A Love Story: Infinite
by purplefy94
Summary: Cerita tentang kisah cinta (?) empat orang cewe dengan member Infinite. hahaha.
1. Chapter 1

Part I: Introduction, Accident and Blind Date

Siang hari di kota Seoul yang panas. Seorang gadis tertawa sendiri melihat hpnya setelah pulang kuliah.

"Eonni~ kenapa kita harus datang ke blind date?" Tanya gadis itu di chatroom grup hpnya.

"Kita kan kece Chan Ri ya, kamu harus pd!" kata salah satu Eonni yang bernama Hye Soo.

"Tapi kenapa blind date?! Apa hubungannya dengan kepdan?" Tanya gadis itu

"Sudahlah, datang saja!" kata Eonni yang bernama Hae In.

"Arraseo~" kata Chan Ri

"Chan Ri ya, jangan pake baju ungu!" kata Eonni yang bernama Mi Young

"Baju aku ungu semua eonni~" kata Chan Ri sambil tertawa

"-.-" balas Mi Young di group chat.

Okay perkenalan, namaku Lee Chan Ri. Sekarang aku mahasiswa di Korea University jurusan Psikologi. Kenapa banyak tentang aku? Soalnya aku pemain utamanya~ hahahahaha *digetok para Eonni. Okay, cerita ini mengisahkan tentang persahabatan empat perempuan yang akan menemui cinta sejatinya dalam cerita ini.

(Setahun yang lalu)

Chan Ri masih kelas 3 SMA di Mwangha High School, Seoul. Suatu hari dia ingin menonton sebuah konser tetapi teman - temannya tidak menyukai artis tersebut, akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk menonton sendiri, mumpung belum Ujian masuk Universitas, katanya, jadi harus bersenang-senang dulu. Dan Chan Ri menjadi anak ilang (?) disana. Kemudian iya bertemu dengan para Eonni yang bernama Choi Hae In, Sung Hye Soo dan Jo Mi Young. Sebenarnya Eonni Hae In dan Hye Soo sudah bersama, dan bertemu anak ilang (?) pertama bernama Mi Young. Kemudian barulah anak ilang (?) yang satu lagi ini muncul. Semenjak kita bertemu di sebuah konser, kami tetap stay contact dan bertemu setiap kali Chan Ri liburan.

(Sekarang)

Chan Ri sudah masuk kuliah, dan dia mendapat kuliah di tempat kedua (?) yang dia inginkan, karena asalnya dia ingin menjadi dokter. Hae In sudah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan, begitu juga dengan Mi Young dan Hye Soo. Hari ini mereka akan bertemu di sebuah blind date (?) yang merupakan ide dari Hye Soo.

(Chan Ri naik bus menuju rumahnya)

"Parah, bus nya penuh banget…" gumamnya dalam hati.

Dia melihat disebelahnya ada seorang cowo yang matanya hampir gaada (lol). Dia terlihat sangat resah.

"Ano… ada apa ya?" Tanya Chan Ri penasaran.

"Umm… bolehkah aku meminjam uang?" jawabnya membuat Chan Ri kaget

"Ada apa emang?" Tanya Chan Ri lagi.

"Ada yang mencuri dompetku…" kata cowo itu. Chan Ri nampak kaget, lalu iya melihat kesekeliling bus. Matanya sangat peka terhadap gerak gerik orang yang mencurigakan. Lalu dia melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan dan dia tampak mau turun.

"Ayo ikut aku!" kata Chan Ri dan menarik cowo yang matanya sangat sipit itu.

Akhirnya Chan Ri dan cowo itu turun mengikuti orang yang mencurigakan tersebut. Orang itu merasa dia dikejar, dan tiba-tiba ia berlari. Akhirnya Chan Ri dan cowo itu ikut berlari mengejar orang tersebut.

"Tangkap diaa!" kata Chan Ri berteriak.

Lima menit kemudian penjahat tersebut berhasil ditangkap oleh cowo sipit tersebut, tetapi penjahat itu mencoba melarikan diri sampai akhirnya Chan Ri datang dan menarik tangan penjahat tersebut lalu menekuknya dengan jurus kempo (promo kkk~)

"Kembalikan dompetnya!" kata Chan Ri teriak.

Cowo sipit itu nampak tercengang melihat aksi Chan Ri. Akhirnya penjahat itu mengembalikan dompet cowo itu dan penjahat itu ditendang oleh Chan Ri.

"Pergi jauh-jauh!" kata Chan Ri

Penjahat itu pun berlari terbirit - birit. Cowo sipit itu nampak sangat terkesan dengan Chan Ri. Saat Chan Ri menyadari cowo itu menatapnya dia tampak malu.

"Terima kasih banyak…" kata cowo itu.

(Chan Ri mengangguk)

(Cowo sipit itu mengeluarkan uang dan memberinya pada Chan Ri)

"Untukmu…" katanya

"Tidak usah, aku ikhlas menolongmu…" kata Chan Ri sambil malu

"Mmm… Baiklah." Kata cowo itu memasukan kembali uangnya kedalam dompetnya. "Boleh aku tau siapa namamu?"

"Lee Chan Ri." Jawab Chan Ri. "Boleh tau anda siapa?"

"Kim Sung Gyu." Jawabnya. "Kau tidak mengenalku?"

(Chan Ri menggelengkan kepala)

(Sunggyu nampak kaget namun dia tertawa)

"Apakah kamu jarang menonton tv?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Tidak juga. Kenapa?" Tanya Chan Ri bingung.

(Sunggyu tertawa)

"Kalau kau sering menonton tv, kau pasti tahu aku." Kata Sunggyu pd.

"Hmmm…" jawab Chan Ri singkat.

(Chan Ri melihat jam tangannya)

"Gawat! Udah jam segini, aku duluan ya~" kata Chan Ri lalu berlari.

Sunggyu nampak bingung, bahkan dia tidak sempat berkata apapun Chan Ri sudah berlari. Akhirnya Sunggyu berjalan kembali menuju halte bus. Tetapi dia menemukan dompet berwarna ungu dijalan. Saat dia lihat isinya ternyata itu dompet Chan Ri.

"Dompetnya terjatuh…" gumam Sunggyu.

Sunggyu melihat beberapa kartu dalam dompet Chan Ri, diantaranya kartu mahasiswa dan ktp.

"Dia kelahiran 94? Wah…" gumam Sunggyu. "Dia siswi Korea University?!"

Sunggyu berfikir untuk memberikan dompet itu pada polisi, namun akhirnya dia menyimpannya dan berniat mengembalikan dompet itu secara personal.

(Sementara itu di sebuah restaurant)

"Chan Ri… mana sih?" Tanya Hye Soo

"Biasa dia pasti paling telat..." kata Mi Young

"Telepon aja…" kata Hae In.

(Mi Young menelepon Chan Ri)

"Chan Ri yaaa~ dimana?" Tanya Mi Young

"Di jalan eonni~ tunggu sebentar lagi, maafin telat " kata Chan Ri merasa bersalah

"Cepet ya!" kata Mi Young lalu iya mematikan hp.

(Setengah jam kemudian)

"Maafkan aku telat banget…" kata Chan Ri memohon maaf pada ketiga eonni nya.

Namun mereka nampak tidak marah, mereka hanya menyuruh Chan Ri untuk duduk, Chan Ri kebingungan karena mereka sangat rapih dan sangat anggun. Dan dia baru sadar bahwa didepannya telah ada empat cowo tampan yang ternyata itu adalah pasangan blind date mereka yang sudah datang duluan sebelum Chan Ri…

(15 menit yang lalu)

"Eonni… kami sudah ada di restaurant." Kata seorang yang memberi sms pada Hye Soo.

"Masuk saja, kami ada di meja no. 7" jawab sms Hye Soo.

(Tidak lama keempat cowo itu menghampiri meja)

"Hye Soo?" Tanya salah satu cowo diantara mereka.

(Hye Soo berbalik badan dan nampak kaget, begitu pula Hae In dan Mi Young)

"INFINITE?!" teriak ketiganya.

(Keempat cowo nampak kaget, namun mereka mengisyaratkan ketiga cewe tersebut agar tidak ribut)

"Aku… izin ke kamar mandi…" kata Mi Young.

"Aku juga" ikut Hae In

"Aku jugaaa~" ikut Hye Soo

Lalu ketiganya dandan super cantik dan anggun di kamar mandi sampai 10 menit. Lalu mereka kembali ke kursi.

"Maafkan kami lama…" kata Mi Young

(Keempat cowo itu nampak sedikit kaget)

"Kalian…(dandan ya?)" maksud Hoya bertanya seperti itu tetapi ditahan oleh Woohyun.

"Kalian, nampak cantik J" kata Woohyun memotong pembicaraan Myungsoo.

"Hahaha terima kasih…" kata Hye Soo tersipu malu.

"Kalian inspirit kah?" Tanya Sungyeol.

(Ketiganya mengangguk)

(Keempat cowo tersebut tertawa)

"Wah, kalian inspirit yang beruntung…" kata Sungyeol.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian mengikuti Blind date seperti ini…" kata Hye Soo

"Iseng…" jawab Woo Hyun.

"Jadi, yang sms aku tadi siapa?" Tanya Hye Soo.

(Woo Hyun mengangkat tangan)

"Sebenarnya Woo Hyun senang mengikuti chat room seperti itu, tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia mau bertemu denganmu langsung…" kata Sunggyu.

"Kupikir saat kami mengobrol, Hye Soo dan Mi Young orang yang menarik, jadi aku ingin menemui mereka…" kata Woo Hyun

"Aku juga berpikir begitu…" kata Mi Young.

"Kalian, hanya bertiga?" Tanya Sunggyu.

"Ada satu lagi, dia masih kuliah, jadi terkadang aga sibuk…" kata Hae In

"(Padahal emang anaknya suka telat banget)" gumam Mi Young dalam hati

(Tidak lama Chan Ri datang dan sebelumnya telah diceritakan bahwa dia disuruh duduk)

Chan Ri menatap keempat cowo yang ada dihadapannya dan nampak kaget dengan salah satu orang diantaranya.

"Kamu…" kata Chan Ri kaget

"Ah! Kamu cewe yang tadi…" kata Sunggyu

(Yang lain kebingungan)

"Hyung sudah pernah menemuinya sebelumnya?" Tanya Sungyeol.

(Lalu Sunggyu menceritakan kejadian tadi siang)

"Lalu kau menjatuhkan dompetmu, aku hendak mengembalikannya secara personal…" kata Sunggyu

"Dompetku ada di kamu? Ah, syukurlah! Terima kasih banyak, aku sudah sangat panic tadi!" kata Chan Ri.

"Chan Ri…" kata Mi Young.

"Ya?" tanyaku

"Sunggyu seumuran denganku…" kata Mi Young

(Chan Ri nampak kaget)

"Maafkan aku… oppa." Kata Chan Ri awkward.

(Sunggyu tertawa)

"Tidak apa-apa aku merasa jadi lebih muda… hahahaha." Kata Sunggyu, yang lain memperhatikan Sunggyu secara aneh.

"Kamu… berapa tahun emang?" Tanya Hoya.

"19…" jawab Chan Ri.

(Yang lain nampak kaget)

"Kamu lebih muda dari Sungjong? Wah, perbedaan umur sangat jauh dengan Noona yang lain." Kata Sungyeol tanpa memikirkan perasaan ketiga Noona yang ada didepannya

(Ketiga cewe lain menatap Sungyeol sinis)

"Maafkan aku… hehe" kata Sungyeol polos.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku suka cowo polos…" kata Hye Soo

"Kalian tertarik untuk nge-date dengan seorang Noona kah?" Tanya Hae In

(Ketiga cowo mengangguk kecuali Sunggyu)

"Aaah… Sunggyu rupanya tertarik dengan Chan Ri, ya?" goda Hye Soo.

(Chan Ri nampak kaget)

"Tidak… tidak…" kata Sunggyu ragu sambil malu.

"Bukankah Mi Young Noona seumur dengan Sunggyu hyung?" Tanya Hoya

"Oh iya, mungkin maksud Sunggyu itu ya…" kata Hye Soo tetap mencurigai Sunggyu.

"Menurutku Chan Ri lebih cocok dengan Hoya… mereka begitu ungu hari ini…" kata Woo Hyun.

"Aku memang menyukai ungu…" kata Chan Ri

"Nado…" kata Hoya

"Boradori couple!" kata Sungyeol

(Chan Ri dan Hoya saling menatap)

"Kita makan saja dulu, acara couple kan setelah kita makan dan karokean bersama…" kata Sunggyu mematahkan tatapan Chan Ri dan Hoya.

Akhirnya keempat pasangan itu makan bersama sambil mengobrol dan selesai itu mereka pergi ke karokean.

(Setelah sampai di tempat karaoke dan masuk kedalam ruangan)

"Kita nyanyi apa?" Tanya Woo Hyun

"INFINITE!" jawab ketiga cewe kecuali Chan Ri

(Keempat cowo pun tertawa)

"Seperti biasa…" kata Chan Ri

"Loh, kamu bukan inspirit?" Tanya Hoya

(Chan Ri menggelengkan kepala)

"Mana mungkin dia inspirit, dia bahkan tidak mengenalku tadi siang." Kata Sunggyu

"Loh, emang oppa siapa? Anggota Infinite kah?" Tanya Chan Ri polos

(Semua kaget melihat pertanyaan Chan Ri)

"Chan Ri yaa~, mereka semua anggota infinite…" kata Hae In.

"Hah? Oh iya? Wah Eonni sangat beruntung…" kata Chan Ri.

(Keempat cowo menatap aneh Chan Ri)

Lalu mereka pun mulai bernyanyi lagu infinite bersama-sama, sampai akhirnya giliran Chan Ri…

"Aku mau bernyanyi…" kata Chan Ri

"Kalian jangan kaget ya…" kata Hae In

"Dia sedikit berbeda…" kata Hye Soo

(Keempat cowo sedikit bingung)

Lalu Chan Ri memilih lagu kesukaannya seperti biasa, tanpa peduli cowo - cowo tampan bersama mereka, dia tidak bisa berubah jadi anggun ataupun pura-pura menyukai infinite, dia pun memulai bernyanyi lagu One Ok Rock kesukaannya, berteriak dan melakukan sedikit scream, ketiga cewe lain hanya tertawa melihat Chan Ri, Sungyeol ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti anak kecil, lalu ketiga cowo lain benar-benar tercengang melihat Chan Ri bernyanyi. Chan Ri begitu serius bila bernyanyi, dia tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, sampai dia selesai bernyanyi lalu meminum air. Semua yang ada didalam ruangan bertepuk tangan lalu kembali bernyanyi. Kali ini Hoya duet dengan Hae In dengan lagu mellow dan ada part rap nya.

"Chan Ri sangat keren…" kata Sungyeol

"Kamu suka dia?" Tanya Hye Soo cemburu

"Tidak, tidak. Aku menyukai cewe yang lebih tua dan anggun." Kata Sungyeol

(Hye Soo tersenyum manis)

"Bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Mi Young tiba-tiba

"Noona cantik, aku suka dengan Noona…"

(Mi Young tersenyum manis, Hye Soo nampak kesal)

"Kalau aku?" Tanya Hye Soo.

"Noona juga cantik, aku menyukai Noona juga…" kata Sungyeol

(Mi Young dan Hye Soo tampak memperebutkan Sungyeol)

(Dibagian bangku yang lain…)

"Chan Ri…" kata Sunggyu.

"Ya?" jawab Chan Ri sambil suaranya setengah habis.

"Kamu menyukai lagu rock?" Tanya Sunggyu

(Chan Ri mengangguk)

"Aku juga suka…" kata Sunggyu

(Chan Ri tersenyum)

"Oppa tidak merasa aneh kah denganku?" Tanya Chan Ri

"Aneh kenapa?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Banyak cowo yang aneh denganku, aku bermain drum, aku menyanyi lagu rock lalu scream, aku bisa beladiri…" kata Chan Ri.

"Kamu keren…" kata Sunggyu. "Memang kebanyakan cowo menyukai cewe yang anggun, lembut, bisa balet atau piano, tapi, bagiku kamu keren…"

(Chan Ri tersenyum lebar)

"Terima kasih Oppa…" kata Chan Ri

(Sunggyu mengangguk sambil tersenyum)

Kemudian setelah Hae In dan Hoya bernyanyi giliran Woo Hyun bernyanyi. Dia bernyanyi solo katanya untuk Mi Young. Suara Woo Hyun sangatlah bagus, Mi Young pun terpana dengan suara Woo Hyun. Kemudian setelah itu Hye Soo, Mi Young dan Sungyeol bernyanyi, mereka benar-benar sangat heboh. Setelah itu Sunggyu bernyanyi untuk Chan Ri, suaranya juga bagus, Chan Ri menyukai suara Sunggyu. Dua jam kemudian mereka pun bubar dan akhirnya memilih pasangannya satu-satu, Hoya bersama Hae In, Mi Young bersama Woo Hyun (mengalah untuk Hye Soo), Hye Soo bersama Sungyeol dan Sunggyu bersama Chan Ri.

(Hoya dan Hae In)

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hae In.

"Aku gimana Noona aja…" kata Hoya.

"Kamu aga pendiem ya…" kata Hae In.

(Hoya tertawa)

(Mereka berjalan sambil diam)

(setengah jam kemudian)

"Kamu serius kah dengan blind date ini?" Tanya Hae In

"Kalau Noona?" Tanya Hoya

"Aku sebenarnya hanya menemani yang lain saja…" kata Hae In

"Maafkan aku… aku juga hanya menemani Woo Hyun hyung saja…" kata Hoya

(Mereka berdiam lagi)

"Noona sudah mengenal yang lain sejak kapan?" Tanya Hoya membuka obrolan lagi

"Mi Young dan Chan Ri aku kenal baru setahun setelah kami menonton konser bersama, kalau Hye Soo adalah teman sejak sd…" kata Hae In

"Wah benarkah? Tapi kalian semua nampak sangat akrab seperti kenal sudah lama…" kata Hoya

"Mereka anak yang baik dan menyenangkan… bahkan Chan Ri memaksakan dirinya bersifat dewasa, namun sifat kekanak-kanakannya tidak bisa ditutupi…" kata Hae In sambil tertawa

"Dia memang terlihat dewasa tadi… walau sedikit aneh ketika dia bernyanyi." Kata Hoya sambil tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, terima kasih sudah menemaniku pulang…" kata Hae In

(Hoya mengangguk)

"Terima kasih Noona… semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Kata Hoya.

Lalu keduanya berpisah…

(Woo Hyun dan Mi Young)

"Kita mau kemana Noona?" Tanya Woohyun

"Gimana kamu aja deh…" jawab Mi Young

(Woohyun menatap Mi Young)

"Apa Noona kesal karena bersamaku?" Tanya Woohyun

"Huh? Tidak…" kata Mi Young

"Noona menyukai Sungyeol kan?" kata Woohyun

(Mi Young terdiam)

"Aku akan membantu Noona untuk mendapatkan Sungyeol, maka dari itu, bagaimana kalau kita tetap berteman seperti biasa?" Tanya Woohyun

"Benarkah?" Tanya Mi Young

(Woohyun mengangguk)

(Mi Young tersenyum lebar)

"Terimakasih Namuu~~" kata Mi Young senang sampai kelepasan (?) memeluk Woohyun.

(Lalu karena kaget Mi Young pun melepaskan Woohyun)

"Maafkan aku… hahaha" kata Mi Young

(Woohyun tertawa)

"Walaupun umur Noona seumur Sunggyu hyung, tetapi sifat Noona nampak lebih choding dibanding Chan Ri, ya?" kata Woohyun.

"Aku ini berjiwa remaja…" kata Mi Young

(Woohyun tertawa)

"Noona orang yang menarik…" kata Woohyun

(Mi Young tersenyum manis)

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini…" kata Mi Young. "Kalau kau tidak sibuk, ayo kita ketemu lagi…"

(Woohyun mengangguk)

"Noona…" kata Woohyun

"Ya?" jawab Mi Young

"Boleh kah aku meminta no hp Noona? Agar kita bisa tetap mengobrol diluar chat." Kata Woohyun

"Baiklah…" kata Mi Young.

(Mereka menukar no hp)

"Sampai jumpa lagi Noona…" kata Woohyun

(Mi Young mengangguk)

(Sungyeol dan Hye Soo)

"Ayo kita bermain arcade!" kata Sungyeol excited.

"Ayo!" kata Hye Soo.

Lalu keduanya berlari menuju Arcade. Mereka bermain, tertawa bahkan terlepas sampai larut malam…

"Maafkan aku Noona kita jadi pulang larut malam begini…" kata Sungyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang kita menghabiskan waktu bersama…" kata Hye Soo

(Sungyeol tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Hye Soo)

(Hye Soo nampak sangat senang)

"Aku ingin meminta no hp mu…" kata Hye Soo

(Sungyeol mengangguk)

(Mereka bertukar nomor)

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, sampai ketemu nanti~" kata Hye Soo

(Sungyeol mengangguk)

"Sampai ketemu nanti Noona~" kata Sungyeol lalu pergi.

Maka semalaman itu Hye Soo senyum-senyum sendiri dan tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Sungyeol…

(Sunggyu dan Chan Ri)

"Kita… mau kemana sekarang?" Tanya Sunggyu.

"Aku mau pulang, sudah malam…" jawab Chan Ri.

(Sunggyu terdiam)

(Chan Ri mengulurkan tangan)

(Sunggyu nampak kaget, lalu dia memegang tangan Chan Ri)

"Bukan…" kata Chan Ri. "Dompetku mana?"

"Eh, aaah…." Sunggyu melepaskan tangannya sambil malu. "Ada di rumah…"

"Yasudah, ayo kita ke rumah oppa…" kata Chan Ri

"Eh? Nanti saja aku antarkan, sudah malam." Kata Sunggyu

"Aku butuh sekarang, semua uang, ktp, ktm, sim, atm ku ada disana, kartu berobat juga…" kata Chan Ri.

"Aku takut ada fans yang melihat kita…" kata Sunggyu

"Bilang saja aku keponakanmu atau apalah, yang pasti aku butuh dompetku…" kata Chan Ri

"Baiklah…" kata Sunggyu

Akhirnya Sunggyu dan Chan Ri menuju dorm infinite disana ada Dongwoo, Sungjong dan L. Chan Ri menunggu di ruang tengah, kemudian Sunggyu masuk ke kamar diikuti Dongwoo, Sungjong dan L.

"Itu siapa hyung?" Tanya Sungjong.

"Dia pacarku…" jawab Sunggyu

"Apa?!" ketiganya kaget

(Sunggyu tertawa)

"Bukan… aku sedang mendekatinya…" kata Sunggyu "Kami memang belum pacaran, namun aku menyukainya."

(Lalu Sunggyu dan ketiga lainnya keluar dari kamar Sunggyu)

"Ini dompetmu." Kata Sunggyu.

"Terima kasih oppa." Kata Chan Ri, lalu kemudian Chan Ri berdiri. "Aku pulang dulu."

"Eh? Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkanmu." Kata Sunggyu

"Tidak usah, oppa pasti cape." Kata Chan Ri.

"Tapi aku takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi, sekarang sudah malam…" kata Sunggyu

"Aku terbiasa sendiri, aku merasa tidak enak kalau diantar." Jawab Chan Ri. "Lagipula aku bisa menjaga diri."

(Sunggyu terdiam)

(Chan Ri memperhatikan Sunggyu dan tahu bahwa Sunggyu kecewa)

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku sangat senang." Kata Chan Ri sambil tersenyum manis.

(Sunggyu menatap Chan Ri dan akhirnya tersenyum)

"Aku juga senang… terima kasih." Kata Sunggyu.

(Lalu Chan Ri melangkah keluar rumah)

Saat berjalan, tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak Chan Ri secara sengaja.

"Ngapain kamu ke rumah para oppa?" kata gadis yang sengaja menabraknya.

"Aku hanya mengambil dompetku yang terjatuh lalu diselamatkan oleh Sunggyu oppa…" jawab Chan Ri.

"Alasan, kamu pasti sengaja menjatuhkannya kan? Dasar tidak tahu malu…!" kata cewe itu sambil mendorong Chan Ri, lalu Chan Ri terjatuh.

"Terserah apa katamu, aku malas berurusan denganmu…" kata Chan Ri.

"Ya! Jangan belagu ya!" kata cewe itu mendekati Chan Ri

"Jangan kasar padanya, dia berkata jujur…" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang.

"L Oppa… maafkan kami…" kata gadis itu lalu dia pergi bersama teman-temannya.

(Chan Ri berdiri lalu membersihkan bajunya)

"Kamu gak apa-apa?" Tanya L.

(Chan Ri menggelengkan kepala)

"Terima kasih…" kata Chan Ri sambil menatap seseorang itu. "Ah… kamu salah satu member infinite ya?"

(L tertawa)

"Apakah kamu tidak mengenalku?" Tanya L.

(Chan Ri menggelengkan kepala)

"Namaku Kim Myungsoo." Kata L.

"Bukankah mereka tadi memanggilmu L?" Tanya Chan Ri

(L mengangguk)

"Itu nama stage ku." Kata L.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sekali lagi…" kata Chan Ri

(L mengangguk, lalu Chan Ri pergi)

Chan Ri berjalan lalu memakai headset, dia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, lalu dia melihat kearah belakang ternyata L masih ada dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang oppa lakukan?" Tanya Chan Ri.

"Aku hanya ingin ke supermarket." Jawab L.

"Oh…" kata Chan Ri. Lalu mereka berjalan lagi.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya L.

"Lee Chan Ri." Jawab Chan Ri.

"Apakah kamu orang sini?" Tanya L.

"Tidak juga, aku tinggal di daerah Jongam Dong." Jawab Chan Ri.

"Lalu kenapa bisa bertemu dengan Sunggyu hyung?" Tanya L.

(Lalu Chan Ri menceritakan kejadian saat siang dan blind date tadi)

"Aaah… jadi kalian bertemu secara tidak sengaja?" kata L.

(Chan Ri mengangguk)

"Tapi sepertinya hyung menyukaimu…" kata L.

(Chan Ri terdiam)

(Tidak lama keduanya sampai di supermarket)

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa mengantar sampai ke rumahmu." Kata L.

"Tidak apa apa, aku sudah biasa." Kata Chan Ri.

(Lalu L masuk kedalam supermarket, tetapi dia menyadari bahwa Chan Ri ada dibelakangnya)

"Kamu gak pulang?" Tanya L.

"Aku mau membeli komik dulu…" kata Chan Ri.

(Lalu keduanya berdiri pada book section)

(Chan Ri mengambil komik One Piece)

"Kamu suka One Piece?" Tanya L.

(Chan Ri mengangguk)

"Apakah kamu juga?" Tanya Chan Ri

(L mengangguk)

Lalu keduanya membicarakan One Piece secara heboh. Chan Ri dan L memiliki ketertarikan yang sama sehingga mereka tampak sangat akrab pada obrolan mereka, lalu akhirnya L mengantar Chan Ri pulang ke rumahnya.

"Kau tinggal disini bersama keluargamu?" Tanya L.

"Tidak, aku tinggal sendiri." Kata Chan Ri.

"Kemana orang tuamu?" Tanya L.

"Mereka tinggal di Jepang. Aku berdarah campuran, ayahku Korea dan Ibuku Jepang. Ayahku bekerja disana." Kata Chan Ri.

"Pantas saja logatmu sedikit aneh." Kata L.

(Chan Ri tertawa)

(L menatap Chan Ri dalam)

Chan Ri nampak bingung, lalu dia menatap L sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Tidak lama L mendekatinya, lalu mereka berciuman…

To Be Continued…

ps: buat para Eonni kalau baca maafin partnya sedikit, namanya juga aku yang nulis hahahaha *peace nanti chapter selanjutnya bagian para Eonninya dibanyakin deh ya... hahahah sankyuu~ :*


	2. Chapter 2

Part II: Fans, Love and Second Date

Sore hari saat hujan turun, seorang gadis baru keluar dari sebuah gedung. Dia baru selesai kuliah dan tampak kesal dengan turunnya hujan.

"Aiiissshhh… hujan!" gumam Chan Ri.

"Chan Ri ya!" teriak seseorang melambai sambil membawa paying.

"Hoya oppa!" kata Chan Ri senang.

Lalu keduanya berjalan bersama…

(Loh? Kok Hoya?! Bukannya chapter sebelumnya…)

(Sebulan yang lalu…)

(Di sebuah karaoke di hari Minggu)

(Chan Ri bernyanyi semua lagu Infinite yang ada disana)

"Ada apa dengan uri maknae?" Tanya Hae In

"Tidak tau, sepertinya dia menjadi Inspirit sejati…" kata Mi Young

"Itu bagus kan… kenapa kalian jadi merasa aneh?" kata Hye Soo yang ikut bernyanyi dan tiba-tiba berhenti mendengar percakapan Mi Young dan Hae In.

"Dia… seperti bukan Chan Ri…" kata Hae In tetap memperhatikan Chan Ri.

"Ada apa Eonni? Ayo kita bernyanyi!" kata Chan Ri dengan semangat sambil menarik tangan Hae In.

(Akhirnya keempatnya heboh bernyanyi)

(3 Jam kemudian… di sebuah Restaurant)

"Gilaaa… kita nyanyi tadi 5 jam dong!" kata Chan Ri

"Apalagi kamu! Gak cape apa, 75% kamu yang menguasai lagu!" kata Mi Young

(Chan Ri nyengir)

"Ada apa sih denganmu? Bukannya seminggu yang lalu kamu bahkan tidak tau Infinite sama sekali ya?" kata Hae In

"Apakah salah satu dari mereka mengajakmu kencan?" Tanya Hye Soo

(Chan Ri menggeleng)

"Lalu?" Tanya Mi Young

"Entahlah, lagu mereka terngiang di kepalaku sejak saat itu…" kata Chan Ri dan tiba-tiba ia menutup mukanya

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Pasti terjadi sesuatu!" kata Hae In.

(Chan Ri geleng-geleng sambil tetap menutup mukanya)

"Ya! Maknae! Ada apa denganmu?" kata Hae In sedikit kesal.

"Sepertinya dia sedang jatuh cinta…" kata Mi Young

(Chan Ri tiba-tiba tertawa)

(Semua Eonni memperhatikan tingkahnya yang aneh)

"Lupakan tentangku…" kata Chan Ri. "Apakah Eonnies berhasil dengan salah satu diantara mereka?"

"Aku belum bertemu lagi… tapi waktu minggu kemarin terakhir aku dengan Sungyeolli~…" Hye Soo tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya namun senyum-senyum sendiri.

(Mi Young nampak sedikit kesal)

"Eonni~ Eonni tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Yeolli kan?" Tanya Mi Young Penasaran.

(Hye Soo melakukan senyum kemenangan (?))

"Sepertinya aku yang akan memenangkan hati Yeolli~" kata Hye Soo

"Ah Eonni…" kata Mi Young jealous.

"Ada apa sih dengan kalian?!" kata Hae In "Aku merasa aneh dengan tingkah kalian akhir-akhir ini, kecuali Mi Young…"

"Emang Eonni tidak melakukan sesuatu dengan Hoya?" Tanya Hye Soo

"Tidak…" jawab Hae In singkat

"Apakah Eonni tidak menyukai Hoya oppa?" Tanya Chan Ri

"Aku menyukainya… hanya saja…" kata Hae In ragu.

"Dia tidak menyukai Eonni?" Tanya Mi Young

"…" Hae In terdiam. "Tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa membaca hatinya."

"Dia itu type yang introvert eonni, sama seperti aku." Kata Chan Ri

"Kamu? Hmmm…" Hae In berfikir. "Kamu memang tidak terlalu terbuka, tetapi ekspresi mu mudah dibaca…"

(Chan Ri nyengir)

"Bagaimana denganmu Mi Young? Aku merestuimu dengan Namu~" kata Hye Soo.

"Aku biasa saja dengan dia, kami masih chat seperti biasa. Pokoknya aku tidak akan kalah mendapatkan hati Yeolli!" kata Mi Young

"Lihat saja nanti…" kata Hye Soo.

(Setelah selesai makan mereka pun bubar)

Chan Ri seperti biasa berjalan sendiri ke rumahnya. Saat berjalan tiba-tiba ia ingat hal yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu…

(Seminggu yang lalu)

(Setelah L dan Chan Ri berciuman)

(Chan Ri memegang bibirnya)

"Oppa… ngapain?" Tanya Chan Ri pelan karena masih kaget

(L menunduk malu)

"Aku tidak tahu…" jawab L pelan

(Keduanya menjadi awkward)

"Aku… masuk dulu…" kata Chan Ri sambil menunduk lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

(L hanya diam dan tidak menjawab, lalu dia kembali ke dorm nya)

(Sesampainya L di dorm infinite)

"Dari mana kau? Lama sekali…" kata Dongwoo

"Supermarket…" jawab L

"Supermarket satu jam?" Tanya Sungjong

(L hanya diam)

(Sungyeol memperhatikan muka L)

"Ada apa denganmu Myungsoo?" Tanya Sungyeol

"Eh? Hah?" jawab L tidak focus

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu…" kata Hoya curiga

"Aku… sedang dikagumi oleh seorang perempuan…" kata Sunggyu yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Bukankah banyak fans hyung yang mengagumi hyung?" Tanya Sungjong.

"Ini bukan sekedar fans! Dia mencintaiku…" kata Sunggyu dengan pedenya.

"Hah? Siapa?" Tanya Dongwoo bingung

"Kalian sudah melihat cewe itu~" kata Sunggyu

"Boradori yeoja?" Tanya Sungjong

(Sunggyu tersenyum senyum sendiri)

(L memperhatikan Sunggyu)

"Sepertinya dia biasa saja pada hyung tadi…" kata Dongwoo

"Dia itu menyukaiku… " kata Sunggyu dengan yakinnya.

(Semua member meragukan Sunggyu)

"Apakah dia meminta nomor hp hyung?" Tanya Woohyun.

"Eh?" Sunggyu kaget dengan pertanyaan itu. "Kau benar, bagaimana aku bisa menghubunginya lagi?!"

(Semua member melihat Sunggyu kesal)

"Aku juga tidak menanyakan nomor hpnya tadi…" kata L dalam hati.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Aku… mencium pipinya!" kata Sungyeol sambil senang seperti anak kecil

"APA?!" serentak semua member kaget

"Wah… dia player!" kata Hoya

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Dongwoo

"Aku sebenarnya menyukai Hae In noona…" kata Hoya. "Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku…"

"Ah…" kata member lain kecewa

"Kau terlalu kaku dengan perempuan hyung…" kata Sungjong

(Hoya terdiam)

"Woohyun hyung?" Tanya Sungyeol

"Aku… sedang berusaha merebut hatinya…" kata Woohyun

(Sunggyu mengajak toss Woohyun)

"Aku juga akan membuat kalian menyadari juga bahwa Chan Ri menyukaiku…" kata Sunggyu sambil merangkul Woohyun

"Loh, emang hyung tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan gadis ungu tadi sebelum kesini?" Tanya Sungjong

(L bermimik serius memperhatikan Sunggyu)

"Sebenarnya aku…" kata Sunggyu sambil nyengir mulai bercerita

(Sunggyu menceritakan kejadian ketika dia salah kira Chan Ri ingin berpegangan tangan dengannya)

"Lalu aku merasa hatiku benar-benar berdebar saat itu…" kata Sunggyu senyum senyum sendiri

"Itu jelas terlihat kalau hyung yang menyukainya…" gumam L

"Apa yang kau katakan?!" Tanya Sunggyu sedikit mengancam

(L menggelengkan kepala)

(Member lain merasa konyol. aka: #gubrak)

"Hyung… sepertinya kau memang kegeeran deh…" kata Sungjong

"Iya… dia terlihat biasa saja terhadap hyung…" kata Dongwoo

(Sunggyu berfikir lagi)

"Benarkah? Bukankah dia sepertinya menyukaiku?" kata Sunggyu tetap yakin.

"Lalu, kalau hyung serius dengannya, kenapa tidak meminta nomor hpnya?" Tanya Hoya.

"Aku benar-benar lupa!" kata Sunggyu tertawa. "Aku bisa menemuinya kapan saja…"

(Semua member lain nampak bingung)

"Maksud hyung?" Tanya Sungjong

"Dia kan ada di Korea, tidak akan kemana mana, lagi pula dia mahasiswa Korea University, jadi aku bisa menemukannya dengan mudah…" kata Sunggyu

(Semua member berfikir sambil mengangguk tanda setuju)

(Seminggu Kemudian)

"Aku… tidak pernah menemukan Chan Ri lagi…" kata Sunggyu merasa pasrah

"Memang hyung mencari dia kemana?" Tanya L penasaran

"Aku tidak mencarinya… kau tau kan kita sangat sibuk minggu ini?!" kata Sunggyu

(Sunjong dan L merasa konyol)

"Lalu apa yang hyung harapkan?" Tanya Sungjong

"Ya… siapa tau aku tiba-tiba bertemu dengannya lagi seperti di bus waktu itu" kata Sunggyu

"Apa minggu ini hyung naik bus?" Tanya L

"Tidak" jawab Sunggyu

"Lalu hyung kemana saja minggu ini?" Tanya Sungjong

"Aku hanya di dorm, tempat kita latihan dan broadcast studio…" kata Sunggyu "Aku kan bersama kalian terus minggu ini… kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Lalu bagaimana bisa Chan Ri bertemu dengan hyung kalau kami tau selama ini hyung bersama kami?!" kata Sungjong sedikit kesal

(Sunggyu nyengir)

"Siapa tau dia berhenti di depan rumah… meneriakkan namaku dan menungguku dari pagi hingga malam…" kata Sunggyu sambil melamun.

"Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu…" kata L.

"Kau benar…" kata Sunggyu sadar dari lamunannya. "Eh? Tapi bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Bukankah hyung sudah bercerita kalau Chan Ri itu bukan inspirit?" jawab L.

"Kau benar…" jawab Sunggyu lagi. "Bagaimana ini?!"

(5 hari yang lalu)

"Siaaaal! Kenapa lagu infinite berputar putar terus dikepalaku?!" gumam Chan Ri kesal.

"Infinite? Kau menyukai boy band?!" kata Hanjong salah satu teman kuliah Chan Ri

"Tidak… tidak mungkin aku menyukai boyband…" jawab Chan Ri.

(Tiba-tiba Chan Ri mengingat kejadian kissu dengan L)

(Muka Chan Ri memerah)

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau nampak tidak sehat…" kata Yongdo teman Chanri juga

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa…" kata Chan Ri sedikit panic

"Agar kau normal lagi, ayo kita latihan saja!" ajak Hanjong

(Lalu Chan Ri dan keempat temannya pergi ke studio band seperti biasa)

(Sementara itu di kantor Mi Young)

"apakah kau sedang sibuk?" Tanya Woohyun melalui sms

"Tidak juga, hanya menjalani pekerjaan seperti biasa, aku sedikit bosan. Ada apa?" balas Mi Young

"Aku juga sedikit bosan. Hari ini tidak ada schedule." Kata Woohyun

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan member yang lain?" Tanya Mi Young

"Kami sehat, bagaimana denganmu? Dan Noona yang lain serta Chan Ri?" Tanya Woohyun

"Mereka sepertinya baik. Aku belum bertemu mereka lagi, tapi melalui chat mereka tampak baik. Bagaimana kau ingat nama Chan Ri?" balas Mi Young

"Apakah kalian tinggal di daerah yang berbeda? Sunggyu hyung sepertinya menyukainya, dia sering menyebutkan nama Chan Ri sehingga hampir semua member mengingat namanya. Padahal aku pun lupa dengan wajahnya. Hahaha." Jawab Woohyun

"Iya, kami tinggal di daerah yang berbeda. Benarkah? Tetapi Chan Ri tidak pernah tertarik membicarakan kalian…" jawab Mi Young

"Sudahlah, itu urusan Sunggyu hyung, dia memang orang seperti itu, seminggu juga dia akan lupa dengan Chan Ri, karena cukup sulit untuk hyung bila Chan Ri bukan Inspirit…" kata Woohyun.

(Seminggu kemudian)

"Namu… apakah terjadi sesuatu antara Sunggyu dan Chan Ri?" Tanya Mi Young lewat sms

"Sepertinya tidak… Hyung terlihat seperti rindu sekali padanya, dan aku dengar dua hari yang lalu hyung belum bertemu dengannya lagi. Ada apa emang?" Tanya Woohyun

"Sepertinya Chan Ri sekarang menjadi Inspirit sejati… aku tidak tau kenapa…" jawab Mi Young

"Apakah Sunggyu hyung benar ya soal Chan Ri menyukai dia?" Tanya Woohyun

"Aku tidak tahu… dia tidak berkata apa-apa mengenai itu…" kata Mi Young

"Apakah kita akan menyatukan mereka?" Tanya Woohyun

"Jangan dulu mereka, bagaimana kalau aku dengan Sungyeol? Hahaha" kata Mi Young

(Woohyun tersedak tiba-tiba)

"Ada apa?" Tanya Dongwoo

"Tidak-tidak apa-apa, aku hanya butuh minum." Jawab Woohyun

(Woohyun mengambil minum dan kembali kedalam dunia hpnya)

"Apa kau tau bahwa Sungyeol mencium pipi Noona yang diantarkannya pulang?" Tanya Woohyun

(Mi Young tersedak tiba-tiba)

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Bora teman kerja Mi Young

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tersedak…" kata Mi Young

(Mi Young mengambil minum dan kembali kedalam dunia hpnya)

"Apa?! Pantas saja Eonni Hye Soo senyum-senyum jahat kemarin minggu!" jawab Mi Young.

"Jadi, apakah Noona akan menyerah soal Sungyeol?" Tanya Woohyun

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku ingin bertemu dengan kalian semua sekali lagi untuk memastikannya.." jawab Mi Young

"Ide bagus! Bagaimana kalau minggu depan?" Tanya Woohyun

"Aku akan membicarakannya dengan yang lain…" kata Mi Young

"Nado…" jawab Woohyun

(Di Forum Chat Mi Young dan ketiga member lain)

"Girls, Woohyun mengajak kita bertemu lagi minggu ini, apa kalian bisa?" Tanya Mi Young

"Bisaaa~" jawab Hye Soo

"Apakah Hoya ikut?" Tanya Hae In

"Tidak tahu, nanti aku Tanya Woohyun lagi. Chan Ri kau bisa tidak?" Tanya Mi Young

"Sepertinya dia masih kuliah…" jawab Hae In

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Eonni? Harus ada Hoya kah?" Tanya Hye Soo

"Tidak juga, aku bisa sih minggu ini." Jawab Hae In

"Baiklah, berarti tinggal Chan Ri, ya." Kata Mi Young

(Sementara itu di Dorm Infinite)

"Sunggyu Hyung, Hoya, Sungyeol…" panggil Woohyun

"Ada apa?" Tanya ketiganya

"Aku punya ide bagaimana kalau minggu ini kita bertemu Noonas dan Chan Ri lagi?" Tanya Woohyun

"Setuju!" kata Sungyeol bahagia

(Hoya dan Sunggyu mengangguk sambil tersenyum)

"Apakah aku boleh ikut?" Tanya L

(Keempatnya langsung menatap L)

"Tidak!" jawab keempatnya kompak

"Kenapa?" Tanya L langsung bingung

"Kalau kau ikut, aku takut mereka semua hanya akan memperhatikanmu…" jawab Woohyun

"Aku percaya pada Chan Ri, tapi aku takut kau menjadi yang paling bersinar diantara kita" jawab Sunggyu

"Aku belum tau perasaan Hae In noona…" jawab Hoya

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang lebih tampan dibanding aku…" jawab Sungyeol

(L Terdiam)

"Bagaimana kalau kita semua ikut?" Tanya Dongwoo

"Hyung benar, aku akan merasa bosan jika hanya bertiga di dorm seperti waktu itu…" kata Sungjong

"Kalian benar, yasudah kalau begitu kita semua pergi bersama-sama saja…" kata Sunggyu

"Lalu kita mau kemana Woohyun?" Tanya Dongwoo

"Bagaimana kalau kita berlibur ke pantai?" jawab Woohyun

"Setuju!" jawab Sungyeol

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita akan ke pantai!" jawab Woohyun

(Keesokan harinya, disiang yang panas)

"Masih rabu, minggu masih lama…" kata Sunggyu bergumam sendiri sambil berjalan

(Sunggyu sedang berjalan-jalan sendiri menuju super market, dia melewati sebuah restaurant dan kaget melihat seseorang di dalam restaurant tersebut)

"Chan Ri?!" katanya kaget

(Chan Ri sedang sendiri dan menggunakan headset sambil menggetuk" tangannya seperti drummer)

(Sunggyu langsung masuk dan duduk didepannya)

(Chan Ri baru tersadar ada orang didepannya)

"Ah Oppa… Lama tidak bertemu…" kata Chan Ri

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Mau makan, kenapa?" Tanya Chan Ri. "Oppa sedang apa?"

"Aku tau kau mau makan, maksudku, kau sendiri?" Tanya Sunggyu. "Aku mau pergi ke supermarket lalu aku melihatmu."

"Iya, aku sendiri." Jawab Chan Ri singkat

"Apakah kau tidak punya teman?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Ada." Jawab Chan Ri

"Lalu kenapa sendiri?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Aku suka menyendiri. Kenapa?" Tanya Chan Ri

"Tidakah kau kesepian?" Tanya Sunggyu

(Chan Ri menggelengkan kepala)

"Mau aku temani?" Tanya Sunggyu lagi

(Chan Ri menggelengkan kepala)

"Apakah kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Biasa saja…" jawab Chan Ri

(Sunggyu sedikit kecewa)

(Chan Ri memperhatikan muka Sunggyu)

"Bukankah kita akan bertemu minggu ini?" Tanya Chan Ri "Aku akan melepaskan rinduku dengan oppa minggu nanti. Kita akan ke pantai kan?"

(Sunggyu langsung bersemangat lagi)

"Kau menunggu waktu kita bertemu?" Tanya Sunggyu senang

(Chan Ri mengangguk)

(Sunggyu langsung memegang tangan Chan Ri)

"Aku juga… aku sangat merindukanmu…aku ingin bertemu lagi setelah hari itu…aku lupa meminta no hp mu…" kata Sunggyu bersemangat

(Muka Chan Ri memerah lalu ia menundukan kepala)

(Sunggyu baru sadar dia memegang tangan Chan Ri dan langsung melepasnya)

"Maafkan… aku terlalu bersemangat" kata Sunggyu

(Chan Ri mengangguk sambil tertawa)

(Lalu keduanya mengobrol sampai mereka selesai makan)

"Terima kasih telah menemani aku makan Oppa…" kata Chan Ri

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu hari ini…" kata Sunggyu. "Boleh aku meminta no hp mu?"

(Chan Ri mengangguk, lalu keduanya bertukar no hp)

"Sampai ketemu hari minggu…" kata Sunggyu sambil mengelus kepala Chan Ri lalu ia pergi

(Tiba-tiba hati Chan Ri berdegup kencang)

"Apakah… aku…menyukai Sunggyu oppa?" gumam Chan Ri melihat Sunggyu dari kejauhan

(Sementara Sunggyu yang sedang berjalan memegang dadanya)

"Hatiku berdegup kencang sekali…" kata Sunggyu

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Part III: Holiday, Nightmare and The Hospital

Di Sebuah café yang diiringin lagu klasik, terlihat dua orang hendak masuk kedalam café itu, diluar hujan semakin lebat…

"Lagunya klasik dong, hujan lagi…" Gumam Chan Ri

"Pasti ngaruh ke mood kamu ya?" Tanya Hoya

"Tergantung sih Oppa, mood linkcage itu bukan hanya suasana aja, tapi orang-orang disekitar juga mempengaruhi." Kata Chan Ri

"Yah, apapun deh kata kamu," kata Hoya. "Cuma kamu yang ngerti masalah gituan."

"Hahaha, soalnya aku yang kuliah psikologi, bukan Oppa." Kata Chan Ri

"Tapi, ada satu hal yang bikin aku bingung…" Kata Hoya

"Apaan?" Tanya Chan Ri

"Kenapa kamu gabisa ngerti hati kamu sendiri dan orang yang kamu suka?" Tanya Hoya. "Tapi kalau nebak perasaan dan tingkah laku orang lain kamu jago banget…"

(Chan Ri terdiam)

"Jadi… Myungsoo atau Hyung?" Tanya Hoya

(Dua Minggu Sebelumnya)

"Serius kita jadi dua hari?" Tanya Sunggyu

(Woohyun mengangguk)

"Terus kita nginep dimana?" Tanya Sungyeol

"Chan Ri punya Villa di Uido…" kata Woohyun

(Semua member terkejut)

"Wah… dia orang kaya?" Tanya Sunggyu kaget

(Woohyun mengangguk)

"Dia punya Villa di Uido, Okinawa sama Kyushu…" kata Woohyun.

(Semua member nampak bersemangat)

"Para Noona pernah dia ajak ke Kyushu waktu itu, Mi Young Noona cerita, mereka dibayarin semua ongkosnya, tinggal bawa baju terus main deh…" kata Woohyun

"Dia nampak tidak sekaya itu…" kata L

"Bahkan dia tidak naik mobil ke kampusnya…" kata Sunggyu

"Dia sepertinya bukan tipikal anak yang suka memamerkan kekayaan…" kata Dongwoo

"Siapa tau besok kita dibayarin sama Chan Ri juga perjalanannya!" kata Sungyeol excited

"Ya!" teriak Sunggyu. "Kita sebagai laki-laki harus punya harga diri agar tidak dibayar oleh perempuan, lagi pula kita kan artis…"

(Semua terdiam)

"Hyung punya uang? Aku tidak…" kata Woohyun

(Yang lain mengangguk)

(Sunggyu terdiam)

(Keesokan harinya, semua sudah berkumpul di pelabuhan)

"Asiiik… pantai… pantai…" teriak Sungyeol sambil berlari di pelabuhan

"Kita ke Uido naik apa, Chan Ri?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Naik kapal…" jawab Chan Ri

"Jangan bilang kapalnya punya kamu…" kata Woohyun

(Chan Ri mengangguk)

"PUNYA KAMU?!" kata Sunggyu kaget

"Ada apa Oppa?" Tanya Chan Ri bingung

(Sunggyu hanya menggelengkan kepala)

Lalu semuanya menaiki kapal. Mereka nampak senang sekali. Mereka berada di deck kapal, dimana Sungyeol sedang bercanda dengan Mi Young dan Hye Soo, Dongwoo sedang bernyanyi bersama Hoya, L, Chan Ri dan Sungjong menikmati udara yang segar, Woohyun dan Hae In sedang duduk menikmati es kelapa sementara Sunggyu baru keluar dari dalam kapal ke Deck.

"Chan Ri…" panggil Sunggyu

"Ya?" kata Chan Ri

(Sunggyu mengajak Chan Ri untuk mendekatinya)

(Chan Ri mendekati Sunggyu)

(Sunggyu memberikan topi yang sama dengan yang dipakainya)

"Biar kamu ga kepanasan…" kata Sunggyu

(Chan Ri tersenyum)

"Gomawo oppa…" kata Chan Ri

(Suasana tampak menjadi romantic, semua memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum kecuali L)

"Gyu romantiiis…~" kata Hye Soo. "Yeolli, kamu kaya gitu dong sama Noona!"

(Sungyeol hanya nyengir)

"Sama Noona aja, Eonni yang itu sih ke ganjenan…" kata Mi Young meledek

"Ya! Saeng juga centil noh sama Yeolli!" balas Hye Soo

"Sudah Noona, sudah…" coba Sungyeol melerai

(Keduanya masih saling berbalas mengejek)

"Duh, cowo disini kan banyak, kenapa sih harus rebutin satu orang?!" gumam Woohyun

"Kalau kamu mau direbutin, coba datang aja kesana…" kata Hae In

"Mereka tidak tertarik padaku Noona…" kata Woohyun. "Apa mereka tidak sadar kalau aku juga ganteng?!"

(Hae In tertawa)

"Coba tunjukan pada mereka kalau kau itu memang ganteng…" kata Hae In, "Bukan hanya muka, tapi pribadi juga…"

(Woohyun berfikir sesaat)

"Noona benar… aku harus menambah sinar (?) kegantenganku!" kata Woohyun bersemangat lalu menghabiskan es kelapanya.

"Kau tidak mendekati Noona Hae In?" Tanya Dongwoo

"Aku… takut dia menghindariku…" kata Hoya

"Oh man, kau ini ganteng!" kata Dongwoo menyemangati Hoya

(Hoya hanya tersenyum)

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan L, auranya menjadi sangat gelap." Kata Hae In.

(Woohyun memperhatikan L)

"Bagaimana Noona bisa tau?" Tanya Woohyun

"Aku bisa melihat aura seseorang yang sedang sedih, suram, dendam, semacam itulah…" kata Hae In

(Woohyun nampak terkejut)

Tiba-tiba L masuk ke dalam kapal. Chan Ri memperhatikan L dan nampak merasa bersalah. Sunggyu memperhatikan Chan Ri.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sunggyu

(Chan Ri menggelengkan kepala)

Hae In masuk kedalam kapal dan menemui L.

"Kau menyukai Chan Ri?" Tanya Hae In langsung pada inti permasalahan.

(L hanya terdiam)

"Aku bisa melihat aura seseorang ketika dia sedih, suram, dendam, hal-hal yang seperti itu. Dan aku melihat aura itu saat kau melihat Gyu memakaikan topi pada Chan Ri." Kata Hae In.

"Aku tidak tahu noona…" kata L mulai berbicara. "Aku menciumnya waktu itu…"

(Hae In nampak kaget)

"Siapa? Kamu nyium Chan Ri?!" Tanya Hae In kaget

(L mengangguk)

"Cium… apanya? Pipi?" Tanya Hae In

"Bukan… bibir…." Kata L sambil menunduk

(Hae In nampak sangat kaget)

"Myungsoo ya! Kamu kenapa nyium Chan Ri?!" Tanya Hae In kaget.

"Molla…" kata L.

(Hae In merasa konyol)

"Itu jelas kau menyukai Chan Ri…" kata Hae In

(L terdiam)

"Noona, bisakah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?" Tanya L

"Apa?" Tanya Hae In

"Jangan beritahu masalah ini pada siapapun…" kata L

(Hae In mengangguk)

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti perasaanku, tapi sepertinya aku memang menyukai Chan Ri…" kata L.

(Hae In mendengarkan L)

"Tapi aku tidak bisa merebutnya dari sunggyu hyung…" kata L. "Lagi pula sepertinya Chan Ri juga menyukai hyung…"

"Aku belum bisa memastikan Chan Ri memang menyukai Gyu," kata Hae In. "Karena dia belum cerita masalah itu pada kami."

(L Terdiam)

"Aku akan membantumu…" kata Hae In

"Kenapa Noona ingin membantuku?" Tanya L

"Entahlah… aku merasa kau lebih cocok dengan Chan Ri dibanding Gyu…" kata Hae In

(L Tertawa)

"Pasti karena muka… ya?" Tanya L ragu. "Tapi umur mereka ideal untuk menikah."

"Bukan…" kata Hae In. "Karena ada sesuatu yang cocok tapi aku belum menemukan itu apa, seperti firasat…"

(L Tertawa)

"Noona sangat lucu…" kata L. "Terima kasih telah mendengarkan ceritaku dan berniat membantuku.

(Hae In mengangguk)

"Kau harus membantuku juga…" kata Hae In

"Membantu apa Noona?" Tanya L.

"Jodohkan aku dengan Hoya…" kata Hae In

(L nampak kaget lalu tertawa)

"Aku tidak terbiasa melakukan hal seperti itu, tapi akan aku coba…" kata L

(Hae In mengulurkan tangan)

(Keduanya bersalaman)

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di pelabuhan, mereka harus memakai mobil lagi untuk sampai di Uido.

"Kita dari sini ke Uido naik apa?" Tanya Woohyun.

"Ada mobil Chan Ri, ada tiga mobil yang sudah ia siapkan." Kata Mi Young

(Semua member Infinite ternganga)

"Ada supirnya?" Tanya Sungjong

"Tidak. Aku, Chan Ri dan Dongwoo yang akan menyetir." Kata Mi Young. "Dongwoo bisa menyetir, kan?"

(Dongwoo mengangguk)

"Chan Ri bisa nyetir?" Tanya Sunggyu

(Chan Ri mengangguk)

"Dia bisa nyetir motor juga…" kata Hae In

(Semua member Infinite tercengang)

"Aku juga motor bisa ko…" kata Mi Young tidak mau kalah

"Wah asik, ayo nanti kita bertiga balap motor!" kata Woohyun bersemangat

"Aku bisa mengendarai, tapi aku tidak suka ngebut…" kata Mi Young

(Woohyun terdiam)

"Aku suka balapan… ayo kita lakukan nanti oppa!" kata Chan Ri

(Woohyun mengangguk)

"Ayo kita menuju Villa!" kata Sungyeol semangat.

"Aku akan mengambil mobil dahulu, ayo Eonni, Oppa, ikut aku." Kata Chan Ri

(Dongwoo, Mi Young dan Chan Ri pergi mengambil mobil, 10 menit kemudian mereka datang)

"Satu mobil isinya 4 orang, jadi silahkan masuk…" kata Chan Ri

Sunggyu membuka pintu depan mobil yang di gunakan Chan Ri, tetapi Hae In menghalangi Sunggyu.

"Kita undi untuk memutuskan siapa naik mobil siapa." Kata Hae In.

(Sunggyu terhenti, lalu mengangguk dan sedikit kesal)

Tidak lama mereka mengundi dengan Hom-pim-pa. akhirnya yang menaiki mobil Chan Ri, Sunjong dan L. yang menaiki mobil Mi Young, Sungyeol, Sunggyu dan Hoya. Dan yang menaiki mobil Dongwoo, Hae In, Hye Soo dan Woohyun. Perjalanan yang ditempuh untuk sampai Villa kurang lebih dua jam.

(Di Mobil Dongwoo)

"Kenapa Yeolli tidak disini…!" kata Hye Soo menggerutu.

"Sudah, ini kan hasil undian…" kata Hae In

"Tapi aku setuju dengan Hye Soo Noona, kenapa tidak Sungyeol saja disini dan aku disana?!" kata Woohyun

"Tuh kan… Namu dan Mi Young kan couple, begitu juga dengan aku dan Yeolli…" kata Hye Soo

(Woohyun mengangguk)

"Sudahlah… nikmati saja perjalanannya." Kata Dongwoo

"Dongwoo benar… kan masih ada pantai, kalian bisa bermesraan (?) kembali nanti kan disana…" kata Hae In

"Eonni benar juga…" kata Hye Soo

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita dengarkan lagu!" kata Dongwoo

(Lalu Dongwoo menyetel music, keempatnya bernyanyi bersama)

(Di Mobil Mi Young)

Mi Young dan Sungyeol bernyanyi dengan ceria, sementara Hoya dan Sunggyu yang duduk dibelakang hanya diam saja.

"Hyung… kau masih kesal?" Tanya Hoya

"Tentu saja…" kata Sunggyu. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk ke mobil Chan Ri padahal masih ada satu kursi kosong disana?!"

"Karena saat hom-pim-pa kita pertama terbentuk 4 orang…" kata Hoya

(Sunggyu terdiam)

"Aku juga ingin di mobil Dongwoo hyung…" kata Hoya

"Dengan Hae In Noona ya?" Tanya Sunggyu

(Hoya mengangguk)

"Lagi pula kenapa Myungsoo mesti di depan bersama Chan Ri?!" gerutu Sunggyu

(Hoya hanya tersenyum sambil puk-pukin(?) Sunggyu)

"Sudahlah Hyung… ayo kita nikmati saja!" kata Sungyeol

"Iya… ayo kita bernyanyi bersama agar suasana menjadi menyenangkan!" kata Mi Young

(Hoya ikut bernyanyi tetapi Sunggyu hanya diam memperhatikan pemandangan)

(Di Mobil Chan Ri)

Keadaan di Mobil Chan Ri nampak kaku. L maupun Chan Ri tidak berbicara sedikitpun. Sehingga Sungjong yang dibelakang sendiri akhirnya tertidur.

"Oppa mau tidur?" Tanya Chan Ri

"Tidak, aku akan menemanimu." Jawab L.

(Keduanya berdiam lagi)

"Maafkan aku…" kata Chan Ri

(L Terdiam)

"Apa aku salah menilai hubungan kita?" Tanya L

(Chan Ri terdiam)

"Oppa… menganggap aku ini apa?" Tanya Chan Ri

(L Terdiam)

"Seseorang yang bisa membuat aku ingin menggenggamnya, aku tidak tau kalau ini cinta karena aku tidak merasa jantungku berdetak begitu kencang ketika melihatmu, yang aku rasa sebelumnya, seseorang yang aku cintai membuat jantungku begitu berdetak kencang, tetapi entah kenapa, ketika seseorang hendak mengambil kamu, hatiku lebih sakit dibandingkan dengan orang yang pernah membuat aku jatuh cinta sebelumnya…" kata L

(Chan Ri memberhentikan sebentar mobilnya ke pinggir)

"Ada apa?" Tanya L

"Oppa… tatap aku." Kata Chan Ri

(L menatap Chan Ri dalam)

"Aku ingin memegang tangan Oppa dan tidak mau melepasnya…" kata Chan Ri

"Cobalah…" kata L

(Chan Ri menggenggam tangan L lalu meletakannya di dadanya)

"Jantungku tidak berdetak kencang, kan?" Tanya Chan Ri

(L mengangguk)

(Chan Ri menggenggam tangan L dengan kedua tangannya lalu bersandar disana)

"Chan Ri…" panggil L.

(Chan Ri menatap L)

L Mencium bibir Chan Ri untuk kedua kalinya. Kemudian dia memegang tangan Chan Ri dengan kedua tangannya dan meletakannya di dadanya.

"Jantungku, tidak berdegup kencang, kan?" Tanya L

(Chan Ri meletakan kepalanya di dada L)

(L mengelus kepala Chan Ri)

"Tidak berdetak kencang…" kata Chan Ri

Chan Ri kembali pada posisinya lalu melanjutkan perjalanan kembali. Mereka tidak berbicara tetapi L tidak melepaskan genggamannya dengan tangan kiri Chan Ri. Sejam kemudian mereka sampai di Villa milik Chan Ri. Villanya cukup sederhana tetapi memiliki halaman yang luas. Mereka masuk kedalam villa tersebut, suasananya cukup simple, bertema kekeluargaan. Terdapat tiga kamar didalamnya, satu dapur, satu ruang tamu yang menyatu dengan ruang tengah kemudian terdapat pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah. Chan Ri, Mi Young, Hye Soo dan Hae In tidur sekamar, kemudian Sungyeol, Hoya, Sunjong dan Dongwoo dan terakhir Sunggyu, L dan Woohyun. Setelah mereka masuk kamar dan mengganti baju, mereka berkumpul kembali di ruang tengah.

"Di bawah ada apa Chan Ri?" Tanya Sungjong

"Ada studio music…" jawab Chan Ri

"Wah iya?" kata Sungjong nampak semangat. "Bolehkah aku melihatnya?"

(Chan Ri mengangguk)

Lalu semua menuju ruang bawah tanah. Disana memang hanya terdapat studio music saja.

"Ga ada piano?" Tanya Sungjong.

"Itu tadi diatas di ruang tengah…" kata Chan Ri

"Maksudku yang kecil, kan biasanya ada.." kata Sungjong

(Chan Ri menggeleng)

L mencoba gitar listrik, dan Dongwoo mencoba Bass, Sungyeol pun mencoba drum.

"Kamu bisa mainin apa Chan Ri?" Tanya Woohyun

"Drum dan Piano…" jawab Chan Ri

"Wah, drum?" kata Sunggyu kaget

"Gyu belum pernah liat Chan Ri main drum ya? Pasti kaget!" kata Hae In

(Chan Ri tertawa)

"Kenapa emang?" Tanya Sunggyu bingung

"Main gih…" kata Mi Young

"Sungyeol oppa, boleh aku coba?" Tanya Chan Ri

(Sungyeol mengangguk sambil berdiri lalu memberikan stik drum pada Chan Ri)

"Ayo kita bermain band…" kata Dongwoo. "Kamu bisa lagu apa Chan Ri?"

(Chan Ri berfikir)

"Gapapa gausah yang susah ko…" kata Dongwoo.

(Mi Young, Hae In dan Hye Soo tertawa)

"Belum tau dia…" kata Hye Soo

"Aku tidak terbiasa membawakan lagu pop…" kata Chan Ri

"Terus apa?" kata L bingung

"Jangan-jangan…" Hoya mulai curiga

Chan Ri mulai memainkan drum. Dia membawakan lagu Leech - The Gazette yang jelas tidak ada yang tau lagu itu kecuali para eonni karena mereka sudah melihat Chan Ri tampil dan membawakan lagu itu. Semua member infinite ternganga melihat Chan Ri. Dia nampak sangat berubah ketika membawakan drum, auranya bukanlah seperti Chan Ri yang biasa mereka tahu. Jika sudah mulai memainkan drum, terkadang Chan Ri lupa dengan orang sekitar dan malah keasikan sendiri. Selesai dia membawakan lagu tersebut dia nyengir. Semua bertepuk tangan lalu kembali keatas, ke ruang tengah.

"Bener kan kaget?" Tanya Hae In

(Sunggyu mengangguk)

"Kamu keren banget…" kata Sungyeol. "Punya band kah?"

(Chan Ri mengangguk)

"Sejak kapan belajar drum?" Tanya Dongwoo

"5 tahun yang lalu…" jawab Chan Ri

"Lumayan cepat berarti ya…" kata Woohyun

(Chan Ri hanya tertawa)

Woohyun dan Sungjong mendekati piano yang ada di ruang tengah. Sebuah piano klasik besar yang masih bersih disana. Sungjong coba memainkan piano tersebut.

"Kamu bisa main piano?" Tanya Mi Young

"Ngga… aku pengen bisa." Kata Woohyun. "Chan Ri coba main!"

"Aku gabisa main piano kalau ngga lagi suasana hati sedih…" kata Chan Ri

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Woohyun bingung

"Emang seperti itu ko…" kata Chan Ri "Aku gabisa kalau suasana hati lagi senang kaya sekarang…"

"Tapi emang Eonni juga belum pernah liat kamu main piano…" kata Hye Soo "Jangan-jangan kamu cuma ngaku-ngaku?"

(Chan Ri tertawa)

"Kita sekarang mau ngapain nih… kalau ke pantai udah malem, paling besok kan? Masa langsung tidur gitu aja…" kata Sunggyu

"Gimana… kalau kita jalan-jalan keluar, kaya dunia lain gitu?" Tanya Hye Soo

"Ide yang bagus!" kata Sungyeol

"Aku tau daerah sini yang cukup menantang…" kata Chan Ri

"Ah, jangan main yang kaya begitu dong…" kata Dongwoo mulai takut

"Ayolah hyung, pasti asik!" kata Sungjong

(Chan Ri menggambar rute daerah Villa)

"Jadi, nanti kita dibagi jadi 4 team, nah yang cewe kita pisahin nih biar bisa dijagain…" kata Chan Ri.

"Kalau begitu, satu cewe bareng dua cowo kecuali satu orang, ya?" Tanya Mi Young

(Chan Ri mengangguk)

"Kalau gitu, itu berarti kita berdua kan, Chan Ri?" kata Sunggyu

"Bagaimana kalau diundi?" Tanya Hae In.

"Eonni seneng banget ngundi…" kata Hye Soo. "Gimana kalau aku dan Yeolli, Chan Ri, Gyu dan Sungjong, Eonni, Hoya dan L kemudian Mi Young, Woohyun dan Dongwoo?"

"Aku dan Yeolli saja yang berdua!" kata Mi Young

"Sudah-sudah… lebih baik kita undi saja!" kata Hae In

Akhirnya pembagian team di undi kembali. Dan hasilnya adalah grup pertama Mi Young, Woohyun dan Dongwoo, grup kedua Hae In, Sungjong dan L, grup ketiga Hye Soo, Sunggyu, dan Sungyeol kemudian terakhir grup empat Hoya dan Chan Ri. Kemudian rute dibagi menjadi grup 1 pergi ke rumah sakit yang ada tidak jauh dari villa dan tidak dipakai lagi, grup 2 pergi ke rumah tua di dekat pantai, grup 3 pergi ke sekolah yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi, sementara grup terakhir ke bukit yang berada kuil tua yang tidak terpakai lagi, misi mereka adalah foto bersama di salah satu ruangan dari tempat yang dituju. Yang pertama kembali ke Villa akan mendapat keinginanya dipenuhi selama liburan.

(Cerita misteri dari grup 4: Hoya dan Chan Ri)

"Kenapa… aku dapetnya sama kamu ya?" Tanya Hoya

(Chan Ri menggelengkan kepala)

"Oppa mau sama Eonni Hae In ya?" Tanya Chan Ri

(Hoya tersenyum malu)

"Kamu pengen sama siapa? Sunggyu hyung?" Tanya Hoya

"Sama siapa aja sih…" kata Chan Ri

"Kamu ngga suka dengan Sunggyu hyung?" Tanya Hoya

"Suka…" jawab Chan Ri. "Tapi kalau suka, emang harus selalu dengan orang itu ya?"

(Hoya terdiam)

"Menurutku kalau suka itu ga harus selalu bersama, cukup hati yang tau, dan ada waktu dimana memang keduanya harus bersama." Kata Chan Ri

"Apa aku ada kesempatan untuk bisa berdua lagi dengan Noona Hae In?" Tanya Hoya

"Pasti bisa…" kata Chan Ri. "Tapi Oppa sebagai laki-laki harus menunjukan kalau Oppa memang menyukai Eonni…"

"Tapi… aku tidak yakin dengan perasaan Noona Hae In…" kata Hoya.

"Menurut aku, cewe tuh bisa suka dengan siapa saja pada awalnya, tapi cewe akan lebih melihat pada cowo yang memang tulus menyukainya." Kata Chan Ri

(Hoya tersenyum)

"Semangat Oppa!" kata Chan Ri menyemangati

(Hoya tertawa)

"Aku kira kamu orang tipikal gothic, pendiem, suka rock, rebel, semacam itulah…" kata Hoya. "Ternyata kamu orangnya mudah tertawa dan suka memberi semangat ya."

(Chan Ri tertawa)

"Banyak yang bilang gitu sih… tapi aku ga gothic, aku kan purple." Kata Chan Ri

(Hoya tertawa)

"Aku juga purple loh…" kata Hoya.

"Kita Boradori couple…" kata Chan Ri sambil tertawa

(Hoya tertawa)

"Kamu suka purple sejak kapan?" Tanya Hoya

"10 tahun yang lalu… kelas 5 SD." Jawab Chan Ri. "Oppa?"

(Hoya nampak kaget)

"Wah… lama juga." Kata Hoya. "Aku sih sejak lahir…"

"Geotjimal…" kata Chan Ri kesal. "Emang Oppa lahir kembennya langsung ungu gitu?"

(Hoya tertawa)

"Entahlah…" kata Hoya. "Tanpa aku sadari aku sudah memakai banyak warna ungu dan aku menyukainya."

(Chan Ri tertawa)

"Oppa…" kata Chan Ri

"Ya?" Tanya Hoya

"Apakah Myungsoo Oppa suka mencium cewe?" Tanya Chan Ri

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Hoya bingung

"Dia menciumku, dua kali. Tapi dia bilang hatinya tidak berdetak kencang untukku, tapi dia ingin menggenggamku, tapi dia sakit jika melihatku dengan orang lain…" kata Chan Ri

(Hoya terhenti langkahnya sesaat, kemudian kaget)

"APA?! Myungsoo berciuman denganmu?!" kata Hoya kaget

(Chan Ri mengangguk)

"Anak itu…" gumam Hoya. "Biar nanti aku Tanya penjelasannya pada anak itu!"

"Jangan…" kata Chan Ri. "Itu masalah kita, aku hanya bertanya…"

(Hoya berfikir)

"Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu dengannya?" Tanya Hoya.

"Entahlah… aku tidak menolak jika dia menciumku, hanya saja aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, hanya ingin menggenggamnya saat itu, dan aku tidak mau menyakitinya." Jawab Chan Ri.

(Hoya terdiam)

"Aku tidak mengerti masalah percintaan…" kata Hoya. "Bagaimana dengan Sunggyu hyung?"

"Nah itu!" kata Chan Ri excited. "Kalau dengan dia hatiku selalu berdetak kencang… dan aku merasa sangat nyaman di sisinya."

(Hoya semakin bingung)

"Kita sudah sampai…" kata Chan Ri

Keduanya berjalan kedalam kuil. Hoya agak mendekat pada Chan Ri, ia memegang baju Chan Ri.

"Kok suasananya jadi berubah ya?" Tanya Hoya

"Ada yang mengawasi kita…" kata Chan Ri.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Hoya sambil semakin memegang erat lengan Chan Ri.

"Aku bisa melihat "sesuatu"… kau mengerti maksudku kan oppa?" Tanya Chan Ri

(Hoya terdiam)

"Kau tidak takut?" Tanya Hoya

"Aku sudah biasa dengan hal yang seperti ini…" kata Chan Ri. "Ayo foto!"

(Hoya mengangguk)

Akhirnya keduanya melakukan selca, tetapi Hoya tidak mau melepaskan lengan Chan Ri karena bulu kuduknya sangat merinding. Setelah selesai selca, mereka keluar dari kuil dan keduanya berjalan kembali ke Villa.

(Chan Ri melihat hasil foto bersama Hoya)

"Wah, ada yang ikut." Kata Chan Ri

Nampak disebelah hoya terdapat bayangan putih membentuk muka orang dengan rambut hitam panjang. Muka Hoya berubah menjadi pucat. Tiba-tiba dia merasa bulu kuduknya merinding lagi. Melihat Hoya takut, Chan Ri tersenyum senang menyeramkan

"Dia mengikuti oppa sampai sekarang…" kata Chan Ri

"Siapa?" Tanya Hoya sedikit takut. "Terus kamu kenapa senyumnya gitu?"

"Dia temanku. Sudah lama kami tidak bertemu…" jawab Chan Ri. "Kau tidak akan bisa melihat temanku yang ini…"

(Hoya terdiam pucat)

(Chan Ri tertawa puas)

"Baiklah… aku akan menyuruhnya pergi…" kata Chan Ri

"Tolonglah…" pinta Hoya terlihat sangat pucat. "Aku tidak mau dia mengikutiku terus…"

(Chan Ri mengangguk)

"Terima kasih telah membantuku…" kata Chan Ri pada arwah itu.

Arwah itu tidak mengikuti Hoya melainkan mengikuti Chan Ri. Lalu arwah itu tersenyum dan kembali ke kuil.

"Terakhir aku kesini saat SMP aku bermain dengan gadis itu… dia tidak berubah sama sekali." Gumam Chan Ri. "Bintangnya banyak sekali hari ini."

"Kamu… menyeramkan…" kata Hoya melihat Chan Ri.

Lalu keduanya berjalan kembali sambil mengobrol lagi…

(Cerita misteri dari Grup 3: Hye Soo, Sungyeol dan Sunggyu)

"Kenapa… aku gabisa bersama Chan Ri terus kalau kita bagi grup random?!" gerutu Sunggyu kesal.

"Hyung tidak berjodoh dengannya…" kata Sungyeol sambil tertawa. "Lagipula dia lebih cocok dengan Hoya… Boradori couple… hahaha."

(Sunggyu menatap Sungyeol kesal)

(Hye Soo tertawa)

"Kalau saja aku dengannya…" kata Sunggyu mulai berkhayal. "Kalau dia ketakutan, aku akan memeluk erat dia dan melindunginya…"

(Sunggyu senyum senyum sendiri, Sungyeol kesal melihatnya)

"Tidak mungkin dia ketakutan…" kata Hye Soo

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sunggyu bingung

"Dia bisa melihat "sesuatu"…" kata Hye Soo. "Kau mengerti kan maksudku?"

(Sungyeol dan Sunggyu mengangguk)

"Aku tidak takut dengan hal-hal semacam itu…" kata Sunggyu. "Tapi berarti maksudmu dia bukan penakut, begitu?"

"Lebih dari itu…" kata Hye Soo. "Dia akan mengajak ngobrol mahluk yang ia liat dalam kegelapan, kemudian tertawa bersama mereka… kalau sudah malam di tempat angker dia akan menjadi sangat aneh dan menyeramkan…"

(Sungyeol dan Sunggyu saling menatap dan merasa seram)

"Kukira dia cewe yang perfect, bayangkan, kaya, pintar, jago main music, bisa bela diri, independent, bisa mengendarai motor dan mobil, tidak ada yang kurang sepertinya…" kata Sungyeol. "Ah, mungkin hanya tidak fenimim saja…"

"Semua orang ada kekurangan kelebihan…" kata Sunggyu. "Aku akan menerima apapun kekurangan dia…"

"Tapi dia berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang, sulit untuk mengenal karakter aslinya, aku saja yang sudah kenal dengannya setahun belum mengerti orang seperti apa dia…" kata Hye Soo.

"Lalu Noona tau darimana dia seperti itu?" Tanya Sungyeol

"Kami pernah ke rumah hantu, dia tidak menutup matanya sama sekali, padahal kami bertiga sudah ketakutan, saat kami keluar dari rumah hantu, dia memarahi sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita lihat, dia bilang mahluk itu jangan mengikuti kami, tapi ujungnya mahluk itu ikut ke rumah Chan Ri dan mereka jadi berteman…" kata Hye Soo

"Kau memiliki selera yang buruk, hyung…" kata Sungyeol

(Sunggyu terdiam)

Mereka mulai memasuki halaman sekolah tua yang sangat gelap dan menyeramkan. Hye Soo memegang erat Sungyeol dan Sungyeol memegang Sunggyu. Mereka jalan pelan-pelan saling menempel.

"Mau foto disebelah mana?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Ruang pertama saja…" kata Hye Soo. "Bulu kudukku sudah sangat merinding…"

Lalu ketiganya berjalan ke pintu utama sekolah dan berfoto disana. Tiba-tiba ada suara anak kecil tertawa. Saat mereka melihat kebelakang, ada anak sd tersenyum pada mereka dan kakinya melayang. Ketiganya berteriak lalu lari terbirit-birit.

(Cerita Misteri dari Grup 2: Hae In, L, dan Sungjong)

"Rumah tua ya…" kata Hae In

(L dan Sungjong mengangguk)

"Aku menyukai permainan seperti ini…" kata Sungjong

"Harusnya kau dengan Chan Ri…" kata Hae In

"Loh kenapa Noona?" Tanya Sungjong. "Aku tidak terlalu suka dengannya…"

"Pasti agar Noona dengan Hoya…" kata L

(Hae In tertawa)

"Itu juga…" kata Hae In. "Tapi yang pertama, karena dia sangat menyukai hal seperti ini juga, dia tidak memiliki rasa takut sama sekali, dan dia bisa melihat "sesuatu", kau mengerti kan maksudku?"

(Sungjong dan L mengangguk)

"Sepertinya akan asik kalau aku dengannya…" kata Sungjong. "Tapi aku akan diincar dua hyung…"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya L

"Memangnya aku tidak melihat tadi kalian berciuman di mobil?!" kata Sungjong kesal. "Aku ingin sekali turun dari mobil…"

"Kalian ciuman lagi?!" kata Hae In kaget.

"Lagi?" kata Sungjong bingung

(L Terdiam)

"Jadi, kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Hae In

(L menggelengkan kepala)

"Kenapa menggeleng? Kenapa tidak hyung katakan saja hyung mencintainya?" kata Sungjong kesal.

"Molla…" kata L. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya…"

"Kau harus tegas kalau jadi laki-laki…" kata Hae In

"Aku merasa kasihan pada Sunggyu hyung…" kata Sungjong. "Aku akan mengatakan hal ini padanya…"

"Andwae…" kata L. "Tolonglah jangan membuat hubunganku dengan hyung menjadi buruk…"

"Myungsoo benar." Kata Hae In. "Itu juga akan memberatkan Chan Ri…"

(Sungjong terdiam)

"Jangan sampai masa lalu Myungsoo terulang lagi…" kata Hae In. "Mungkin Chan Ri sendiri tidak akan masalah dengan image nya, dia bukan orang yang banyak memikirkan apa yang orang lain katakan tentangnya, hanya saja dia tidak akan bisa melihat pertengkaran Gyu dan Myungsoo, apalagi jika reputasi Myungsoo hancur karena dia."

(L dan Sungjong terdiam)

Akhirnya ketiganya sampai di depan rumah yang cukup besar, sudah lama kosong dan sangat gelap. Ketiganya berpegangan tangan. Mereka ingin masuk kedalam rumah tersebut tapi rumah itu dikunci. Akhirnya mereka hanya berfoto didepannya lalu kembali pulang.

"Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa masuk…" gumam Sungjong

"Aku merasa beruntung kita tidak bisa masuk…" kata Hae In.

(Ketiganya sampai di Villa lagi, sudah ada grup tiga dan empat sedang menunggu mereka)

"Wah, kalian cepat." Kata Hae In.

"Yang menang siapa?" Tanya Sungjong

"Kita menang…" kata Hye Soo.

"Tentu saja mereka menang, mereka lari terbirit-birit saat datang." Kata Hoya

"Bayangkan, aku melihat anak kecil tidak menapak!" kata Sungyeol

"Dia tertawa dibelakang kami, bahkan ikut berfoto bersama kami…" kata Hye Soo

(Lalu Sunggyu memperliatkan hasil fotonya. Hae In dan L merasa seram)

"Dia itu baik, sewaktu kecil aku kesini aku bermain dengan dia…" kata Chan Ri

(ketujuh lainnya melihat Chan Ri dengan sedikit takut)

"Di foto kami juga ada yang ikut…" kata Hoya lalu memperlihatkan fotonya

"Hantunya bergaya… pasti temanmu ya?" Tanya Hye Soo

(Chan Ri mengangguk sambil tersenyum)

"Kalian terlihat mesra…" gumam Sunggyu.

"Itu bukan mesra, Hoya Oppa ketakutan…" kata Chan Ri.

(Semua tertawa)

"Kita harus menyusul grup pertama…" kata Chan Ri

"Ada apa emang?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Rumah sakit itu… sangat tidak bersahabat." Kata Chan Ri.

(Semua menjadi tegang)

Akhirnya ketiga grup yang sudah sampai berjalan kembali ke rumah sakit. Sebelum mereka menyusul kesana…

(Cerita Misteri dari Grup 1: Mi Young, Woohyun dan Dongwoo)

Grup pertama sampai di depan Rumah Sakit yang sudah lama tidak berpenghuni. Rumah sakit tersebut sangat tua, gelap dan menyeramkan.

"Seram… menyeramkan… aku tidak mau masuk…" kata Dongwoo gelisah.

"Ayolah…" kata Mi Young. "Hanya masuk ke pintu utama lalu kita foto dan keluar…"

"Noona benar." Kata Woohyun. "Tenang saja hyung! Kita pasti bisa"

Akhirnya Dongwoo mengalah dan mereka mencoba untuk masuk. Saat mencoba masuk, Woohyun memegang tangan Mi Young, lalu keduanya saling tersenyum. Dongwoo menempel pada Woohyun karena takut. Kemudian mereka membuka pintu lalu masuk. Mereka menemukan kursi tua dan mereka melakukan selca disana. Tiba-tiba setelah selca selesai, pintu utama membantingkan dirinya sangat keras. Mereka berlari menuju pintu dan mencoba membukanya tetapi tidak bisa.

"Bagaimana ini…" kata Dongwoo panic dan sedikit menangis

(Mi Young memegang erat tangan Woohyun)

"Aku takut…" kata Mi Young

Woohyun dan Dongwoo menggedor-gedor pintu sambil meminta tolong. Tetapi mereka sadar bahwa tidak akan ada orang yang datang. Saat mereka mencoba menghubungi seseorang, sinyal di hp mereka tak ada satupun yang aktif. Suasana rumah sakit pun menjadi semakin menyeramkan.

"Sudah jam 10 malam…" kata Mi Young. "Gimana ini?!"

"Sepertinya kita harus mencari jalan keluar lain…" kata Woohyun

"Aku tidak mau masuk kedalam lagi… rumah sakit ini sangat luas… aku tidak berani…" kata Dongwoo.

"Dongwoo benar… aku juga tidak berani." Kata Mi Young. "Kita tunggu saja, mereka pasti menyusul kita…"

Sementara itu, anak-anak yang hendak menyusul grup pertama akhirnya sampai depan rumah sakit.

"Gila… gede banget… serem banget…" kata Hye Soo

"Apa kamu yakin mereka mau masuk kedalam? Mereka bersama Dongwoo, aku kira dia tidak akan mau." Kata Sunggyu

(Chan Ri mengangguk)

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus bersiap…" kata Chan Ri. "Bukannya aku menakuti, tapi kalau kita masuk akan sulit untuk keluar."

(Semua tertegun ketakutan)

"Mereka semua sudah memperhatikan kita dari jendela…" kata Chan Ri sambil melihat kesetiap Jendela gedung.

(Chan Ri memperhatikan mimic setiap orang satupersatu)

"Kalau Oppa dan Eonni tidak berani, aku akan masuk sendiri. Kalian kembali saja ke Villa, sepertinya aku akan lama…" kata Chan Ri

"Tidak, kita semua harus menyelamatkan grup pertama…" kata Sunggyu

(Yang lain mengangguk)

(Chan Ri tersenyum)

Akhirnya mereka semua masuk kedalam rumah sakit. Setelah mereka masuk pintu utama, mereka menemukan Mi Young, Woohyun dan Dongwoo. Ketiganya nampak senang… namun tiba-tiba pintunya membantingkan diri lagi lalu tidak bisa dibuka kembali. Ketujuh orang yang baru datang nampak panic kecuali Chan Ri.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Chan Ri

"Aku ingin bermain dengan kalian semua…" kata mahluk tersebut dan kali ini semua member mendengarnya.

(Dongwoo memegang erat Sunggyu)

"Chan Ri, sudah, jangan diajak bicara…" kata Mi Young ketakutan

"Mereka tidak suka kita menganggu tempat mereka…" kata Chan Ri sambil melihat keseluruh ruangan. "Kita harus mendengarkan apa kata mereka kalau kita mau keluar…"

(Semua tertegun)

"Aku akan bermain denganmu… maksudku dengan kalian… tapi aku mohon jangan ganggu yang lain…" kata Chan Ri

"Tidak bisa…" jawab mahluk itu. "Aku ingin kalian semua ikut dalam permainan ini…"

(Semua nampak sangat panic terutama Dongwoo)

"Apa permainannya? Apa peraturannya?" Tanya Chan Ri

"Kalian harus menemukan sebuah benda di sebuah ruangan… pertama, sebuah diary di kamar pasien no 413 lantai 4… kedua, sebuah kotak besar berisikan baju di kamar mayat… ketiga, sebuah gelang yang terjatuh di ruang perawat… dan yang terakhir… tubuh gadis perempuan yang tidak pernah bisa kutemukan…" kata Mahluk itu.

(Semua nampak sangat panic mendengar aturan permainannya, kecuali Chan Ri yang hanya diam)

"Baiklah…" jawab Chan Ri. "Kami akan menemukannya dan keluarkan kami dari sini setelah itu…"

"Sepakat…" kata Mahluk itu. "Tetapi kalau kalian tidak menemukannya sampai jam 6 pagi, kalian semua akan disini selamanya bersama kami…"

"Tidak, aku kira tidak adil kalau semuanya… cukup aku saja, karena aku yang membuat janji denganmu…" kata Chan Ri

(Semua nampak kaget)

"Baiklah…" kata Mahluk itu lalu dia menghilang.

"Apa kau gila?!" kata Woohyun kesal. "Bagaimana bisa kita mencari mayat yang bahkan hantu saja tidak menemukannya…"

"Apa Oppa mau kita disini selamanya?" kata Chan Ri. "Setidaknya kalau kita berusaha, semua dari kita akan selamat…"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kalau kita tidak menemukannya, kamu akan disini?" Tanya Sunggyu kesal.

"Itu kesepakatannya…" kata Chan Ri. "Lagipula tidak ada yang masalah kalau aku disini…"

"Itu masalah bagiku…" kata Sunggyu. "Kalau begitu, kita harus cepat!"

(Chan Ri terdiam)

Akhirnya mereka mulai berpencar kembali. Chan Ri dengan Sunggyu mencari tubuh gadis yang diminta, Sungjong, Mi Young dan Woohyun mencari kotak baju di kamar mayat, Hae In, L dan Hoya mencari gelang di ruang perawat dan terakhir Hye Soo, Sungyeol dan Dongwoo mencari diary di kamar 413…

(Hae In, L dan Hoya)

"Ruang perawat kemana?" Tanya Hoya

(Hae In melihat peta ruangan di depan meja informasi yang masih cukup terlihat)

"Kita tinggal lurus ke belakang…" kata Hae In

"Kita cari apa? Gelang bukan?" Tanya L

(Hae In dan Hoya mengangguk)

Akhirnya ketiganya sampai di ruang perawat. Suasana di ruang perawat nampak sangat menyeramkan.

"Hawa ini… mulai lagi." Kata Hoya. "Untung aku tidak bersama Chan Ri lagi…"

"Aku ingin bersama Chan Ri…" kata L

"Kau belum tau tadi dia gimana pas ada "temennya" yang ikut foto…" kata Hoya. "Aku ngga ngerti kenapa Sunggyu hyung suka sama cewe kaya gitu… padahal dia tau Chan Ri aneh, masih aja di bela."

"Kalau kata orang sih, cinta ga kenal siapa orang yang disuka…" kata Hae In.

"Iya sih…" kata Hoya. "Tapi dia aneh cuma kalau di tempat gelap aja, kalau tempat biasa, dia lucu, enak diajak ngobrol lagi…"

"Kamu udah sedeket itu sama dia?" Tanya L

(Hoya tersenyum)

"Sepertinya… aku bisa saja jadi suka padanya…" kata Hoya menggoda L

(L dan Hae In terdiam)

"Tapi aku sudah menyukai cewe lain…" kata Hoya dalam hati.

"Kenapa banyak sekali yang menyukai Chan Ri…" gumam Hae In.

(L Merangkul Hae In)

"Aku… akan membantu Noona, tenang saja." Bisik L. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Hoya dengan Chan Ri."

(Hoya nampak kesal melihat L merangkul Hae In)

"Jangan main dengan banyak hati cewe…" kata Hoya

"Maksud hyung?" Tanya L

(Hoya menggelengkan kepala)

"Bagaimana kita bisa mendapatkan gelang di tempat yang luas seperti ini?!" gumam Hoya.

Ketiganya mencari-cari di setiap sudut. Tiba-tiba kursi roda bergerak sendiri menuju arah mereka.

"Maafkan… kami tidak bermaksud menganggu…" kata Hae In

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahu L dan dia masuk kedalam masa lalu. Ruang perawat menjadi terang, tiba-tiba suasana rumah sakit menjadi hidup. Seorang anak perempuan tengah berlari sepanjang ruang perawat, seorang perawat mengejarnya, lalu menariknya hingga sebuah gelang jatuh. Kemudian seorang perawat lain menemukan gelang itu dan menyimpannya di laci. Lalu L kembali ke tempat awal dan sedang tergeletak di pangkuan Hoya.

"Ada apa?" kata L saat terbangun

"Kau tiba-tiba pingsan…" kata Hae In. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

(L mengangguk lalu berdiri, dia membuka sebuah laci dan menemukan sebuah gelang)

"Darimana kau tahu itu disitu?" Tanya Hoya

"Tadi aku mendapat insight…" kata L.

Lalu L menemukan sebuah foto diatas meja tersebut, dia membersihkannya dan melihat foto seorang anak perempuan dan perawat.

"Anak ini… yang harus dicari." Kata L.

(Hoya dan Hae In melihat ke foto tersebut)

"Dia cantik…" kata Hae In.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi disini…" kata L. "Kita harus membantu Chan Ri dan Hyung Sunggyu."

(Hae In dan Hoya mengangguk)

Setelah mereka menemukan gelang tersebut mereka mencari clue lagi untuk menemukan dimana mayat gadis tersebut. Sementara itu, Hyesoo, Sungyeol dan Dongwoo…

"Hyung… kau harus melihat jalan…" kata Sungyeol

"Ini terlalu menyeramkan…" kata Dongwoo

"Tapi… aku keberatan…" kata Sungyeol yang di pegang erat oleh Hye Soo dan Dongwoo

Ketiganya berjalan lewat tangga menuju lantai 4… disana nampak sangat menyeramkan. Dongwoo sudah tidak tahan lagi, tetapi dia juga tidak mau ditinggal sendiri, sehingga dia terus memegang Sungyeol. Begitu juga dengan Hye Soo yang sama penakutnya dengan Dongwoo. Sebenarnya Sungyeol tidak seberani Chan Ri ataupun Sungjong, tetapi dia tidak bisa menjadi penakut karena mau tidak mau harus menyelesaikan misi ini. Akhirnya tidak lama mereka sampai di depan kamar 413.

"Ayo masuk…" kata Sungyeol.

"Tunggu dulu…" kata Dongwoo. "Apa kau tidak sadar sebenarnya ini kamar no 13? Menjadi 413 karena ini lantai 4 kan…"

"Dongwoo benar…" kata Hyesoo. "Apa kita tidak akan apa-apa?"

(Sungyeol menelan dengan berat)

"Semoga kita tidak apa-apa…" kata Sungyeol.

Akhirnya Sungyeol membuka pintu. Ketiganya pelan-pelan melangkah masuk. Tiba-tiba mereka bertiga memasuki masa lalu. Ruangan menjadi terang, rumah sakit menjadi aktif. Seorang gadis sedang tidur di kasur pasien. Seorang perawat datang kepadanya, gadis itu nampak senang. Dia memeluk perawat itu dengan erat. Lalu perawat itu memberikan sebuah diary dan gadis itu nampak senang. Kemudian perawat tersebut pergi dan gadis itu menulis di diary tersebut. Tidak lama ketiganya kembali ke tempat awal, dan mereka bertiga sudah tergeletak di lantai ruangan dengan Diary di depan mereka.

"Ini… diary nya?" Tanya Hye Soo

"Sepertinya begitu…" kata Sungyeol.

(Lalu ketiganya membuka diary tersebut dan kaget ketika membacanya)

"Kita harus menemui Hyung dan Chan Ri!" kata Sungyeol

(Dongwoo dan Hye Soo mengangguk)

Ketiganya berlari menuju bawah. Sementara itu, Mi Young, Woohyun dan Sungjong yang berjalan menuju kamar mayat…

(Sungjong merasa excited, sementara Mi Young dan Woohyun aga ketakutan, mereka berpegangan tangan)

"Hyung dan Noona tidak usah ikut kalau merasa takut, aku lebih baik sendiri…" kata Sungjong lalu berjalan mendahului keduanya.

"Sungjongie…! Tunggu!" teriak Woohyun namun Sungjong tetap berjalan lebih cepat

"Aku kesal melihat mereka semua, Myungsoo hyung, Chan Ri, Mi Young Noona, Woohyun hyung, Sungyeol hyung dan Hye Soo Noona… huh!" gumam Sungjong. "Kenapa tidak ada yang tertarik padaku?"

"Disini… menyeramkan…" kata Mi Young memegang tangan Woohyun erat.

"Aku, akan melindungimu…" kata Woohyun

Mi Young memperhatikan Woohyun, entah kenapa Woohyun menjadi lebih bersinar (?). Woohyun menyadari bahwa Mi Young memperhatikannya, lalu dia tersenyum. Keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Apakah Noona menyadari aku ini ganteng?" Tanya Woohyun

(Mi Young menggangguk sambil tertawa)

"Kamu narsis…" kata Mi Young

(Woohyun melakukan aegyo didepan Mi Young, Mi Young tertawa)

"Apakah sekarang masih terasa seram?" Tanya Woohyun

(Mi Young menggeleng)

"Aku percaya padamu…" kata Mi Young

(Woohyun tersenyum lebar, lalu memegang kedua tangan Mi Young)

"Noona…" kata Woohyun

(Mi Young memperhatikan Woohyun)

"Apakah Noona bisa melihat hatiku untukmu?" Tanya Woohyun

(Mi Young tersipu malu)

(Woohyun menatap dalam Mi Young)

"Apakah aku bisa menggantikan Sungyeol di hatimu?" Tanya Woohyun

(Mi Young mengangguk)

Suasana menjadi romantic diantara lorong yang benar-benar gelap dan tidak ada siapapun. Woohyun memegang pipi Mi Young dan akhirnya mereka berciuman… dari jauh Sungjong memperhatikan mereka dengan semakin kesal.

"Bener kan! Ditinggalin sedikit aja, langsung deh, lovey-dovey!" gumam Sungjong lalu dia berjalan lagi menuju kamar mayat.

Sungjong sampai didepan kamar mayat. Suasana menjadi lebih menyeramkan namun Sungjong tidak takut sama sekali, sama seperti Chan Ri. Hanya saja Sungjong tidak bisa melihat bahwa sebenarnya banyak mahluk yang sedang memperhatikan dia dengan wajah tidak senang. Tiba-tiba saat Sungjong masuk, dia kembali ke masa lalu. Rumah sakit menjadi terang, semua kamar mayat menjadi terisi lagi. Seorang perawat menangis didepan salah satu mayat. Seorang gadis cilik membawakan sebuah kotak baju kepada perawat itu, lalu keduanya berpelukan dan perawat itu semakin menangis. "Dia masih ada disini…" kata gadis itu menunjuk pada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat. Perawat itu mengangguk dan semakin menangis ketika membuka kotak baju yang berisikan gaun pengantin. Lalu tidak lama Sungjong tersadar kembali. Dia kembali pada rumah sakit yang gelap, namun tiba-tiba seorang mayat tergeletak di salah satu kasur dan disebelah kasur itu terdapat kotak baju yang dimaksud. Sungjong pelan-pelan berjalan menuju kotak baju tersebut. Tiba-tiba mayat disebelah Sungjong memegang tangan Sunjong dan berkata "Jangan berikan kotak ini padanya!" lalu Sunjong berteriak dan dia berlari sambil membawa kotak tersebut. Saat berlari tiba-tiba Sungjong balik lagi pada masa lalu. Dia tiba-tiba berada di kamar dan melihat bahwa pria yang sudah menjadi mayat tersebut dibunuh oleh suster itu sendiri. Sungjong kembali ke kenyataan dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Gawat…" kata Sungjong.

Sungjong berlari dan bertemu dengan Woohyun dan Mi Young yang duduk berdua menunggu Sungjong.

"Kau sudah menemukan kotak baju itu?" Tanya Woohyun

"Kita harus mencari Chan Ri dan Sunggyu hyung… cepat!" kata Sungjong terengah-engah lalu ia memberikan kotak tersebut pada Mi Young lalu berlari lagi

(Woohyun dan Mi Young tampak bingung)

Sementara itu Sunggyu dan Chan Ri…

"Bagaimana kita bisa mencari mayat seorang gadis disini?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Aku tidak tahu… tapi semua arwah disini mengatakan aku tidak boleh mengikuti kemauan suster itu…" kata Chan Ri

"Suster?" Tanya Sunggyu bingung.

"Yang menyuruh kita melakukan ini adalah seorang suster… dia cantik." Kata Chan Ri

(Sunggyu menatap Chan Ri bête)

"Ini bukan masalah suster itu cantik atau ngga… emang kamu kenal sama dia?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Aku tidak bisa mengenal masa laluku dengan baik, entah kenapa…" kata Chan Ri. "Tapi sepertinya aku pernah mengenal suster tersebut…"

(Sunggyu berfikir sesaat)

"Apa kamu pernah kecelakaan atau apapun?" Tanya Sunggyu

(Chan Ri menggelengkan kepala)

"Beberapa part dalam hidupku tidak bisa aku ingat… aku hanya ingat saat aku pindah ke Korea kelas 2 SMA…" kata Chan Ri. "Masa kecilku aku hanya bisa mengingat sekilas-sekilas…"

(Sunggyu hanya mendengarkan tanpa bisa berkata apapun)

Tidak lama keduanya berhenti didepan ruang auditorium yang berada di lantai tiga. Keduanya masuk kedalam ruangan, mereka melihat sebuah piano klasik yang besar didalam ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba Sunggyu masuk kedalam masa lalu. Rumah sakit menjadi cerah, dia tidak bisa melihat Chan Ri lagi, dia melihat kearah kanan dan kiri, tiba-tiba seorang suster dan gadis kecil berlari kearahnya, melewatinya dan menuju kearah piano tersebut. Mereka berdua memainkannya sambil tertawa. Tiba-tiba suster itu berubah menjadi jahat dan menampar muka gadis itu… seorang pria yang tiba-tiba datang dan berteriak "Jangan menyakiti Chan Ri!" lalu Sunggyu kembali ke masa depan dan tertegun.

"Ada apa oppa?" Tanya Chan Ri melihat Sunggyu yang tiba-tiba hilang ingatan sesaat.

Sunggyu menggelengkan kepala lalu melihat kearah depan, hantu Suster itu ada didepan mereka, Sunggyu kaget dan dia hendak memegang tangan Chan Ri, namun tiba-tiba Sunggyu dihempaskan keluar ruangan dan ruangan tersebut tertutup.

"Chan Ri! Chan Ri!" teriak Sunggyu sambil menggedor-gedor pintu panic

Tidak lama rombongan Sungyeol, Hye Soo dan Dongwoo datang, diikuti Sungjong yang berlari sendiri.

"Mana Chan Ri?" Tanya Sungjong

"Kami tadi didalam, lalu aku dihempaskan keluar oleh suster itu…" kata Sunggyu

"Apa kau melihat masa lalu itu…?" Tanya Dongwoo

(Sunjong dan Sunggyu mengangguk)

"Sepertinya suster itu adalah masa lalu Chan Ri…" kata Sunggyu

"Lihat diary ini!" kata Hye Soo.

(Hye Soo memberikan diary itu pada Sunggyu dan Sungjong)

Mereka membuka diary itu, depannya sudah diberi nama… Lee Chan Ri. Sunggyu dan Sungjong nampak kaget. Tidak lama L, Hae In dan Hoya datang, diikuti Mi Young dan Woohyun.

"Kami bertemu mereka di tengah jalan menuju kesini…" kata Hae In

"Mana Chan Ri?" Tanya L

"Dia terkunci didalam…" kata Sungyeol

(L langsung menggedor gedor pintu)

Sementara itu didalam ruang auditorium…

"Kau ini, mau apa?" Tanya Chan Ri. "Jangan menyakiti Gyu Oppa…"

"Kau lupa padaku… Chan Ri?" Tanya suster itu.

(Tiba-tiba pintu Auditorium bisa dibuka kembali)

"Chan Ri! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya L khawatir

(Chan Ri mengangguk)

"Kau mau apakan Chan Ri?!" teriak Sunggyu pada hantu itu

"Mereka telah membawakan barang kenangan kita… apa kau tidak ingat?" Tanya Suster itu.

Chan Ri melihat kearah semua anak-anak, dia melihat kotak baju, diary serta gelang yang dibawa yang lain. Tiba-tiba mereka semua kembali ke masa lalu…

(12 tahun yang lalu, di Rumah Sakit tersebut)

Chan Ri dirawat di rumah sakit tersebut karena dia memiliki system immune yang sangat lemah. Dia dirawat oleh seorang suster bernama Jang Gwa Neul. Gwaneul sangat sayang kepada Chan Ri, begitu pula Chan Ri. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka sering bermain Piano bersama di ruang Auditorium. Gwaneul memiliki seorang tunangan bernama Park Jong Il. Jongil dan Chan Ri tidak pernah tau kalau Gwaneul memiliki kepribadian ganda, sampai akhirnya Chan Ri tinggal seminggu lagi dirawat, dan Gwaneul merasa sangat sedih karena Chan Ri sendiri setelah dirawat akan kembali ke Jepang. Sehingga pada saat itu kepribadian Gwaneul yang satu lagi keluar, dia baik kepada Chan Ri namun tiba-tiba menyakitinya. Jongil yang mengetahui hal tersebut menghalangi Gwaneul agar tidak menyiksa Chan Ri, sampai akhirnya Gwaneul membunuh Jongil tanpa sepengetahuan Chan Ri, dan Chan Ri sebenarnya telah mempersiapkan sebuah gaun untuk pernikahan Gwaneul dan Jongil. Gwaneul merasa sangat sedih, sampai akhirnya ketika Chan Ri pergi dia menjadi gila dan bunuh diri di rumah sakit tersebut.

(Semua kembali di Auditorium)

Chan Ri terdiam, lalu dia menangis. Dia mendekati piano tersebut dan memainkan lagu Moonlight Sonata yang sangat mendayu. Suasana malam menjadi benar-benar menyedihkan. Semua hanya bisa diam mendengar Chan Ri memainkan piano itu. Tiba-tiba suster tersebut yang awalnya berwujud menyeramkan menjadi bersinar dan berubah menjadi Gwaneul di masa lalu.

"Chan Ri… ikutlah denganku…" kata Gwaneul

Chan Ri mengangguk lalu memegang tangan Gwaneul. Tiba-tiba Sunggyu menarik tangan Chan Ri.

"Kajima…" kata Sunggyu.

(Chan Ri menangis)

"Aku menyanyangimu Chan Ri…" kata Gwaneul.

"Aku… maksudku kami semua membutuhkanmu Chan Ri, jangan mengikutinya…" kata Sunggyu. Yang lain mengangguk

Chan Ri menatap mata anak-anak satu persatu, lalu ia mengangguk dan melepaskan Gwaneul.

"Mianhae…Eonni…" kata Chan Ri

Tiba-tiba Gwaneul berubah menjadi sosok setan lagi dan iya terbang sambil menarik Chan Ri. L, dan yang lain membantu Sunggyu menarik Chan Ri, dan tiba-tiba Jongil datang menahan Gwaneul. Gwaneul pun berubah menjadi baik kembali. "Maafkan aku Chan Ri… kalian jagalah dia…" kata Gwaneul. Lalu dia menghilang, dan semua anak pingsan. Sejam kemudian mereka sadar dan sudah berada di luar rumah sakit. Mereka melihat jam dan itu baru jam 11 malam.

"Aku merasa kita seharian didalam rumah sakit tadi…" kata Sungyeol

Semua berjalan kembali menuju Villa. Tidak banyak yang berbicara, terutama Chan Ri tidak berbicara sama sekali. Hae In berbisik pada L bahwa aura Chan Ri sangat suram saat itu. Tidak ada yang menanyakan dan semua cukup mengerti. Akhirnya mereka kembali dan langsung menuju kamar masing-masing. Chan Ri duduk diatas piano, dan dia menemukan foto Gwaneul, Jongil dan dirinya di masa lalu. Chan Ri langsung memainkan piano Fur Elise dengan intonasi yang lambat dan membuat suasana benar-benar menjadi sedih. Tidak lama Sunggyu datang menghampirinya. Sunggyu tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya datang dan memeluk Chan Ri. Chan Ri menangis dipelukan Sunggyu…

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Part IV: Holiday, The Beach and The Couple

Keesokan harinya anak-anak bangun pagi untuk bermain di pantai. Hari ini cuacanya cukup bagus untuk bermain di pantai seharian.

"Karena kemaren grup kita yang menang, maka kalian harus mengikuti kemauan kita!" kata Sunggyu

*Semua mengangguk

"Kau ingin apa Hye Soo Noona?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Tentu saja aku ingin bermain di pantai dengan Yeolli TANPA ADA YANG GANGGU!" kata Hye Soo sambil mendelek Mi Yeong

"Silahkan saja Noona…" sela Woohyun. "Mi Young Noona tidak akan mengganggumu, karena kita sudah jadian…"

"HAH?! JADIAN?" serentak semua kaget

*Mi Young mengangguk sambil tertawa

"Aiiish! Beraninya kau mendahuluiku Mi Young!" kata Hye Soo

"Bukankah seharusnya Eonni senang aku tidak akan merebut Yeolli darimu lagi?" ujar Mi Young

*Hye Soo berfikir

"Ahhh~ benar juga! Selamat kaliaaan~ aku merestui kaliaaan~" sahut Hye Soo sambil langsung memeluk Mi Young

*Mi Young merasa sedikit kesal

"Sungyeol, kau ingin apa?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Aku ingin tidak membawa apapun… semua barang dibawa oleh yang lain~ jangan lupa pasang payung dan alas dan hanya aku yang boleh duduk disitu!" kata Sungyeol sambil tertawa jahat

"Lalu aku? Apakah boleh aku duduk disana?" Tanya Hye Soo

*Sungyeol berfikir, tidak lama mengangguk

"Yeay! Hari ini kita bersenang-senang!" kata Hye Soo langsung heboh

*Semua tampak kesal dengan permintaan Sungyeol

"Lalu hyung mau apa?" Tanya Sungyeol

"Hmmm…" Sunggyu berfikir sesaat. "Aku ingin kalian semua bisa membuat Chan Ri tertawa, tidak usah semua, kalian berusaha, setidaknya salah satu dari kalian bisa buat dia ketawa…"

*Chan Ri memperhatikan Sunggyu kaget

"Gyu… kamu kenapa romantis banget sih?!" kata Hye Soo

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sunggyu bingung

"Anak-anak semua liat loh, apa yang kalian lakukan tadi malam…" kata Hae In

*Chan Ri dan Sunggyu saling menatap lalu menunduk karena malu

"Sudah jam 8 nih! Ayo jalan biar ga terlalu siang…" sela Sunggyu mengalihkan perhatian

"Hyung! Kau nampak sangat keren…" kata Dongwoo. "Kalau aku jadi Chan Ri aku pasti langsung jatuh cinta padamu!"

*Sunggyu tersenyum kemenangan (?) mendengarnya

Tidak lama kemudian mereka pun berjalan menuju pantai. Beberapa anak berlarian menuju air karena sangat senang. Pantai cukup sepi membuat semua merasakan bahwa pantai tersebut hanya milik kami ber-11.

"Sepi yah, padahal hari minggu." Kata Dongwoo. "Jangan bilang kamu sewa seluruh pantai ini?!"

"Ya enggalah oppa…" jawab Chan Ri. "Kebetulan…"

*Dongwoo tertawa

"Kalian berdua kenapa sih, mukanya BT banget…" tanya Hae In

*L menatap Hae In jengkel

"Oh… okay okay, arraseo…" kata Hae In tiba-tiba melihat pandangan L. "Kalo kamu kenapa?"

"Sebel liat Woohyun Hyung sama Mi Young Noona…" jawab Sungjong

"Sirik aja sama yang pacaran…" sela Dongwoo

*Sungjong menatap Dongwoo kesal

"Yah… setidaknya mereka pacaran…" ujar Sungjong menyepet seseorang

*L terdiam

"Aura suramnya keluar lagi…" gumam Hae In

"Gyu oppa…" panggil Chan Ri

"Ya?" jawab Sunggyu.

"Kenapa aku harus ketawa? Kenapa semua orang harus membuat aku tertawa? Apa keuntungan dari aku tertawa untuk oppa?" Tanya Chan Ri bertubi-tubi (?)

"Hmmm…" pikir Sunggyu. "I Just want to see you happy…"

"Oh Really?" Tanya Chan Ri. "Then if I laugh, is that mean I'm happy? What indicator of being happy? Just laugh? Or you can see trough my face that I'm not just making a fake laugh?"

"…" Sunggyu hanya terdiam

"Pasti ngga ngerti…" kata Sungjong. "Aku juga…"

*Chan Ri tertawa

"Just kidding…" kata Chan Ri sambil tersenyum menatap Sunggyu. "I'm Okay now, makasih buat perhatiannya…"

*Sunggyu tersenyum

"Kalau senyum kamu cantik." Kata Sunggyu malu-malu

*Chan Ri langsung menjauh dari Sunggyu karena malu

"Gombal aja terus gombal… semua orang gombal!" gumam Sungjong

"Cari cewe gih…" kata Dongwoo. "Biar ga sirik!"

*yang lain tertawa

Mi Young dan Woohyun bermain di pantai sambil berpegangan tangan. Karena mereka baru jadian, sehingga mereka merasa dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Begitupula dengan Hye Soo dan Sungyeol terkait dengan permintaan Hye Soo. L yang membawa camera mencari-cari scene yang bagus berhubung dia memang menyukai fotografi. L seringkali ingin memoto Chan Ri, tetapi Chan Ri cukup peka terhadap kamera dan dia tidak terlalu suka difoto, tetapi dia mendapat scene yang bagus.

"Jangan foto aku…" kata Chan Ri

"Bagus ko…" sanggah L

"Yang lagi pacaran aja difoto gih…" balas Chan Ri

"Bukannya kamu lagi pacaran juga ya?" Tanya L

Pernyataan itu membuat Chan Ri terdiam. Lalu Chan Ri berjalan menjauhi L dan yang lain. Sunggyu ingin mengikuti Chan Ri tetapi dihalangi oleh Sungjong.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sunggyu kesal

"Biarkan saja mereka…" jawab Sungjong

"Emang ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya Sunggyu kesal

"Biar aku aja yang nyusul…" sanggah Hoya

*Hoya berlari mengejar Chan Ri

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hoya

"Tidak apa, pengen sendiri aja. Males digituin sama Myungsoo oppa." Jawab Chan Ri

*Hoya tersenyum

"Selagi ada kesempatan, deketin gih Noona nya… kenapa ngejar aku?" Tanya Chan Ri

"Molla… tapi rasanya pengen bantuin kamu…" kata Hoya

"Bantuin apa? Emang aku kaya ada masalah ya?" Tanya Chan Ri kesal

"Jangan marah-marah…" ujar Hoya sambil mengelus kepala Chan Ri "Kalau marah berarti kamu emang ada masalah…"

*Chan Ri menunduk malu

"Mau Myungsoo Oppa apa sih?" Tanya Chan Ri

"Dia cemburu…" jawab Hoya. "Mungkin dia sedikit kesal tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya seperti Sunggyu hyung padamu…"

"Aku ngga ngerti masalah kaya gitu, Oppa…" gumam Chan Ri

"Nado…" jawab Hoya. "Let it flow aja…"

*Chan Ri mengangguk lalu tersenyum

"Gomawo, oppa!" kata Chan Ri sambil berlari kembali menuju Sunggyu dan yang lain.

"Tetap saja, dia masih remaja…" gumam Hoya sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu kenapa tadi?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Gapapa, cuma mau deketin air pantai…" jawab Chan Ri.

"Main yuk!" sela Dongwoo

"Mau main apa oppa?" Tanya Chan Ri

"petak umpet!" kata Dongwoo

Akhirnya semua setuju main. Mendengar anak-anak mulai bermain, Woohyun dan Miyoung pun ingin bergabung, begitupula dengan Sungyeol dan terpaksa (?) Hyesoo ikut. Permainan pun dimulai, yang menjadi kucing pertama adalah Sungjong. Anak-anak mulai berlarian bersembunyi. Hoya memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Hae In bersembunyi bersama. Kemudian Miyoung tetap bersama Woohyun begitupula dengan Hyesoo dan Sungyeol. Kejadian ironis (?) terjadi saat Sunggyu dan L bersamaan menarik Chan Ri. Chan Ri awalnya bingung namun akhirnya dia melepaskan L dan memilih Sunggyu. Itu membuat L terdiam lalu dia ditarik oleh Dongwoo.

"Kamu ngapain? Biarkan mereka berdua!" kata Dongwoo

*L Terdiam

Tidak lama hitungan Sungjong pun habis. Dia mulai mencari orang-orang.

"Biar aku tebak…" gumam Sungjong sambil mencari. "Pasti mereka bersembunyi dalam grup couple…"

(Sunggyu dan Chan Ri)

"Kenapa tadi Myungsoo narik tangan kamu?" bisik Sunggyu

"Dia mau nyumput bareng aku…" jawab Chan Ri sambil berbisik juga

"Iya tau…" kata Sunggyu merasa konyol. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Mau buat aku ketawa?" jawab Chan Ri ragu

*Sunggyu memperhatikan Chan Ri serius

"Ada apa Oppa?" bisik Chan Ri

"Kamu suka sama Myungsoo?" Tanya Sunggyu

*Chan Ri terdiam

Tiba-tiba saat mereka berbicara, Sungjong melewat kearah mereka. Secara refleks Suggyu menutup mulut Chan Ri dengan tangannya. Chan Ri nampak kaget namun dia mengerti maksud Sunggyu.

"Pasti Wooyoung couple, Hyeyeol couple…" Gumam Sungjong. "Aku tidak yakin dengan Hoya Hyung… dan… Chan Ri… dengan Sunggyu hyung kah? Atau Myungsoo hyung ya?"

(Hoya dan Haein)

Keduanya terdiam diantara semak-semak sambil menunduk malu. Tangan mereka tetap berpegangan dan tidak lepas.

"Kenapa… kamu narik aku?" Tanya Hae In

"…" Hoya pelan-pelan menjawab. "Aku ingin bersama noona…"

Keduanya terdiam lagi sambil senyum-senyum (?)… tidak lama Sungjong melewati mereka tetapi tidak menyadari kehadiran keduanya karena Hoya dan Hae In tidak bersuara.

"Ish… pada kemana sih mereka bersembunyi?" Gumam Sungjong. "Perasaan ini pantai luas, tapi ga banyak tempat bersembunyi nya juga sih…"

(L dan Dongwoo)

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Dongwoo

"Tidak ada apa-apa…" jawab L

"Terus kenapa kita harus bersembunyi dekat Sunggyu hyung dan Chan Ri?" Tanya Dongwoo. "Kamu cemburu?"

*L terdiam

"Kamu suka sama Chan Ri?!" teriak Dongwoo kaget

"Shhh!" kata L lalu pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Karena teriakan Dongwoo, Sungjong menyadari kalau ada Dongwoo di balik tembok belakang dia berjalan. Karena tahu akan kesana L berlari menuju tempat Sunggyu dan Chan Ri, sementara Dongwoo tertangkap basah disana oleh Sungjong.

"Dongwoo hyung!" teriak Sungjong. Dongwoo hanya nyengir. "Kenapa hyung berteriak?"

"Tidak… tidak apa-apa… hehe" jawab Dongwoo

"Hyung bersama siapa tadi?" Tanya Sungjong

"Tidak… aku sendiri…" jawab Dongwoo

*Sungjong memperhatikan Dongwoo curiga

"Yasudah kalau begitu hyung bantu aku mencari yang lain!" kata Sungjong

*Dongwoo mengangguk

(Chanri, L dan Sunggyu)

"Ngapain kamu kesini?!" kesal Sunggyu

"Sungjong mengetahui tempat persembunyian aku dan Dongwoo hyung, maka dari itu aku berlari kesini…" jawab L

"Aku mendengar teriakan Dongwoo. Kau mengatakan apa pada Dongwoo?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Tidak ada…" jawab L

*Sunggyu memperhatikan L curiga

Melihat mereka berdua berkelahi, Chan Ri langsung berdiri dan berniat pergi, tetapi keduanya langsung memegang tangan Chan Ri dan bilang "Jangan Pergi". Chan Ri menatap keduanya kesal.

"Kalau Oppa mau aku disini, tolong jangan berisik." Kata Chan Ri

*Sunggyu dan L mengangguk

(Woohyun dan Miyoung)

"Kita ngga bersembunyi?" Tanya Mi Young

"Tenang saja… kita cukup berjalan lebih cepat lalu berputar menuju pantai lagi…" jawab Woohyun

"Loh, buat apa?" Tanya Mi Young

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dipantai bersamamu…" Jawab Woohyun

Keduanya senyum-senyum (?) sambil berpegangan tangan. Mereka dalam suasana Lovey-dovey sehingga tidak bisa diganggu gugat (?). Tepat dibelakang mereka ada Sungjong dan Dongwoo yang sedang berjalan.

"Kenapa… mereka tidak bersembunyi?" gumam Dongwoo bingung

"Biarkan saja hyung… mereka sedang berpacaran, bahkan mereka tidak akan peduli tentang rule game ini…" kata Sungjong kesal

"Kamu kenapa marah-marah melulu perasaan…" Tanya Dongwoo. "Kamu sirik gabisa Lovey Dovey? Atau kamu suka Mi Young Noona?"

"Aku kesal melihat mereka…" jawab Sungjong. "Apa hyung tertarik salah satu diantara mereka?"

"Hmmm… Chan Ri aneh, lagipula dia sudah diperebutkan (?), Mi Young Noona orangnya asik, tapi udah jadian sama Woohyun," Dongwoo berfikir. "Hye Soo Noona menarik, tapi dia sepertinya sangat menyukai Sungyeol, aku malas jika harus memperebutkan orang yang sudah jelas menyukai orang lain, dan Hae In Noona… Kasian Hoya… bagaimana denganmu?"

"Loh, Hyung tau darimana Chan Ri diperebutkan?" Tanya Sungjong kaget. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan keempatnya… banyak Noona yang lebih cantik dibanding mereka."

"Waktu kita mau bersembunyi, Myungsoo dan Sunggyu Hyung menarik tangan Chan Ri…" jawab Dongwoo. "Kau benar, aku juga ingin mencari Dongsaeng yang lebih cantik dari Chan Ri dan tidak mau bila harus berebut dengan sesama member…"

"Lalu apa reaksi Chan Ri?" Tanya Sungjong. "Ah… Hyung mau yang lebih muda ternyata… iya, selera kedua hyung itu memang buruk…"

"Dia melepaskan tangan Myungsoo! Tapi wajar sih menurutku, seganteng apapun Myungsoo, Sunggyu hyung telah memperlihatkan keseriusannya dengan Chan Ri." Jawab Dongwoo. "Hahahaha kenapa kamu kayaknya gasuka banget sama Chan Ri… kasian dia, kalau aku ingat yang tadi malam…"

"Wah? Benarkah?" Sungjong Kaget. "Kasian sih… tapi dia bagiku kayak Rubah gitu… mainin hati Sunggyu hyung dan Myungsoo hyung."

"Emangnya kenapa? Ada apa dengan Chan Ri dan Myungsoo?" Tanya Dongwoo bingung

"Waktu aku dengan Chan Ri dan Myungsoo hyung dalam mobil sewaktu kita berangkat, aku pura-pura tidur, dan mereka berciuman…" jawab Sungjong. "Dan ternyata mereka sudah berciuman sebelumnya! Tapi dia tidak bilang pada Sunggyu hyung dan tetap menarik perhatian Sunggyu hyung! Aku kesal!"

"Whoaa?!" Reaksi Dongwoo kaget. "Mereka sudah sejauh itu?"

*Sungjong mengangguk

Sungjong dan Dongwoo keasyikan mengobrol sampai mereka lupa bahwa mereka harus mencari member yang lain. Mereka melewati tempat persembunyian Hye Soo dan Sungyeol dan mereka berdua mendengar percakapan tersebut.

(Hye Soo dan Sungyeol)

"Chan Ri sama Myungsoo ciuman?!" teriak keduanya kaget

"Siaaaal… kenapa Dongsaeng aku dua-duanya mendahului aku!" gumam Hye Soo

"Myungsoo sudah sejauh itu… tapi sejak kapan?!" gumam Sungyeol. "Kenapa dia tidak bercerita padaku…"

"Tapi bukannya Chan Ri itu dengan Gyu ya…" gumam Hye Soo. "Jadi yang merubah dia menjadi Inspirit adalah Myungsoo?"

"Noona benar… kasian Sunggyu hyung…" kata Sungyeol sedih

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kita?" Tanya Hye Soo

"Maksud Noona?" Tanya Sungyeol bingung. "Apakah kita harus mengurusi hubungan mereka?"

"Haaah… Yeolli terlalu polos…" gumam Hye Soo dalam hati

"Tidak jadi… jangan dipikirkan…" jawab Hye Soo

Sementara itu Sungjong dan Dongwoo masih berjalan sambil melanjutkan percakapan mereka…

"Tapi waktu kamu liat mereka ciuman… siapa yang mencium duluan… atau bareng-bareng (?)" Tanya Dongwoo

"Sebenarnya Myungsoo hyung…" jawab Sungjong. "Tapi Chan Ri tidak menolak.

"Wajarlah dia ga nolak…" sela Dongwoo. "Bayangin aja kalau kamu cewe dicium cowo seganteng Myungsoo emang bakal nolak?"

*Sungjong terdiam

"Ini sih udah jelas kalau Sunggyu hyung dan Myungsoo suka sama Chan Ri…" kata Dongwoo. "Masalahnya belum ketebak Chan Ri nya suka sama siapa nih…"

"Kata aku sih Myungsoo hyung…" kata Sungjong

"Kalau menurutku Sunggyu hyung…" kata Dongwoo. "Lagipula mereka cocok…"

"Kita ngga cari yang lain nih?" Tanya Sungjong

"Tadi Hye Soo Noona dan Sungyeol di balik rumah yang barusan kita lewatin, mereka teriak aku denger…" jawab Dongwoo. "Terus Myungsoo, Sunggyu dan Chan Ri disatu tempat dekat dengan tempat persembunyianku tadi."

"Iya aku denger juga ko teriakan keduanya… cuma kita lagi asik ngobrol." Kata Sungjong. "Loh, mereka bertiga?!"

*Dongwoo mengangguk

"Terus, gimana dong?" Tanya Sungjong

"Mereka akan berkelahi…" jawab Dongwoo. "Ayo kita kesana!"

Sungjong mengangguk dan akhirnya keduanya berlari menuju tempat persembunyian Sunggyu, Chan Ri dan L. mendengar hal itu Sungyeol dan Hye Soo pun mengikuti mereka dan lupa bahwa mereka sedang bermain petak umpet. Saat mereka sampai, tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi disana. Ketiga orang yang bersembunyi nampak kaget melihat keempatnya berlari tergesa-gesa menuju arah mereka. Dan akhirnya ketujuh orang ini pun bubar.

"Kita mau kemana sekarang?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Mencari yang belum ditemukan?" Tanya Myungsoo

"Aku melihat Woohyun hyung dan Mi Young Noona sedang berpacaran… sebenarnya yang belum ditemukan hanya Hoya hyung dan Hae In Noona… tapi aku rasa…" kata Sungjong

"Biarkan saja mereka berdua…" kata yang lain serempak

"Aku melihat Hoya oppa menarik tangan Eonni…" kata Chan Ri

*Semua tersenyum memberi semangat (?) pada Hoya

"Kalau begitu ayo kita main air di pantai saja!" kata Sungyeol

Yang lain mengangguk dan akhirnya mereka berlari menuju pantai. Sementara itu Hoya dan Hae In yang masih bersembunyi tetap malu-malu namun tangan mereka tetap tidak lepas. Keduanya akan bersembunyi sampai jam 4 sore dan menyadari bahwa yang lain sudah kembali ke Villa. Sementara itu saat yang lain berlari ke pantai mereka menemukan Woohyun dan Mi Young yang sedang berjalan berdua menyusuri pantai. Mereka tidak menghiraukan keduanya dan mulai berama-rama bermain air bersama. Sampai jam 4 sore akhirnya semua kembali ke Villa dan menemukan Hoya dan Hae In dalam keadaan bingung melihat semua member sudah basah kuyup kecuali Mi Young dan Woohyun.

"Kalian… main di pantai?" Tanya Hoya tercengang

"Lalu petak umpetnya?" Tanya Hae In tercengang juga

"Aku hanya ingin membiarkan kalian berdua menikmati waktu bersama…" kata Sungjong sambil mengedipkan mata pada Hoya

*Hoya dan Hae In saling menatap sambil tersenyum malu

"Ayo kita packing lalu pulang!" kata Sunggyu

Lalu semuanya kembali ke kamar masing-masing, mandi, bersiap-siap pulang. Para Yeoja menyiapkan makan malam sebelum pulang, dibantu para namja yang menyiapkan perapian. Lalu mereka memasak barbekyu di taman. Suasana nampak sangat menyenangkan. Setelah makan mereka lalu bermain dengan kembang api dan petasan.

"Kita pulang naik kapal lagi?" Tanya Sunggyu.

"Tidak aku cape kalau nyetir, nanti pesawat pribadi aku bakal jemput kesini." Jawab Chan Ri

"PESAWAT PRIBADI?!" teriak semua kaget

*Chan Ri mengangguk

"Orang tua kamu kerja apa Chan Ri?" Tanya Woohyun

"mmm…" Chan Ri berfikir. "Aku lupa… Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi mereka."

"Apa kamu tidak akrab dengan orangtuamu?" Tanya Dongwoo

"Tidak juga… aku cukup dekat dengan mereka, aku anak tunggal." Jawab Chan Ri. "Hanya beberapa masa laluku aku tidak ingat, kalau aku memaksakan untuk mengingat kepalaku seringkali terasa sakit, sepertinya aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan tapi aku juga tidak ingat…"

"Yasudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, yang peting kita sudah menikmati liburan ini…" kata Sunggyu.

"Hyung benar… terima kasih atas tempat dan segala-galanya Chan Ri…" kata Hoya. "Jangan kapok mengajak kita berlibur!"

"Kali-kali ajak kita ke Okinawa atau Kyushu dong!" kata Sungyeol

"Waaah… Villa dia yang di Kyushu itu yah, lebih gede dari ini! Sampe ada restaurantnya…" kata Hae In

"Jeongmal?" kata para Namja kaget.

*Chan Ri tertawa

"Chan Ri… orang tua kamu tinggal dimana?" Tanya Sungjong

"Rumah keluargaku di Fukuoka." Jawab Chan Ri. "Pesawatnya sudah datang, ayo kita berangkat…"

Akhirnya kesebelas orang tersebut mengambil barang bawaan mereka lalu menaiki pesawat, tetapi Chan Ri masih di Villa untuk mengecek kembali semua barang siapa tahu ada yang tertinggal. Saat dia keluar dan menutup rumah, ternyata L sedang menunggunya. Chan Ri nampak kaget.

"Ada apa… Oppa?" Tanya Chan Ri ragu.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu…" jawab L.

"Hmmm?" Tanya Chan Ri sambil memiringkan kepala

*L tertawa

"Ternyata itu ekspresi kamu kalau bingung ya…" gumam L.

*Chan Ri mengangguk

"Emang Oppa kira apa?" Tanya Chan Ri bingung.

"Kamu ingin dicium…" jawab L.

Tiba-tiba Chan Ri mengingat kejadian ciuman pertamanya dengan L. Lalu dia baru mengerti kenapa L melakukan hal tersebut.

"Apakah kamu menyukai Sunggyu hyung?" Tanya L

*Chan Ri mengangguk

"Lalu… kamu anggap aku ini apa?" Tanya L

"Aku nggak yakin…" jawab Chan Ri. "Aku menyukai oppa, tapi terkadang aku ragu dengan oppa…"

"Lalu apakah kamu lebih menyukaiku, atau Sunggyu hyung?" Tanya L

"Aku menyukai kalian dengan cara yang berbeda…" jawab Chan Ri. "Aku menyukai Oppa karena kita memilki hal sama yang disukai, dan aku suka ketika memegang tangan oppa, meletakan kepalaku di dada oppa, dan ketika kita berciuman."

*L nampak kaget dengan pernyataan Chan Ri

"Tapi kalau Gyu Oppa… aku menyukainya karena dia sangat peduli padaku dan didekatnya terasa nyaman. Lagipula hatiku seringkali berdegup kencang ketika bersamanya." Lanjut Chan Ri

L terdiam dengan pernyataan Chan Ri mengenai Sunggyu. Kemudian dia melanjutkan pertanyaannya…

"Apakah kamu memainkan perasaan kami?" Tanya L

"Tidak." Jawab Chan Ri tegas. "Aku tidak pernah punya niat seperti itu. Lagipula aku memang bilang aku suka ketika berciuman dengan Oppa, tapi aku tidak memintanya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, karena aku yang memulai kejadian itu, aku ingin meminta maaf." Kata L. "Tidak usah ingat dengan apa yang pernah kita lakukan…"

Setelah berkata itu L pergi meninggalkan Chan Ri. Chan Ri membeku sesaat. Dia baru pertama kali merasakan perasaan sakit tiba-tiba karena perkataan seseorang. Dia berfikir bahwa sebenarnya L lah yang telah memainkan perasaannya karena dia baru merasa dipermainkan oleh L. Chan Ri terdiam sesaat sambil memegang dadanya karena terasa sangat sesak…

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Part V: Best Friend, True Love and Rival

Hujan rintik-rintik di sebuah café diiringi lagu klasik. Dua orang nampak sangat akrab mengobrol di sebuah meja dengan dua coklat seduh panas diatasnya…

"Jadi…?" Tanya Hoya

"Sebentar lagi dia datang, pasti marah-marah…" jawab Chan Ri sambil melihat pada seseorang yang berjalan menuju kearah mereka.

Tiba-tiba seseorang itu datang dan duduk disamping Chan Ri sambil menatap kesal pada Hoya.

"Kalian, mau sampai kapan buat aku curiga?!" tanya Sunggyu tiba-tiba sambil kesal

*Chan Ri memperhatikan Sunggyu sambil tersenyum manis

"Tolong, jangan buat aku melting. Aku sedang serius sekarang!" kata Sunggyu sambil salah tingkah.

*Chan Ri dan Hoya tertawa

"Kami cuma bersahabat hyung…" kata Hoya

"Oh… sahabat… jadi sahabat itu lebih penting daripada aku?!" Tanya Sunggyu

"Hmmm… gimana ya…" Goda Chan Ri

"Bagaimana bisa, kamu tidak menghubungiku selama dua minggu sementara dengan dia, kamu tidak pernah berhenti?!" kata Sunggyu sambil menunjuk Hoya

(Dua Minggu yang lalu, ketika Chan Ri terdiam saat L meninggalkannya)

"Kau… tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hoya

"Oppa… melihatnya?" Tanya Chan Ri sambil tersenyum pucat.

*Hoya mengangguk

"Aku butuh piano…" gumam Chan Ri

"Kita pulang dulu saja… kau punya piano di rumah?" Tanya Hoya

*Chan Ri menggeleng

"Oppa…" kata Chan Ri terakhir lalu dia jongkok sambil menangis seperti anak kecil. Hoya hanya diam dan mengelus kepala Chan Ri.

"Udah, jangan nangis." Ujar Hoya. "Nanti semua bingung lagi kenapa…"

"Kalian pulang duluan aja, aku butuh piano…" kata Chan Ri lalu menangis lagi.

*Hoya terdiam

"Pulang iiih….!" Kata Chan Ri mulai kesal.

"Gabisa… masa aku ninggalin kamu nangis sendiri disini?" Tanya Hoya

"Nanti yang lain turun, terus heboh…" jawab Chan Ri. "Masa Oppa ga ngerti perasaan aku?"

"Yaudah jangan nangis dulu…" kata Hoya

*Chan Ri berdiri lalu mendorong Hoya

"Pergi!" teriak Chan Ri lalu dia masuk kedalam Villa lagi.

"Huh… dasar Myungsoo…" gumam Hoya. "Dia gatau dia berurusan dengan cewe yang sebenarnya masih labil…"

"Itu… sifat asli dia?" kata Sungjong tiba-tiba mengagetkan Hoya

"Kamu, sejak kapan disini?" Tanya Hoya kaget

"Aku lihat semua, aku tepat dibelakang hyung." Jawab Sungjong

"Kamu tau masalah mereka?" Tanya Hoya

*Sungjong mengangguk

"Itu sifat dia didepan aku doang, gatau kenapa." Kata Hoya. "Mana berani dia ngamuk gitu didepan Sunggyu hyung atau Myungsoo…"

"Dia percaya dengan hyung…" sela Sungjong. "Aku gasuka dengan dia, tapi aku kasian sama dia…"

"Jangan gitu, dia baik…" kata Hoya. "Ayo kita pulang…"

"Hyung mau meninggalkan dia sendiri?" Tanya Sungjong cukup kaget

"Ga mungkin kita diem disini, yang lain pasti curiga…" kata Hoya. "Kalaupun aku sendiri, Sunggyu hyung pasti gaakan mau pulang."

"Hyung benar…" kata Sungjong. "Lalu apa alesan kita?"

"Dia ada keperluan keluarga… dia udah sms aku ko buat bukti." Kata Hoya

Akhirnya Hoya dan Sungjong pergi menaiki pesawat milik Chan Ri. Chan Ri sendiri tidak ikut dengan mereka karena dia akan memainkan piano di Villa sepanjang malam dan tidak hadir kuliah untuk hari senin nya. Pada hari selasanya Chan Ri akan kembali seperti biasa. Chan Ri adalah orang yang sangat cuek terhadap apapun, termasuk permasalahan dirinya. Namun semenjak itu, dia dekat dengan Hoya untuk berbagi segala cerita yang mereka miliki. Chan Ri menghilang dari grup Yeoja maupun berhenti menjawab pesan atau chat Sunggyu sampai akhirnya Sunggyu tahu bahwa dia dan Hoya tidak pernah lost contact, dan itu membuat Sunggyu cukup kesal. Selain Hoya dan Chan Ri, persahabatan terjadi antara Hae In dan L ketika Hae In tau perasaan L yang sebenarnya terjadi…

(Beberapa jam yang lalu)

"Mi Young, apakah kamu mendengar kabar dari Chan Ri?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Tidak…" jawab Mi Young. "Semenjak pulang libur dia tidak pernah gabung di grup lagi."

"Mungkin dia sibuk hyung…" sela Woohyun. "Dia kan masih kuliah, lagi pula di Korea University, Hyung pasti tahu sesibuk apa mahasiswa disana…"

*Sunggyu terdiam

"Ayo, kita jalan." Ajak Woohyun pada Mi Young

*Mi Young dan Woohyun pergi meninggalkan dorm

"Mereka… pacaran… selalu, tidak peduli kapanpun dan apapun yang terjadi…" Gumam Sunggyu kesal

"Apa tidak ada yang tahu kemana Chan Ri pergi?!" Tanya Sunggyu pada semua member

"Dia ada di rumahnya, kenapa Hyung tidak ke rumahnya saja?" Tanya Dongwoo

"Kau benar! Kenapa aku ini…" jawab Sunggyu.

*Sunggyu bersiap pergi, namun dia berfikir lagi

"AKU TIDAK TAHU DIMANA RUMAHNYAA!" kata Sunggyu berteriak kesal

"Dia sedang bersama Hoya hyung di café Roulette dekat Korea University…" sela Sungjong

"Eh? Kau tahu darimana?" Tanya Sunggyu kaget

*Sungjong memperlihatkan hp nya dan status line Hoya

"Kenapa mereka…." Gumam Sunggyu kesal dan langsung pergi menuju café tersebut.

"Kenapa dia bisa bersama Hoya?" Tanya Sungyeol

"Boradori couple…" Gumam Dongwoo. "Eh? Bukannya Chan Ri itu sama Myungsoo ya?"

"Mereka cuma sahabatan ko…" jawab Sungjong

"Terus sekarang Myungsoo kemana ya?" Tanya Dongwoo

"Dia sedang bersama Hae In Noona…" jawab Sungyeol

"Eh? Loh kok?" Tanya Dongwoo bingung

"Mereka juga sahabatan sejak pulang kita liburan bareng…" jawab Sungyeol.

"Kayak couple yang ketuker yah…" gumam Dongwoo

"Hyungs semua itu pikirannya sempit, padahal kan cewe banyak…" gumam Sungjong

(Dua Minggu yang lalu, dalam pesawat)

"Urusan keluarga yang mendadak ya…" gumam Sunggyu

*Hoya mengangguk

"Myungsoo ya, Ada apa dengan kalian?" Bisik Hae In pada L

*L terdiam

"Aura mu sangat buruk…" bisik Hae In lagi

"Aku sedang patah hati…" jawab L

"Kenapa emang?" Tanya Hae In

"Chan Ri menyukai Sunggyu hyung…" jawab L

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hae In kaget

*L Mengangguk pelan

(Seminggu yang lalu, di sebuah taman)

"Apa sudah ada kabar dari Chan Ri?" Tanya L

*Hae In menggelengkan kepala

"Semenjak hari itu, dia tidak ikut group chat, aku sms juga ga dibales…" jawab Hae In

*L Terdiam

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hae In. "Bisakah kau menceritakan kejadiannya secara spesifik?"

Lalu L menceritakan kejadia ketika pulang dari Villa dan Hae In cukup kaget mendengarnya.

"Ini semua salah kamu…!" kata Hae In kesal. "Dia itu ga mainin perasaan kamu, kamu sendiri juga masih ga yakin kan dengan dia? Dan dia juga masih cukup bingung antara kamu sama Gyu, menurut aku sih wajar, orang kamu tiba-tiba kissu dia, dia pasti bingung, dan Gyu yang terus baik sama dia…"

"Terus aku harus gimana?" Tanya L bingung.

"Minta maaf gih…" jawab Hae In

*L terdiam

(Sekarang, di sebuah café)

"Jadi, apa yang kalian omongin?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Aku mau tampil dalam suatu acara, aku minta Hoya Oppa datang…" jawab Chan Ri

"Hoya doang? Aku ga diajak?" Tanya Sunggyu cemburu

"Bukan gitu hyung…" jawab Hoya. "Chan Ri minta aku ajak kita semua buat nonton…"

"Kenapa harus melalui kamu?" Tanya Sunggyu masih cemburu

"Jadi, harus melalui siapa dong?" Tanya Chan Ri balik

"Ya aku lah…" jawab Sunggyu PD. "Kan kamu suka sama aku, jadi harus merayu aku, maka aku bisa ngajak yang lain…"

*Chan Ri dan Hoya tertawa

"Yaudah, nanti Oppa sampaian sama member lain ya, usahain semua datang, okay?" kata Chan Ri sambil tersenyum manis pada Sunggyu

*Sunggyu mengangguk senang

"Udah kan, itu aja? Hoya, pulang sana! Aku ingin berdua dengan Chanri…" kata Sunggyu sambil mengisyaratkan Hoya untuk pergi

*Hoya menatap Sunggyu kesal

(Sementara itu, di sebuah taman)

"Udah dapet kabar dari Chan Ri, Noona?" Tanya L

*Hae In menggeleng

"Kemana sih dia?!" Gumam L kesal

"Gampang kalau mau nyari Chan Ri, tinggal datang aja ke Korea University, Psychology Faculty, datang ke ruang informasi dimana kelasnya dia, dapet deh." Kata Hae In

"Iya juga sih ya… tapi aku bilang apa kalau udah ketemu sama dia?" Tanya L bingung

"Aish!" Hae In kesal memukul L. "Ya minta maaf lah… kan mau minta maaf!"

"Oh… iya." Jawab L sambil tertawa.

"Sebelum kamu nyusul ke K-Univ, udah nelepon ke hpnya Chan Ri belum?" Tanya Hae In

"… belum." Jawab L sambil nyengir

"Haduuh… aku punya dongsaeng kaya begini ya…" gumam Hae In sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala

*L hanya tertawa

(Di sebuah Restaurant)

"Noona tau tidak gossip anak-anak akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Woohyun

"Apaan?" Tanya Mi Young

"Bahwa Chan Ri dan Hoya bersahabat, sementara Hae In Noona dengan L." jawab Woohyun

"Kalau masalah Hae In Eonni aku tau, dia cerita di group chat, kalau Chan Ri udah lama sih ga denger kabar dia." Kata Mi Young. "Tapi emang suka tiba-tiba ngilang juga sih, dia sibuk."

"Emang Noonas pada ga sibuk?" Tanya Woohyun

"Aku sih sibuk, kamu tau kan gimana aku di kantor mumetnya kaya apa, Eonni Hye Soo dan Hae In juga kan kerja, ya ga mungkin ga sibuk juga lah…" jawab Mi Young

"Aku tau Noona sibuk…" Goda Woohyun. "Sibuk ngisi hati aku…"

"Aiiih Namunyuuun~" Mi Young tersipu malu

Lalu keduanya kembali Lovey Dovey, tidak memperdulikan situasi sekitar maupun keadaan yang lain.

(Dorm Infinite)

"Sungyeol! Kau tidak bersama Hye Soo Noona?" Tanya Dongwoo

"Tidak…" Jawab Sungyeol singkat

"Hyung tidak berpacaran dengannya?" Tanya Sungjong

"Tidak…" Jawab Sungyeol lagi

"Eh? Kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Dongwoo

"Suka… tapi apa aku harus berpacaran dengannya? Seperti Woohyun Hyung dan Mi Young Noona?" Tanya Sungyeol

"Ga juga sih…" jawab Dongwoo

"Tapi, apa dia ga marah?" Tanya Sungjong

*Sungyeol menggelengkan kepala

(Hye Soo, di Apartementnya)

"Kenapa hari ini semua pergi… kenapa cuma aku yang ga pergi… kenapa Yeolli ga ngajak aku ngedate?!" Gumam Hye Soo dikamarnya kesal

(Di sebuah café)

"Kenapa kamu belum pergi?" Tanya Sunggyu pada Hoya

"Kenapa Hoya Oppa harus pergi?" Tanya Chan Ri

"Kan aku mau berdua sama kamu…" kata Sunggyu sambil mencubit pipi Chan Ri. "Aku kangen, emang kamu ga kangen sama aku?"

"Hyung menjijikan…" gumam Hoya dalam hati

"Gyu Oppa… kenapa suka sama aku?" Tanya Chan Ri

"Karena kamu suka sama aku…" jawab Sunggyu. "Ga sih, hehe. Karena menurut aku kamu cewe yang perfect, pinter, kaya, cantik, keren, apa lagi yang kurang coba?"

"Aku ga se perfect itu… aku ga cantik, ga keren…" kata Chan Ri

"Kenapa, kalian berdua mirip banget?!" sela Sunggyu. "Hoya juga selalu menolak bila dipuji…"

"Emang itu kenyataannya kan…" jawab Hoya dan Chan Ri bersamaan

*Sunggyu merasa jengkel

"Kalian berdua pulang aja deh, aku mau latihan habis ini…" kata Chan Ri

*Hoya mengangguk, Sunggyu menggeleng

"Aku mau ikut…" kata Sunggyu

*Chan Ri berfikir, lalu mengangguk

Akhirnya Hoya pulang, sementara Sunggyu dan Chan Ri pergi menuju studio band. Mereka menaiki bus untuk pergi kesana, Sunggyu menanyakan kenapa Chan Ri tidak menaiki mobil tetapi Chan Ri bilang dia lebih suka menaiki kendaraan umum agar bisa memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitar dia. Bila Sunggyu dan Chan Ri bersama, mereka seringkali bercanda dan tertawa bersama, bahkan Sunggyu memberanikan diri memegang tangan Chan Ri dan membuat jantung Chan Ri berdetak dengan kencang dan malu. Chan Ri merasa sangat nyaman bersama Sunggyu. Akhirnya mereka sampai di Studio band dan bertemu dengan bandmate nya Yongdo, Hanjong, Nana dan Yaekyung.

"Itu siapa Chan Ri…?" Tanya Yongdo

"Tumben banget bawa cowo kesini…" kata Hanjong

*Nana mendekati Sunggyu

"Dia… artis ya?" Tanya Nana

"Kau mengenalku?" Tanya Sunggyu senang

"Tidak… aku merasa pernah melihatmu." Jawab Nana

"Dia ada di hpnya Chan Ri." Kata Yaekyung

"Dia member Infinite, Boyband keluaran Woolim entertainment." Kata Chan Ri

*Sunggyu tersenyum

"Kim Sunggyu ibnida, leader and main vocal infinite." Kata Sunggyu sambil membungkuk tanda memperkenalkan diri

"Ha Yongdo ibnida, guitarist."

"Nam Hanjong ibnida, bassist."

"Kwang Nana ibnida, pianist."

"Kim Yaekyung ibnida, vocalist."

"Lee Chan Ri ibnida, drummer." Kata Chan Ri sambil tertawa

*Sunggyu tersenyum

"Nama band kalian apa?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Chemistry" jawab Chan Ri.

"Nama yang bagus…" kata Sunggyu. "Bolehkah aku menonton kalian latihan?"

*semua member mengangguk

"Dia pacarmu, Chan Ri?" bisik Nana

*Chan Ri menggeleng

Akhirnya semuanya masuk kedalam studio band. Chemistry mulai memainkan lagu mereka. Umumnya mereka mengcover lagu rock jepang seperti Gazette, One Ok Rock, Vivid dan Girugamesh. Bila mereka akan mengcover lagu High and Mighty Color, Nana akan menggantikan Yaekyung dan Yaekyung akan menjadi Guitarist, Rhythm. Mereka latihan kurang lebih dua jam, mereka pun nampak akrab dengan Sunggyu. Semenjak saat itu Sunggyu mulai menyukai lagu-lagu yang dibawakan oleh Chemistry dan mulai cocok dengan selera Chan Ri. Chan Ri pun sangat senang dengan kemauan Sunggyu untuk mengikuti seleranya.

(Selesai latihan band, di sebuah rumah makan)

"Hyung… sebenarnya hyung itu siapanya Chan Ri?" bisik Hanjong.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku pacarnya!" kata Sunggyu dengan pdnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hanjong kaget

"Hahahaha…" Sunggyu tertawa. "Kenapa kau begitu kaget, Hanjong?"

"Apakah menurut hyung Yaekyung itu tampan?" Tanya Hanjong

*Sunggyu mengangguk

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Dia menyukai Chan Ri…" jawab Hanjong. "Dan, maaf hyung, menurutku, Yaekyung lebih tampan dari hyung…"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sunggyu kaget

Karena Sunggyu berteriak "Jinja?" terlalu keras, sehingga semua member memperhatikan Sunggyu dan Hanjong.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Nana. "Heboh sekali…"

"Tidak ada…" jawab keduanya serempak

"Geotjimal…" jawab member chemistry lain yang tidak percaya

"Kami ini calon psikologi, kau lupa Hanjong?!" Tanya Yongdo kesal.

"Baiklah… aku juga tau kalian akan curiga…" gumam Hanjong. "Aku hanya menanyakan pada Sunggyu hyung dia itu siapanya Chan Ri…"

"Dia jawab apa?" Tanya Nana

"Pacar…" kata Hanjong. "Chan Ri-ya! kenapa kamu ngga bilang kalau kamu udah jadian?!"

*Chan Ri memperhatikan Sunggyu tanpa ekspresi

"Baiklah… maafkan aku Hanjongie…" sela Sunggyu merasa bersalah. "Aku masih pdkt dengan Chan Ri, tapi Chan Ri menyukaiku, kan?"

*Chan Ri mengangguk

"Kamu… lebih memilih hyung ini, daripada aku?!" tanya Yaekyung memperhatikan Chan Ri serius.

"Iya…" jawab Chan Ri singkat dan datar

"Kenapa?!" Tanya Yaekyung sedikit kesal. "Aku kan lebih tampan dari dia, suaraku juga tidak kalah dengannya, aku lebih tinggi darinya, aku juga popular…"

"Justru itu aku gasuka kamu…" jawab Chan Ri. "Kamu cukup kenal kan, aku ini gimana?"

*Yaekyung terdiam

"Emang Sunggyu hyung ngga popular ya?" Tanya Nana

"Ehmm… tentu saja aku popular…" Jawab Sunggyu.

"Terus?" semua member memperhatikan Chan Ri

*Chan Ri memiringkan kepalanya

"Mulaikan…" kata semua kecuali Sunggyu. Sunggyu nampak bingung.

"Yasudah jangan bahas ini, kalian mau mematahkan hatiku?!" Kata Yaekyung

*Semua tertawa

Akhirnya setelah coffee break, semua member bubar. Karena penasaran, Sunggyu mengajak Yaekyung pulang bersama, sementara Chan Ri kembali ke apartemennya sendiri.

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" kata Sunggyu memulai percakapan

"Tentu saja hyung…" jawab Yaekyung. "Pasti tentang Chan Ri ya…"

*Sunggyu mengangguk

"Kapan kamu mengenalnya? Dan kapan kamu menembaknya?" Tanya Sunggyu to the point.

*Yaekyung tertawa

"Aku mengenalnya awal kami masuk kuliah… dia berbeda dengan yang lain karena logatnya yang cukup unik. Aku menyukainya ketika melihatnya tersenyum pertama kali saat melihat pengumuman kelulusan. Semenjak itu aku mendekatinya. Dia anaknya cukup misterius karena latar belakangnya tidak diketahui. Kami semua hanya tau dia pindahan dari Jepang saat kelas dua SMA. Dia anak yang sangat… kaya. Kami waktu itu diajaknya ke Uido, dari situ aku tau dia bisa main drum, dan semakin menyukainya. Akhirnya kami membuat band deh…" jawab Yaekyung. "Aku nembak dia pas kami sunset di Uido… padahal suasananya udah romantic, tapi dia mematahkannya dalam sedetik dengan berkata, "tidak." Udah aja…"

*Sunggyu tertawa

"Kalau tersenyum dia memang cantik. Tapi dia memang tidak punya selera humor dan romantic sama sekali… menurutmu dia anak yang seperti apa?" Tanya Sunggyu lanjut.

"Chan Ri…" Yaekyung berfikir. "Dia tidak manis seperti cewe lain, tapi dia keren, dia tidak punya selera humor dan tidak punya selera romantic, tapi dia sangat baik dan peduli pada orang yang dekat dengannya. Hyung tau? Setelah dia menolakku, dia membantuku untuk move on dan mencarikan pacar untukku… hahaha"

"Benarkah? Dia baik ya…" jawab Sunggyu senang

"Dan satu lagi… dia sulit untuk berinteraksi dengan orang banyak…" kata Yaekyung. "Dia tidak akan berani menatap mata orang bila banyak orang didepannya. Dia emang pemberani di tempat gelap, tapi gaberani di tempat terang yang banyak orang… unik kan… hahaha."

"Aneh…" gumam Sunggyu sambil tertawa.

"Ada satu phrase yang kita berdua suka…" lanjut Yaekyung. "Semua orang itu aneh. Namun ketika keanehan tersebut dipertemukan dengan orang yang cocok dengannya, itu yang dinamakan dengan cinta."

*Sunggyu tersenyum

"Aku menerima dia apa adanya…" kata Sunggyu

"Aku percaya pada hyung…" kata Yaekyung. "Tapi, kenapa hyung begitu menyukai Chan Ri?"

*Sunggyu tersenyum

"Pertama kali kami bertemu, dia sudah menunjukan kepeduliannya padaku meskipun kami belum saling mengenal, aku percaya itu takdir kami bertemu. Kemudian ketika melihat dia tersenyum rasanya hatiku sangat nyaman, ingin selalu melihatnya tersenyum dan ketika aku melihatnya menangis, aku ingin melindunginya, memeluknya dan tak ingin melepaskannya…" jawab Sunggyu

*Yaekyung terkesima mendengar kata-kata Sunggyu

"Hyung! Aku menitipkan Chan Ri padamu… buatlah dia bahagia…" kata Yaekyung sambil menunduk tanda permohonan

"Sudah sudah…" Sunggyu menyuruh Yaekyung tegak lagi. "Tanpa kau minta juga aku akan melakukannya…"

Akhirnya keduanya berpisah saat Yaekyung sudah dekat dengan rumahnya. Dan Sunggyu pun kembali ke dorm infinite. Dia memberitahu para member mengenai penampilan Chan Ri minggu depan dalam sebuah festival dan memaksa (?) semua member untuk datang. Kemudian Chan Ri sendiri kembali ke group chat dan meminta para Eonnies untuk datang juga, sampai akhirnya hari penampilan Chan Ri pun tiba. Semua member dan para Eonnies pun datang. Mereka menyaksikan penampilan band Chemistry yang begitu digemari oleh para penontonnya. Sunggyu ikut menyanyikan lagu yang Chemistry bawakan dan semua member nampak kaget melihat Sunggyu tau lagu yang dibawakan Chemistry. Sampai akhirnya penampilan selesai, Chan Ri, Para Eonnies dan Member Infinite pergi ke tempat makan.

"Member chemistry lain tidak ikut?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Tidak oppa, mereka masih ingin menonton band lain di festival itu…" jawab Chan Ri

"Penampilan kamu keren tadi Chan Ri!" kata Dongwoo. "Dan itu, pianistnya namanya siapa? Cantik…"

"Terima kasih oppa…" jawab Chan Ri. "Kwang Nana. Oppa menyukai Nana kah?"

*Dongwoo mengangguk

"Apakah dia punya pacar?" Tanya Dongwoo bersemangat

"Dia mantanku oppa…" jawab Chan Ri. "Aku pernah berpacaran dengannya sebulan… tetapi aku sadar kalau aku masih normal, jadi kami putus…"

*Semua memperhatikan Chan Ri dengan shock

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Apakah kalian melakukan "itu"…?" Tanya L

"Apa kau gila?!" serentak para Eonnies bertanya

*Chan Ri tertawa

"Aku sangat menyayangi Nana… dia biasa memelukku, memegang tanganku dan bersandar di pundakku, akupun tidak merasa aneh dengan itu…" jawab Chan Ri. "Tapi ketika dia menatap mataku dengan tatapan yang "berbeda" aku mulai merasa tidak enak, dan aku merasa aku normal…"

"Kamu normal…" jawab L

*Semua memperhatikan L curiga kecuali Sunggyu, Miyoung dan Woohyun karena tidak mengerti

"Jadi, gak sampe lebih dari pelukan kan?" Tanya Sunggyu penasaran

*Chan Ri menggelengkan kepala, yang lain merasa lega

"Jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi! Kau ini…" kata Sunggyu sambil mengelus kepala Chan Ri

*Chan Ri nyengir

Akhirnya semua makan sambil mengobrol. Ketiga Eonnies nampak sangat kangen dengan Chan Ri yang menghilang tiga minggu setelah piknik. Mereka semua nampak sangat akrab.

"Aku puny ide…" kata Dongwoo.

*Semua memperhatikan Dongwoo

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan shuffle date?" Tanya Dongwoo

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Hye Soo

"Salah satu dari kita akan berpasangan, secara bergantian, bagaimana?" Tanya Dongwoo. "Agar kita semua bisa lebih dekat…"

"Kenapa harus dalam model date?" Tanya Chan Ri

"Karena aku ingin mencoba date juga…" kata Dongwoo sambil nyengir. "Bagaimana?"

*Semua berfikir

"Boleh juga sih hyung, aku setuju!" kata Sungyeol. "Selama ini aku hanya dengan Hye Soo Noona saja, aku ingin mengenal yang lain juga!"

*Hye Soo melihat Sungyeol kesal

"Oke! Aku juga mau mengenal yang lain!" kata Hye Soo membalas Sungyeol

"Tapi kalian tidak akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap Mi Young kan?" Tanya Woohyun takut

"Tentu saja tidak…" jawab Dongwoo. "Apa yang akan dilakukan seseorang dalam date sehari tidak akan aneh-aneh."

"Agar kita semua bisa lebih akrab kan?" Tanya Sunggyu. "Baiklah kalau begitu…"

Akhirnya semua setuju dengan ide dongwoo dan semua mengundi untuk shuffle date di minggu depan pertama. Yang mendapat giliran pertama adalah Hae In - Sunggyu, Hye Soo - L, Mi Young - Dongwoo dan Chanri - Sunjong.

(Hae In - Sunggyu)

Hae In dan Sunggyu bersepakat akan melakukan kencan di sebuah taman yang sebenarnya itu tempat biasa L dan Hae In bertemu. Keduanya bertemu dan hanya berdiam. Suasana nampak sangat awkward.

"Ternyata benar ya, tanpa yang lain kita sangat awkward…" kata Sunggyu memulai percakapan.

"Benar… bahkan sebenarnya kita belum pernah saling berbicara kan?" Tanya Hae In.

*Sunggyu mengangguk

"Noona… kau bekerja dimana?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Aku di perusahaan Hwanghee, pabrik tekstil, kau tahu kan?" Tanya Hae In

"Hmm… iya aku tahu." Jawab Sunggyu. "Noona berasal dari daerah mana?"

"Gwangju… Kau?" Tanya Hae In

"Jeonju." Jawab Sunggyu

Keduanya berdiam kembali beberapa saat. Keduanya memang tidak memiliki kecocokan dalam hal tertentu.

"Kau… menyukai Chan Ri kan?" Tanya Hae In

"Huh? Iya, semua juga tahu tentang kami kan Noona." Jawab Sunggyu. "Ada apa?"

"Jika member lain ada yang menyukai Chan Ri, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Hae In

"Hmm…" Sunggyu berfikir. "Entah kenapa, aku percaya dengan Chan Ri."

"Maksudmu percaya?" Tanya Hae In

"Aku percaya dia bisa memilih yang terbaik untuknya." Jawab Sunggyu. "Aku menyayangi dia tulus ko, aku juga peduli dengan member yang lain, jadi ya… aku ga akan mempermasalahkan apapun."

"As expected of a leader…" gumam Hae In

"Huh?" Tanya Sunggyu bingung

*Hae In menggeleng sambil tersenyum

"Bagaimana dengan Noona dan Hoya?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" jawab Hae In mengalihkan perhatian

"Semua juga tau Noona… kalian saling menyukai! Apakah ada kemajuan tentang hubungan kalian?" Tanya Sunggyu

*Hae In menggeleng

"Hoya itu memang sulit dekat dengan orang, walau jelas dia suka dengan Noona…" gumam Sunggyu

"Dia mirip dengan Chan Ri…" gumam Hae In

"Benar! Mereka berdua orang yang setype, sama-sama suka ungu pula…" tambah Sunggyu

"Mereka cocok…" tambah Hae In sambil menundukan kepala

"Mereka itu bersahabat kan?" Tanya Sunggyu. "Apa Noona tidak tahu?"

*Hae In menggeleng

"Mereka sering sekali bertemu, melebihi aku dengan Chan Ri…" kata Sunggyu sambil sedikit kesal. "Bahkan ketika Chan Ri tidak ada kabar, keduanya masih saling berhubungan, akupun sedikit kesal."

"Apakah Chan Ri akan mengambil hati orang ketiga juga…" gumam Hae In. "Sepopuler itu kah dia?"

"Maksudmu orang ketiga?" Tanya Sunggyu bingung

"Ah… tidak-tidak, jangan pikirkan dengan apa yang aku katakan!" jawab Hae In

Sunggyu memperhatikan Hae In curiga, tetapi Hae In mengajak Sunggyu untuk membicarakan hal lain. Dalam hati Hae In dia tidak tega bila Sunggyu harus tau mengenai hubungan Chan Ri dengan L dan dia pun menjaga rahasia perasaan L sebenarnya mengenai Chan Ri. Akhirnya keduanya mengobrol sambil berjalan dan hari itupun berakhir dengan cepat.

(Hye Soo - L)

Hye Soo dan L bersepakat untuk melakukan date di sebuah restaurant. Keduanya bertemu dan mengobrol disana…

"Myungsoo-ya, kau nampak tampan hari ini!" kata Hyesoo bersemangat

"Noona juga cantik…" balas L

*Hyesoo tersipu malu

"Sepertinya aku akan bisa melupakan Yeolli seharian ini bersamamu!" kata Hyesoo centil

*L tertawa

"Tapi… entah kenapa setiap melihatmu aku jadi ingat kalau kau berciuman dengan Chan Ri…" gumam Hyesoo

*L tersedak

"Kenapa… Noona bisa tahu?" Tanya L kaget

"Sepertinya semua member tahu, kecuali Sunggyu, Mi Young dan Woohyun." Jawab Hyesoo.

*L nampak kaget

"Tapi… jika kau memperhatikanku, apakah kau akan menciumku juga?" Tanya Hyesoo

*L memperhatikan mata Hyesoo dalam

"Kyaa~ sudah Myungsoo, jangan memperhatikanku seperti ini nanti aku pingsan!" kata Hye Soo sambil tersipu malu

*L Tertawa

"Hampir semua cewe kalau aku perhatikan mereka bertindak seperti itu," gumam L. "Namun Chan Ri tidak begitu, dia malah memperhatikanku balik dengan mukanya yang imut…"

"Pasti sambil memiringkan kepala ya?" Tanya Hyesoo

"Loh, kok Noona bisa tahu?" Tanya L kaget

"Dia kalau bingung memang selalu begitu…" jawab Hyesoo. "Coba aku mengikuti kebiasaan dia, apakah kamu akan berekasi sama?"

Setelah itu L memperhatikan Hyesoo lagi dengan serius, kemudian Hyesoo memiringkan kepalanya, L mulai mendekat, namun dia mundur lagi lalu tertawa.

"Sepertinya memang berbeda…" gumam Hyesoo "Kau sepertinya memang menyukai Chan Ri…"

*L Terdiam

"Tidak apa-apa, bersaing sehatlah dengan Gyu!" kata Hyesoo. "Sebenarnya aku kecewa sih jadi gabisa mengambil hati kamu juga, tapi aku mendukung ko kalau kamu emang mau deketin Chan Ri!"

*L Tersenyum

"Terimakasih Noona…" kata L

"Kyaa~ kempot kamu itu… bikin melayang!" kata Hyesoo sambil mencubit pipi L. "Karena sekarang hari date kita, maka ayo kita lupakan tentang yang lain!"

*L Mengangguk

Akhirnya keduanya makan, lalu karokean dan melakukan foto box karena Hyesoo ingin ada kenang-kenangan bahwa dia pernah berkencan dengan L. sampai malam dan hari keduanya pun berakhir.

(Mi Young - Dongwoo)

Mi Young dan Dongwoo bertemu di sebuah café. Keduanya nampak sangat natural dan tidak terlalu awkward

"Apakah Noona merasa aneh bila tidak bersama Woohyun?" Tanya Dongwoo

*Mi Young menggeleng

"Tidak, biasa saja. Kami memang berpacaran, tapi aku juga ingin kenal dengan yang lain…" jawab Mi Young

"Aku juga ingin kenal dengan Noona, Noona yang lain dan Chan Ri." Sela Dongwoo. "Dan aku bisa menilai apakah kalian cocok dengan member kami."

"Baik sekali kau mau melakukan itu…" kata Mi Young

Keduanya mengobrol sambil tertawa, keduanya nampak cocok dengan traits masing-masing. Namun Dongwoo tidak mempunyai perasaan lebih terhadap Mi Young. Akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk bersahabat.

"Mengapa Noona bisa menyukai Woohyun? Apa Noona tahan dengan celotehannya setiap hari?" Goda Dongwoo

"Entahlah, dia sangat baik padaku, selain itu dia tampan." Jawab Mi Young. "Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa aku pernah mengenalnya sebelumnya…"

"Huh? Memang Noona asal daerah mana?" Tanya Dongwoo

"Aku asli orang Seoul…" jawab Mi Young. "Kau?"

"Gyeonggi. Woohyun juga asli orang Seoul…" jawab Dongwoo.

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja ya…" gumam Mi Young

*Dongwoo mengangguk

Lalu keduanya bermain di Arcade sampa larut malam. Woohyun benar-benar kesal dengan date pertama Mi Young dan Dongwoo, namun setelah dijelaskan, akhirnya Woohyun percaya bahwa mereka hanya berteman dan tidak lebih. Namun setelah date ini, hubungan Mi Young dan Dongwoo menjadi lebih akrab.

(Chan Ri - Sungjong)

Sungjong meminta Chan Ri menjemputnya di dorm Infinite. Tidak lama akhirnya Chan Ri datang. Acara mereka cukup pagi sehingga member lain yang hari ini melakukan date semua belum pergi.

"Kau cepat juga…" Kata Sungjong

"Kenapa harus lama?" Tanya Chan Ri

"Biasanya kan perempuan dandan, dan itu menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama…" jawab Sungjong. "Kamu ga pake make up?"

"Pake, bedak, lipgloss, udah." Jawab Chan Ri.

*Sungjong merasa konyol

"Ah, Chan Ri…" tiba-tiba Sunggyu mendekati keduanya. "Kalian date ya hari ini?"

*Keduanya mengangguk

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Hyung mau tau aja… nanti kita dikuntit lagi…." Jawab Sungjong

"Aish! Kamu…!" gumam Sunggyu kesal

"Hari ini Oppa mau date sama Hae In noona ya?" Tanya Chanri mengalihkan perhatian mereka

"Iya… kenapa? Kau cemburu ya?" goda Sunggyu

"Tidak… selamat bersenang-senang!" kata Chan Ri lalu dia pergi bersama Sungjong

"Ya! Kalian berdua…" gumam Sunggyu kesal melihat keduanya pergi begitu saja.

(Di dalam mobil Chan Ri)

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Chan Ri

"Aku ingin kau mengajariku piano…" jawab Sungjong

"Aku gabisa…" kata Chan Ri. "Sudah kubilang aku hanya bisa kalau aku sedang tidak enak hati…"

"Aish… kau ini aneh!" kata Sungjong kesal. "Bagaimana bisa kau memainkan moonlight sonata III. presto agitato jika kau tidak bisa main piano?!"

"Entahlah…" jawab Chan Ri. "Piano itu seperti memori masa lalu aku yang hilang dan tidak bisa aku ingat…"

"Kau asal daerah mana sih? Siapa tau kalau kita ke tempat kelahiranmu kau bisa ingat…" Tanya Sungjong

"Fukuoka… oppa mau sekarang kita ke Fukuoka?" Tanya Chan Ri

"Ah… kau bukan orang Korea? Pantas saja logatmu aneh…" Tanya Sungjong. "Tidak mungkinlah kita ke Fukuoka sekarang, mau sampai jam berapa?!"

"Ibuku orang Korea, ayahku orang Jepang. Aku pernah dibesarkan disini saat SD, aku baru ingat itu saat kejadian rumah sakit kemaren, oppa ingat? Kemudian aku baru pindah kesini kelas 2 SMA…" jawab Chan Ri. "Bisa saja, pakai pesawat pribadiku yang oppa naiki kemaren…"

"Ah, iya aku ingat." Jawab Sungjong. "Benar juga, kau punya pesawat pribadi, aku lupa."

*Chan Ri tertawa

"Jadi… mau kemana kita?" Tanya Chan Ri.

"Kita ke apartemenmu saja… aku punya kejutan untukmu." Jawab Sungjong

Chan Ri merasa bingung. Lalu dia memiringkan kepalanya seperti biasa. Sungjong menatapnya aneh. Akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen Chan Ri. Apartment yang Chan Ri tinggali hanya apartemen standar, dan tidak ada piano disana.

"Kau tinggal di tempat seperti ini?" Tanya Sungjong heran

*Chan Ri mengangguk

"Kalau kau sedih, kau pergi kemana?" Tanya Sungjong

*Chan Ri memperhatikan Sungjong heran

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu…" kata Sungjong.

Sungjong mendekati Chanri lalu menahan Chanri hingga Chanri stuck ditembok. Sungjong memperhatikan Chanri serius dengan tatapan dalam lalu mendekatinya. Sungjong memegang pipi Chanri dan semakin mendekat. Chanri nampak sangat bingung, lalu ketika keduanya sudah sangat dekat, Chanri mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku… masih normal oppa…" kata Chanri sebelum Sungjong menciumnya

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Sungjong kaget dengan perkataan Chanri

*Chanri melepaskan diri dari Sungjong

"Bagiku… oppa seperti Noona… bukan Oppa… Oppa mengerti maksudku?" jawab Chanri ragu.

Sungjong tampak kesal mendengarnya. Lalu dia mendorong Chanri lagi ke kasur.

"Aku ini namja, Chanri… apa kau ingin aku membuktikannya?!" Tanya Sungjong kesal.

"Jangan melakukan apapun atau kau akan menyesal…" kata Chan Ri mulai serius.

Sungjong memegang kedua tangan Chanri lalu mendekati Chanri, namun yang terjadi adalah tangan Chanri bisa memutar tangan Sungjong lalu dia membanting Sungjong diatas kasur. Sungjong nampak kesakitan.

"Sudah kubilang…" kata Chanri. "Lagipula bukankah oppa membenciku? Kenapa oppa melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini?"

*Sungjong masih merasa kesakitan

"Aku tidak tahu kau sekuat ini…" gumam Sungjong. "Aku tidak membencimu, tapi aku tidak terlalu suka denganmu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Oppa lupa aku kuliah dimana?" Tanya Chanri.

"Psikologi… ah iya…" jawab Sungjong. "Apa kau membenciku?"

"Tidak…" jawab Chanri singkat

"Lalu kenapa kau menolak berciuman denganku atau tidur denganku? Hanya karena aku seperti perempuan bagimu?" Tanya Sungjong

*Chanri terdiam

"Atau karena aku bukan Myungsoo hyung?" lanjut Sungjong

"Maksud Oppa?" Tanya Chanri bingung

"Aku, member lain pun tahu tentang kalian kecuali Sunggyu hyung…" jawab Sungjong. "Itu kenapa aku tidak suka dengamu."

*Chanri terdiam

"Apakah Oppa merasa aku mempermainkan hati Gyu oppa dan Myungsoo oppa?" Tanya Chanri

"Awalnya iya, tapi aku melihat kejadian hari terakhir Myungsoo hyung denganmu." Jawab Sungjong

*Chanri terdiam.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak menolak Myungsoo hyung? Kau menyukainya juga? Atau karena wajah dia tampan?" Tanya Sungjong

"Entahlah…" jawab Chanri. "Hoya oppa menanyakan hal yang sama, akupun tidak tahu jawabannya."

"Apakah Hoya hyung juga pernah berciuman denganmu?" Tanya Sungjong. "Kalian memiliki karakter yang sama dan cocok."

"Kau kira aku ini cewe macam apa?!" jawab Chanri kesal. "Aku tidak semenarik itu untuk semua cowo ingin berciuman denganku."

"Kau benar… apa yang aku lakukan tadi memang bodoh." Gumam Sungjong. "Tapi aku hanya penasaran apakah kau akan menerimanya seperti kau menerima ciuman dari Myungsoo hyung…"

*Chanri menatap Sungjong kesal

"Kalau kau mendengar apa yang kami bicarakan sebelumnya di Villa, kau pasti tau kan itu semua hanya salah paham." Kata Chanri

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang di mobil? Memang kau kira aku tidak melihatnya?!" Tanya Sungjong mulai kesal juga

*Chanri terdiam

"Kalian saling menyukai… aku tahu itu." Gumam Sungjong. "Maka dari itu tolong jangan permainkan hati Sunggyu hyung!"

"Tapi aku menyukai Gyu oppa!" jawab Chanri. "Aku tidak pernah berniat mempermainkan hati Gyu oppa…"

Setelah perdebatan itu Sungjong pergi dari apartement Chanri dan Chanripun cukup kesal dengan Sungjong. Keduanya bukannya memperbaiki keadaan hubungan mereka tetapi malah menambah ketidak harmonisan keduanya…

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Part VI: Shuffle Date, Marriage and The Choosen

Di sebuah persiapan wedding party garden orang-orang hiruk pikuk mempersiapkan untuk pernikahan. Tiga orang nampak sibuk mempersiapkan panggung penampilan sementara empat orang lainnya mempersiapkan makanan dan dua orang sisanya mempersiapkan timeline serta mengecheck apa saja yang belum disiapkan…

"Akhirnya mereka menikah juga…" kata Dongwoo

"Aku tidak menyangka, semenjak kejadian itu mereka bisa kembali bersatu…" lanjut Sunggyu

"That's the power of love!" tambah Hae In

"Kalau Noona kapan mau nikah?" Tanya Sungjong

"Aku sih mau nunggu yang lain dulu aja, terakhir juga gapapa…" jawab Hae In

"Noona mau nunggu Chanri nikah duluan juga? Lama banget dong…" tanya Sunggyu

"Nah… yang satu itu aku belum tahu!" jawab Hae In. "Dia baru aja lulus kan… belum lanjut lagi deh dia…"

Sementara itu dua orang yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan barang dan setiap detail tempat pernikahan…

"Ada yang kurang?" Tanya L

"Sepertinya semua sudah siap!" jawab Chanri

*Keduanya menatap seluruh area pernikahan yang nampak sangat sederhana namun esklusif

"Tidakah kau ingin cepat menikah ketika melihat ini?" goda L. Chanri tertawa.

"Tidak…" jawab Chanri. "Aku mau melanjutkan kuliahku dulu… aku belum bisa jadi apa-apa kalau menikah langsung."

"Kau… akan menjadi istri yang baik." Kata L

"Oppa juga akan menjadi ayah yang baik bagi anak-anak kelak…" tambah Chanri

"Kita… cocok bukan?" goda L. Chanri hanya tertawa.

"Tapi, yang menikah sekarang pun akan menjadi pasangan yang bahagia…" gumam L

"Benar, mereka telah melalui masa pasang surutnya pacaran, aku yakin mereka sekarang sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain…" tambah Chanri

"Ini semua karena dua tahun yang lalu…" lanjut L

(Dua tahun yang lalu, ketika mereka melakukan Shuffle date)

Minggu pertama Shuffle date telah berakhir. Ada yang menjadi sahabat, ada yang cukup saling mengetahui, saling mendukung bahkan ada yang gagal dan menjadi semakin tidak harmonis. Tidak ada yang tahu kejadian Chanri dan Sungjong, setelah kejadian itu mereka tidak pernah saling menatap mata sama sekali, yang lain merasakan keanehan diantara mereka namun tidak ada satupun yang berani menanyakannya. Sementara itu minggu kedua mereka semua memutuskan tetap melakukan Shuffle date. Kali ini Hae In - Sungyeol, Hye Soo - Hoya, Mi Young - L, dan Chanri - Woohyun.

(Chanri - Woohyun)

Keduanya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menuju dermaga. Seperti biasa Chanri menjemput ke tempat dorm Infinite.

"Kenapa kalau yang date dengan Chanri harus selalu dia yang menjemput?" gumam Sunggyu

"Karena dia punya mobil hyung…" jawab Woohyun

"Mi Young juga punya kan? Kenapa dia tidak diminta juga?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Molla… tapi kalau kita berkencan aku memintanya juga untuk menjemput kemari, hyung tahu itu kan?" jawab Woohyun

Tidak lama Chanri datang dan Woohyun pun pergi. Kali ini dia tidak mau masuk karena sebenarnya dia malas bertemu dengan Sungjong. Akhirnya keduanya berangkat. Karena Woohyun sudah bisa mengendarai mobil, dia meminta Chanri agar dia saja yang menyetir, dan Chanri pun mengalah. Woohyun memiliki manner yang cukup baik terhadap perempuan.

"Bagaimana dengan kencan dengan Sungjong kemaren?" Tanya Woohyun

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu…" jawab Chanri

"Wae? Apakah kalian mengalami date yang buruk?" Tanya Woohyun. Chanri tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membicarakan itu." Lanjut Woohyun. "Kau jangan cemberut, ini hari aku pertama melakukan shuffle date, semoga hari kita bisa menyenangkan." Chanri mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"Nah… gitu kan cantik." Kata Woohyun. "Setidaknya aku sedikit mengerti sekarang kenapa Sunggyu hyung menyukaimu."

Sepanjang jalan Woohyun terus mengajak Chanri mengobrol, namun Chanri seringkali hanya menggeleng atau mengangguk. Sebenarnya Woohyun orang yang sangat talkaktive dan Chanri tidak terlalu menyukai orang yang terlalu banyak berbicara sehingga sehari itu dia memasang fake smile dan fake laugh. Woohyun dan Chanri bukanlah pasangan yang cocok. Sesampainya di dermaga mereka berjalan sambil tetap mengobrol, itu membuat Chanri benar-benar lelah menghadapi Woohyun yang tidak bisa berhenti bicara. Tetapi bagaimanapun dia memang ditugaskan untuk belajar mendengarkan orang lain. Jadi dia tidak bisa protes atau kesal terhadap Woohyun. Hingga sore menjelang akhirnya keduanya pulang dan menurut Chanri tidak ada yang istimewa pada hari kedua date nya, setidaknya lebih baik dari Sungjong. Woohyun sendiri menganggap date dengan Chanri itu membosankan karena Chanri tidak banyak bicara.

(Hae In - Sungyeol)

Keduanya memutuskan untuk bertemu di sebuah restaurant. Hae In datang duluan dan tidak lama Sungyeol pun datang.

"Noona… apakah kau menungguku lama?" Tanya Sungyeol

"Ani… aku baru beberapa menit disini…" jawab Hae In

Lalu keduanya memesan makanan. Mereka banyak berdiam karena bingung harus membicarakan apa.

"Noona… itu pendiam ya?" Tanya Sungyeol

"Tidak juga… aku hanya bingung harus membicarakan apa kita…" jawab Hae In.

"Hmmm…." Sungyeol berfikir. "Apa yang Noona suka?"

"Banyak… aku suka membaca, mendengarkan lagu, jalan-jalan. Kenapa?" Tanya Hae In

"Apa kita mau ke perpustakaan? Atau karokean? Atau berjalan-jalan?" Jawab Sungyeol

"Aku lebih suka kita mengobrol saja disini…" kata Hae In. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hye Soo?"

"Baiklah…" kata Sungyeol. "Aku? Biasa saja…"

"Apakah kau sudah menembak Hyesoo?" Tanya Hae In

"Belum… aku belum mau pacaran Noona…" jawab Sungyeol

"Tapi kau menyukai Hyesoo?" Tanya Hae In

"Suka sih…" jawab Sungyeol . "Tapi kalau suka harus langsung jadian ya? Buktinya Noona sama Hoya ngga kan?" Hyesoo terdiam

"Aku masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku!" kata Sungyeol

"Loh, kalau pacaran emang bukannya kerjaan anak muda ya?" Tanya Hae In. "Apakah menurutmu pacaran itu mengganggu kehidupanmu?" Sungyeol mengangguk

"Pacaran itu untuk orang dewasa! Diatas 20 tahun!" jawab Sungyeol.

"Memang umurmu berapaaa?!" sela Hae In kesal

"24… tapi jiwaku 16!" kata Sungyeol dengan pdnya.

Akhirnya keduanya mengobrol dengan hebohnya sampai waktu telah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Keduanya pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Bagi mereka cukup senang dengan date pada hari itu karena keduanya merasa date mereka menyenangkan.

(Hyesoo - Hoya)

Keduanya bertemu di taman kota. Hyesoo mengenakan baju pink sementara Hoya mengenakan baju warna ungu. Keduanya nampak seperti lollipop.

"Kenapa… kita begitu mencolok hari ini…" gumam Hyesoo

"Noona… tumben sekali memakai baju warna pink…" kata Hoya

"Agar aku terlihat cheerful, apakah aku terlihat cantik?" Tanya Hyesoo sambil mengedipkan mata

"I…iya…" jawab Hoya sambil bermuka ragu.

Akhirnya keduanya berjalan-jalan sepanjang took di kota. Hoya tidak banyak bicara sehingga suasana menjadi awkward. Hyesoo pun merasa ternyata lebih baik jalan bersama L dibandingkan dengan Hoya yang cukup sulit memulai percakapan. Keduanya berhenti di sebuah took eskrim dan membelinya, kemudian kembali ke taman.

"Aku bingung kenapa Hae In Eonni suka sama orang kaya kamu…" gumam Hyesoo

"Ne?" respon Hoya yang kurang mendengarkan

"Tuh kan…" jawab Hyesoo. "Sudahlah…"

Selesai makan es krim Hyesoo memutuskan untuk pulang. Hoya pun tidak ada masalah dengan hal tersebut. Ini merupakan hari yang sangat membosankan bagi keduanya.

(Miyoung - L)

Keduanya sepakat untuk bertemu di sebuah panti asuhan anak-anak. Mereka akan membuat charity nyanyian untuk anak-anak yang ada disana.

"Noona hebat untuk punya ide acara seperti ini…" kata L

"Tentu saja, aku merasa tidak suka jika hanya mengobrol denganmu. Jadi jangan jatuh cinta padaku ya!" kata Miyoung

"Hahahaha…" L tertawa lepas. "Apa Noona membenciku?" lalu L menatap dalam Miyoung

"Iya." Jawab Miyoung lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu

L hanya tersenyum meilhat tingkah Miyoung. "Aku sudah menyukai orang lain Noona, tenang saja." Sahut L pada Miyoung

"Baguslah, aku harap itu bukan salah satu dari kami…" jawab Miyoung

"Sayangnya iya…" Goda L.

"Hah? Siapa?" Tanya Miyoung penasaran lalu berjalan seiringan dengan L. "Jangan bilang Hyesoo Eonni karena kencanmu kemaren…"

L hanya tersenyum tidak memnjawab pertanyaan Mi Young. Itu membuatnya sedikit kesal. Lalu mereka memulai acara charity mereka, tidak banyak percakapan yang mereka lakukan sampai akhirnya acarapun selesai dan mereka bubar.

(Dua tahun kemudian, pada persiapan pernikahan)

"Shuffle date itu benar-benar merubah kita semua…" kata Hae In

"Jelas, itu juga membuat pertengkaran diantara salah satu dari kita…" tambah Sunggyu

"Tidak satu, semua… kecuali Hae In noona saja…" sela Dongwoo

"Tapi setidaknya sekarang kita semua sudah baikan," kata Hae In. "Iya kan Sungjong?"

"Iya, tapi aku tidak menyangka akhirnya akan seperti ini…" jawab Sungjong

"Waktu itu…" kata Sunggyu

(Dua tahun yang lalu, shuffle date minggu ketiga)

Akhirnya minggu ketiga shuffle date pun datang. Kali ini yang akan melakukan date adalah Haein - Hoya, Hyesoo - Woohyun, Miyoung - Sungyeol dan Chanri - Sunggyu.

(Mi young - Sungyeol)

Keduanya bertemu di sebuah taman bermain. Miyoung dan Sungyeol tampak senang. Mereka bermain seluruh wahana tanpa rasa takut. Mereka sangat cocok sehingga hari itu terasa sangat menyenangkan. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti sejenak untuk makan siang.

"Noona! Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan!" kata Sungyeol senang

"Iyaaa! Aku setuju!" tambah Miyoung bersemangat

"Setelah makan kita akan melanjutkan bermain lagi kan?" Tanya Sungyeol. Miyoung mengangguk. Sungyeol nampak sangat senang

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hyesoo Eonni?" Tanya Miyoung

"Ya gitu aja sih…" jawab Sungyeol cuek

"Apa kau tidak tertarik dengannya lagi?" Tanya Miyoung heran

"Kenapa semua orang menanyakan hal yang sama padaku?" kata Sungyeol mulai kesal

"Yasudah, lupakan kalau kau kesal!" gumam Miyoung. "Ayo kita main lagi!"

Sungyeol pun bersemangat kembali setelah Miyoung memutuskan tidak membahas masalah pribadi Sungyeol. Mereka pun bermain sampai taman bermain tersebut tutup. Karena malam hari itu hujan, keduanya memakai satu payung bersama dan tiba-tiba Sungyeol mengajak Miyoung berpegangan tangan. Keduanya pun tersenyum malu, sampai akhirnya mereka masuk kedalam mobil.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini…" kata Miyoung

"Ani… aku yang merasa sangat senang…" sela Sungyeol. "Aku… menyukai Noona…"

"Aku juga menyukaimu…" kata Miyoung

"Bagaimana dengan Woohyun?" Tanya Sungyeol

"Ah… sepertinya kau salah kira." Jawab Miyoung. "Aku menyukaimu maksudnya menyukai teman, kau teman yang menyenangkan. Kalau masalah hati aku tetap mencintai Namuyun…"

*Sungyeol terdiam

"Jangan bilang kamu bilang suka itu dalam arti lain?" Tanya Miyoung kaget

"Tidak-tidak…" jawab Sungyeol mencoba tersenyum kembali. "Aku juga bermaksud hal yang sama…"

"Baguslah kalau begitu…" kata Miyoung.

Akhirnya sampailah mereka di Dorm Infinite dan Miyoung pun pulang kembali ke rumahnya.

(Chanri - Sunggyu)

Seperti biasa Chanri menjemput ke dorm infinite, dan dia datang dengan cukup cepat.

"Kukira hyung yang akan menjemput Chanri ke rumahnya…" kata Woohyun

"Aku tidak tahu rumahnya, lagipula naik apa aku kesana?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Ya Tanya lah…" jawab Woohyun kesal. Sunggyu hanya nyengir.

Tidak lama Sunggyu dan Chanri pun berangkat.

"Mau kemana kita oppa?" Tanya Chanri.

"Ke salon…" jawab Sunggyu

"Eh? Ngapain kita ke salon?" Tanya Chanri bingung

"Make over… ikutin aja, ya?" Pinta Sunggyu

Akhirnya Chanri setuju dan mereka pun pergi ke salon. Keduanya melakukan make over hingga baju pun dirubah. Kemudian mereka pergi ke sebuah tempat kecil yang disediakan oleh Sunggyu. Ternyata Sunggyu telah menyiapkan pesta kecil untuk kencan mereka berdua, diiringi lagu klasik dan makanan yang cukup mewah. Chanri nampak sangat kaget dengan kejutan kecil yang telah Sunggyu siapkan. Tidak lama Sunggyu duduk dihadapan Chanri dan mengajak berdansa. Keduanya melakukan dansa dengan romantic. Tidak lama Sunggyu memeluk Chanri dengan erat. Chanri membalas pelukan Sunggyu.

"Kau menyukainya?" bisik Sunggyu

"Iya…" jawab Chanri. "Terimakasih untuk kejutannya Oppa… kau sangat romantic."

*Sunggyu melepaskan pelukannya lalu mencium tangan Chanri

"Kau sangat cantik hari ini…" kata Sunggyu

"Terima kasih Oppa…" balas Chanri. "Oppa juga tampan…"

Lalu keduanya melakukan table manner disana. Sunggyu nampak kaget melihat Chanri yang begitu rapih saat melakukan table manner.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan table manner sebelumnya?" Tanya Sunggyu. Chanri menggelengkan kepala

"Seingatku aku tidak pernah… tapi entah kenapa suasana seperti ini terasa familiar bagiku…" jawab Chanri

"Mungkin sebelum hilang ingatan kau pernah melakukannya…" kata Sunggyu. "Lagipula terasa aneh jika kau drummer dalam aliran rock tetapi bisa memainkan piano klasik."

"Iya juga sih…" tambah Chanri. "Tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan masa laluku."

"Kau ini, cuek seperti biasa." Kata Sunggyu sambil mengelus kepala Chanri. Chanri hanya nyengir.

Akhirnya selesai makan keduanya pulang. Saat sampai Dorm Infinite Chanri mengatakan bahwa dia sangat senang dengan date mereka hari ini, lalu Sunggyu mencium pipi Chanri dan Chanri menunduk malu. Keduanyapun berpisah. Sepanjang jalan jantung Chanri terus berdetak tidak berhenti. Begitu pula dengan Sunggyu yang pada malam itu tidak bisa tidur sama sekali karena bahagia.

(Haein - Hoya)

Keduanya berangkat bersama-sama menuju pantai terdekat. Mereka berniat mengobrol sambil berjalan menyusuri pantai.

"Akhirnya, kita dipertemukan juga…" gumam Hoya

"Kau benar, kukira giliranku denganmu akan menjadi yang terakhir…" balas Haein. Keduanya saling tersenyum

"Bagaimana dengan date mu sebelumnya? Ini baru yang kedua ya?" Tanya Hae In. Hoya mengangguk

"Sebelumnya biasa saja…" jawab Hoya. "Aku kurang bisa memulai percakapan dengan orang lain."

"Aku tahu… Hyesoo cerita padaku, dan dia menanyakan betapa anehnya aku memilihmu." Gumam Hae In. Hoya tertawa

"Kau memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Chanri…" lanjut Haein. "Tapi anehnya kalau kalian bersama, percakapan itu akan terjadi dan tidak akan sunyi…"

"Noona benar… kami memiliki beberapa traits yang sama, akupun nyaman dengannya." Kata Hoya

"Kau menyukai Chanri?" Tanya Haein

"Tidak… aku sudah menyukai orang lain…" jawab Hoya. "Lagipula Chanri sudah menyukai orang lain juga…"

"Kau menyukai siapa?" Tanya Haein. "Ah iya, antara Sunggyu dan Myungsoo ya. Kau tahu dia memilih siapa?"

"Saat ini sepertinya dia masih bingung antara keduanya, mungkin setelah shuffle date ini dia bisa menemukan jawabannya…" Jawab Hoya. "Aku? Aku menyukaimu, Noona…"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Haein kaget. "Kau juga tahu kan aku menyukaimu?"

*Hoya mengangguk

"Sebenarnya aku masih ragu, walau semua member telah bilang begitu… tetapi setelah mendengarnya langsung dari Noona… aku merasa lega." Jawab Hoya. Keduanya saling tersenyum

"Tapi… sebaiknya jangan mengharapkan apapun dulu dariku." Kata Haein.

"Maksud Noona?" Tanya Hoya.

"Aku ingin melihat dongsaengku dulu yang jadi, setelah itu baru aku bisa…" jawab Haein

Hoya hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Haein. Lalu keduanya melanjutkan berjalan menyusuri pantai sampai sore menjelang dan keduanya kembali pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

(Hyesoo - Woohyun)

Keduanya memutuskan bertemu di sebuah café. Woohyun tampak ramah menyambut Hye Soo. Lalu keduanya berbincang-bincang mengenai permasalahan mereka bahwa Hyesoo cukup kesal menunggu Sungyeol yang tidak kunjung mengajaknya resmi berpacaran. Woohyun hanya bisa berkata bahwa Hyesoo harus cukup bersabar karena Sungyeol masih polos mengenai keseriusan hubungan. Merekapun membicarakan semua hal mengenai para member dan juga para Yeoja.

"Noona tahu, Sunggyu hyung bercerita padaku bahwa dia mengajak classical date dengan Chanri hari ini!" kata Woohyun. "Dia bahkan menyewa sebuah rumah kecil yang telah didekorasi untuk acara dansa dan table manner hanya untuk mereka berdua…"

"Jinjja?" Tanya Hyesoo kaget. "Senangnya Chanri… dia didekati oleh romantic guy dan handsome guy… aku ingin sekali seperti dia…"

"Handsome guy? Apakah menurut Noona Sunggyu hyung itu tampan?" Tanya Woohyun

"Bukaan… apakah kau tidak tahu Myungsoo menyukai Chanri juga?" jawab Hyesoo. "Bahkan mereka telah melakukan kissu…"

"Apaa?!" respon Woohyun heboh. "Kenapa aku tidak tahu…"

"Kau pacaran mulu sih dengan Miyoung!" gumam Hyesoo. "Bahkan saat aku mencoba mengikuti Chanri, Myungsoo tidak bisa menciumku, dia benar-benar menyukai Chanri!"

"Noona ingin berciuman dengan Myungsoo? Bagaimana dengan Sungyeol?!" kata Woohyun. "Kalian sama saja…"

"Soalnya dia ganteng, gapapa kali…" sela Hyesoo genit. "Tapi aku serius ko dengan Yeolli…"

"Aduh… aku jadi memikirkan Sunggyu hyung…" gumam Woohyun. "Apa dia tahu soal Chanri dan Myungsoo?" Hyesoo menggelengkan kepala.

"Mana ada yang tega memberi tahukannya…" gumam Hyesoo

"Noona benar…" sela Woohyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Miyoung? Hari ini kita sepertinya bertukar pasangan ya!" Tanya Hyesoo mengganti topic pembicaraan

"Kami baik… mereka sekarang sedang di taman bermain…" jawab Woohyun

"Mereka seperti anak kecil…" gumam Hyesoo

"Benar… bahkan menurutku Miyoungie kelakuannya lebih childish dibanding Chanri…" kata Woohyun. "Chanri terlalu pendiam."

"Dia pasti pusing mendengar celotehanmu! Dia tidak kuat dengan orang yang banyak bicara!" kata Hyesoo.

"Hahahaha…" Woohyun tertawa. "Pantas saja dia banyak diam."

"Aku harap kalian berlanjut sampai nikah ya…" kata Hyesoo

"Aku juga berharap begitu!" respon Woohyun senang. "Tapi entah kenapa… aku merasa pernah mengenal Mi Young sebelumnya…"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Hyesoo

"Jo Mi Young… namanya mirip dengan teman masa kecilku dulu…" jawab Woohyun. "Miyoungie itu asalnya dari mana sih?"

"Dia asli orang Seoul…" jawab Hyesoo. "Jangan bilang ternyata kalian memang ternyata sebelumnya saling kenal?!"

*Woohyun berfikir

"Aku rasa… dia memang Mimi!" gumam Woohyun

"Mimi? Kau memanggilnya Mimi? Konyol sekali…" tawa Hyesoo

"Kami waktu kecil adalah sahabat… dia memanggilku namnam dan aku memanggilnya mimi…" kata Woohyun

"Kalian…" gumam Hyesoo speechless

Akhirnya keduanya melanjutkan percakapan serta menceritakan masa kecil antara Woohyun dan Miyoung. Woohyun tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya masa kecil mereka meninggalkan kenangan pahit pagi Miyoung. Akhirnya sore pun datang dan mereka mengakhiri date mereka yang kurang lebih penuh dengan obrolan tanpa henti. Setelah hari itu Woohyun dengan yakinnya akan mengingatkan Miyoung bahwa dirinya sebenarnya Namnam, sahabat masa kecilnya yang selama ini memiliki janji akan saling menikah ketika dewasa kelak. Woohyun nampak sangat bersemangat.

(Dua tahun kemudian, di tempat persiapan pernikahan)

"Classical date dengan Gyu Oppa itu sangat perfect…" kata Chanri. "Dia orang yang sangat romantic…". L hanya tersenyum

"Aku tidak menyangka kejadian waktu itu…" sela L

"Ini semua karena oppa…" gumam Chanri.

"Kau masih ragu dengan pilihanmu?" Tanya L

(Dua tahun yang lalu, shuffle date minggu keempat)

Sebulan telah berlalu dengan acara Shuffle date, mereka masih melanjutkan acara ini untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kali ini musim dingin telah tiba. Sebenarnya Shuffle date inilah yang membuat semuanya berubah. Kali ini yang akan melakukan Shuffle adalah Haein - Sungjong, Hyesoo - Dongwoo, Mi Young - Woohyun dan Chanri - L.

(Hyesoo - Dongwoo)

Keduanya bertemu di tempat ice skating. Keduanya nampak akrab dan mengobrol biasa. Tidak ada hal istimewa diantara keduanya, karena masing-masing memang menganggap sebagai teman. Hyesoo menceritakan mengenai permasalahannya dengan Sungyeol, namun seperti biasa Dongwoo hanya berkata bahwa Sungyeol memang seperti itu, sama seperti member lain. Hal itu pun membuat Hyesoo sedikit ragu. Acara mereka hanya bermain ice skating, setelah itu mereka makan lalu pulang.

(Haein - Sungjong)

Keduanya bertemu di sebuah café untuk mengobrol. Sungjong menanyakan kelanjutan hubungan Haein dengan Hoya dan Haein berkata bahwa hubungan mereka cukup berjalan lancar. Sungjong memang cukup baik terhadap Haein dan mereka mengobrol cukup asyik. Namun setiap kali Haein menceritakan masalah Sungjong dengan Chanri, Sungjong selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan dan aura Sungjong terkadang berubah. Akhirnya Haein pun memutuskan untuk tidak membicarakan hal tersebut. Keduanya hanya mengobrol lalu pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

(Chanri - L)

Karena Chanri sedang sakit, dia meminta L untuk tidak datang dan menunda date mereka. Tetapi L memaksakan diri untuk datang ke apartement Chanri.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah datang…" kata Chanri kesal. "Mana bisa kita date sementara aku sedang demam dan flu begini?!"

"Aku hanya akan menjagamu…" respon L. "Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri Oppa…" jawab Chanri kesal.

"Aku tahu kau masih kesal denganku… aku ingin meminta maaf padamu…" balas L. Chanri hanya diam.

"Kau tiduran saja… aku akan membuatkanmu bubur…" lanjut L

"Apakah Oppa bisa memasak?" Tanya Chanri

"Akan kucoba…" jawab L.

Akhirnya L mencoba membuatkan bubur untuk Chanri. Setelah selesai L nampak senang karena bubur yang dia buat cukup (?) enak. Setelah itu dia menyuapi Chanri.

(di Dorm Infinite)

"Myungsoo selalu saja memaksakan diri…" gumam Hoya.

"Kenapa emang?" Tanya Sunggyu mendengar Hoya bergumam.

"Chanri sedang demam, tetapi dia memaksakan diri untuk datang ke apartementnya…" jawab Hoya

"Yasudah, aku akan menyusul kesana memarahi Myungsoo…" kata Sunggyu langsung bersiap-siap.

"Tidak usah hyung…" kata Hoya mencoba menahan Sunggyu

"Kenapa emang? Bukannya kau juga kesal?" Tanya Sunggyu bingung. Hoya terdiam.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut…" jawab Hoya. Akhirnya keduanya berangkat menuju apartement Chanri.

(di Apartemen Chanri)

"Sudah, aku kenyang…" kata Chanri.

"Tapi makanmu hanya sedikit…" sela L sambil memegang dahi Chanri. "Demam mu juga cukup parah."

"Gapapa, udah biasa, pergantian musim." Kata Chanri.

"Mau aku kupaskan buah?" Tanya L

"Tidak usah…" jawab Chanri.  
"Aku benar-benar khawatir padamu…" kata L sambil memegang tangan Chanri.

"Oppa… apa kau mau aku permainkan lagi hatinya?" Tanya Chanri. L terdiam.

"Kenapa Oppa masih saja peduli terhadapku?" lanjut Chanri. "Bukankah kemarin kau kesal?"

"Maka dari itu aku minta maaf…" jawab L. "Aku sadar, aku yang salah. Tapi aku sadar, aku memang benar menyukaimu…" Chanri terdiam

(Sementara itu didepan apartement Chanri)

"Kamarnya nomer berapa?" Tanya Sunggyu

"413" jawab Hoya. Lalu keduanya menuju keatas.

(Didalam kamar Chanri)

L menatap Chanri dalam. Lalu dia mendekati Chanri.

"Aku sedang sakit Oppa…" kata Chanri mencoba menghentikan L

"Aku tidak peduli, jika kau sakit, maka akupun akan sakit…" balas L

Lalu L mendekati Chanri dan mereka berciuman, tepat saat secara tidak sengaja Sunggyu membuka kamar Chanri dan kaget ketika pintunya tidak terkunci. Dia lebih shock ketika melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam. Sunggyu diam tidak bergerak, sementara Hoya melihat kedalam, kaget dan menghela nafas panjang. Chanri dan L sendiri nampak kaget ketika Sunggyu tiba-tiba berdiri melihat mereka berciuman…

(Sementara itu, Woohyun - Miyoung)

Keduanya bertemu di sebuah restaurant. Woohyun nampak sangat semangat bertemu dengan Mi young.

"Kau menungguku lama?" Tanya Miyoung

"Ani… aku baru saja datang." Jawab Woohyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk menjemputmu seperti biasa?" Tanya Miyoung

"Aku punya suatu kejutan untukmu… Mimi…" jawab Woohyun.

"Mimi…" gumam Miyoung tiba-tiba terdiam. "Jangan bilang kau itu… Namnam?!"

*Woohyun mengangguk senang, sementara Miyoung terdiam kaku

(14 Tahun yang lalu, Seoul)

Diceritakan tinggalah tetangga yang orangtuanya sangat akrab, lalu anaknya pun menjalin persahabatan, walau mereka berbeda dua tahun, mereka sudah saling menyukai. Nama mereka adalah Nam Woohyun dan Jo Miyoung. Mereka memiliki nama panggilan yaitu Namnam dan Mimi. Mereka berdua berjanji, bila dewasa nanti mereka akan menikah, dan mulai hari perjanjian itu mereka akan terus hidup bersama. Suatu saat orangtua Woohyun harus pindah kerja sehingga mereka harus pindah rumah. Kejadian itu begitu cepat bahkan Woohyun tidak memberitahu pada Miyoung bahwa dia telah pindah. Ketika tahu Woohyun pindah tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun Miyoung menangis keras dan akhirnya menjadi benci dengan Woohyun…

(Di sebuah restaurant, sekarang)

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terdiam?" Tanya Woohyun

"Kemana kau selama ini?!" Kata Miyoung mulai kesal dan mengeluarkan air mata. Woohyun nampak kaget melihat reaksi Miyoung.

"Kau… marah padaku?" Tanya Woohyun

"Kau tidak tahu perasaanku saat kau meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah katapun?" jawab Miyoung. "Dan kau dengan bangganya sekarang mengatakan bahwa kau adalah Namnam?!" Woohyun terdiam.

"Bahkan aku yang telah bangga pada teman-temanku menyebut namamu, sehingga mereka semua menertawaiku ketika kau pergi begitu saja…" lanjut Miyoung sambil tidak berhenti menangis

"Maafkan aku…" kata Woohyun sambil merasa bersalah

"Maaf? Hanya maaf? Selama 14 tahun aku merasakan kesepian… dan…" Miyoung tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Woohyun mencoba memeluknya tetapi Miyoung menolaknya.

"Jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi… aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi…" lanjut Miyoung lalu dia pergi. Woohyun terdiam tidak bisa mengatakan apapun…

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII : The Marriage, The Past and The Future

Tempat pernikahan tampaknya sudah beres dipersiapkan, semua yang telah mengurusi persiapan pernikahan tersebut berkumpul di ruang pengantin. Untuk para Pria mereka ke ruang pengantin pria dan untuk para wanita mereka berkumpul di ruang pengantin wanita.

"Semuanya sudah siap eonni…" kata Chanri. "Eonni cantik sekali…"

"Pasti calon suami mu benar-benar bahagia memilihmu…" kata Haein. "Selamat ya saeng…"

(Sementara itu di tempat pengantin pria)

"Ga nyangka lah kamu bakal yang pertama…" kata Sunggyu

"Benar, aku kira hyung yang akan menikah duluan dengan Chanri…" balas Dongwoo

"Shh… nanti ada yang marah…" sela Sungjong. L dan Sunggyu tertawa.

"Ingat tidak setelah kejadian dua tahun yang lalu hyung?" Tanya L.

"Pasti… itu ga akan pernah aku lupain…" jawab Sunggyu.

(Dua tahun yang lalu)

"Sunggyu hyung?!" kata L kaget. Chanri hanya terdiam.

"Kalian… ngapain?" Tanya Sunggyu kaget.

Tanpa ada jawaban dan pertanyaan lebih lanjut akhirnya Sunggyu, Hoya dan L kembali ke dorm mereka, Chanri sendiri tidak mengatakan apa-apa hanya terdiam dikasur dan merasa shock. Selama perjalanan tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Ketegangan sangat terasa antara L dan Sunggyu. Saat pulang ke dorm, suasana menjadi sangat tidak menyenangkan. Ditambah Woohyun yang tiba-tiba diam seribu bahasa yang biasanya dia berbicara tiada henti. Semua bertanya apa yang terjadi diantara L dan Sunggyu, akhirnya Hoya menjelaskan kejadian yang terjadi. Semua menunduk merasa bersalah. Sunggyu merasa bingung dengan perlakuan semua member, akhirnya Sungjong mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya semua sudah tahu permasalahan L dengan Chanri, kecuali Sunggyu sendiri dan Woohyun. Woohyun pun akhirnya bilang kalau dia juga sudah tahu. Sunggyu merasa kesal, dia merasa dikhianati oleh semua member, dia pun pergi meninggalkan Dorm. Semua tidak ada yang berani mengejarnya. Seminggu telah berlalu. Para member tidak saling berbicara. Miyoung menghilang dari grup chat dan tidak pernah mengabari Woohyun lagi. Sementara Chanri akhirnya dirawat di rumah sakit.

(Di rumah sakit)

"Wah, maafin banget Oppa jadi harus kesini." Kata Chanri.

"Gapapa, di dorm suasananya lagi gaenak banget." Balas Hoya.

"Gara-gara aku ya?" Tanya Chanri sedih. Hoya hanya tersenyum.

"Mi Young Eonni juga menghilang, ada apa dengannya ya… aku banyak tidak tahu kabar." Gumam Chanri.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Woohyun juga akhir-akhir ini jadi pendiam…" kata Hoya. "Apa Myungsoo tidak menjengukmu kemari?"

"Aku tidak memberitahukannya kalau aku sampai dirawat." Jawab Chanri. "Aku kesal dengannya."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hoya.

"Aku tidak meminta dia datang disaat dia dan aku harus shuffle date, dan aku tidak meminta dia menciumku, aku jelas sedang sakit!" gumam Chanri kesal.

"Bukankah kamu suka kalau dia nyium kamu?" Goda Hoya

"Ga gitu jugaa…" balas Chanri kesal. "Dia seenaknya saja, selalu!"

"Terus kenapa ga ditolak aja?" Tanya Hoya

"Gabisa juga… dia terlalu delicate… hahahaha." Jawab Chanri sambil tertawa.

"Aish, dasar sama aja!" kata Hoya sambil tertawa

"Oppa gimana dengan Haein Eonni?" Tanya Chanri mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku bingung…" jawab Hoya. "Dia bilang dia suka sama aku, tapi dia juga bilang jangan mengharapkan lebih dulu…"

"Hmmm…" jawab Chanri.

"Hmmm, aja?!" gumam Hoya kesal.

"Terus aku harus jawab apa?!" balas Chanri sambil merong.

Keduanya saling mengejek. Sementara itu di Dorm Infinite semua member nampak sangat awkward satu sama lain.

"Shuffle date kita… ga di lanjutin lagi ya?" Tanya Sungyeol polos

"Ya Engga lah hyung…" Jawab Sungjong kesal. "Yang satu ngancurin kita, yang satu ilang."

"Ga ngancurin juga… ini bukan salah dia!" sela L sedikit kesal

"Kalian, kenapa sih ga jadian aja dari awal?" Tanya Dongwoo. L hanya diam.

"Udah gausah bahas itu lagi…" Kata Sunggyu sambil lewat lalu dia pergi. Semua member akhirnya terdiam.

Sunggyu pergi keluar dorm. Semenjak kejadian itu dia senang jalan-jalan sendiri keluar tanpa tujuan. Hari ini dia berjalan menuju perkotaan. Kebetulan dia melewati restaurant yang waktu itu dia pernah bertemu dengan Chanri ketika Chanri sedang makan sendiri. Dia mengingat kejadian waktu itu dan termenung lagi. Kemudian dia melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sunggyu menaiki bus. Kemudian didalam bus itu sangatlah penuh. Dia teringat kembali kejadian ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Chanri didalam bus yang penuh dengan tujuan yang sama juga. Sunggyu menjadi sedikit kesal, akhirnya dia turun dari bus. Kesalahannya adalah, dia turun dari bus di tempat yang sama dengan waktu pertama mereka bertemu dan mengejar seseorang yang mencuri dompetnya. Akhirnya Sunggyu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai Chanri sepertinya…" gumam Sunggyu sambil menghela nafas panjang. Tanpa ia sadari ia menitikkan air mata.

"Sunggyu Oppa!" teriak seseorang. Sunggyu menoleh kearahnya.

"Nana?!" balas Sunggyu sedikit kaget.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Nana. Kemudian dia memperhatikan Sunggyu. "Oppa menangis ya?"

"Huh?!" jawab Sunggyu sedikit kaget, lalu dia menghapus air matanya. "Sepertinya terkena debu…"

*Nana menatap Sunggyu ragu

"Kau ada masalah ya dengan Chanri?" Tanya Nana.

"Tidak… kami baik-baik saja." Jawab Sunggyu sedikit ragu. "Kenapa memang?"

"Ah… kau ada masalah dengannya." Jawab Nana mencurigai Sunggyu. "Apa Oppa tidak tahu dia sedang dirawat?"

"Wah, dia dirawat?" Tanya Sunggyu kaget.

"Tuh kan…" jawab Nana meyakinkan keraguannya. "Kalau kau tidak ada masalah dengannya, pasti kau sudah menunggunya disana sepanjang hari. Hoya Oppa juga sedang menunggunya."

"Hoya?! Anak itu…" gumam Sunggyu

"Aku barusan dari sana bersama anak-anak. Tampaknya mereka akrab sekali." Kata Nana.

"Mereka bersahabat… kau jangan cemburu!" ledek Sunggyu.

"Ara…" jawab Nana. "Eh? Apa maksudnya cemburu?!"

"Kau mantannya Chanri kan?" Tanya Sunggyu. Nana tampak kaget.

"Oppa… tau darimana?!" Tanya Nana.

"Chanri cerita…" jawab Sunggyu santai.

Akhirnya keduanya melanjutkan percakapan di sebuah café didekat sana.

"Anak itu… apa dia ga malu bilang mantan aku?!" gumam Nana.

"Dia sayang padamu…" sela Sunggyu. "Aku juga tidak menyangka…" Nana tersenyum.

"Dia Normal… aku yang memang menyukai cewek. Aku sudah punya pengganti dia ko…" jawab Nana. "Sebenarnya kami putus ketika dia bilang dia berciuman dengan seorang cowo, dia member infinite. Pasti Oppa ya?!"

"…" Sunggyu terdiam. "Bukan…" Nana nampak kaget.

"Siapa?! Jangan bilang Hoya Oppa…" Tanya Nana

"Bukan, mereka hanya bersahabat." Jawab Sunggyu. "Myungsoo… atau biasa dipanggil L."

"Huh?! Bukankah dia visual infinite ya?" Tanya Nana. "Eh, tapi ngapain mereka ciuman? Kenapa Chanri gapernah cerita tentang L Oppa ya?"

"Mereka saling menyukai… aku melihat mereka berciuman sewaktu aku ke apartement Chanri…" jawab Sunggyu sambil menundukkan kepala. "Emang dia pernah cerita tentang siapa padamu?"

"Oppa… dia selalu menceritakan tentang Oppa…" jawab Nana datar. "Kalau waktu itu Oppa melihat mereka berciuman, kenapa ga nanya langsung aja sama Chanri dia emang suka L Oppa atau ngga? Siapa tau dipaksa…"

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Sunggyu kaget. "Tapi aku tidak melihat ada keterpaksaan waktu itu…"

"Iya… apa Oppa tidak percaya padaku?!" jawab Nana sedikit kesal. "Hmmm… mungkin tidak terlihat, bagaimanapun Oppa harus menanyakan dari sisi Chanri juga kan?"

*Sunggyu berfikir kembali

"Aku tahu Oppa pasti patah hati…" lanjut Nana. "Aku juga pasti patah hati kalau liat langsung… Tapi aku tahu Chanri bukan tipikal cewe yang suka PHPin orang, dia kalau gasuka pasti nolak dengan perlakuan baik Oppa selama ini. Lagipula kita dengar sendiri kan bahwa dia mengiyakan ketika Oppa bertanya apakah dia menyukaimu atau tidak?"

"Kau tahu, rasanya kakiku tidak menapak saat itu… aku ingin sekali memukul muka Myungsoo, tapi aku tidak mungkin melakukannya…" jawab Sunggyu. "Aku juga tidak yakin sih kalau dia melakukannya dengan sengaja, selama ini yang aku kenal tentang Chanri pun dia honest orangnya."

"Maka dari itu aku menyukainya…" sela Nana. "Ayo datang ke rumah sakit! Aku akan memberikanmu alamatnya…"

Akhirnya Sunggyu setuju untuk menemui Chanri. Setelah Sunggyu pergi Nana bergumam panjang sambil tersenyum. Tentu saja dia tahu tentang L dan Chanri. Chanri selalu menceritakan semua permasalahannya pada Nana. Namun Nana tidak berbohong mengenai Chanri selalu menceritakan tentang Sunggyu juga. Nana pun tahu sebenarnya yang Chanri sukai itu Sunggyu tanpa Chanri sadari. Terkadang Chanri memang kurang peka terhadap masalah perasaan seperti itu, maka dari itu dia tidak bisa membedakan antara menyukai teman dengan perasaan suka terhadap lawan jenis.

(Di Dorm Infinite)

"Hyung, darimana?" Tanya Sungjong

"Rumah sakit. Ada apa?" Tanya Hoya balik.

"Akhir-akhir ini hyung sering pergi…" jawab Sungjong. "Teman Hyung ada yang sakitkah?" Hoya mengangguk

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang menghilang diantara para Noonas?" Tanya Sungyeol

"Masih mau bahas itu juga?!" kata Sungjong kesal.

"Miyoungie…" jawab Woohyun. "Ini semua salahku…"

Lalu Woohyun menceritakan permasalahannya kepada semua member. Woohyun sendiri masih tidak mengerti kenapa Mi Young harus menangis dan membencinya padahal Woohyun sendiri sangat merindukan Mimi. Woohyun sebenarnya tidak pernah melupakan Mimi, maka dari itu dia ingat dengan jelas masa lalu mereka. Mengetahui hal tersebut, Sungyeol menanyakan keadaan Mi Young dan dimana dia berada. Dan ternyata sms Sungyeol dibalas oleh Mi Young! Secara diam-diam Sungyeol menemui Mi Young…

(Di sebuah Restaurant didekat tempat kerja Mi Young)

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mi Young to the point.

"Kudengar Noona menghilang ya?" Tanya Sungyeol balik.

"Menghilang kemana?" Tanya Mi Young balik dan bingung. "Aku hanya pindah apartemen, aku kembali pada rumah orangtuaku lalu aku masih kerja di tempat yang sama ko…"

"Sungjongie bilang kau menghilang dari grup chat para Yeoja…" jawab Sungyeol

"Oh itu… aku sedang malas membicarakan kalian, bukankah Chanri juga hilang?" Tanya Miyoung. Sungyeol mengangguk.

"Noona… kau putus dengan Woohyun?" Tanya Sungyeol to the point. Mi Young mengangguk.

Kemudian keduanya melanjutkan mengobrol mengenai hal lain. Sungyeol mulai tertarik dengan Mi Young sehingga dia lupa bahwa seharusnya dia memberitahu kabar mengenai Miyoung pada Woohyun. Diapun lupa dengan Hyesoo. Semenjak hari itu dia senang sekali menghubungi Miyoung.

(Dua tahun kemudian)

"Sungyeol, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Woohyun. Sungyeol mengangguk.

"Kalian juga siap-siap, pengiring pengantin pun harus berdandan tampan!" balas Sungyeol.

"Kali ini hyung menjadi visual infinite dulu deh! Lihat Hyung memakai jas pernikahan benar-benar tampan…" kata L. yang lain tertawa.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak usah ganti baju agar yang lain tidak melirik mu!" balas Sungyeol.

"Anakku… kau begitu tampan hari ini…" kata Ibu Sungyeol yang baru saja menghampiri ruang pengantin. Yang lain menunduk tanda hormat pada Ibu Sungyeol.

"Hyung… tidak kah kau terlalu cepat untuk menikah?" Tanya adik Sungyeol yang datang bersama ibunya.

"Ani… tekadku sudah bulat." Jawab Sungyeol.

Lalu semuanya berjalan keluar ruangan, para member infinite yang lain bersiap-siap untuk menjadi penyambut tamu. Sementara itu di tempat pengantin perempuan…

"Eonni… kau tidak tertarik untuk menikah, kah?" goda Chanri

"Tentu aku tertarik…." Jawab Haein. "Biar kalian saja dulu…"

"Mau nunggu aku? Serius?" goda Chanri lagi.

"Untukmu aku tidak mau… kau pasti masih lama, aku keburu tua!" jawab Haein. Chanri tertawa.

"Tapi Eonni dan Hoya Oppa sudah serius kan?" Tanya Chanri lanjut. Haein mengangguk.

"Ini semua karena mu, terima kasih ya…" jawab Haein.

"Bukan karena aku… karena kalian juga, karena kita semua, dan emang jodoh aja…" kata Chanri. "Untung saja Eonni terbuka saat setahun yang lalu…"

"Masalah itu ya…" gumam Haein

(Setahun yang lalu)

Keadaan member Infinite serta para Yeoja sudah kembali normal seperti biasa. Mereka semua sedang berkumpul di dorm Infinite untuk merayakan Thanksgiving. Haein, Chanri, Sunggyu dan Woohyun sedang sibuk memasak di dapur, sementara Miyoung, Sungyeol, Sungjong dan Hoya sedang menyiapkan ruang tengah, kemudian Hyesoo, L dan Dongwoo pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli minuman dan snack tambahan.

"Ayamnya kasih bumbu Namu! Kau tau tidak sih bumbunya itu apa saja?" omel Haein pada Woohyun.

"Sudah kubilang Noona, dia itu hanya bicara saja kalau bisa memasak…" gumam Sunggyu.

"Sudah Oppa biar aku saja yang urus bagian ayam…" kata Chanri

"Jangan… jangan kamu, aku aja!" sela Haein. "Aku ingat rasa makanan yang kamu buat sendiri saat kita menginap bersama waktu itu…"

"Itu kan udah lama… aku udah belajar masak sekarang Eonni!" gumam Chanri

"Biar Noona saja Chanri-ah…" pinta Sunggyu. "Kita hias kue saja yuk?"

Akhirnya Chanri mau mengalah dan mengurusi kue bersama Sunggyu. Sementara itu di ruang tengah…

"Ada apa itu ribut-ribut di dapur?" Tanya Sungjong penasaran

"Paling berantem masalah masak…" jawab Miyoung. "Namu kan suka maksa minta masak, padahal dia gatau bumbu, Chanri juga sama, dia suka ngotot masak padahal rasa masakannya mengerikan…"

"Ahahaha aku pernah merasakan masakan Chanri…" sela Hoya. "Mengerikan…"

"Terus kenapa kita serahkan bagian masak pada mereka?!" gumam Sungyeol

"Tenang saja… ada Haein Eonni…" kata Miyoung. "Maka dari itu mereka ribut karena Eonni akan memarahi keduanya."

"Iya, setidaknya walaupun keduanya tidak bisa memasak tetapi mereka bisa diandalkan untuk membantu orang memasak…" lanjut Hoya

(Sementara itu anak-anak yang sedang di supermarket)

"Makanan… minuman… udah semua kan?" Tanya Hyesoo

"Sudah Noona…" jawab L.

"Ayo kita pulang…" kata Dongwoo.

Akhirnya mereka kembali menuju Dorm. Didalam perjalanan mereka bernyanyi bersama-sama. Dua jam kemudian, semua persiapan sudah siap. Mereka semua berkumpul bersama di ruang tengah, berdoa kemudian makan bersama. Untungnya berkat Haein, makanan menjadi enak terkendali, hanya saja pada akhirnya semua kue dihiasi dengan krim berwarna ungu karena yang menghiasnya adalah Chanri dan Sunggyu tidak berani melarang Chanri. Setelah makan, mereka mulai memainkan permainan Truth or Dare dengan memutarkan botol.

Game 1: Pertanyaan dari Woohyun pada Sungyeol, apakah dia masih memiliki perasaan terhadap Mi Young, dan Sungyeol memilih Dare. Dia diperintahkan untuk mencium pipi Sungjong. Akhirnya dia mencium pipi Sungjong dan semua Yeoja berteriak sambil menutup mata

Game 2: Pertanyaan dari Sungyeol pada Sunggyu, apakah Sunggyu mengikhlaskan jika Chanri berpacaran dengan L, dan Sunggyu memilih Truth, dia bilang tidak.

Game 3: Pertanyaan dari Sunggyu pada L, apakah dia masih mencintai Chanri, dan L memilih Truth, dia bilang masih.

Game 4: Pertanyaan dari L pada Hoya, apakah dia serius dengan Haein Eonni, Hoya memilih Truth, dia bilang iya.

Game 5: Pertanyaan dari Hoya pada Chanri, apakah dia memilih Sunggyu atau L, dan Chanri memilih Dare. Dia diperintahkan untuk mencium pipi Sungjong. L dan Sunggyu nampak marah pada Hoya, terutama Chanri dan Sungjong sendiri, namun akhirnya Chanri melakukannya, L dan Sunggyu tidak mau melihatnya.

Game 6: Pertanyaan dari Chanri pada Haein, mengapa dia masih belum bisa menerima Hoya, Haein akhirnya memilih truth, lalu Haein mulai menceritakan kisahnya…

Lima tahun yang lalu, Haein memiliki kekasih bernama Lee Jonghyun. Mereka bertemu saat Haein dan Jonghyun sama-sama sedang melamar sebuah pekerjaan. Jonghyun nampak menyukai Haein pada pandangan pertama karena dia merasa gadis ini sangat ramah terhadapnya. Setelah hari wawancara, keesokan harinya adalah pengumuman penerimaan karyawan. Jonghyun diterima, tetapi Haein tidak. Haein yang kecewa akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat lain. Merasa tidak ingin jika harus tidak bertemu lagi, akhirnya Jonghyun memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil pekerjaan dan mengejar Haein. Namun Jonghyun sangat kaget ketika dia mengejar Haein dan bilang bahwa dia melepaskan pekerjaan demi bersama dia, Haein memarahinya dan menyuruhnya untuk meminta maaf pada atasan perusahaan itu dan agar mau menerima dia lagi. Jonghyun merasa malu pada dirinya, namun dia bangga dengan sikap Haein yang dewasa. Akhirnya keduanya berpacaran. Mereka mengalami masa-masa yang menyenangkan. Keduanya saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Setahun kemudian keduanya memutuskan untuk menikah dan akhirnya melakukan pertunangan. Suatu hari ketika keduanya membeli cincin pertunangan, lima orang penjahat datang ke toko perhiasan tersebut, mereka menodong penjaga toko serta Haein sebagai sandera. Jonghyun sangat panic saat itu. Haein mengatakan padanya agar tidak melakukan hal bodoh. Namun saat Haein mengisyaratkan hal tersebut pada Jonghyun, salah seorang penjahat melihat isyarat tersebut dan memerintahkan temannya yang menyandera Haein agar menusukkan pisaunya pada leher Haein. Karena Jonghyun panic, dia berlari menuju Haein dan penjahat tersebut menembak Jonghyun tepat pada bagian jantungnya. Semua sandera berteriak. Tepat saat itu polisi datang dan berhasil menangkap kelimanya. Haein terus memeluk Jonghyun sambil menangis, namun Jonghyun memegang tangan Haein dengan erat dengan kalimat terakhirnya "Saranghae… Haein-ah…" akhirnya Jonghyun pun meninggal. Semenjak saat itu Haein tidak dapat menerima hati orang lain. Walaupun memang sekarang dia memang menyukai Hoya, sampai kapanpun dia tidak bisa melupakan Jonghyun.

Semua member nampak terdiam termasuk Chanri dan Miyoung. Hyesoo sendiri sudah tau mengenai hal tersebut karena Hyesoo dan Haein sudah berteman sejak mereka SD. Hoya terdiam tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Namun Haein merubah ekspresinya dan kembali ceria. Dia bilang bahwa itu hanya masa lalunya, tetapi jangan membuat semua menjadi sedih seperti ini. Akhirnya mereka semua kembali melanjutkan game.

Game 7: Pertanyaan Haein kepada Hyesoo, menurutnya mana yang lebih baik, Hoya atau Jonghyun. Hyesoo memilih Truth dan dia menjawab Jonghyun. Hoya nampak kesal dengan pernyataan Hyesoo.

Game 8: Pertanyaan Hyesoo kepada Dongwoo, jika harus memilih diantara 4 yeoja disini, siapa yang akan dia pilih beserta alasannya. Dongwoo menjawab Truth dia bilang Mi Young karena dia yang paling dekat dengannya diantara yang lain.

Game 9: Pertanyaan Dongwoo kepada Sungjong, apa yang terjadi pada hari shuffle date dia dengan Chanri. Sungjong menjawab Dare. Dia diperintahkan untuk membisikan saranghae pada semua yang ada disitu kecuali Dongwoo. Semua member tampak kesal, saat Sungjong melakukannya semua member nampak merinding dan Dongwoo sangat puas akan hal tersebut.

Game 10: Pertanyaan Sungjong pada Miyoung, jika Miyoung harus memilih diantara Sunggyu dan Sungjong siapa yang akan dia pilih, Mi Young memilih Truth. Miyoung bilang dia memilih Sunggyu karena Sungjong terlalu seperti perempuan. Sungjong nampak kesal namun semua member tertawa.

Game terakhir: Pertanyaan Miyoung pada Woohyun, jika sebenarnya Miyoung bukanlah Mimi, siapa yang akan Woohyun pilih. Woohyun memilih Truth dan mengatakan Miyoung, karena Mimi hanyalah bagian dari masa lalunya yang kebetulan kembali.

Akhirnya tidak terasa malam pun tiba, para yeoja pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Tetapi Hoya ingin mengobrol dulu bersama Chanri, awalnya Chanri yang akan mengantarkan Hyesoo dan Haein, tetapi untung saja Miyoung membawa mobil juga sehingga dia bisa mengantarkan keduanya. Chanri dan Hoya menuju apartement Chanri. Sesampainya disana mereka langsung menuju kamar Chanri.

"Kau mau menginap Oppa?" Tanya Chanri. Hoya mengangguk.

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" lanjut Chanri.

"Aku… mulai ragu dengan Haein Noona." Jawab Hoya. "Apa aku bisa mempertahankannya jika ternyata situasi dia sebenarnya seperti ini?"

"Hmm…" Jawab Chanri santai. "Ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Aku mencintai Haein Noona tulus, hanya saja aku tidak mau jadi beban baginya." Lanjut Hoya. "Jika aku hanya merusak kesetiaan Haein Noona terhadap Jonghyun, apa aku pantas mencintainya?" Chanri masih diam mendengarkan

"Rasanya begitu sulit bagiku untuk merebut hati Haein Noona…" lanjut Hoya lagi. "Terutama saat tadi Noona menceritakan tentang Jonghyun, matanya tampak sangat tulus dan dia sangat merindukan Jonghyun…"

"Ada lagi Oppa?" Tanya Chanri.

"Sudah… bagaimana pendapatmu?" jawab Hoya.

"Sebenarnya akupun kaget, aku baru mendengarnya pertama kali barusan, sama seperti Oppa dan member infinite yang lain, sebelumnya Haein Eonni belum pernah menceritakan kejadian itu…" jawab Chanri. "Dan menurutku memang hal yang sulit mencintai seseorang yang hatinya sudah teguh dengan satu orang…"

"Hanya saja, seseorang yang Eonni cintai itu sudah tidak ada," lanjut Chanri. "Apakah Jonghyun oppa akan bahagia jika tahu Eonni tidak move on dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang? Aku yakin tidak. Menurutku, yang Jonghyun Oppa inginkan sekarang di alam lain itu sama sepertimu, membuat Haein Eonni bahagia."

"Dan menurutku, seseorang yang mencintai dengan tulus bukanlah hal yang salah Oppa," lanjut Chanri lagi. "Eonni beruntung sekali memilikimu. Dan kamu adalah tempatnya untuk move on dan kembali pada kehidupan sekarang!"

"Kau… benar sih, hanya saja, apakah kau bisa membuktikan pada Haein Noona bahwa yang Jonghyun inginkan adalah dia move on dan bahagia sekarang?" Tanya Hoya.

"Besok kita ke tempat mereka membeli cincin itu ya… sekarang sudah malam." Jawab Chanri. "Oppa mau menginap atau mau kuantar lagi pulang?"

"Untuk apa kita kesana?" Tanya Hoya bingung.

"Oppa lupa aku bisa melihat arwah? Aku bisa mencari arwah Jonghyun disana lalu menanyakan apakah statement yang aku katakana itu benar atau tidak…" jawab Chanri.

"Benar sekali! Aku lupa kau ini bisa melihat arwah!" kata Hoya sambil senang sekali sampai memeluk Chanri.

"Jadi, sekarang Oppa mau pulang?" Tanya Chanri.

"Menginap saja, aku di lantai juga atau di sofa tidak apa-apa kok…" jawab Hoya.

"Tidur saja di kamar sebelah…" kata Chanri.

"Eh?! Apakah kamar sebelah milikmu juga?" Tanya Hoya kaget.

"Semua kamar di lantai ini aku sewa." Jawab Chanri. "Semenjak kejadian setahun yang lalu saat aku sakit, semua tetangga di apartement lantai ini membicarakanku mengenai hubunganku dengan kalian, dan setelah itu Gyu dan Myungsoo Oppa sering sekali kemari, karena aku kesal jadi aku bayar setiap kamarnya dua kali lipat agar semua tidak menyewa lagi dan mereka tidak bisa membicarakan aku didepanku lagi."

"B…baiklah." Jawab Hoya speechless.

Keesokan harinya pagi-pagi Hoya semangat sekali. Dia sudah bangun lebih awal dibanding Chanri. Tetapi Chanri bilang dia harus kuliah dulu dan Hoya harus kembali ke dorm dulu, Hoya sedikit kesal karena dia mengira begitu pagi mereka bisa langsung ke TKP. Akhirnya Chanri mengantar Hoya dulu ke dorm lalu berangkat kuliah.

"Kau darimana?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Menginap di apartement Chanri…" jawab Hoya

"Apa?! Kau menginap disana sementara setiap aku mencuri kesempatan untuk menginap dia tidak pernah mengizinkanku?!" gumam Sunggyu kesal

"Nado…" sela L yang tiba-tiba mengikuti percakapan keduanya.

"Karena aku sahabatnya… " jawab Hoya. "Dan aku tidak akan melakukan hal apapun padanya…" Keduanya terdiam.

"Tapi… kenapa mukamu nampak tidak senang?" Tanya Woohyun. "Apa kau bertengkar dengan Chanri?"

"Ani…" jawab Hoya.

Lalu Hoya menceritakan project dia dengan Chanri yang akan menemui arwah Jonghyun. Namun diluar pikiran Hoya, yang lain justru membela Chanri.

"Tenang saja, kalau dia berjanji dia akan melakukannya…" kata Sunggyu

"Dia juga kan harus kuliah, tidak mungkin dia mengorbankan kuliahnya untuk hal yang bisa dilakukan di waktu lain…" tambah L. " Lagipula hari ini dia padat sekali, 3 mata kuliah, sampai jam 5 sore kuliahnya juga…"

"Dan bukankah arwah itu bisa dilihatnya pada saat malam hari ya?" Tanya Sungjong.

"Tidak, dia bisa melihat sepanjang hari…" jawab Sunggyu, Hoya dan L serentak

"Jadi selama ini dia melihat hal-hal seperti itu sepanjang hari? Mengerikan…" gumam Dongwoo sambil memegang seluruh badannya

"Tapi kenapa cuma malem dia berinteraksi dengan mereka?" Tanya Sungyeol

"Yakali siang di tengah kota kalau dia liat terus langsung ngobrol? Ntar disangka orang gila…" jawab Hoya kesal

"Hehe iya juga sih…" kata Sungyeol nyengir.

"Baiklah kalau begitu… aku percaya padanya…" kata Hoya. "Terima kasih kalian…"

"Kalau kamu mau, kami juga akan membantumu…" kata Sunggyu. "Benar kan?" yang lain mengangguk

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hoya senang. "Terimakasih banyak…"

"Kita ini kan sudah seperti keluarga hyung!" tambah Sungjong

"Lagipula kami semua merestui hubunganmu dengan Haein Noona…" lanjut L.

"Kamu pasti bisa!" tambah Woohyun

"Member Infinite harus bisa meluluhkan hati seorang cewe yang dicintainya!" lanjut Sungyeol

"Kau itu pria yang worth it untuk Haein Noona!" tambah Dongwoo

Akhirnya semua member Infinite sepakat untuk membantu Hoya dan Chanri. Hoya memberitahukan itu pada Chanri dan Chanri nampak senang juga. Woohyun pun memberitahu Miyoung dan Hyesoo. Akhirnya mereka semua sepakat menjalankan rencana. Rencana akan dijalankan pada pukul 02 dini hari ketika kota sudah sepi. Karena daerah yang dituju tidak banyak bar, sehingga bila malam hari daerah tersebut akan sangat sepi. Semua mencari arwah Jonghyun pada malam itu kecuali Dongwoo yang tidak mau mendengar apa saja yang dilihat Chanri pada malam itu dan Woohyun yang menemani Dongwoo di dorm. Setelah beberapa saat mencari, akhirnya Chanri menemukan seorang arwah yang bernama Jonghyun. Agar semua bisa mendengar cerita Jonghyun, Chanri meminta seorang voluntir untuk dimasuki arwah Jonghyun, dan Sungjong sangat tertarik dengan hal tersebut.

"Kalian… teman Haein?" Tanya Jonghyun yang telah masuk pada tubuh Sungjong. Semua mengangguk

"Kau tidak ingat aku Oppa? Ini Hyesoo sahabat Haein Noona…" tanya Hyesoo

"Tentu saja aku ingat…" jawab Jonghyun

"Mengapa… aku merasa lucu melihat Sungjongie dengan suara sangat cowo seperti ini?!" Bisik Sungyeol pada L

"Nado… lihat saja gerak-geriknya pun menjadi benar-benar tegap…" Balas L berbisik

"Begini Hyung… apakah hyung tahu semenjak kejadian Hyung meninggal Haein Noona tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain lagi?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Tentu aku tahu… aku selalu memperhatikannya dari sini…" jawab Jonghyun

"Ini semakin lucu ketika Sunggyu hyung memanggil Sungjongie 'hyung'…" bisik Sungyeol lagi.

"Benar… aku tidak kuat ingin ketawa…" balas L. "Bagaimana jika Sungjongie tahu ya? Dia pasti akan sangat bangga…"

"Bisakalah kalian diam?!" sela Chanri. "Kalau tidak mau ikut kalian boleh pulang…"

"B…baiklah…" kata Sungyeol dan L sambil menunduk

"Cewe mu galak…" bisik Sungyeol lebih pelan pada L. L hanya tertawa.

"Dia itu selalu serius kalau hal beginian…" balas L.

"Sebenarnya… ada seseorang yang mencintai Haein Noona…" lanjut Sunggyu. "Namun dia masih setia denganmu, bisakah kau mengatakan padanya bahwa dia dapat mencintai orang ini?"

"Aku mencintai Haein Noona tulus, hyung…" tambah Hoya

"Ara… aku selalu memperhatikan kalian…" jawab Jonghyun. "Aku akan mengatakan padanya…"

"Terima kasih banyak, hyung…" kata Hoya senang

Semua yang ada disitu nampak senang. Akhirnya mereka semua memberitahukan misi yang akan mereka jalani pada Jonghyun. Keesokan harinya, Hoya mengajak Haein berjalan-jalan ke area pertokoan tempat dia membeli cincin dahulu. Sungyeol, Miyoung dan Hyesoo berada didalam toko perhiasan tersebut, kemudian dibelakang Hoya dan Haein, Chanri, Sungjong dan Sunggyu mengikuti , Dongwoo dan L berada di café tempat rencana akan dijalankan. Mereka membooking café tersebut agar hanya mereka saja yang dapat masuk kesana. Saat Hoya dan Haein mulai berjalan, Haein sudah nampak mulai sedih. Dia tiba-tiba teringat akan kejadian masa lalunya.

"Kau… sengaja mengajakku kesini?" Tanya Haein. Hoya menggenggam tangan Haein erat.

"Percayalah padaku, Noona." Jawab Hoya.

Keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan dan masuk kedalam toko perhiasan. Mereka bertemu dengan Sungyeol, Miyoung dan Hyesoo.

"Kalian… ngapain?" Tanya Haein.

"Eh, ada Eonni dan Hoya!" sela Hyesoo.

"Tentu saja kami ingin membeli cincin Noona…" jawab Sungyeol.

"Yang ini sepertinya bagus…" sela Miyoung

"Iya, aku setuju!" tambah Hyesoo

"Kalau begitu kita akan membeli yang itu…" lanjut Sungyeol

"Kau, mau melamar, Sungyeol?" Tanya Haein bingung.

"Iya…" jawab Sungyeol.

Akhirnya Hoya dan Haein keluar dari toko tersebut. Secara diam-diam Sungyeol telah memberikan cincin tersebut ke tangan Hoya. Kemudian Sungyeol, Miyoung dan Hyesoo bergabung dengan Sunggyu, Chanri dan Sungjong mengikuti Haein dan Hoya.

"Kita mau kemana sekarang?" Tanya Haein.

"Kita akan ke café itu…" jawab Hoya sambil menunjuk pada sebuah café.

Akhirnya keduanya memasuki café tersebut. Haein nampak kaget karena café tersebut benar-benar sepi dan dia bertemu dengan Dongwoo, Woohyun dan L. setelah kelimanya duduk bersama, datanglah rombongan pengikut, kemudian Jonghyun yang sebenarnya ada disana diisyaratkan oleh Chanri untuk masuk ke tubuh Sungjong, tetapi dengan sengaja dia malah masuk ke tubuh Sunggyu. Awalnya Chanri kaget, namun dia menutupinya dengan hanya diam.

"Haein-ah…" panggil Jonghyun didalam tubuh Sunggyu. Semua nampak bingung mengapa Sunggyu yang menjadi berubah.

"Suara ini…" gumam Haein kaget. "Jonghyun?!"

"Kau masih mengingat suaraku?" Tanya Jonghyun sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja…" jawab Haein mulai menitikkan air mata. "Bagaimana bisa…?! Kalian merencanakan ini?!" semua mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya semua berjalan menuju lantai atas untuk memberi ruang pada keduanya. Awalnya Chanri tidak mau, tetapi dia ditarik oleh L.

"Apa kabarmu, Haein-ah…? Aku merindukanmu…" tanya Jonghyun sambil memegang pipi Haein.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu…" jawab Haein sambil memeluk erat Jonghyun.

Di lantai atas setelah kejadian itu semua mata tertuju pada Chanri. Chanri memperhatikan keduanya dengan serius.

"Lihat wajahnya…" bisik Sungyeol

"Dia cemburu…" tambah Hyesoo

"Akhirnya gentian deh yang buat cemburu hyung bukan Chanri lagi…" kata Sungjong puas.

"Kau… tidak apa-apa?" Tanya L ragu.

"Hah? Emang aku kenapa?!" Jawab Chanri sedikit menaikkan intonasi. L hanya tersenyum

"Jelas sekali…" gumam Miyoung

Tidak lama mereka kembali memperhatikan Haein dan Jonghyun.

"Terima kasih, Haein-ah… untuk tidak pernah melupakanku…" kata Jonghyun sambil menghapus air mata Haein. "Namun kau harus menjalani kehidupanmu yang sekarang… aku percaya, Hoya itu pria yang baik sama denganku…"

"Aku rasa begitu…" jawab Haein. "Terimakasih Jonghyun, untuk selalu memperhatikanku dan mencintaiku… suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi dan aku tetap akan mencintaimu selamanya…"

Jonghyun mengangguk. Keduanya mendekat dan hampir berciuman sampai tiba-tiba seseorang memukul pundak Sunggyu (Jonghyun) dari belakang lalu Sunggyu pingsan. Haein tertawa ketika ia menyadari bahwa yang memukul Sunggyu adalah Chanri. Setelah kejadian itu akhirnya Woohyun dan Dongwoo menggotong Sunggyu yang masih pingsan kedalam mobil. Semua member dan para yeoja pamit, kecuali Hoya dan Haein.

"Kau merencanakan ini semua?" Tanya Haein. Hoya mengangguk.

"Aku dan Chanri… tidak, maksudku kami semua merencanakannya agar Noona bisa move on…" jawab Hoya.

"Kalian ini lucu…" kata Haein sambil menghapus air matanya. "Aku sudah move on sekarang, terima kasih banyak!" Hoya mengangguk lalu memeluk Haein. Akhirnya Haein menerima pelukan Hoya.

"Howon-ah… terima kasih banyak untuk berusaha terus mencintaiku…" kata Haein. Hoya mencium kening Haein. Lalu duduk dihadapan Haein.

"Noona…" kata Hoya. "Maukah kau menikah denganku…?"

Haein tersenyum. Namun sedihnya dia menutup tempat Cincin yang diperlihatkan oleh Hoya.

"Aku mau menikah denganmu, tapi tidak sekarang…" jawab Haein. "Aku ingin Hyesoo dan Miyoung dulu yang menikah, aku ingin melihat mereka bahagia dulu… kau mengerti kan?"

Terlihat pancaran muka sedih Hoya, namun dia mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum. Akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang.

(Di Mobil member Infinite)

"Chanri itu mengerikan…" gumam Woohyun

"Bahkan aku yang disebelahnya tidak sadar kalau dia sudah tidak ada disebelahku…" tambah Sungyeol

"Dia cemburu… dia tidak ingin hyung berciuman dengan wanita lain…" kata L.

"Ani… dia licik!" sela Sungjong. "Masa dia berciuman denganmu tapi Sunggyu hyung tidak boleh melakukannya dengan wanita lain?!"

"Itu aku yang memulainya…" bantah L. "Tapi dia tidak pernah melarangku untuk berciuman dengan wanita lain…"

"Itu tandanya dia mencintai Sunggyu hyung…" tambah Dongwoo.

"Tapi kau juga tidak bisa mantanmu setelah bertemu dengan Chanri, kan?!" kata Sungyeol. "Itu artinya kau juga masih mencintai Chanri…"

"Memang…" jawab L. "Tapi aku tidak bisa merebut hatinya dari Sunggyu hyung…"

"Myungsoo-ah, semangat!" kata semua menyemangati L dengan ekspresi kasihan.

Sesampainya di dorm, para member meletakkan Sunggyu di sofa. 30 menit kemudian Sunggyu terbangun. Dia nampak bingung kenapa dia bisa berada di ruang tengah dorm, semua member hanya tertawa sambil berkata "cewe mu luar biasa". Sunggyu nampak bingung dengan tingkah semua member.

(Setahun kemudian)

Para pengiring pria sudah siap untuk mengiringi pengantin. Lalu mereka menghampiri para yeoja…

"Noona… kau nampak cantik." Kata Hoya.

"Kau juga tampan…" tambah Haein. Keduanya berpegangan tangan menuju tempat pernikahan.

"Hei." Kata Sunggyu.

"Hei. Sudah siap, Oppa?" Tanya Chanri. Sunggyu mengangguk.

"Kau sangat cantik." Kata Sunggyu. Chanri tersenyum.

"Kau juga tampan…" balas Chanri. Keduanya berpegangan tangan menuju tempat pernikahan.

Jadi, siapakah yang menikah dengan Sungyeol? Apa yang terjadi antara Miyoung dan Woohyun? Mengapa Chanri akhirnya memilih Sunggyu dibanding L? Tunggu kisah selanjutnya yaa~

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Marriage, True Love and The Real One

Di suatu garden wedding party, nampaklah dimulai pengucapan janji pernikahan akan dimulai. Semua sanak saudara dekat tampak hikmad menyaksikan pengucapan janji pernikahan. Seorang Sungyeol, cowo yang sangat choding dan seringkali tidak serius dalam menjalin hubungan akhirnya akan melakukan akad nikah yang pertama, diantara member-member Infinite lain yang jauh lebih dewasa darinya. Ini semua terjadi karena dua tahun yang lalu…

(Dua tahun yang lalu)

"Kenapa semua wanita meninggalkanku?!" teriak Sungyeol kesal. "Aku harus melakukan apa agar mereka mau menerimaku?!"

"Berfikirlah dewasa…" kata Chanri. "Apa kau menyadari apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

(Dua minggu yang lalu)

"Ngomong-ngomong, akhir-akhir ini kau sering mengunjungiku…" kata Miyoung. "Apa member yang lain tahu?"

"Tentu saja tidak Noona…" jawab Sungyeol. "Mana mungkin aku memberitahukannya, aku bisa dibunuh oleh Woohyun!"

"Namuyun… masih memikirkan tentang aku kah?" Tanya Miyoung penasaran

"Tentu saja Noona… dia sering menangis akhir-akhir ini… dia desperate mencarimu kemana-mana." Jawab Sungyeol. "Aku rasa dia bodoh, padahal kan kau tidak pindah tempat kerja…" Miyoung hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan Sungyeol.

"Noona… bagaimana kalau kau jadian denganku saja?" Tanya Sungyeol. "Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu seperti Woohyun!"

"Huh?! Bukankah kau berpacaran dengan Hyesoo Eonni?!" Respon Miyoung kaget

"Ani… dia hanya berteman denganku saja…" jawab Sungyeol santai. "Bagaimana Noona?"

"Biarkan aku berpikir dulu…" jawab Miyoung

"Baiklah, santai saja aku tidak memaksamu untuk menjawab sekarang…" sela Sungyeol.

Keduanya akhirnya melanjutkan mengobrol sambil makan. Sementara itu di dorm Infinite…

"Aku pinjamkan dia dulu denganmu, tapi jangan macam-macam ya…" kata Sunggyu

"Memangnya aku barang?" sela Chanri kesal. Sunggyu hanya nyengir.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun… terima kasih hyung!" kata Woohyun.

(Chanri dan Woohyun pergi menuju apartement Chanri)

"Wah… apartementmu biasa saja ya, kukira akan benar-benar mewah!" gumam Woohyun

"Tidak, aku tidak terlalu suka hal-hal yang berlebihan…" kata Chanri. "Silahkan masuk…"

Lalu keduanya duduk di kursi makan didalam rumah Chanri.

"Mau makan apa Oppa?" Tanya Chanri

"Kau bisa memasak apa?" Tanya Woohyun balik

"Aku bisa memasak apapun… tinggal bilang saja…" jawab Chanri.

"Benarkah?!" respon Woohyun senang. "Kalau begitu aku mau pancake…"

"Okay… tunggu sebentar ya…" kata Chanri. Lalu ia mulai memasak. 30 menit kemudian dia kembali duduk bersama Woohyun. "Ini, silahkan…"

"Terima kasih…" kata Woohyun sambil memakan pancake.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Chanri penasaran

"Lumayan…" jawab Woohyun. "Hanya saja buatanku lebih enak…"

"B… baiklah…" jawab Chanri sambil tertawa. Tidak lama Woohyun pun selesai makan.

"Siapa saja yang pernah berkunjung kemari, Chanri?" Tanya Woohyun

"Gyu Oppa, Myungsoo Oppa, Hoya Oppa dan Sungjong." Jawab Chanri. "Kenapa emang?"

"Sungjongie pernah kemari? Ngapain?" Tanya Woohyun heran. Chanri hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah Oppa… Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Chanri mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Wah… bahasa mu mulai formal… hahaha." Sela Woohyun. "Apakah memang harus begitu ya kalau menghadapi klien?"

"Iya… namun aku belum boleh membuka praktek, aku kan masih kuliah Oppa dan belum lulus, aku bisa buka praktek kalau sudah selesai profesi S2, jadi masih lama…" jawab Chanri. "Hanya saja aku sedang belajar dengan bahasa formal, namun jangan anggap aku sedang praktek, anggap saja kita teman yang sedang berbagi, Okay?"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Jawab Woohyun. "Begini Chanri-ah, kau tahu, aku benar-benar tulus mencintai Miyoung… kau tahu kan permasalahan kami?"

"Iya, Gyu Oppa cerita…" jawab Chanri. "Lalu?"

"Sejujurnya… aku sudah mencari dia ke apartementnya, namun ternyata dia sudah pindah… dia seperti menghindar dariku…" lanjut Woohyun. "Namun minggu lalu aku memberanikan diri mencarinya ke tempat kerjanya… dan aku melihatnya bersama Sungyeolli…" Chanri masih mendengarkan cerita Woohyun.

"Kau tahu kan, sebelum Miyoungie jadian denganku, dia menyukai Sungyeolli lebih dahulu? Aku takut, ketika kami putus dia berpaling pada Sungyeol…" lanjut Woohyun lagi. "Aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Sungyeol, namun sejujurnya aku masih mencintai Miyoungie… dan aku ingin meminta maaf atas permasalahan masa lalu kita…" Chanri mengangguk.

"Ada lagi Oppa?" Tanya Chanri

" Aku tahu dengan jelas sifat Miyoungie bahwa dia jika membenci seseorang sulit sekali untuk memaafkan orang itu… hanya saja, aku tidak ingin dia membenciku…" lanjut Woohyun. "Walaupun jika hal terpait adalah dia berakhir dengan Sungyeol, aku ingin dia tidak menyimpan dendam padaku dan hubungan kami berjalan baik-baik saja…"

"Apa Oppa yakin Oppa mau merelakan Miyoung Eonni dengan Sungyeol Oppa?" Tanya Chanri

"…" Woohyun terdiam lalu dia menangis. Chanri memberikan kotak tissue miliknya.

"Menangislah dulu Oppa… keluarkan saja semua perasaanmu yang terpendam selama ini…" kata Chanri

"Menurutku dia egois… jika dia membenciku hanya karena aku meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apapun, lalu bagaimana denganku yang sakit hati juga dengan keputusan orangtuaku yang mendadak dan aku tidak bisa melawan?!" gumam Woohyun sambil menangis. "Aku tidak bisa membenci orangtuaku, aku tidak bisa kabur, aku hanya berumur 10 tahun saat itu…"

"Dan sekarang aku beruntung bertemu dengannya lagi… aku merasa kami ini jodoh… bayangkan bertemu kembali dengan teman masa kecil dengan janji menikah dan berpacaran, harusnya dia bahagia!" lanjut Woohyun sambil menghapus air matanya lalu membuang ingusnya didepan Chanri. Chanri hanya tersenyum sambil puk pukin (?) Woohyun.

"Sudah beres kah?" Tanya Chanri. Woohyun mengangguk.

"Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu Chanri-ah…" jawab Woohyun. "Sunggyu hyung bilang padaku kau bisa dipercaya untuk mencari solusi masalah apapun…"

"Dia itu berlebihan…" sela Chanri. "Aku hanya akan memberikan pendapat, cocok atau tidaknya balik lagi dengan personal masing-masing." Woohyun mengangguk.

"Kalau aku lihat permasalahan Oppa sesuai dengan ceritamu, yang kalian butuhkan adalah berbicara…" kata Chanri. "Miyoung Eonni kan tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya juga kau sangat sedih ketika kau harus pergi tanpa memberitahukan dia…"

"Permasalahannya sekarang adalah, dia tidak mau bertemu denganmu dan tidak mau mendengar apapun alasanmu…" lanjut Chanri. "Yang kau butuhkan sekarang adalah seseorang yang bicara dengannya dan membujuk agar dia mau berbicara denganmu…"

"Kau benar…" respon Woohyun. "Bagaimana kalau kamu?"

"Apa Oppa tidak keberatan aku ikut campur urusanmu?" Tanya Chanri balik

"Ani…" jawab Woohyun. "Aku mohon bantu aku!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" respon Chanri. "Ayo kita ke tempat Eonni sekarang!"

"Sekarang?!" respon Woohyun kaget. "Bagaimana kalau besok?"

"Hmmm… baiklah…" kata Chanri. Akhirnya Woohyun pun pulang.

(Keesokan harinya, di dorm Infinite)

"Kamu mau minjem Chanri lagi?!" Tanya Sunggyu sedikit kesal

"Oppa… I'm not your property!" Sela Chanri kesal. "Can you stop saying that?!"

"But, I Love you…" jawab Sunggyu. "Naekko Haja…" Lalu Woohyun tertawa

"Hyung… aku ingin dia membantuku sehari lagi… saja, boleh ya?" pinta Woohyun sambil menebar (?) hati pada Sunggyu

"Hmmm… kau boleh bersamanya tetapi pinta dia melakukan hal itu padaku!" kata Sunggyu sambil melirik Chanri

"Chanri-ah…" kata Woohyun sambil memohon agar Chanri melakukan aegyo.

"Kau tahu kan aku sangat membenci aegyo…" Gumam Chanri. "Kalau begitu pinta orang lain saja yang membantu, maaf aku hanya bisa bertahan sampai sini…"

"Haa… Ayolaaah…" Pinta Woohyun sedikit merengek.

"Chanri-ah…" tiba-tiba L ikut nimbrung sambil melakukan aegyo didepan Chanri. "Bantu Woohyun hyung, ya?"

"B…baiklah…" jawab Chanri sambil tertunduk malu. Lalu iya pergi sambil menarik Woohyun.

"Terima kasih Myungsoo!" teriak Woohyun lalu keduanya menghilang.

"Kau…." Gumam Sunggyu sambil menunjuk pada L. L hanya nyengir.

(Di dalam mobil, perjalanan menuju tempat kerja Miyoung)

"Kenapa kau menuruti Myungsoo setelah dia melakukan aegyo?" Tanya Woohyun. "Kau menyukai Myungsoo?"

"Aegyo dia sangat lucu…" kata Chanri sambil tersipu malu.

"Apakah aegyoku tidak mempan?" Tanya Woohyun kecewa

"Tidak juga… hanya saja Myungsoo itu lucu kalau aegyo… hahaha" jawab Chanri sambil tertawa.

"Waaah… tumben sekali kau tertawa…" gumam Woohyun. "Bagaimana jika Sunggyu hyung yang aegyo, kau mau menurutinya?" Chanri mengangguk

"Aku sangat senang jika Gyu Oppa melakukan Aegyo untukku…" jawab Chanri. "Tapi tadi dia menyuruhku melakukan aegyo, padahal dia tahu aku membenci hal itu…"

"Hahaha baiklah… terima kasih mau membantuku Chanri, walau karena Myungsoo…" kata Woohyun.

"Ani… bukan karena dia, aku memang mau membantumu, Oppa!" kata Chanri sambil tersenyum. Woohyun pun nampak senang.

(Sesampainya di tempat kerja Miyoung)

"Biar aku yang menghubungi Miyoung Eonni, Oppa tetap disini dulu ya?" pinta Chanri. Woohyun mengangguk.

*Chanri menelepon Miyoung

"Eonni, apakah kau ada di kantor?" Tanya Chanri

"Ani… aku sedang ada di café seberang, kau didepan kantorku ya?" jawab Miyoung.

"Iya… ah, aku melihat Eonni! Aku kesana ya!" kata Chanri sambil menutup teleponnya.

(Sesampainya di Café, di meja Miyoung)

"Eonni ngapain disini?" Tanya Chanri

"Justru aku yang mau nanya, kamu ngapain disini? Ada apa mencariku?" Tanya Miyoung balik

"Aku kangen… sama Eonni!" kata Chanri mencoba Aegyo

"Keliatan banget ada maunya… hahaha." Gumam Miyoung sambil tertawa. "Gimana, udah sembuh?"

"Yah, lumayan kondisinya udah mendingan, hehe." Jawab Chanri. "Eonni kemana aja, di group chat ko ngilang?"

"Kamu juga kan ngilang…" jawab Miyoung. "Sekarang group chat sepi ya…"

"Iya, sepertinya semua sedang sibuk." Tambah Chanri. "Aku ga ngilang eon, aku sakit kan…"

"Ya sama aja…" sela Miyoung. "Ada apa?"

"Kayaknya aku belum bisa jadi psikolog ya… ketauan banget gitu…" gumam Chanri kecewa.

"Hahaha… ga gitu ko Chanri…" kata Miyoung sambil puk pukin (?) Chanri. "Ekspresi kamu aja yang belum dikontrol…"

"…" Chanri hanya terdiam. "Ngomong-ngomong, Eonni nunggu seseorang ya?"

"Iya… aku nunggu Sungyeol…" jawab Miyoung.

"Eh? Kalian mau ada apa emang? Kalau aku disini ganggu ga?" Tanya Chanri

"Aku mau cerita dulu sebelum dia datang…" sela Miyoung. "Kemaren Sungyeol nembak aku, sekarang aku mau ngasih jawabannya…"

"Wah? Oiya?" respon Chanri kaget. "Kalau boleh tau Eonni mau jawab apa?"

"Aku mau nolak dia… aku gatega sama Hyesoo Eonni, lagian dia keliatan banget ga konsisten Sungyeolnya, dan aku masih kepikiran masalah Namuyun…" jawab Miyoung

"Hmm… iya sih, kasian Hyesoo Eonni, lagian Sungyeol lebih childish dari aku, minatnya sama yang dewasa kaya Eonni sama Hyesoo Eonni… hahaha…." Respon Chanri sambil tertawa. "Tapi kalau boleh tau, kepikiran Woohyun Oppa kenapa Eon?"

"Kamu tau kan aku putus?" Tanya Miyoung. Chanri mengangguk. "Tau ga masalahnya apa?"

"Kenapa emang? Waktu kalian putus aku kan sakit… aku cuma denger dari Hoya Oppa sama Gyu Oppa aja…" jawab Chanri.

"Dia itu Namnam yang aku certain waktu di chat dulu! Inget nggak?" Tanya Miyoung. Chanri mengangguk. "Bayangin, orang yang selama ini aku cari… dan dia cuma minta maaf doang… awalnya aku kesel sih… tapi dipikir-pikir aku masih sayang sama dia, gimana dong…"

"Eonni udah denger belum pernyataan Woohyun Oppa nya? Belum denger dari pihak dianya gimana kan?" Tanya Chanri.

"Belum sih…" jawab Miyoung. "Maka dari itu, kemaren aku masih kesel, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi… mungkin ada sesuatu waktu itu…"

"Jadi Eonni mau ngasih kesempatan kalau misalnya Woohyun Oppa mau ngomong sama Eonni?" Tanya Chanri. Miyoung mengangguk. Lalu Chanri mengisyaratkan Woohyun yang duduk tidak jauh dari meja mereka untuk mendekat.

"Miyoungie…" kata Woohyun.

"Eh? Kamu ada disini? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Miyoung kaget.

"Sebenernya aku kesini sama Woohyun Oppa, Eonni…" sela Chanri sambil nyengir. "Kalau gitu aku tinggal dulu yaa…" Lalu Chanri pun pergi. Miyoung sedikit kesal dengan Chanri.

Saat Chanri hendak turun, dia berpapasan dengan Sungyeol dan langsung menarik tangan Sungyeol. Sungyeol nampak kaget namun Chanri bilang bahwa Miyoung sedang berbicara dengan Woohyun. Akhirnya keduanya menguping didekat meja Miyoung dan Woohyun tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Woohyun.

"Baik-baik saja…" jawab Miyoung ketus. Woohyun tersenyum.

"Kamu masih marah sama aku?" Tanya Woohyun. Miyoung hanya diam. "Aku denger tadi sih kamu mau dengerin pernyataan aku, kan ya?"

"Sebenernya aku ga suka alesan… tapi kali ini aku dengerin deh…" jawab Miyoung.

"Gomawo, miyoungie…" kata Woohyun sambil memberikan aegyo dengan style Woohyun yaitu melempar hati pada Miyoung. Miyoung tersenyum setengah hati (?) karena dia mencoba jaim dan menahan tawanya.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu ya, kalau marah tidak berubah…" kata Woohyun sambil tertawa. "Aku tahu kau akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Sungyeol…" Miyoung kaget namun dia tetap mendengarkan Woohyun.

"Tapi entah kenapa… hati aku selalu percaya kalau kau itu ditakdirkan untukku…" lanjut Woohyun. "Aku memang selalu gombal, kau pun tau dengan jelas aku seperti itu… tapi kau tahu kan ketika aku berkata serius?" Miyoung terdiam

"Awalnya aku mau menyerah… mungkin kau memang akan lebih bahagia jika bersama Sungyeol… tapi aku gabisa…" lanjut Woohyun lagi. "Aku menyayangi kau, sangat, dan aku percaya kau juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku…" Miyoung mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Aku… juga masih menyayangimu…" kata Miyoung pelan. Lalu Woohyun langsung memeluk Miyoung.

"Asal kau tahu, bukan kau saja yang menangis pada saat aku pindah, akupun, sangat kehilanganmu, Miyoungie…" kata Woohyun sambil memeluk Miyoung erat. "Jangan pergi dariku lagi, jangan meninggalkanku lagi… sudah cukup 14 tahun kita berpisah…" Miyoungpun akhirnya mengangguk dan menumpahkan tangisannya dalam pelukan Woohyun.

(Sementara itu, di meja yang tidak jauh dari Woohyun dan Miyoung)

"Jadi… mereka balikan?" Tanya Sungyeol.

"Iya…" jawab Chanri sambil menghapuskan air matanya. "Mereka itu so sweet…" Sungyeol hanya terdiam lalu dia pergi begitu saja. Akhirnya Chanri pun kembali menuju mobil.

"Kau mau bersama Miyoung Eonni, Oppa? Kalau iya aku pulang duluan…" tanya Chanri dalam SMSnya pada Woohyun.

"Tidak, dia harus kembali kerja, aku akan kesana sekarang…" jawab SMS Woohyun. Tidak lama Woohyun kembali ke mobil Chanri. Keduanya pun pulang.

(Sesampainya di Dorm Infinite)

"Kau tidak masuk dulu?" Tanya Woohyun. Chanri menggeleng.

"Aku ada tugas kuliah…" jawab Chanri.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya ya Chanri, kau sangat membantu!" kata Woohyun. "Kau cocok jadi psikolog!" keduanya melakukan toss.

"Terima kasih juga Oppa, sebenarnya kau orang pertama yang bertanya saran padaku, aku senang sekali…" kata Chanri. Mereka pun berpisah.

"Bagaimana, Woohyun? Apa kau berhasil?" Tanya Sunggyu saat Woohyun masuk kedalam dorm. Woohyun mengangguk senang. "Sudah kubilang… cewe pilihanku memang hebat kaan!"

"Dia juga cewe pilihanku…" tambah L. L dan Sunggyu saling bertatapan sengit.

"Siapapun yang Chanri pilih, aku setuju kalau diantara kalian berpacaran dengannya…" sela Woohyun senang. Lalu Woohyun pergi ke dapur.

"Apa kau… membenciku?" Tanya Sungyeol tiba-tiba di dapur.

"Tidak… tidak ada yang salah denganmu maupun Miyoungie, intinya, aku akan selalu menjaganya sampai kapanpun…" jawab Woohyun sambil menepuk bahu Sungyeol. Sungyeol pun akhirnya tersenyum kembali.

Malam harinya Sungyeol mencoba menghubungi Hyesoo. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban darinya. Setiap hari Sungyeol mencoba menghubungi Hyesoo, tetapi tidak ada respon apapun dari Hyesoo. Sungyeol menanyakan pada Haein, Miyoung dan Chanri tetapi ketiganya pun sudah lama tidak mendengar kabar Hyesoo. Sampai akhirnya dua minggu kemudian, Sungyeol sedang berniat makan di sebuah café, dan dia bertemu dengan Chanri yang sedang makan sendiri. Akhirnya keduanya makan bersama. Selesai makan, secara tidak sengaja mereka bertemu dengan Hyesoo bersama seorang pria.

"Hyesoo Eonni!" teriak Chanri. Hyesoo tersenyum pada Chanri tapi sedikit kaget ketika melihat Sungyeol.

"Kalian, ngapain berdua?" Tanya Hyesoo.

"Kami kebetulan ketemu tadi…" jawab Chanri. "Ini… siapa ya Eonni?"

"Ah, dia…"

"Kenalkan, aku Lee Junkyu, kekasih Hyesoo." Jawab pria itu memotong omongan Hyesoo. Chanri dan Sungyeol nampak kaget namun keduanya hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo Hyesoo, kita pergi." Kata Junkyu lalu keduanya pergi begitu saja.

"Cowonya… mengerikan…" gumam Chanri. "Sejak kapan ya mereka jadian?"

*bagian ini lanjutan dari dialog awal chapter ini…

"Kenapa semua wanita meninggalkanku?!" teriak Sungyeol kesal. "Aku harus melakukan apa agar mereka mau menerimaku?!"

"Berfikirlah dewasa…" kata Chanri. "Apa kau menyadari apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

"Apa… apa yang aku lakukan?!" gumam Sungyeol

"Kau mempermainkan hati Hyesoo Eonni… inilah ganjaranmu…" kata Chanri lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sungyeol.

"Kenapa… kau meninggalkan aku juga?!" gumam Sungyeol dengan ekspresi ironis (?)

Akhirnya Chanri menanyakan pada grup chat yeoja mengenai hubungan Hyesoo dengan kekasihnya yang baru. Akhirnya Haein cerita, bahwa sebenarnya semenjak Hyesoo berhubungan dengan pria bernama Lee Junkyu, Hyesoo tidak pernah menghubungi Haein lagi, pernah suatu saat Hyesoo menghubungi Haein dan bilang bahwa dia dilarang untuk berhubungan dengan para yeoja maupun member infinite lagi. Semenjak itu Hyesoo menghilang dari mereka semua. Akhirnya Haein, Chanri, Miyoung, Hoya, Sunggyu, Woohyun dan Sungyeol memutuskan untuk menjalankan rencana untuk menyelamatkan (?) Hyesoo.

"Kita ketemu seginian inget waktu kita pertama ketemu ya…" kata Woohyun.

"Eh iya dong, aku baru sadar…" respon Miyoung. "Cuma kurang Hyesoo Eonni ya…"

"Kita emang cocok segini aja, pasangan kan, satu -satu…" sela Sunggyu senang.

"Enak saja, kita juga mau ikutan…" sela Sungjong tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan Sunggyu.

"Kita juga peduli pada Hyesoo Noona…" tambah Dongwoo.

"Dan yang resmi pacaran kan baru Woohyun hyung dan Miyoung Noona… berarti aku masih ada kesempatan…" lanjut L. lalu L dan Sunggyu saling bertatapan sengit.

"Sudah-sudah, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke TKP!" kata Woohyun sambil melerai keduanya.

Lalu kesepuluh orang tersebut menuju tempat kerja Hyesoo. Mereka memperhatikan Hyesoo dari kejauhan. Hyesoo bekerja di sebuah toko baju di sebuah Mall sebagai SPG. Dia sedang bekerja seperti biasa, tidak ada keanehan. Sampai mereka lihat bahwa kekasihnya yang bernama Lee Junkyu itu adalah manager di toko tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian toko pun tutup dan akhirnya keduanya pulang bersama. Semua pun mengikuti keduanya pulang. Ternyata keduanya menuju tempat yang sangat sepi dan tersudut.

"Aku mau pulang!" teriak Hyesoo kesal.

"Tidak, kau akan ikut denganku sekarang!" teriak Junkyu sambil menarik rambut Hyesoo.

"Lepaskan dia!" teriak Sungyeol sambil keluar dari persembunyian bersama dengan yang lain.

"Kalian, ngapain disini?!" teriak Junkyu lalu mendorong Hyesoo kencang. Haein dan Miyoung menangkap Hyesoo.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Hyesoo Noona karena aku mencintainya!" Teriak Sungyeol.

"Sungyeolli…" gumam Hyesoo terharu.

"Berani kau denganku?!" teriak Junkyu lalu dia mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya.

Sungyeol nampak panic, lalu dia ditarik oleh Chanri. "Biar aku yang melawannya…" kata Chanri lalu dia bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya. Hoya, L dan Sunggyu merasa tidak mau jika Chanri yang harus melawan Junkyu. Ketiganya menarik Chanri dan mulai maju, namun Hoya dan L pun menyuruh Sunggyu untuk mundur juga karena keduanya tahu dia tidak bisa bela diri. Keduanya mencoba melawan Junkyu yang berbadan besar dan tegap. Hoya berhasil menendang pisau yang dipegang Junkyu namun kakinya ditahan oleh tangan Junkyu lalu Hoya terlempar dan pingsan. L mencoba menendang perut Jinkyu namun perutnya sangat keras, justru kaki L dipegang Junkyu dan L pun dilempar oleh Jinkyu dan tergusur oleh tanah. Member lain nampak panic karena hanya Hoya dan L yang bisa taekwondo. Akhirnya Chanri pun maju, dia memakai kuda-kuda dan mencoba membanting Junkyu. Namun karena badan Junkyu terlalu besar, sehingga dia tidak kuat untuk membantingnya, dan Junkyu pun berniat untuk membanting balik Chanri, namun Sunggyu menendang bokong Junkyu. Junkyu berpaling kearah Sunggyu, Sunggyu nampak panic, lalu Chanri menendang titik keseimbangan Junkyu, bodohnya Junkyu justru terjatuh menimpa Chanri, akhirnya Chanri pun pingsan. Sisa yang masih sadar semakin panic, Junkyu terbangun kembali dan mulai mengejar Sunggyu. Sunggyu pun berlari, lalu dari belakang akhirnya Woohyun dan Dongwoo menghantam Junkyu dengan kayu yang besar. Akhirnya Junkyu pun pingsan. Anak-anak pun akhirnya kabur dari tempat itu menuju dorm.

"Kamu… gapapa?" Tanya Sungyeol pada Hyesoo. Hyesoo mengangguk dan keduanya berpelukan.

(Didalam mobil)

"Bukan dia yang apa-apa, lihat korbannya!" sela Sunggyu kesal. "Noona kenapa mau berpacaran dengan orang semengerikan itu?"

"Dia bukan pacarku…" jawab Hyesoo.

"Lalu, kenapa dia ngaku sebagai pacarmu?" Tanya Haein

"Aku punya hutang padanya… cukup banyak, aku membayarnya dengan gajiku, namun dia bilang dia akan memotong setengahnya jika aku mau menjadi pacarnya…" kata Hyesoo. "Awalnya aku mau karena aku berpikir dia hanya akan meminta pacaran seperti biasa saja, namun dia mulai melarangku berhubungan dengan semua teman dekatku, lalu tadi dia mengajakku untuk tidur dengannya, untung saja kalian datang…"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu Eonni tidak apa-apa…" kata Miyoung. "Tapi kenapa Eonni bisa punya hutang sebanyak itu?"

"Aku… membutuhkan uang untuk perawatan tubuh, rambut dan wajah… agar Sungyeol tidak berpaling pada artis lain yang lebih cantik dariku, karena aku tahu dia masih labil dan belum serius denganku…" jawab Hyesoo. Semua member yang sadar nampak kesal dengan alasan Hyesoo.

"Maafkan aku Noona, ini semua salahku…" kata Sungyeol. "Sekarang aku yakin bahwa aku serius denganmu, setelah aku melihat kau dengan oranglain hatiku merasa sakit dan aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu… jadi jangan melakukan hal aneh-aneh lagi…" Hyesoo pun mengangguk

"Lagipula kenapa mesti minjem pada orang itu? Kenapa ga ke Chanri aja?" Tanya Woohyun.

"Hutangku sudah banyak padanya… aku tidak mungkin meminjam lagi…" jawab Hyesoo. "Dia terlalu baik padaku, aku tidak tega…" Hyesoo memperhatikan Chanri iba.

"Pasti semua badannya sakit, bayangkan saja, tertimpa orang sebesar itu…" gumam Sungjong

"Pastinya, lihat saja dia langsung pingsan…" kata Haein. "Tapi lebih sedih Myungsoo, tangannya habis berlumuran darah karena tergusur tanah…"

"Iya, dia melindungi wajahnya…" kata Dongwoo.

"Pastinya dia harus melindungi wajahnya dari pada tubuh lainnya, itu kan asset dia banget…" tambah Miyoung.

Akhirnya semuanya menuju Rumah Sakit, namun yang menjaga Chanri, Hoya dan L adalah Sunggyu dan Haein. Sisanya pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sepanjang malam Sunggyu menjaga Chanri dan terus menggenggam tangannya. Keesokan harinya saat Chanri tersadar, ia menyadari Sunggyu tertidur disamping kasurnya sambil tetap memegang tangannya. Chanri pun tersenyum bahagia. Saat ia hendak bangun, ia sadar badannya sakit dan tidak bisa bergerak. Akhirnya dia tetap tiduran di kasurnya.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Hyesoo pun berpindah tempat kerja dan membayar hutangnya pada Junkyu dengan meminjam uang lagi pada Chanri. Semenjak itu Sungyeol pun mulai serius dengan hubungannya bersama Hyesoo. Keduanya menabung bersama untuk membayar hutang Hyesoo pada Chanri dan untuk menabung untuk rumah dan honeymoon saat mereka menikah. Uang tersebut akhirnya terkumpul setelah dua tahun.

(Dua Tahun Kemudian)

Akhirnya Sungyeol pun mengucapkan janji nikah kepada Hyesoo. Semua nampak bahagia dengan pernikahan itu. Saat sesi melemparkan bunga, Miyoung mendapat bunga tersebut dan seluruh tamu pernikahan tertawa. Woohyun dan Miyoung saling tersenyum.

"Kalian kapan rencana mau nikah?" Tanya Haein

"Setahun lagi mungkin Eonni…" jawab Miyoung. "Bagaimana dengan Eonni?"

"Kau saja dulu…" jawab Haein. "Aku ingin Hoya puas dulu dengan karirnya."

"Chanri-ah… kalau kau mau menikah kapan?" Tanya Haein.

"Beres S2… S3 mungkin?" jawab Chanri sambil tertawa

"Hey… ingat umurku…" sela Sunggyu, lalu semua member tertawa.

(Seminggu kemudian, disebuah café)

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa harus ke Jepang?!" gumam Sunggyu kesal.

"S2 disana kan bagus… lagipula aku bisa kembali bersama orangtuaku…" jawab Chanri

"Tapi aku waktu ketemu orangtuamu saat kamu wisuda, mereka bilang kan lebih baik kamu lanjutin disini, dan setelah lulus kita menikah…" kata Sunggyu.

"Aku mau sekolah di Jepang… aku diterima di TODAI, Oppa! Tidakah kau mengerti perasaanku?!" gumam Chanri kesal. "Lagipula Jepang dan Korea itu kan dekat…"

"Tapi kalau kau pindah, aku tidak bisa melihatmu setiap hari…" kata Sunggyu.

"Emang kita ketemu setiap hari? Engga kan?!" balas Chanri. "Kita ini sudah pacaran setahun setengah, Oppa… kau harus mengerti prioritas hidupku, aku sudah mencoba mengerti prioritas hidupmu sebagai artis, sekarang kau harus mengerti prioritas hidupku pada pendidikan dengan kualitas yang tinggi…" Sunggyu terdiam.

"Kalau Oppa ngga mau ngalah juga, kalau gitu kita selesai aja sampai sini… aku akan tetap kuliah di Jepang…" lanjut Chanri lalu meninggalkan Sunggyu. Sunggyu hanya terdiam membeku di café tersebut.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX: Triangle Love, The One and The Decision

Tidak lama turun hujan cukup deras ketika Chanri meninggalkan Sunggyu. Sunggyu hanya terdiam membeku di café yang tidak banyak orang didalamnya. Tidak lama kemudian Sunggyu berjalan tanpa pandangan tentu keluar café dan pulang menuju dorm. Ketika sampai dorm, member lain tampak bingung karena Baju Sunggyu yang basah kuyup. Sunggyu tidak berkata apapun dan langsung menuju kamar mandi lalu setelah mandi dia diam di kamar seharian.

(Dua tahun yang lalu, di rumah sakit)

Setelah Sunggyu berbicara dengan Nana, dia menuju rumah sakit untuk menemui Chanri dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia harus mendengar penjelasan dari Chanri. Sunggyu berlari menuju rumah sakit dan menuju kamar Chanri. Ketika Sunggyu masuk, tidak ada orang disana. Chanri nampak kaget ketika Sunggyu datang dan terlihat sangat lelah karena berlari.

"Oppa…" gumam Chanri kaget. "Ngapain disini?"

"Aku…" Sunggyu masih terengah-engah dan berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas.

*Chanri memberikan segelas air pada Sunggyu, Sunggyu meminumnya lalu melanjutkan berbicara

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sampai dirawat?" lanjut Sunggyu bicara.

"…" Chanri hanya terdiam. "Bukankah Oppa sedang marah padaku?"

"Iya, aku marah!" jawab Sunggyu. " Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?!"

"Aku kan sedang sakit…" jawab Chanri. Sunggyu menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka bertele-tele. Kau pasti tahu aku menyukaimu, Chanri-ah…" kata Sunggyu. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau menyukai Myungsoo? Aku tidak akan melarangmu jika kau menyukainya…" Chanri hanya terdiam.

"Aku akan mendukungmu, walau berat… hanya saja tolong jujurlah padaku, kau tahu kan aku tidak suka dibohongi?" lanjut Sunggyu. Lalu matanya mulai berubah menjadi sendu. "Terima kasih atas selama ini…" Sunggyu mengatakannya sambil tersenyum sendu, lalu ia mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanri.

"Kenapa Oppa begini…" Gumam Chanri mulai mengeluarkan suara dan menghentikan langkah Sunggyu. "Aku tahu aku salah… tapi kenapa tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu…"

"Aku menyukai Gyu Oppa… tetapi aku tidak bisa menolak jika Myungsoo Oppa menciumku… aku tidak mengerti…" lanjut Chanri sambil menangis. "Tapi kalian sama… tidak pernah mendengarkan aku lebih dahulu sebelum melakukan sesuatu… apa kalian tidak memperdulikan perasaanku?!"

Akhirnya setelah mendengar Chanri menangis, Sunggyu membalikan badannya dan langsung memeluk Chanri.

"Mianhae…" Kata Sunggyu sambil memeluk erat Chanri.

Chanri hanya menangis dalam pelukan Sunggyu sampai dia tertidur. Saat Chanri tertidur, Sunggyu meletakkan kepala Chanri ke kasurnya dan dia duduk di samping Chanri sambil menelepon seseorang. Dia ternyata menghubungi L dan menyuruhnya agar datang ke rumah sakit. 20 menit kemudian L datang ke kamar tersebut dan tampak kaget melihat Chanri yang sedang tertidur ternyata dirawat setelah seminggu mereka tidak bertemu.

"Hyung… sejak kapan dia dirawat?" Tanya L.

"Sehari setelah kejadian itu… demamnya semakin tinggi…" jawab Sunggyu

"Hyung tau dia dirawat sejak kapan?" Tanya L lagi.

"Baru sejam yang lalu sebelum kamu datang… Hoya sudah tau dari waktu itu tapi dia tidak memberitahukannya pada siapapun," jawab Sunggyu. " Mungkin itu permintaan Chanri juga…"

"Lalu hyung tau dari siapa?" Tanya L

"Nana, pianist chemistry, kebetulan kami bertemu tadi dijalan…" jawab Sunggyu.

"Terimakasih telah memberitahukan padaku…" kata L. "… Apa hyung tidak marah padaku tentang waktu itu?"

"Tentu aku marah… lihat saja aku tidak berbicara padamu setelah kejadian itu…" jawab Sunggyu kesal. L hanya terdiam.

"Namun setelah aku diingatkan kembali oleh Nana, aku bertanya perasaan Chanri…" lanjut Sunggyu lagi.

"Lalu… apa kata Chanri?" Tanya L penasaran.

"Diapun kesal ketika aku bilang aku mau meninggalkannya, dan dia bilang kalau aku dan kamu tidak pernah mendengarkan perasaannya…" jawab Sunggyu.

"Dia menyukaimu, hyung…" kata L. "Selama ini hanya aku yang memulainya, aku memang tidak pernah menanyakan perasaannya padaku karena aku takut… karena aku tahu dia menyukaimu…"

"Aku belum tahu masalah itu…" sela Sunggyu. "Mulai sekarang, aku ingin kita bersaing sehat… jangan memaksakan keinginan kita padanya, biar dia yang memilih…" L mengangguk

"Dan untuk sekarang, kita jaga dia dulu sampai dia sembuh…" lanjut Sunggyu.

"Iya… kau benar…" kata L. "Terima kasih banyak hyung, untuk pengertiannya dan tidak membenciku…"

"Tentu saja… aku tidak akan membenci kalian, bagiku kalian berdua adalah orang yang berarti untukku…" jawab Sunggyu. L tersenyum.

Selama dua minggu secara bergantian L, Sunggyu, Hoya maupun member Chemistry menjaga Chanri di rumah sakit sampai akhirnya dia sembuh. Chanri merasa sangat senang karena mereka semua mau menemaninya. Setelah Chanri keluar dari rumah sakit, dia membantu permasalahan Woohyun dan Sungyeol, sampai akhirnya dia dirawat kembali di rumah sakit karena seluruh badannya tidak bisa bergerak dikarenakan tertindih Junkyu, mantan manager Hyesoo yang membuat ulah. Saat Chanri tersadar dia sudah berada di rumah sakit, dan disampingnya Sunggyu sedang tertidur sambil memegang tangannya. Seminggu kemudian Chanri, L dan Hoya akhirnya keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Kau sudah bisa bergerak?" Tanya L. Chanri mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan luka Oppa, apakah sudah sembuh?" Tanya Chanri.

"Tinggal sisa sedikit…" jawab L.

"Lukamu parah sekali Myungsoo…" sela Hoya.

"Tentu saja, bayangkan dia terseret beberapa meter karena orang aneh itu!" tambah Haein. "Hyesoo itu… demi kecantikan dia melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu!"

"Sudahlah Eonni, namanya juga cinta, akhirnya Sungyeol Oppa sadar juga kan kalau sebenarnya dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama…" sela Chanri. "Lagipula yang penting Myungsoo Oppa sudah sembuh kan…"

"Iya, Chanri benar…" tambah L. "Itulah kekuatan cinta…"

"Ngomong-ngomong Chanri, Myungsoo, kalian bilang Hyesoo melakukan itu karena cinta, emang kalian ngerti?" Tanya Haein. Keduanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku akan mengajarimu cinta, Chanri-ah…" goda Sunggyu.

"Andwae… kita akan belajar cinta, bersama-sama!" goda L. lalu L dan Sunggyu saling bertatap sengit.

"Untung saja aku sedang libur kuliah… ga kebayang aku bolos 3 minggu karena dirawat di rumah sakit…" gumam Chanri mengalihkan perhatian.

"Aku saja cuti seminggu buat ngurusin Hoya…" tambah Haein.

"Gomawo, Noona…" Kata Hoya sambil tersipu malu. Lalu keduanya tertunduk malu.

"Kamu libur kuliah sampai kapan, Chanri?" Tanya L.

"Masih ada seminggu lagi…" jawab Chanri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita liburan bersama?" Tanya L.

"Huh? Mau kemana?" Tanya Chanri

"Gimana kalau ke Okinawa? Kamu punya Villa kan disana?" Jawab L.

"Hmmm… boleh… sudah lama aku tidak kesana…" jawab Chanri. "Ayo kita semua bersama-sama liburan lagi!"

"Bersama-sama? Aku hanya ingin berdua…" sela L.

"Enak saja…" bantah Sunggyu. "Tidak akan aku biarkan!" lalu L dan Sunggyu bertatapan sengit lagi.

"Tapi kalau seminggu ini ga mungkin aku ikut Chanri, aku kan sudah minta cuti hanya seminggu…" kata Haein.

"Hmmm benar juga ya…" pikir Chanri. "Kalau gitu aku Tanya Hyesoo Eonni sama Miyoung Eonni dulu deh…"

Kemudian Chanri menghubungi Miyoung dan Hyesoo. Ternyata keduanya pun tidak bisa, karena Miyoung sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sementara Hyesoo sedang mencari pekerjaan baru dibantu Sungyeol. Akhirnya Chanri memutuskan untuk tetap menghabiskan waktu liburnya yang tinggal seminggu lagi bersama Sunggyu, L dan Hoya ke Uido lagi, karena Chanri berfikir terlalu jauh bila mereka pergi ke Okinawa dan hanya ber4.

(Keesokan Harinya, di Kapal menuju Uido)

"Kenapa… kenapa kamu ngajak aku?!" bisik Hoya pada Chanri

"Oppa tahu kan, aku hanya bisa meminta tolong masalah mereka padamu…" jawab Chanri sambil berbisik

*L dan Sunggyu memperhatikan keduanya curiga

"Tuh kan… mereka udah mulai curiga sama kita…" bisik Hoya lagi. "Mana kemaren Haein Noona sedikit kesal padaku, ini semua karenamu…"

"Aku sudah menjelaskan pada Haein Eonni ko Oppa, dia mengerti, hanya kamu yang bisa aku mintai tolong…" jawab Chanri. "Siapa suruh mau sahabatan sama aku!"

"Iya deh iya, tapi berjanji satu hal padaku…" kata Hoya

"Apaan?" Tanya Chanri

"Liburan kali ini kamu harus benar-benar memilih diantara mereka!" jawab Hoya sedikit kesal.

"Iya… iya…" Jawab Chanri sambil tertawa. Lalu keduanya mendekati L dan Sunggyu.

"Kalian ngomongin apa?" Tanya Sunggyu.

"Haein Eonni ngambek katanya aku ngajak Hoya kesini juga, aku udah jelasin ko sama Haein Eonni…" jawab Chanri.

"Iya, lagian ngapain kamu ngajak dia? Ini kan urusan kita bertiga…" Tanya Sunggyu lagi. Hoya memperhatikan Sunggyu kesal.

"Soalnya Hoya Oppa orang yang bisa aku mintai tolong, ya?" kata Chanri sambil menunjukan aegyonya pada Hoya, ketiganya nampak kaget.

"Hoya…." Gumam Sunggyu kesal. Hoya hanya nyengir.

Akhirnya keempatnya mengobrol kembali sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di pelabuhan dan menaiki mobil. Saat Sunggyu ingin masuk ke depan, secara bersamaan L memegang pintu juga, akhirnya Chanri berkata bahwa dia ingin Hoya yang didepan, lalu L dan Sunggyu melirik kesal pada Hoya.

"Kamu ingin aku dibunuh mereka berdua?!" Gumam Hoya. Chanri hanya nyengir.

"Hoya… Hoya… kenapa selalu Hoya?!" Gumam Sunggyu.

"Nanti Oppa ada waktunya, ya?" kata Chanri sambil aegyo, lalu akhirnya Sunggyu pun luluh dan tidak bergumam lagi.

"Kamu kenapa, hari ini sepertinya berubah…" Tanya L.

"Tidak apa Oppa, aku hanya sedang senang saja…" jawab Chanri.

"Biasanya kamu senang juga masih jaim, hari ini penuh dengan aegyo dan manja… sepertinya kau berubah ya?" Tanya Sunggyu.

"Ga juga, asli dia emang gini… jauh lebih annoying daripada yang hyung kira!" sela Hoya. "Kalian hanya belum tahu saja seberapa menyebalkannya anak ini!" lalu Hoya dan Chanri saling merong, Sunggyu dan L nampak bingung meihat keduanya.

"Aku tidak akan jaim lagi, karena aku ingin tahu seberapa serius kalian menyukaiku, jadi aku harus memperlihatkan diriku apa adanya didepan kalian…" Jawab Chanri. "Aku narsis banget ya? Yakin banget Oppas suka sama aku… hahaha."

"Emang aku suka sama kamu ko…" kata Sunggyu dan L serempak. Lalu keduanya saling bertatapan sengit.

"Mereka aneh…" kata Chanri sambil nyengir. "Ga ngerti aku, kenapa suka sama cewe se annoying aku coba…"

"Gatau tuh, mungkin belum tau asli kamu aja…" tambah Hoya. "Tapi aku iya-hin deh, kalau kamu banyak ketawa, senyum kamu cantik."

"Hahahaha tumben banget muji…" gumam Chanri. "Oppa juga sama, banyak ketawa sama senyum, makin ganteng deh!"

"Kalian… mirip banget…" sela L. "Aku baru sadar kalian type orang yang sama kalau kalian ngobrol gini…"

"Oh iya ya? Lebih judes Chanri kali…" bantah Hoya. "Aku lebih sering senyum kan?"

"Bukan masalah itu, tapi kalian lebih banyak diem, tapi kalau udah suka sama satu hal sama gilanya, terus kalau udah ngobrol sama yang enak aslinya keluar…" kata Sunggyu.

"Soalnya aku belum liat Hoya maupun Chanri kaya gini…" lanjut L.

"Nado…" tambah Sunggyu.

"Maka dari itu aku ngajak Hoya Oppa…" jawab Chanri. "Biar aku ngga kagok keluarin asli aku…"

"Tapi aku suka kalau kamu banyak senyum sama ketawa kaya gini…" kata Sunggyu.

"Nado…" tambah L.

"Aish, ngikutin aja!" gumam Sunggyu.

"Udah-udah, kamsaa Oppas!" kata Chanri.

Tidak lama kemudian keempatnya sampai di Villa, setelah menurunkan barang Chanri menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka, saat makanan selesai, keempatnya bersiap untuk makan, tetapi saat suap pertama mereka semua langsung terhenti tidak bisa mengunyah maupun menelan. Chanri sendiri tampak shock dengan masakan buatannya sendiri. Dia bilang sudah sesuai resep, tetapi rasanya sangat ajaib. Akhirnya Sunggyu membuatkan ramen untuk keempatnya dan memakannya bersama. Setelah selesai makan, Chanri mengajak L untuk berjalan-jalan berdua, Sunggyu nampak kesal namun Hoya bilang nanti ada waktunya dia dengan Chanri. Akhirnya Sunggyu pun mengalah. L nampak sangat senang, akhirnya keduanyapun berjalan keluar dari Villa di sore hari yang sejuk itu…

"Udah lama kita ngga jalan berdua gini…" kata L. Chanri mengangguk.

"Terakhir waktu pertama kali kita ketemu… sisanya kita menjadi awkward gara-gara kissu pertamaku itu…" lanjut Chanri.

"Itu Kissu pertamamu?" Tanya L kaget.

"Seinget aku sih… aku sewaktu pindah ke Seoul belum pernah kissu sebelum dengan Oppa…" jawab Chanri. "Tapi aku lupa waktu di Fukuoka kehidupan aku gimana…"

"Maaf kalau begitu, tapi itu bukan kissu pertamaku…" sela L. Chanri tertawa.

"Aku ngga masalah sih, santai aja…" kata Chanri. "Justru aku berterima kasih telah mengenalkanku pada hal seperti itu…" L langsung tertawa mendengar perkataan Chanri.

"Kamu aneh…" kata L. Chanri mengangguk.

"Makanya aku bingung, kenapa Oppa suka sama aku… hahaha." Balas Chanri santai.

"Aku juga bingung… awalnya aku hanya main-main, lama-lama aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu…" kata L.

"Mungkin itu kali ya yang disebut cinta… tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan seseorang…" tambah Chanri. "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama ko…"

"Benarkah?" Tanya L kaget. Chanri mengangguk, lalu Chanri menggenggam tangan L, L nampa kaget.

"Apakah jantung Oppa sekarang berdetak kencang jika berada didekatku lalu berpegangan tangan denganku seperti ini?" Tanya Chanri.

"I… iya…" jawab L sedikit malu. Chanri tertawa.

"Terima kasih Oppa…" kata Chanri. "Aku senang ada orang yang menyukaiku." L mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Ketika itu L mulai menatap mata Chanri dalam, tetapi Chanri mengalihkan perhatian dan mengatakan bahwa sunsetnya begitu indah. Akhirya L hanya tertawa lalu keduanya bermain di pantai sampai petang dan kembali ke Villa. Keduanya nampak sangat ceria dan tertawa bersama. Sunggyu memperhatikan keduanya namun dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Hoya memperhatikan ekspresi Sunggyu namun dia hanya tersenyum. Setelah itu Chanri dan L bergantian mandi lalu keempatnya berkumpul di ruang tengah sambil mengobrol lalu menonton film hantu bersama di ruang tengah sesuai permintaan Chanri. Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam, L tertidur di kursi, ketika itu Chanri keluar Villa untuk melihat bintang ditemani oleh Sunggyu.

"Bintangnya bagus ya… banyak!" kata Chanri senang dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sunggyu mengangguk sambil tertawa.

"Sepertinya kamu seneng banget ya hari ini…" sela Sunggyu. Chanri mengangguk.

"Aku seneng kita bisa main bareng, ketemu bareng lagi…" gumam Chanri. "Aku kira setelah kejadian itu, semuanya akan berubah…" Sunggyu tersenyum.

"Aku juga mengira akan begitu…" tambah Sunggyu.

"Terima kasih Oppa, atas pengertiannya terhadapku…" kata Chanri. Sunggyu mengangguk. "Terima kasih juga untuk tidak membenci Myungsoo Oppa…" Sunggyu tertawa.

"Aku tidak bisa membenci kalian berdua, bagiku, kalian berdua orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku…" kata Sunggyu. Chanri tersenyum senang.

*Sementara itu di ruang tengah akhirnya L terbangun

"Kau bangun?" Tanya Hoya. L mengangguk.

"Dimana Chanri dan Sunggyu hyung?" Tanya L.

"Mereka diatas sedang melihat bintang…" jawab Hoya. L terdiam. "Kenapa? Apakah tadi sesuatu terjadi antara kalian?"

"Ani…" jawab L. "Kali ini Chanri sudah bisa mengalihkan perhatian ketika aku mau menciumnya… aku punya firasat buruk akan hal itu…" Hoya hanya terdiam.

"Kau mau melihat mereka?" Tanya Hoya melihat L berdiri melangkah menuju keatas. L mengangguk. Hoya pun mengikuti L.

Sementara itu ketika Chanri dan Sunggyu mengobrol, tiba-tiba Sunggyu memegang tangan Chanri lalu Chanri tertunduk malu.

"Waah… jantungku benar-benar berdegup kencang…" gumam Chanri. Sunggyu tertawa.

"Nado… dengarkan ini…" balas Sunggyu sambil meletakan tangan Chanri di dadanya.

"I…iya dong…" kata Chanri nampak takjub. Lalu Sunggyu tertawa.

"Kamu itu lucu… sekarang keliatan banget childishnya…" kata Sunggyu. Chanri hanya nyengir.

"Chanri-ah…" lanjut Sunggyu mulai serius. "Apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

"Apakah Oppa percaya denganku?" Tanya Chanri. Sunggyu mengangguk.

"Aku juga… menyukai Oppa… aku ingin menjadi pacar Oppa…" lanjut Chanri. Sunggyu tersenyum senang.

Akhirnya keduanya berpelukan, tepat saat L sampai di tempat mereka dari aga kejauhan bersama Hoya. Langkah L pun terhenti. Hoya hanya memperhatikan ekspresi L yang nampak sangat sedih. Setelah keduanya melepaskan pelukan mereka, keduanya tersenyum lalu saling menatap dalam. Akhirnya keduanya berciuman. Hoya nampak sangat kaget, tetapi dia memperhatikan ekspresi L yang tidak lama jatuh air mata dari kedua matanya. Akhirnya Hoya menarik L menuju bawah, L hanya mengikuti dengan lemas tanpa tenaga.

"Harusnya aku tadi mencegahmu, bukan mengikutimu…" kata Hoya. "Mianhae…"

"Tidak apa…" jawab L. "Ini bukan salahmu, ini karmaku…" Hoya hanya terdiam.

"Hatiku sakit… hyung…" gumam L sambil meneteskan air mata lagi. "Aku belum pernah merasakan sesakit ini…" Hoya hanya bisa puk pukin (?) L disebelahnya.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar selama ini…" lanjut L. "Dulu saat aku kissu dengan Chanri, dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun, tetapi saat dengan Sunggyu hyung, dia mendekat juga padanya…" Hoya hanya diam mendengarkan L sambil mengelus pundak L.

"Aku memang tahu ini akan terjadi, saat aku melihat Sunggyu hyung merawat Chanri di rumah sakit, aku sadar, dia benar-benar mencintai Chanri dan mengorbankan lebih untuknya dibanding aku…" lanjut L. "Tapi kenapa hati ini benar-benar sakit…"

"Karena kau juga mencintainya… aku tahu ini sulit, tetapi kau harus merelakannya…" kata Hoya. "Terima kasih telah mencintainya…" L tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan hanya menangis pada malam itu di kamarnya bersama Hoya.

Keesokan harinya, dengan agak ragu akhirnya Sunggyu dan Chanri mengatakan pada Hoya dan L bahwa mereka jadian, akhirnya L menerima kenyataan itu setelah semalaman menangis. Sunggyu berkata dia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan L rusak dan L mengiyakan sambil tersenyum pahit pada keduanya. Akhirnya merekapun pulang kembali ke Seoul karena L berkata bahwa ia ingin pulang dan tidak enak badan. Hoya menceritakan kejadian mengenai L pada Chanri, tetapi Chanri hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak meminta maaf pada L, karena dia tahu bila dia melakukan hal itu hanya akan menyakiti L. Semua member pun akhirnya mengetahui hal tersebut, semua nampak kaget, namun ada juga beberapa yang mewajarkan Chanri memilih Sunggyu, seperti Miyoung, Woohyun, dan Dongwoo. Hyesoo, Haein dan Sungyeol merasa sangat kasihan terhadap L, namun mereka hanya bisa mendukung keputusan Chanri juga mendukung L agar dia tidak terlalu sedih. Seluruh member chemistry pun sangat senang ketika Chanri dan Sunggyu jadian, terutama Nana dan Yaekyung. Sejak saat itu hubungan L dengan Chanri memang bisa dikatakan kurang baik, karena Chanri dan L sendiri merasa canggung ketika bertemu, sehingga mereka pun sejak saat itu tidak pernah mengobrol lagi.

(Sebulan Kemudian, Disebuah taman)

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Haein.

"Tidak begitu baik…" jawab L. "Noona?"

"Aku baik, kau nampak sangat berubah…" kata Haein. "Kamu kurusan…" L hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Haein.

"Apakah Chanri sudah meminta maaf padamu?" Tanya Haein. L menggelengkan kepala. "Anak ini… dia sudah pacaran lupa aja sama kisah kalian dulu, aku kesal! Dia itu terkadang terlalu cuek sampai lupa dengan perasaan orang lain…"

"Dia tidak salah ko Noona…" sela L. "Dulu aku memang tidak serius dengannya, dan ketika dia memilih hyung aku rasa memang wajar karena hyung lebih perhatian padanya dibanding aku. Noona sendiri lihat kan waktu menjaga Hoya sewaktu di rumah sakit?"

"Iya juga sih… tapi setidaknya dia minta maaf padamu, dia tau kan kamu serius dengannya?" Tanya Haein.

"Dia tahu, dan menurutku apa yang dia lakukan memang benar untuk tidak meminta maaf, karena jika dia meminta maaf, aku merasa lebih sedih dan dia merasa semakin tidak enak padaku…" jawab L.

"Myungsoo-ya, maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu banyak…" gumam Haein sedih.

"Tidak apa Noona… aku sudah merasa bersyukur ketika Noona mau mendengarkan keluhan-keluhanku selama ini… terima kasih banyak…" respon L sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak apa-apa Noona…" Lalu Haein pun mengangguk.

5 Bulan kemudian ketika L sedang mencari komik One Piece di supermarket, dia bertemu dengan seorang cewe yang juga bermaksud mengambil buku yang sama. cewe ini sangat cantik sehingga menarik perhatian L. Akhirnya merekapun berkenalan, nama cewe itu adalah Park Naeun. Naeun adalah seorang traineer di entertainment lain yang akan debut dengan girlbandnya 6 bulan lagi. Keduanya cukup cocok sehingga bisa mengembalikan sedikit senyuman L yang sebagian telah hilang karena Chanri dan Sunggyu. Sebulan kemudian keduanya pun akhirnya jadian, dan dia memperkenalkan Naeun pada seluruh member termasuk pada para yeoja juga. Chanri sedikit kaget dengan ha itu, hatinya merasa sedikit tidak enak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sunggyu.

"Huh? Emangnya kenapa Oppa?" Tanya Chanri balik.

"Mukamu berubah ketika tadi Myungsoo datang bersama Naeun…" jawab Sunggyu. "Kau cemburu?"

"Ani… kenapa aku harus cemburu?" Tanya Chanri sambil menaikkan intonasi bicaranya. Sunggyu hanya tertawa.

"Kamu mudah ditebak…" kata Sunggyu sambil mencubit pipi Chanri. Lalu Chanripun tertawa.

(Malam harinya, di dorm Infinite)

"Kenapa kalian sudah punya pasangan…" gumam Dongwoo. "Kalian tega padaku?!"

"Aku belum punya ko hyung…" sela Sungjong.

"Tapi hanya kita berdua… Sunggyu hyung dengan Chanri, Woohyun dengan Miyoung Noona, Hoya dengan Haein Noona, Sungyeol dengan Hyesoo Noona, sekarang L dengan Naeun…" kata Dongwoo.

"Aku belum jadian dengan Haein Noona…" sela Hoya.

"Tapi kalian udah sama-sama suka! Kalian aja yang aneh…" gumam Dongwoo. "Coba aku, dengan siapa?!"

"Kalau begitu carilah, wanita banyak, kau ini tampan Dongwoo… hanya saja bicaramu kurang jelas…" kata Sunggyu. "Myungsoo saja cepat move on nya…" Lalu L melirik Sunggyu sedikit kesal.

"Tapi Naeun jauuuuuh lebih cantik dari Chanri!" sela Sungjong. "Lagipula Naeun sangat anggun dan sopan, coba Chanri…" Lalu Sunggyu memperhatikan Sungjong kesal.

"Maaf ya aku ngga liat fisiknya, aku liat hatinya…" balas Sunggyu.

"Chanri cantik ko… cuma kurang suka senyum aja, dia terlalu judes dan cuek." Tambah Woohyun. Lalu Woohyun dan Sunggyu melakukan tos.

"Pokoknya aku lebih suka Naeun!" gumam Sungjong.

"Yaudah kamu pacaran sama Naeun aja sana…" sela Sunggyu. "Biar Myungsoo cari yang lain, dia kan sangat tampan jadi gampang dapet cewenya…"

"Maksud hyung?!" balas Sungjong kesal.

"Sudah-sudah… kalian ini kenapa sih…" lerai Woohyun. "Kamu cari cewe aja gih, sama Dongwoo, atau mau aku kenalin sama temennya Miyoungie?"

"Cantik ngga hyung?" Tanya Sungjong penasaran.

"Lumayan sih… tapi dia hot!" jawab Woohyun.

"Lebih hot mana sama aku?" Tanya Sungjong sambil melakukan gerakan sensual (?) lalu semua member bubar melihatnya.

Sebulan kemudian, saat Chanri dan Sunggyu sedang makan di café, tidak lama L dan Naeun datang, akhirnya keempatnya pun duduk semeja.

"Hai Sunggyu Oppa… dan… Chanri, ya?" Tanya Naeun ramah pada Sunggyu namun ragu melihat Chanri. Keduanya mengangguk.

"Kamu ngapain makan disini? Café kan banyak…" Tanya Sunggyu kesal.

"Kebetulan saja kami sedang ingin makan disini Oppa… apakah Oppa keberatan?" sela Naeun.

"Tidak juga sih… silahkan duduk…" jawab Sunggyu. Chanri dan L saling bertatapan.

"Mau pesan apa Myungsoo?" Tanya Naeun.

"Aku mau udon…" jawab L.

"Kalau begitu aku mau sushi saja deh…" gumam Naeun lalu dia memanggil pelayan.

"Bisa ngga sih pake sumpit?!" gumam Sunggyu. "Masa kaya gitu… kamu orang mana sih… Jepang juga kan pake sumpit…"

"Emang… tapi aku gabisa, kenapa?!" jawab Chanri kesal. "Emang udah gini, gimana dong… kaya yang belum pernah liat aku makan aja…"

"Tapi itu aneh… caranya tuh kaya gini… gini…" Sunggyu mulai mengomel seperti biasa.

"Ga keambil udonnya… liat!" balas Chanri sambil mempraktekan. Naeun dan L bingung memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Hyung sudah tau kan dia kalau makan memang begitu…" sela L.

"Ara… tapi aku ingin merubahnya…" gumam Sunggyu.

"Aduh, jangankan Oppa, orangtuaku saja tidak bisa, emang kenapa sih?!" balas Chanri kesal.

Tidak lama makanan L dan Naeun pun datang, lalu keduanya mulai makan. Naeun makan dengan sangat rapih dan baik dalam menggunakan sumpit, cara makan Chanri yang cuek terlihat sangat berbeda dengan Naeun.

"Tuh liat Naeun! Dia rapih banget makannya, kaya putri… coba kamu…" gumam Sunggyu.

"Yaudah, lain kali kita table manner aja deh kalau Oppa mau liat aku rapih, aku ga akan mesen sesuatu yang menggunakan sumpit lagi didepanmu… okay?" jawab Chanri.

"Gausah gitu juga sih, gapapa deh, aku terima apapun cara makan kamu…" balas Sunggyu akhirnya luluh. L dan Naeun memperhatikan keduanya bingung.

"Kami sudah selesai makan, apa kami boleh duluan?" Tanya Chanri.

"Jangan begitu Chanri-ah!" omel Sunggyu. "Kita harus nungguin mereka… pesen lagi gih…"

"Kalau mau duluan gapapa ko, Oppa…" sela Naeun ramah.

"Ga apa-apa ko, kita santai… dia emang gini, maafkan ya…" jawab Sunggyu. Naeun mengangguk.

Akhirnya Chanri memesan eskrim blueberry untuknya dimakan berdua bersama Sunggyu. Mukanya nampak senang sekali. Ketika itu Chanri memakai baju warna ungu, memesan minuman berwarna ungu termasuk es krim pun berwarna ungu. Naeun memperhatikan Chanri heran.

"Kau sangat menyukai ungu ya?" Tanya Naeun. Chanri mengangguk. Lalu Naeun hanya tersenyum.

"Maafin ya kalau dia nyentrik banget… dia emang gini…" sela Sunggyu. Chanri hanya cuek memakan es krimnya, kemudian L tertawa.

"Chanri-ah…" kata Sunggyu sambil mengelap pipi Chanri yang belepotan es krim. "Yang rapih dong makannya, malu ada orang lain…" Chanri hanya nyengir.

"Kau dari daerah mana Chanri?" Tanya Naeun.

"Aku dari Fukuoka, ayahku Jepang dan Ibuku korea. Aku sedang kuliah disini…" jawab Chanri.

"Ah… pantas saja logatmu aneh…" kata Naeun. "Kau kuliah dimana?"

"Seoul University, Jurusan Psikologi…" jawab Chanri.

"Seoul University? Wow… aku bahkan tidak kuliah…" kata Naeun kagum. "Kalau kau jurusan psikologi kau bisa membaca kepribadianku ya?"

"Mungkin bisa…" jawab Chanri. "Tapi dalam waktu yang lama, maksudku tidak akan tampak secara langsung, harus melalui observasi dan interview jika ingin efektif, bisa juga melalui test kepribadian tetapi aku belum bisa menginterpretasi sebelum lulus S2…"

"… ahaha aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan…" sela Naeun bingung. "Sunggyu Oppa, kau mempunyai selera yang bagus ya…" Sunggyu pun tersenyum bangga dan L nampak kesal.

"Bagus darimana, justru Myungsoo Oppa yang punya selera bagus… Eonni sangat cantik, aku juga mau ko dengan Eonni…" sela Chanri. Sunggyu dan L memperhatikan Chanri kaget, lalu Chanri tertawa.

"Terima kasih Chanri-ah…" jawab Naeun. "Eh? Eonni? Myungsoo Oppa? Memang umurmu berapa?"

"19 Eonni… kau seumuran dengan Myungsoo Oppa kan?" Tanya Chanri. Naeun hanya mengangguk kaget.

"Kukira kau seumur denganku…" kata Naeun. Chanri sedikit bt, namun Sunggyu tertawa puas meledek Chanri.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka pun selesai makan, lalu akhirnya kedua pasangan itu memutuskan untuk jalan bersama. Mereka pun pergi ke tempat karaoke. Pertama Naeun bernyanyi sambil menari sensual, L dan Sunggyu nampak menikmatinya, tetapi Chanri juga ikut menikmatinya. Kedua cowo itu menyuruh Chanri untuk menari seperti itu juga tetapi Chanri berkata jika mereka meminta sekali lagi maka keduanya akan ia banting, lalu keduanya akhirnya diam. Naeun hanya tertawa dan nampak bingung dengan Chanri. Setelah Naeun bernyanyi, Sunggyu bernyanyi untuk Chanri, dia menyanyikan lagu "I Choose to Love You - Hyorin." Chanri nampak senang ketika Sunggyu menyanyikan untuknya, L nampak sedikit kesal melihatnya. Lalu setelah itu L dan Naeun berduet lagu "Special Love - Wheesung & Gummy." Mereka nampak romantic, Chanri sedikit kesal namun dia mencoba menutupinya. Setelah itu Chanri bernyanyi bersama Sunggyu lagu "Faint - Linkin Park" atas permintaan Chanri. Naeun sangat terkejut melihat Chanri yang melakukan part Chester terutama ketika dia scream. L hanya tertawa dan berkata pada Naeun dia memang begitu. Kemudian setelah itu L bernyanyi "I Wonder if you hurt like me - 2AM" dan dia mengeluarkan air mata, itu membuat Chanri terdiam, Sunggyu pun memperhatikan Chanri. Naeun sedikit bingung dengan tingkah L mengapa dia seperti itu.

"Chanri-ah… coba kau bernyanyi lagu mellow… aku ingin mendengarnya…" pinta Naeun.

"Suaraku tidak bagus Eonni…" jawab Chanri.

"Tidak apa, tenang saja… Ayolah…" pinta Naeun sekali lagi. Akhirnya Chanri pun mengiyakan.

Akhirnya Chanri menyanyikan lagu "Pierce - One Ok Rock." Awalnya dia ragu menyanyikannya, namun saat lirik demi lirik dia nyanyikan dia terus memperhatikan L. Keduanya nampak saling memperhatikan dan membuat Naeun bingung. Sunggyu hanya terdiam memperhatikan keduanya. Setelah selesai Chanri bernyanyi Sunggyu mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan menyanyi heboh diikuti Naeun, Chanri pun mencoba mengikuti namun tidak memperhatikan L sama sekali. Akhirnya dua jam berlalu, kedua pasangan itupun berpisah.

(Sunggyu - Chanri)

"Chanri-ah…" kata Sunggyu.

"Hmmm?" respon Chanri.

"Apakah kau masih memiliki perasaan terhadap Myungsoo?" Tanya Sunggyu. Chanri tersenyum.

"Sudah kukira Oppa akan menanyakan hal itu…" jawab Chanri. "Pasti gara-gara tadi di karaoke ya?" Sunggyu mengangguk.

"hmmm… gimana ya…" lanjut Chanri. "Aku masih ga ngerti permasalahan itu, maafin aku belum peka banget soal yang kaya gitu, Oppa udah ngerti kan aku ini kaya gimana… mungkin tadi cuma kebawa perasaan aja…" Sunggyu mengangguk dan masih mendengarkan.

"Tapi… sekarang Myungsoo Oppa sudah punya Naeun Eonni, akupun sudah memilih Oppa, kan?" lanjut Chanri. "Kita sudah 7 bulan berpacaran Oppa… apa kau masih ragu padaku?"

"Ngga juga sih… tapi kejadian tadi membuatku sedikit tidak enak…" jawab Sunggyu.

"Mianhae…" kata Chanri. Sunggyu pun akhirnya mengangguk dan mereka pun berciuman.

(L - Naeun)

"Kamu tadi kenapa?" Tanya Naeun.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya terbawa suasana…" jawab L.

"Myungsoo-ah, apakah kau menyukai Chanri?" Tanya Naeun. Myungsoo terdiam. "Jadi selama ini yang membuat kita tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa itu cewe seperti itu?!"

"Jaga omonganmu…" kata Myungsoo sedikit kesal

"Ayolah, dia itu hanya pintar saja, aku merasa aku lebih baik darinya…" gumam Naeun. "Aku merasa kesal jika kau tidak menyentuhku sama sekali, kita sudah pacaran sebulan Myungsoo! Bahkan kau tidak pernah menciumku sama sekali…"

"Aku tahu, semua member pun bilang kau lebih cantik darinya, akupun sadar akan hal itu…" jawab L. "Namun akupun tidak mengerti, kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun padamu…"

"Sadarlah Myungsoo! Dia itu pacarnya Sunggyu Oppa! Mereka sudah cukup lama berpacaran kan?" Tanya Naeun sambil memegang kedua pundak L. "Apa kau tidak serius denganku?!"

"Aku tahu, bahkan aku melihat mereka jadian didepan mataku…" jawab L. "Aku serius denganmu, Naeun-ah… tapi aku tidak ingin ketika aku menyentuhmu aku membayangkan dia, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, maka dari itu aku tidak menyentuhmu… apa kau mengerti?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti…" jawab Naeun lalu pergi meninggalkan L. L hanya terdiam tidak mengejar Naeun.

(Malam harinya, di dorm Infinite)

"Kau bertengkar dengan Naeun?!" teriak Sungyeol kaget. L mengisyaratkan Sungyeol untuk mengecilkan suaranya, tetapi semua member terlanjur berkumpul mendekati keduanya, kecuali Sunggyu yang mendengarkan dari jauh saja dan tidak tertarik.

"Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?" Tanya Woohyun penasaran

"Jangan bilang gara-gara double date hari ini…" sela Hoya.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu?!" Tanya Sunggyu dan L serempak.

"Chanri cerita barusan…" jawab Hoya tersenyum menang (?)

"Anak itu… kapan sih dia ga cerita sama kamu?! Aish…" gumam Sunggyu kesal langsung chat pada Chanri memarahinya.

"Kalian, double date?!" Tanya member lain kaget. L mengangguk.

"Jangan bilang berantem gara-gara kamu lebih merhatiin Chanri dibanding Naeun Noona…" gumam Sungjong

"Bukan… aku yakin gara-gara kamu nyanyi di karaoke buat Chanri kan? Terus Chanri nyanyi juga buat kamu…" sela Hoya lagi. Semua member nampak kaget.

"Dia cerita apa aja sih sama kamu?" Tanya Sunggyu yang tiba-tiba ada di sebelah Hoya lalu melihat kedalam isi hp Hoya. Hoya pun dengan cueknya memperlihatkan isi chat.

"Pasti kamu bilang sama Gyu kalau aku cerita sama kamu tentang masalah hari ini… dia langsung nagging soalnya…" tulisan chat Chanri. "Bisa ngga sih buat ga bawel? Hoya… liat aja ya besok!"

"Dia panggil aku Gyu? Dan kamu Hoya? Tanpa 'Oppa'?" gumam Sunggyu kesal.

"Hahahaha… kami memang begitu, sudah jangan lihat chat keatasnya, bahaya!" kata Hoya sambil mengambil hpnya. Sunggyu nampak kesal dan semakin penasaran.

Ketika Hoya dan Sunggyu berantem, L menceritakan kisahnya pada member lain.

"Cewe mana yang ngga marah liat yang gitu…" gumam Woohyun. "Miyoungie juga pasti marah kalau liat aku nangis depan dia tapi buat cewe lain…"

"Apalagi Hyesoo Noona… nanti dia kabur lagi sama Junkyu…" tambah Sungyeol

"Kau itu pabo… hyung…" gumam Sungjong. "Jagalah yang ada, jangan disia-siakan…"

"Kukira kau sudah move on, myungsoo-ya…" kata Dongwoo sambil puk-pukin L.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak cemburu, hyung?" Tanya Woohyun.

"Huh? Aku? Iya aku cemburu… tapi aku percaya pada Chanri…" jawab Sunggyu sambil masih sibuk niat merebut hp Hoya.

"Nah, kamu liat kan? Maka dari itu sebaiknya kau tidak mengharapkan Chanri lagi…" kata Dongwoo

"Aku tidak mengharapkannya… hanya saja aku belum bisa melupakannya…" jawab L. "Aku tahu Naeun memang lebih cantik dari Chanri, tetapi yang masih aku belum mengerti aku tidak bisa…"

"Biar aku bantu…" kata Woohyun. "Ayo kita undang seluruh yeoja kemari agar mereka semakin akrab satu sama lain juga dengan kita, bagaimana? Setelah kita akrab siapa tahu kau bisa menerima bahwa kekasihmu itu Naeun, bukan Chanri…"

Akhirnya semua mengiyakan dengan ide Woohyun. Seminggu kemudian kelima yeoja diundang ke dorm infinite untuk mengobrol, nonton bareng, main bareng serta menyiapkan makan untuk semuanya.

"Jadi kalian mau membuat kami akrab dengan Naeun juga?" bisik Miyoung pada Woohyun

"Iya…" jawab Woohyun. "Kau mau membantu kami kan Miyoungie?" Miyoung pun akhirnya mengangguk.

"Mau menambah member yeoja lagi nih ceritanya?" bisik Hyesoo pada Sungyeol.

"Entahlah, yang pasti ini ide Woohyun biar Myungsoo ga inget-inget Chanri lagi…" jawab Sungyeol. "Kau ikuti saja mereka, bagiku kau tetap lebih cantik…"

"Ahahahaha tentu saja!" sela Hyesoo senang. "Awas saja kalau kau melirik Naeun!" lalu Sungyeol hanya nyengir.

"Jadi kamu ingin Naeun juga jadi bagian dari kami?" Tanya Haein pada L. L mengangguk.

"Aku harap Naeun bisa akrab dengan kalian… mohon bantuannya Noona…" pinta L.

"Aku memang belum mengenal Naeun, tapi entah kenapa aku lebih suka Chanri dibanding dia…" gumam Haein. "Tapi semoga firasatku salah, akan kucoba." L pun tersenyum.

"Ngga komen?" Tanya Sunggyu.

"Komen apa? Aku ngerasa ini ide yang bagus ko, biar aku semakin yakin kalau aku emang ditakdirkan buat Oppa, iya ngga?" jawab Chanri

"Hmmm… Oppa… kenapa ngga panggil 'Gyu' kaya di chat kamu sama Hoya?" goda Sunggyu

"Eh? Baca?! Hoya… aissshhhh…" gumam Chanri kesal sambil marah pada Hoya. Hoya hanya nyengir. "Mianhae… Oppa, nanti ga akan gitu lagi deh…"

"Hahahaha… gwenchana, tapi cium dulu pipi aku…" goda Sunggyu.

"Jangan disini, malu, nanti aja pas berdua…" bisik Chanri. Muka Sunggyu pun memerah lalu dia mengangguk senang.

"Kamu… harus akrab dengan mereka, ya?" pinta L.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naeun

"Mereka itu pacar member lain, waktu pertama kali aku kenalin kamu kenalan juga kan sama mereka? Maka dari itu harus akrab…" jawab L. "Ini juga termasuk usahaku untuk membuatmu bagian dari kami semua, kau mengerti kan…"

"Baiklah…" jawab Naeun. "Aku harap ini termasuk permintaan maafmu dan kamu tidak akan mengingat-ngingat tentang Chanri lagi…"

"Aku berusaha sebisaku, maka dari itu kau disini sekarang…" jawab L sambil tersenyum manis.

Akhirnya semua berkumpul di ruang tengah. Woohyun mengadakan permainan yang pertama, yaitu agar para yeoja lomba memasak, satu masakan berat dan satu lagi cake. Para pasangan membantu membelikan bahan-bahan kemudian para yeoja + Sungjong yang memasak makanan (Sungjong menjadi pasangan Dongwoo). Rule nya semua yang ada disitu wajib mencicipi seluruh masakan yang dibuat. Untuk masakan apa yang harus dibuat Woohyun memberikan kotak undian yang berisi kertas dan masing-masing sudah bersisikan nama makanan + cake yang harus dibuat. Tujuan dari permainan ini adalah mempererat hubungan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Setelah diundi, berikut makanan yang didapat untuk dibuat:

Haein = Kimchi + chocolate cake

Hyesoo = Bulgogi + pudding strawberry

Miyoung = Jjajangmyeon + hwajeon

Naeun = Japchae + red velvet

Chanri = Kimbap + cheese cake

Sungjong = Ramyeon + Bungeoppang

"Kita kebagian kimchi dan chocolate cake ya… apa saja yang harus dibeli Noona?" Tanya Hoya.

"Sebentar aku tulis dulu ya…" lalu Haein menuliskan list yang harus dibeli dan memberikannya pada Hoya.

"Wah… Bulgogi… aga susah…" gumam Hyesoo. "Aku ga biasa masak, gimana dong?"

"Aku juga gabisa masak… give up saja kah?" Tanya Sungyeol

"Jangan…" pikir Hyesoo. "Kita coba aja, nih list barangnya sudah aku tuliskan!" Lalu Hyesoo pun memberikan list pada Sungyeol.

"Hmmm… Jjajangmyeon ya… hwajeon ya…" gumam Miyoung.

"Bisa ga masak nya? Kalau ngga aku aja yang masak, Mimi yang beli, gimana?" Tanya Woohyun

"Eh gabisa gitu, kan kamu yang buat peraturan cewe yang harus masak… paling nanti kamu bantu aku aja deh ya?" jawab Miyoung. Woohyun mengangguk.

"Tidak usah berikan aku list, aku sudah tau ko bumbunya apa saja…" sela Woohyun

"Tidak… aku tahu kau suka berbohong… ini, aku sudah searching…" gumam Miyoung bête.

"Dih, aku gak suka berbohong Mimi…" sela Woohyun

"Kata siapa? Aku udah kenal kamu lama Namnam… baiklah kalau bukan berbohong, kau masih suka saja menghayal!" balas Miyoung. Woohyun pun tertawa.

"Kau bisa memasak? Japchae itu paling susah diantara menu yang lain… red velvet lagi…" Tanya L.

"Nih list nya…" jawab Naeun. "Tenang saja, despite muka aku yang cantik, aku ini pintar memasak…" lalu L pun tersenyum.

"Yes kimbap!" kata Sunggyu senang. "Tapi cheese cake… kau bisa tidak?"

"Bisa… serahkan saja padaku…" jawab Chanri. "Nih, list nya Oppa! Fighting!" lalu Sunggyu mengangguk senang.

"Kenapa aku juga harus ikut memasak sih?!" gumam Sungjong

"Biar adil mungkin…" sela Dongwoo. "Lagian kamu cuma masak ramyeon doang, beruntung kali! Buat Bungeoppangnya biar aku bantu…"

"Yasudah…" respon Sungjong. "Hyung tau list nya kan?" Dongwoo mengangguk.

Akhirnya para namja pergi menuju supermarket, sementara para yeoja menunggu di dorm.

"Dorm ini akan sangat berantakan saat kita memasak nanti…" gumam Hyesoo.

"Kita buat saja arena bagian kita memasak, gimana?" Tanya Haein.

"Ide bagus Eon, tapi alat-alatnya gimana?" jawab Miyoung.

"Aku bawa alat-alat masak, sebelum kesini Woohyun Oppa minta aku bawa…" jawab Chanri.

"Bagus, kalau gitu ayo kita mulai membuat tempat kita masing-masing!" respon Haein.

Akhirnya sambil menunggu para yeoja + Sungjong mulai menyusun tempat untuk memasak. Setelah mereka selesai menyusun tidak lama para namja datang dan akhirnya mereka memulai untuk memasak. Haein tidak meminta Hoya membantunya, karena Haein sudah biasa memasak dan Hoya percaya akan hal tersebut. Hyesoo dan Sungyeol bekerja bersama-sama dalam membuat masakan dan mereka membuatnya sambil Lovey Dovey. Miyoung dan Woohyun pun memasak bersama, seringkali Miyoung memarahi Woohyun karena dia sering salah dalam membuat menu, namun mereka tetap saling bercanda, tertawa dan romantic dalam membuat masakan. Naeun tidak meminta L membantunya karena dia bilang dia juga biasa memasak. Begitu pula dengan Chanri, Sunggyu memaksa untuk membantunya tetapi Chanri bersikeras untuk membuatnya sendiri, akhirnya Sunggyu pun kalah. Terakhir Sungjong dan Dongwoo secara serius bersama-sama membuat makanan yang diperintahkan. Dua jam kemudian semua masakan telah jadi, akhirnya semua mencicipi makanan yang ada, dimulai dari para yeoja yang menyuapi pasangannya.

Hoya sangat kagum dengan rasa masakan Haein yang begitu enak, Kimchi yang rasanya sangat pas dan chocolate cake yang lumer di mulut membuat Hoya tersenyum bangga. Sungyeol cukup menghargai usaha Hyesoo dengan memberikan senyuman manis saat mencoba pudding strawberrynya, tetapi mukanya tidak bisa menutupi rasa yang tidak terlalu enak dari Bulgogi yang Hyesoo buat. Woohyun cukup bangga dengan Jjajangmyeon dan hwajeon buatannya dengan Miyoung, tetapi saat member lain mencoba, mereka semua berespon biasa saja. L sangat takjub dengan Japchae buatan Naeun, termasuk seluruh member yang mencoba, masakan Naeun cukup bisa menandingi masakan Haein. Tetapi ketika mereka mencoba red velvet Naeun, tidak ada yang mau mencoba lagi untuk kedua kalinya karena rasanya sangat pahit. Naeun pun berkata bahwa dia memang tidak bisa membuat cake, namun Japchaenya cukup menutupi rasa anehnya red velvet tersebut. Sunggyu mengomel sangat panjang ketika mencoba Kimbap Chanri, padahal hanya kimbap, namun rasanya luar biasa menyeramkan, semua member pun termasuk Chanri sendiri heran dengan rasa kimbap yang dia buat, seperti biasa, Chanri hanya berkata bahwa dia sudah membuat sesuai dengan instruksi yang ada. Namun mimic Sunggyu benar-benar berubah ketika dia mencoba cheese cake buatan Chanri yang akhirnya berwarna ungu. Kelembutan keju yang bersatu dengan whipping cream rasa blueberry benar-benar pas dan rasa kejunya tidak terlalu manis. Sunggyu pun langsung terkagum-kagum dan membuat semua member penasaran, ketika para member mencoba, mereka pun takjub dengan rasanya. Terakhir Ramyeon + Bungeoppang Sungjong dan Dongwoo cukup enak, rasanya standar seperti Ramyeon biasa serta Bungeoppang yang dijual dijalanan. Akhirnya permainan ini dimenangkan oleh Haein karena kedua makanan rasanya seimbang enaknya, walaupun begitu Woohyun tetap membanggakan masakannya dengan Miyoung, begitupula dengan Sunggyu yang membanggakan cheese cake Chanri walaupun rasa kimbapnya pun sulit dilupakan karena benar-benar mengerikan.

Setelah selesai permainan tersebut, Chanri memberikan ide berupa FGD (Focus Group Discussion) untuk mendekatkan para member yang merasa belum dekat, FGD ini dibagi menjadi 3 grup dengan masing-masing grup berisi empat orang. Tugas mereka adalah mencari informasi mengenai member yang ada didalam kertas yang mereka dapat melalui member yang ada didalam grup tersebut dengan mengobrol bersama. Mereka semua akan diurutkan dari list nama orang yang mereka rasa tidak dekat. Setelah terbagi menjadi grup, mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mengobrol bersama. Berikut urutan grup, nama yang harus dicari informasinya serta tempat berkumpul:

(Sunggyu Naeun), (L Hoya), (Miyoung Sungjong), (Sungyeol Haein) : Di Taman Kota

(Sungjong Hyesoo), (Haein Sunggyu), (Chanri Dongwoo), (Woohyun L) : Di Atas Gedung Hwangjoo

(Dongwoo Miyoung), (Hoya Sungyeol), (Naeun Chanri), (Hyesoo Woohyun): Di pelabuhan terdekat

Akhirnya setelah dibagi menjadi grup mereka pun bubar menuju tempat yang dituju.

(Sunggyu, L, Miyoung dan Sungyeol - Di taman Kota)

"Jadi… ini gimana sih maksudnya?" Tanya Sungyeol bingung.

"Kita ngomongin tentang orang yang ada di kertas bagian masing-masing dengan grup ini sebagai informan…" jawab Sunggyu. "Emang aga ribet sih, cuma sepertinya akan efektif."

"Kalau gitu, siapa yang mau mulai duluan?" Tanya Miyoung.

"Yang paling tua…" jawab Sungyeol sambil tertawa

"Sial, bawa-bawa umur!" gumam Miyoung dan Sunggyu serempak.

"Gyu, kau lebih tua dariku… kau april dan aku oktober…" lanjut Miyoung. Akhirnya Sunggyu mengalah.

"Baiklah… aku dapet Naeun… siapa yang tau dia itu kaya gimana orangnya?" Tanya Sunggyu. Semua mata tertuju pada L.

"Sepertinya memang hanya aku yang tau Naeun…" jawab L. "Park Naeun itu orangnya cantik, baik dan ceria. Dia sama sepertiku, visual dalam grupnya nanti saat debut. Naeun bilang dia suka One Piece tapi tidak pernah membicarakan tentang itu denganku, kami biasanya membicarakan tentang keseharian kami. Dia punya seorang kaka cowo bernama Park Namhwa. Orangtuanya setuju dia menjadi artis karena dia punya suara yang bagus. Naeun ternyata jago memasak dan aku baru tahu tadi, tapi dia sangat buruk dalam membuat kue. Dia mudah memaafkan dan juga orang yang penyayang."

"Hmmm… bagus deh kalau gitu." Respon Sunggyu. "Langgeng ya, biar ga ganggu lagi…" lalu L menatap Sunggyu sedikit kesal.

"Lanjut, Miyoungie, kamu bahas siapa?" Tanya Sunggyu.

"Sungjongie…" Jawab Miyoung.

"Sungjong itu orangnya narsis dan sangat sensitive, kalau dia marah dia pukul-pukul boneka besar yang tidur sama dia, dia namain boneka itu Sunggyu… hahahaha…" kata Sungyeol.

"Dia sering ngedumel kalau disuruh sama kita, tapi sebenernya dia baik dan penurut, dia suka nyuruh kita ngobrol sama girl grup tapi ujungnya dia doang yang ngobrol…" tambah Sunggyu. "Dia paling ngga suka dibohongin, dan dia sering ngerasa dia lebih cantik dari beberapa member girl grup, cuma dia ga seconfident itu buat bilang dirinya cantik, dia gasuka dibilang cantik…"

"Hahahaha… aku juga awalnya ngira dia cewe…" respon Miyoung. "Lain kali aku coba mengobrol dengan dia…" semua mengangguk.

"Lanjut… Sungyeol!" kata Sunggyu.

"Haein Noona…" kata Sungyeol.

"Hmmm… harusnya ada Hyesoo Eonni kalau nanyain Haein Noona, mereka teman sejak SD." Sela Miyoung.

"Tapi gaada yang kenal dia lagi disini selain kamu…" sela Sunggyu.

"Aku kenal…" jawab L. "Haein Noona itu orangnya baik, pengertian, sering mengalah sama saeng-saengnya, mau mendengarkan, jago masak, tapi dia cerewet, ga sabar sama galak… hahahahaha."

"Wah… Myungsoo-ah! Aku baru tau kamu sekenal itu sama Haein Noona…" kata Sunggyu

"Ketawanya enak banget lagi… tumben aku jarang liat kamu ketawa…" tambah Miyoung.

"Iya, mereka deket sama kaya Chanri - Hoya ya, Myungsoo?" Tanya Sungyeol.

"Kayaknya ga sedeket itu deh, Chanri tuh sampe tiap hari chat sama Hoya, sampai sakit juga ngabarinnya ke Hoya duluan daripada aku, ada masalah ke Hoya duluan, udah reda baru cerita sama aku…" gumam Sunggyu.

"Aku deket sih sama Haein Noona, cuma semenjak jadian sama Naeun aku aga berkurang ngobrol sama Haein Noona…" kata L.

"Tuh kan! Masa Chanri gabisa lepas dari Hoya, pacarnya siapa sih?!" gumam Sunggyu.

"Biasa aja kali Gyu, toh aku juga pacaran sama Namnam deket juga ko sama Dongwoo…" kata Miyoung. "Namnam gapernah marah ko aku jalan bareng Dongwoo…"

"Iya hyung, Chanri kan bisa apa adanya didepan Hoya hyung aja, kita juga liat sendiri kan waktu liburan berempat…" tambah L.

"Dia jaga image kali depan pacar… hahaha…" lanjut Miyoung. Sunggyu hanya terdiam.

"Okay, terakhir, Myungsoo!" kata Sunggyu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hoya hyung…" jawab L.

"Hoya itu ambisius, aga rendah diri tapinya, perfectsionis juga, dan dia selalu berfikir dance no.1…" kata Sungyeol.

"Baik orangnya, cuma dia sangat kaku sama orang lain terutama cewe, dia bisa genit sedikit kalau bareng kita, kalau ngga yah boro-boro… hahahaha." Tambah Sunggyu sambil tertawa lepas.

"Hyung juga sama, gaberani sama cewe…" gumam Sungyeol.

"Dih, kata siapa? Buktinya aku udah punya cewe sekarang…" bantah Sunggyu bangga.

"Chanri itu beda cerita…" sela Miyoung. "Dia justru bisa deketin orang yang susah deket sama orang lain kaya Gyu sama Hoya, tapi kalau yang gampang deket sama orang dia susah…"

"Tapi aku akuin, hyung emang hebat deketin cewe…" bantah L.

"Tuhkan, bener kan? Visual aja ngakuin… hahahah." Kata Sunggyu bangga. "Lagian Chanri itu cewe yang susah buat didapetin…"

"Kata siapa? Buktinya dia kissu sampai tiga kali dengan Myungsoo sebelum jadian sama hyung… berarti dia ga sesusah itu dong… hahaha." Bantah Sungyeol. "Yang susah itu Miyoung Noona… teguh sama Woohyun dari awal, apalagi Haein Noona…"

"Aishh! Mau aku pukul kau!" teriak Sunggyu kesal.

"Sudah-sudah… kalian kenapa sih mesti berantemin susah atau ngga nya dapet cewe?! Yang penting kan dapet yang dicinta…" gumam Miyoung kesal.

"Noona benar… aku sih kalau jadian sama Chanri ga bakal banggain dia karena susah didapetnya, tapi karena aku dapetin seseorang yang aku cinta…" tambah L.

"Ya! Inget Naeun!" Ketiga lainnya berteriak serempak. L lalu ingat dia sudah punya pacar.

Setelah percakapan itu keempatnya mengobrol hal lain sambil bercanda. Sementara itu cerita grup lain…

(Sungjong, Haein, Chanri, Woohyun - Diatas Gedung Hwangjoo)

"Waaah senengnya kita bisa liat pemandangan dari sini!" teriak Chanri senang.

"Tumben banget Chanri, kamu heboh, biasanya jaim…" sela Woohyun

"Soalnya bagus tempatnya…" jawab Chanri

"Udaranya juga enak…" tambah Haein

"Ayo kita mulai!" ajak Sungjong.

Lalu keempatnya yang sedang melihat pemandangan berkumpul melingkar disana.

"Dimulai dari siapa?" Tanya Haein.

"Chanri…" kata Woohyun. "Kita coba dari maknae dulu deh…" Chanri mengangguk senang.

"Tolong ceritakan padaku mengenai Dongwoo Oppa…" kata Chanri.

"Hmmm Dongwoo ya? Dia itu senang tertawa, humoris tetapi omongannya terkadang sulit dimengerti… artikulasinya kurang jelas, bahkan dia sendiri kadang bingung dengan apa yang dia katakan hahahaha…" jawab Woohyun.

"Walaupun begitu hyung sangat baik, dia selalu mau menolong orang lain dan tidak mau terlihat susah… tanpa dia kami cukup sepi karena ada sesuatu yang kurang jika tidak ada tawanya…" tambah Sungjong.

"Waah… kalian sangat menyayangi Dongwoo Oppa ya… aku senang mendengarnya…" respon Chanri. "Lain kali aku akan mengobrol dengannya, aku memang cukup kurang berinteraksi dengannya…" semua mengangguk.

"Lanjut, Sungjongie!" kata Woohyun.

"Aku ingin tahu mengenai Hyesoo Noona…" kata Sungjong.

"Ah, Hyesoo ya… kalau begitu Haein Eonni sangat cocok menjadi informanmu!" respon Chanri.

"Hyesoo, dia sudah menjadi temanku sejak kami SD." Jawab Haein. "Dia itu cukup narsis tapi tidak senarsis Namu. Dia juga suka ikut heboh sana sini, tapi mudah menangis dan juga penakut… selain itu dia manja… dan punya semangat tinggi tapi gamau ribet, dia juga jago nari diantara kami…"

"Eonni juga baik, dan kalau udah cinta sama orang rela berkorban apa saja demi orang itu…" tambah Chanri.

"Itu jelas sekali waktu kejadian konyol antara dia dengan Sungyeol hyung…" gumam Sungjong.

"Kalian, kenapa ngga buat grup aja sih? Kan Hyesoo Noona bisa jadi dance machine, Miyoungie rapper, kalian… lead vocal?" sela Woohyun

"Aku gasuka nari, kamu tau kan aku kaku banget, lagian aku udah punya band…" sela Chanri.

"Aku juga gabisa nyanyi sama nari… aku bisanya masak… nih kelebihan aku masak, hyesoo nari, miyoung rap, chanri drum, mana bisa kami buat grup?" Tanya Haein

"Tambah Naeun Noona… dia jadi visual sama lead vocal…" sela Sungjong.

"Iya, lagian girl grup kan biasa pake baju pendek, aku mana bisa, aku cuma bisa pake jeans panjang dan tidak akan pernah memakai hot pants…" sela Chanri.

"Hahaha iyaa aku tidak memaksa, kalian jadi fans kami aja ya biar tetep bisa ketemu sama kita dan ngga di rumorin aneh-aneh padahal kita pasangan…" jawab Woohyun. Haein dan Chanri mengangguk.

"Aku juga udah enak dengan hubungan kita sekarang…" tambah Chanri. "Lagian aku gabisa ninggalin chemistry… hehe."

"Ya… selanjutnya…" kata Woohyun. "Eh? Aku ya? Hahaha…" lalu yang lain mengangguk.

"Myungsoo…" Lanjut Woohyun sambil melirik Chanri.

"Loh? Ko liatin aku gitu sih? Tanya Haein Eonni dong, dia kan sahabatnya Myungsoo…" respon Chanri. Woohyun tertawa.

"Aku bakal jawab, tapi setelah aku cerita Myungsoo dari pandangan aku, kamu juga harus cerita ya!" jawab Haein.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanri bingung.

"Udah cerita aja ntar…" jawab Sungjong kesal. "Aku juga mau dengar." Akhirnya Chanri mengangguk

"Menurut aku, Myungsoo itu orangnya baik, pengertian dan mudah mengalah, tetapi dia juga mudah menyerah. Dia itu gampang suka sama orang, tapi sulit melupakan orang. Di depan kamera dia jaga image, tapi aslinya dia tuh tidak terlalu peduli dengan penampilannya…" jawab Haein.

"Iya, dia jarang mandi… hahaha…" tambah Woohyun.

"Udah itu dia seneng yadong loh, jangan nyangka!" lanjut Sungjong. Haein nampak kaget namun Chanri biasa saja. "Kamu ngga kaget Chanri? Atau jangan-jangan udah tau?!"

"Ngga ko, aku baru tau…" jawab Chanri. "Tapi menurutku cowo nonton yadong itu wajar… asal jangan terlalu freak bisa merusak otak frontal, nanti dia mikirin hal begituan mulu dan gabisa focus sama hal lain, apalagi yang berurusan dengan hal yang berbau berfikir…"

"Kayaknya kamu selalu mewajarkan kebiasaan orang-orang ya…" sela Woohyun. "Tapi aku kaget juga kamu ngga kaget kalau Myungsoo suka yadong…"

"Pantes aja di kissu Myungsoo ga nolak…" gumam Sungjong. Chanri memperhatikan Sungjong kesal.

"Sekarang coba kamu ceritakan pandanganmu tentang Myungsoo, saeng!" pinta Haein sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Myungso Oppa… dia sebenernya senang ngobrol, apalagi kalau sesuatu yang dia suka dia cukup heboh, tapi dia suka awkward sama orang kalau pertama ketemu, dan dia itu suka mandangin orang lama-lama, kalau aku risih sih awalnya, tapi banyak cewe yang melt kalau diliatin dia, emang cakep ko, tapi hal yang paling aku suka dari dia itu kalau dia ketawa… bahagia banget liatnya…" jawab Chanri.

"Cieeee….." respon Woohyun dan Haein. Sungjong hanya diam mendelek pada Chanri.

"Sunggyu hyung~ ada yang muji rival tuh…" teriak Woohyun sambil tertawa. Chanri hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Woohyun.

"Tapi Myungsoo emang suka sama kamu serius loh saeng…" sela Haein.

"Aku tau, aku bisa melihatnya… tapi sekarang kan Myungsoo Oppa udah punya Naeun Eonni kan… kita doakan saja semoga mereka langgeng dan bahagia…" respon Chanri. Lalu semua mengangguk.

"Sekarang giliran Noona…" kata Woohyun.

"Aku minta kalian cerita tentang Sunggyu…" jawab Haein. "Aku ingin dari kalian dulu terakhir Chanri… karena dia pasti panjang responnya…" lalu Chanri tertawa.

"Menurutku hyung itu orang yang sangat serius dan bertanggung jawab, hanya saja dia senang sekali mengomel, lucunya dia tidak bisa marah kalau kita bully…" kata Sungjong

"Dia itu sirikan, dan rasa ingin tahunya tinggi. Dulu dia selalu bilang dia akan selalu focus pada karirnya dan tidak akan memikirkan tentang cewe dulu, maka dari itu aku cukup kaget ketika dia mulai suka dengan Chanri, dia berubah…" tambah Woohyun. "Dia tidak terlalu suka dekat dengan cewe, dia bisa saja bilang cewe idamannya siapapun tapi dia tidak berani untuk mendekatinya, dulu bahkan awalnya dia ngotot kalau Chanri yang ngejar-ngejar dia… padahal dia sendiri yang suka hahaha."

"Apa?! Dia bilang aku ngejar-ngejar dia?! Aish…" respon Chanri kesal.

"Hahahahahaha Sunggyu itu unik ya orangnya…" respon Haein. "Tapi aku suka dengan suaranya dia. Menurutmu Gyu itu gimana, Chanri-ah?"

"Semua yang dikatakan Woohyun Oppa dan Sungjong Oppa benar tentang sifatnya, tapi walaupun dia sering terlihat menyebalkan, dia itu orang yang romantic dan hangat… dan dia sangat pengertian terhadapku…" jawab Chanri sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, pokoknya kalau ada apa-apa dengan Chanri dia langsung berubah…" tambah Woohyun. "Power of love…"

"Apa itu alasanmu memilih Gyu dibanding Myungsoo, saeng?" Tanya Haein.

"Karena dia selalu ada untukku disaat aku butuh seseorang untuk merangkulku… aku merasa cintanya memang tulus padaku…" jawab Chanri sambil tersenyum. Lalu semua ikut tersenyum.

"Lagipula aku suka ketika dia setuju saat aku berkata biar dia focus karirnya dan aku focus kuliahku sampai aku bisa kerja di rumah sakit…" Lanjut Chanri

"Yang aku sukai dari Miyoungie juga sama, dia mau aku agar focus karirku dulu sampai aku puas…" tambah Woohyun.

"Aku juga ingin agar Howon puas dengan karirnya dulu…" tambah Haein.

"Oh, itu yang buat Noona belum jadi jadi sama Hoya?" Tanya Woohyun

"Ada hal lain juga selain itu, yang belum bisa aku ceritakan…" jawab Haein. Lalu yang lain hanya diam.

"Awannya… bagus ya…" gumam Chanri yang ternyata sudah terlentang memperhatikan awan.

"Iya… hari ini cuacanya bagus…" balas Woohyun.

Akhirnya ketiganya mengikuti Chanri melentangkan badan sambil melihat langit yang cerah hari itu lalu sambil melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Sementara itu di grup terakhir…

(Dongwoo, Hoya, Naeun, Hyesoo - Di pelabuhan terdekat)

"Kenapa ada option pelabuhan ya…" gumam Hyesoo. "Dimana kita bisa berkumpul?"

"Bagaimana kalau di café itu?" jawab Naeun sambil menunjuk sebuah café.

Akhirnya keempatnya menuju café tersebut dan duduk di teras atas café tersebut.

"Tempat ini bagus juga kalau dipikir-pikir…" gumam Dongwoo.

"Pelabuhan ini pernah dikunjungi Chanri saat dia melakukan Shuffle date bersama Woohyun.." kata Hoya.

"Ah… pantas saja ada option tempat ini…" respon Dongwoo.

"Oppa… kau dekat dengan Chanri?" Tanya Naeun.

"Iya, kami bersahabat…" jawab Hoya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku kebagian bertanya mengenai Chanri…" jawab Naeun. "Bisakah kau menceritakan tentangnya padaku?"

"Dia itu baik sebenarnya, hanya saja jarang tersenyum sehingga dia terkesan judes. Kalau kau sudah cocok dengannya dia akan lebih terbuka denganmu. Dia itu pemberani, senang menyendiri dan takut pada kerumunan orang, dia juga pintar…" jawab Hoya.

"Tapi dia terlalu serius dan jaim kadang-kadang… kayaknya aku ga akan cocok kalau berdua sama dia, tapi gatau juga sih aku jarang ngobrol sama dia…" tambah Dongwoo.

"Tapi dia kaya banget… kamu pasti ga akan nyangka kalau liat sehari-hari dia yang biasa aja… dia juga jago ngedrum…" tambah Hyesoo.

"Dia bisa ngedrum?!" Tanya Naeun kaget. Ketiganya mengangguk.

"Dia punya band… nanti kalau dia tampil kita ajak kamu deh, pasti kaget." Jawab Hyesoo.

"Bandnya pasti yang genre nya rock gitu ya?" Tanya Naeun. Ketiganya megangguk. "Pantesan waktu di karaoke dia nyanyi Faint…"

"Dia suka lagu rock sama classic… aneh kan? Dia orang terunik yang pernah aku temui…" tambah Hoya. "Tapi dia walau terkesan cuek sebenarnya dia baik, dia juga bisa jaga rahasia…"

"Hoya benar, dia sangat bisa menjaga rahasia…" tambah Hyesoo.

"Hmmm… kalau ke cowo dia gimana sih? Genit gitu ngga?" Tanya Naeun.

"Ngga… boro-boro! Cuek banget anaknya…" jawab Hyesoo.

"Dia kadang ngga ngerti sama perasaannya sendiri, dia ga peka sama hubungan cowo cewe gitu…" tambah Hoya.

"Pantes aja ya kissu sama Myungsoo juga ngga langsung jadian…" lanjut Dongwoo. Hoya dan Hyesoo melotot pada Dongwoo dan dia baru sadar Naeun itu pacarnya L.

"Jadi… mereka pernah ciuman?!" respon Naeun nampak kesal.

"Tenang saja, itu dulu, semenjak dia jadian sama Gyu dia gapernah kontak lagi dengan Myungsoo ko!" sela Hyesoo.

"Iya… lagian Myungsoo sekarang kan udah jadian sama kamu, jadi mereka ngga mungkin melakukan hal itu lagi…" tambah Dongwoo. Naeun hanya terdiam. Beberapa saat dia tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu terima kasih info tentang Chanrinya…" respon Naeun. "Ayo lanjut yang lain…"

"Kalau begitu aku yaa…" kata Hyesoo. "Coba kalian ceritakan tentang Namuu…"

"Woohyun itu baik, sangat ramah dan sangat percaya diri… tetapi dia suka berbohong…" kata Dongwoo. "Terus dia juga cheesy anaknya…"

"Selain itu dia sangat cerewet… tapi kalau ditinggal berdua denganku, Sungjong, Sungyeol atau Myungsoo kita akan menjadi diam dan awkward… " tambah Hoya. "Namun dia jago sekali dalam fan service…"

"Ahahaha yang sebar hati dimana-mana itu ya?" Tanya Hyesoo. Dongwoo dan Hoya mengangguk. "Namu itu orangnya menarik ya… ayo sekarang lanjut yang lain."

"Coba ceritakan padaku tentang Miyoung Noona…" kata Dongwoo.

"Loh, bukannya kalian deket ya?" Tanya Hyesoo.

"Iya sih, tapi aku ingin denger menurut kalian dia gimana…" jawab Dongwoo.

"Aku cuma tau dia itu ceria…" kata Hoya.

"Iya, dia ceria, terus cuek, tapi ga secuek Chanri, dia juga kaya, tapi lebih kaya Chanri, baik juga, dan dia bisa ngerap." Tambah Hyesoo.

"Iya, kita pernah duet ko, dia lumayan… hahahaha." Respon Dongwoo. "Ada lagi?"

"Dia juga berani, tapi ga tertarik sama hal mistis kaya Chanri…" tambah Hyesoo. "Aku sih cuma tau segitu, kalau mau tau lebih banyak mending Tanya Namu ntar…"

"Dia juga sebenernya susah buat maafin orang kalau ada konflik, cuma dia sebenernya gampang luluh… makannya dia bisa maafin Woohyun kan karena Woohyun itu jago ngegombal kan…" tambah Dongwoo.

"Nah, hyung lebih tau banyak tentang Miyoung Noona…" sela Hoya. Lalu Dongwoo tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian membandingkan Miyoung Eonni dengan Chanri?" Tanya Naeun.

"Soalnya traits cuek sama beraninya sama kaya Chanri, tapi ngga se ekstrem Chanri, dan Kaya nya juga sama, makannya aku bandingin." Jawab Hyesoo.

"Hmm… baiklah…" kata Naeun. "Ayo lanjut…"

"Tinggal aku ya?" Tanya Hoya. "Aku tentang pacarmu Noona…"

"Huh? Yeolli?" Tanya Hyesoo balik. Hoya mengangguk. "Yeolli itu childish, gamau kalah, dan dia juga absent minded… kalian udah tau dia gimana kan?"

"Kalau yang itu sih kami juga tau…" jawab Dongwoo. "Coba ceritakan pandangan lain mengenai Sungyeol menurut Noona…"

"Hmmm…" Hyesoo berfikir. "Dia itu romantic sebenarnya, hanya saja childishnya menutupi hal itu, dan dia juga pria yang baik dan bertanggung jawab…"

"Sepertinya Eonni sangat sayang dengan Sungyeol Oppa ya?" Tanya Naeun.

"Pastinya, sampai rela ada insiden dengan 'Junkyu' hahahaha…." Jawab Dongwoo tertawa puas.

"Heh diam, itu aib!" teriak Hyesoo kesal. Hoya dan Dongwoo tertawa. "Jangan dianggap omongan Dongwoo ya Naeun, aku memang menyayangi Yeolli ko.."

"B… Baiklah…" jawab Naeun sambil tersenyum bingung.

Akhirnya keempatnya melanjutkan percakapan. Beberapa jam kemudian waktu menunjukan pukul setengah 5 sore, akhirnya semua kembali ke dorm, mengobrol sebentar dan akhirnya para Yeoja pulang ke rumah masing-masing diantar oleh pasangannya, tetapi Naeun bilang pada L bahwa dia ingin pulang bersama Chanri. L nampak kaget namun akhirnya dia mengiyakan. Sunggyu pun tidak jadi mengantar Chanri. Akhirnya Chanri bersama Naeun menaiki mobil Chanri. Awalnya mereka hanya saling berdiam lalu akhirnya mulai berbicara.

"Pulangnya kearah mana Eonni?" Tanya Chanri

"Aku ingin mengunjungi apartemenmu… boleh kan?" jawab Naeun. Chanri mengangguk ragu.

Akhirnya tidak lama keduanya sampai di apartement Chanri…

"Silahkan masuk…" kata Chanri. Lalu Naeun masuk ke kamar Chanri.

"Rumahmu biasa saja ya… para Oppas di grup tadi bilang kau sangat sangat kaya." Gumam Naeun.

"Mereka berlebihan Eonni…" jawab Chanri. Tidak lama Naeun memperhatikan Chanri dari atas sampai bawah.

"Bagiku kau tidak menarik sama sekali…" delek Naeun.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Chanri bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa Myungsoo mau berciuman dengan cewe sepertimu sementara denganku dia belum pernah menyentuhku sama sekali?!" teriak Naeun di kuping Chanri. Chanri hanya terdiam menunduk. "Bagaimana bisa orang aneh sepertimu membuat hatinya teguh padamu?!"

"Itu masa lalu Eonni…"

"Diam kamu! Aku tidak menyuruhmu bicara!" teriak Naeun sambil menjenggut rambut Chanri. Chanri hanya diam menahan sakit. "Aku membencimu!"

Naeun menyeret rambut Chanri menuju kamar mandi, lalu dia menampar Chanri sampai Chanri terjatuh dan menendang perut Chanri. Kemudian dia menyiram Chanri dengan air lalu menyeretnya kembali ke wastafel dan merendam muka Chanri hingga pingsan…

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X: Persecution, The Test and The True Friends

Chanri terbangun dan nampak kaget ketika ia sadar ia telah berada di rumah sakit. Semua orang nampak sangat senang ketika dia terbangun. Sunggyu langsung memeluk erat Chanri sambil menangis.

"Aku sangat khawatir… kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sunggyu

"Kenapa aku di rumah sakit, Oppa?" Tanya Chanri bingung

"Naeun bilang kalian tadi diserang orang dijalan, ketika kau melawan, mereka memukulimu…" jawab Miyoung.

Chanri nampak sangat bingung, tiba-tiba dia teringat kejadian terakhir sebelum pingsan, dan saat dia melihat Naeun, dia tampak tersenyum jahat. Chanri hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku mau pulang sekarang…" kata Chanri.

"Kau masih luka parah…" sela Hoya. "Mana bisa kau pulang ke rumah?!"

"Besok aku kuliah…" kata Chanri sambil mencoba turun dari kasur, tapi dia terjatuh dan merasa sakit di daerah perut.

"Perutmu kenapa?" Tanya Hyesoo.

Lalu Chanri menyuruh seluruh laki-laki disitu keluar, dan membuka baju didepan para yeoja. Terdapat lebam sangat parah di perutnya. Para yeoja nampak sangat kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi…?" kaget Miyoung

"Kau ingat siapa yang memukulimu?" Tanya Haein

"Aku ingat…" jawab Chanri. "Tapi aku harus pulang…"

"Siapa? Ada masalah apa dengan orang-orang ini?" Tanya Hyesoo.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti…" jawab Chanri. "Mianhae…"

Lalu Chanri memakai baju lagi dan memaksakan diri untuk pulang, tidak ada yang bisa memaksa dia ketika dia sudah menginginkan suatu hal, dia akan bersiteguh melakukannya, akhirnya Chanri pun kembali ke apartementnya diantar oleh Dongwoo dan Sunggyu, sementara yang lain bubar. Saat sampai, Sunggyu meminta Dongwoo untuk pulang karena dia ingin menemani Chanri, tetapi Chanri tidak mau ditemani.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin merawatmu…" tanya Sunggyu

"Aku gapapa Oppa, aku bisa sendiri, tolonglah kau pulang, kau sedang sibuk comeback kan? Jangan khawatirkan aku…" jawab Chanri.

"Aku bisa pulang pagi, yang pasti malam ini aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendiri…" sela Sunggyu.

"Please, give me a time alone…" gumam Chanri.

"Baiklah…" akhirnya Sunggyu mengalah. "Tapi kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa sendiri?"

"Iya, Oppa…" jawab Chanri sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, jangan sampai aku mengganggu schedule comeback mu, kita sudah berjanji hubungan kita tidak akan mengganggu prioritas utama kita kan?"

Akhirnya Sunggyu mengangguk lalu mencium dahi Chanri. Sunggyu pun pergi keluar kamar, disana Dongwoo sudah menunggu. Saat Dongwoo mengajak turun, Sunggyu menahannya sebentar untuk menguping sebentar ke kamar Chanri. Tidak lama terdengar suara tangisan Chanri. Chanri menahan rasa sakit dibadannya serta sakit hatinya dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Dia butuh waktu sendiri untuk menangis selama mungkin sampai dia bisa tenang. Sunggyu yang mendengar tangisannya hanya bisa menundukan kepala lalu akhirnya keduanya pulang. Mereka pun tidak lama sampai di dorm dan bertemu dengan member lain.

"Kenapa hyung pulang? Kenapa tidak menjaganya?" Tanya L

"Dia menyuruhku untuk pulang, dia bilang dia ingin sendiri…" jawab Sunggyu dengan muka sedih

"Kami mendengar dia menangis tidak lama setelah kami keluar dari kamarnya…" tambah Dongwoo

"Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan olehnya…" sela Hoya.

Sunggyu hanya terdiam begitu juga dengan yang lain. Keesokan harinya Hoya menemui Chanri sepulang Chanri kuliah. Lalu mereka pergi ke rumah Chanri.

"Maafkan aku Oppa tidak bisa mengajakmu ke café atau restaurant karena tubuhku masih sakit, aku harus banyak istirahat…" gumam Chanri

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti…" jawab Hoya.

Lalu Chanri terdiam kembali.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi kan, Chanri-ah? Malhae…" lanjut Hoya. Lalu Chanri tersenyum.

"Aku tiba-tiba teringat sedikit masa laluku…" jawab Chanri. "Seseorang pernah melakukan hal yang sama sebelumnya padaku…"

"Siapa? Dan apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Hoya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menceritakan padamu…" jawab Chanri. "Mianhae, Oppa…"

"Kenapa kau jadi begini? Bukankah kita berjanji tidak akan ada rahasia antara kita seburuk apapun kejadian itu?" Tanya Hoya sedikit kesal.

"Aku akan menceritakannya jika permasalahan ini sudah kuselesaikan, aku berjanji…" jawab Chanri. "Tapi tolong beri aku waktu dulu untuk menyelesaikannya sendiri… aku harap Oppa mengerti…"

Hoya hanya terdiam, lalu ia pergi ke kamar mandi. Saat ia mencuci tangan di wastafel dia menemukan sebercak darah dilantai bawah wastafel. Dia nampak mencurigai sesuatu. Akhirnya Hoya pun pulang karena Chanri memintanya untuk pulang dan dia memang ada schedule saat itu, kemudian malam harinya Hoya menceritakan pada Sunggyu tetang yang terjadi hari ini dan Sunggyu nampak kaget.

"Darah di kamar mandi? Maksudmu?" Tanya Sunggyu kaget.

"Sepertinya saat aku perhatikan itu bekas dua hari yang lalu…" jawab Hoya. "Firasatku ada kemungkinan dia tidak dipukuli di jalanan, tetapi di rumahnya sendiri…"

"Maksudmu, Naeun juga berbohong soal ini?" Tanya Sunggyu lagi

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa menebak apapun tentang masalah ini…" Jawab Hoya. "Untuk pertama kalinya Chanri tidak menceritakan kejadian ini padaku, padahal sebelumnya apapun, dia selalu cerita padaku…"

"Kau benar, sepertinya Chanri menutupi sesuatu…" tambah Sunggyu. "Kenapa dia tiba-tiba begini?"

"Semenjak kejadian itupun dia ngga ngechat aku, hyung, padahal kami tiap hari mengobrol." Sela Hoya. "Aku khawatir…"

"Apalagi aku…" tambah Sunggyu. "Tapi aku sudah berjanji dengannya untuk tidak memaksanya bercerita jika dia tidak ingin, dan masalah pribadi kami masing-masing tidak menghancurkan prioritas kami, sebagai mahasiswa maupun artis…"

"Iya, aku tau, dia bercerita tentang itu dan dia sangat menghargaimu karena kau selalu menepatinya, hyung." Kata Hoya. "Kalau begitu kita harus percaya kalau dia bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dan dia cerita pada kita, sementara itu kita hanya bisa menunggu dan konsentrasi pada comeback kita…" Sunggyu mengangguk.

Keduanya pun kembali ke ruang tengah untuk makan malam bersama. Ternyata L mendengar percakapan keduanya. Keesokan harinya dia menemui Naeun dan menanyakan kebenaran yang terjadi.

"Chanri cerita padamu bahwa aku yang memukulinya?" Tanya Naeun kesal.

"Ani… aku hanya menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, karena aku tidak yakin dengan kejadian yang kamu ceritakan…" Jawab L. "Bisakah kau jujur padaku?"

"Jujur? Kau tidak percaya padaku? Siapa pacarmu disini? Aku? Chanri?" Tanya Naeun Kesal. "Oh… mungkin kau lupa kita jadian, karena kau tidak pernah menyentuhku sama sekali kan… dan kau sudah kissu dengan Chanri lebih dari sekali padahal kalian tidak ada hubungan apapun, cewe murahan!"

"JAGA OMONGANMU!" Teriak L benar-benar marah. "KAU INI KENAPA?"

"KENAPA? KAU YANG KENAPA!" Balas teriak Naeun, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan L.

L hanya memukul tembok kesal. Sementara itu Naeun langsung pergi ke rumah Chanri. Dia menggedor pintu dengan keras sambil berteriak, namun ternyata Chanri baru pulang kuliah dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanri

"Heh wanita jalang! Kukira kau didalam…" Jawab Naeun. "Apa yang kau katakan pada Myungsoo?"

"Hah? Myungsoo? Aku tidak pernah bicara padanya sejak kau memukulku, ada apa?" Tanya Chari.

"Gausah bohong deh, gausah so polos…" Jawab Naeun. "Kau pasti mengadu pada semua member infinite juga para Eonni agar mereka semua membenciku, kan?"

"Tidak." Jawab Chanri tegas. "Bisakah kita berbicara baik-baik, Eonni? Aku yakin ini bisa diselesaikan secara baik-baik…"

"Menurutmu begitu kah?" Jawab Naeun dengan senyum jahat.

"Iya, aku yakin Eonni tidak bermaksud memukuliku seperti kemarin kan, kau hanya kesal karena Myungsoo Oppa belum menciummu…" Jawab Chanri

"Tutup mulutmu! Jangan merasa kau menang karena dia telah menyentuhmu dasar perempuan murahan!" Sela Naeun kesal.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa menang karena hal itu Eonni… lebih baik kita bicara saja didalam, aku takut terdengar yang lain…" Kata Chanri. Lalu keduanya masuk kedalam kamar Chanri.

"Sekarang coba Eonni tenang, dan ceritakan pelan-pelan apa yang membuat Eonni begitu kesal dan mengelurakan kekesalanmu padaku…" lanjut Chanri sambil mengambil air minum untuk Naeun, tetapi Naeun justru melempar air minum tersebut pada Chanri.

"Tidak ada alasan, kau jangan so baik, aku membencimu dan aku ingin kau mati!" teriak Naeun. Chanri hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Kenapa Myungsoo menghubungiku hanya karena ingin bertanya kejadian yang sebenarnya! Itu pasti kau yang mengadu! Karena setelah kejadian itu dia tidak pernah menghubungiku dan harus aku yang duluan!" lanjut Naeun. "Aku mencintainya lebih darimu, aku tidak akan memilih cowo lain tidak sepertimu, dan aku lebih darimu segala-galanya! Tapi kenapa dia selalu membelamu, dia tidak pernah melihat perasaanku, bahkan saat pertama kami bertemu aku sengaja berpura-pura menyukai One Piece hanya karena ingin dia menyadari kehadiranku dan aku ini cantik!"

"Ternyata dia selama ini murung karena kelakuanmu, dan aku hanya pelampiasan sementara saja! Tapi aku mencintainya! Aku tidak akan pernah membuat dia terluka sepertimu! Aku membencimu!" Lanjut teriak Naeun sambil menangis.

Chanri mencoba memeluknya, tetapi Naeun justru semakin kesal dan menjenggut rambut Chanri lalu melemparkan gelas yang ia pegang pada kepala Chanri sampai berdarah lalu Chanri pingsan karena merasa sangat pusing dan Naeun pergi meninggalkan Chanri. Ketika Chanri terbangun dia kaget sudah berada di rumah sakit bersama L.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya L

"Kenapa… Oppa membawaku kesini?" Tanya Chanri balik sambil mencoba duduk lalu memegang kepala karena masih terasa pusing. L membantunya untuk bisa duduk.

"Sebenarnya sebelum Naeun ke rumahmu, aku bertemu dengannya, lalu kami bertengkar dan aku tidak lama mengikutinya…" Jawab L. Chanri nampak kaget.

"Jangan bilang kalian berantem gara-gara Oppa nanyain tentang kejadian sebelumnya…" sela Chanri. Lalu L mengangguk. "Terus dapet asumsi darimana kalau aku bukan dipukulin di jalan?"

"Aku mendengar percakapan Hoya dengan Sunggyu hyung kalau Hoya menemukan bekas darah di kamar mandimu, dia berasumsi seperti itu,maka dari itu aku menanyakan kebenaran kejadian itu pada Naeun, tetapi yang ada dia langsung marah padaku…" Jawab L. "Setelah dia pergi tidak lama aku mengikutinya, namun aku kaget ternyata dia mendatangi rumahmu, saat kalian masuk aku masih bisa mendengar suara Naeun karena dia berteriak, namun saat suara gelas terdengar pecah aku langsung bersembunyi dan aku melihat Naeun keluar sambil menangis, lalu pintu kamarmu tidak dia tutup, saat aku melihat masuk kau sudah berlumuran darah dan pingsan…"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya… Pabo!" kata Chanri kesal

"Kenapa aku harus mengejarnya sementara aku melihatmu terluka parah?" Tanya L heran.

"Kan kau melihat Eonni menangis keluar kamarku sebelum kau melihatku pingsan, seharusnya kau lebih mementingkan pacarmu sendiri dibanding aku!" Jawab Chanri. "Ngomong-ngomong Oppa tidak memberitahukan kejadian ini pada siapapun kan? Terutama Sunggyu Oppa dan Hoya Oppa?"

"Dia emang pacarku… tapi yang aku cinta adalah kamu…" Jawab L. "Tidak, aku belum memberitahukan ini pada siapapun."

"Tolong jangan kasih tau siapapun, aku mohon!" pinta Chanri.

"Iya, aku mengerti… kau tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan siapapun…" kata L. "Tapi kalau gitu, berarti yang melakukan semua ini adalah Naeun?!" Chanri hanya terdiam.

Tidak lama kemudian dokter datang menuju ruangan Chanri dan mengatakan kalau luka pada kepalanya untungnya tidak menyebabkan hal yang fatal, Chanri mungkin hanya akan pusing selama sehari dan dia harus dirawat, tetapi luka di perutnya masih cukup buruk kondisinya, berhubung bagian lambung dan ginjal Chanri telah di transplantasi sebelumnya. L nampak kaget dengan penjelasan dokter, Chanri mengatakan bahwa dia memang pernah di transplantasi pada beberapa organ pada umur 15 tahun namun dia sendiri tidak ingat dengan penyebab kejadian itu, dia hanya tau hal tersebut dari rekap penanganan kesehatannya yang diberikan oleh dokter pribadinya dulu di Jepang, oleh sebab itu system immune Chanri cukup lemah dan ia harus check up ke rumah sakit setiap 3 bulan sekali atau ketika cuaca sedang buruk atau kondisi badannya ketika sedang kurang fit. L penasaran dengan luka di perut Chanri, dia memaksa Chanri untuk memperlihatkannya akhirnya Chanri mengalah karena kalau tidak dia akan menelepon Sunggyu dan memberitahukan bahwa Chanri sedang berada di rumah sakit. Saat L melihat luka tersebut dia nampak sangat kaget.

"Ini… oleh Naeun?" Tanya L kaget. Chanri hanya diam.

"Aku harus bicara padanya…" lanjut L. "Aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengannya…"

"Jangan…" sela Chanri. "Itu akan memperburuk keadaan…" L terdiam.

"Menurutku dia tidak benar-benar bermaksud untuk melakukan hal ini padaku…" lanjut Chanri.

"Tapi dia melakukan hal ini dua kali padamu…" bantah L.

"Tapi dia menangis kan? Itu artinya dia tidak melakukan hal tersebut secara sengaja…" Bantah Chanri. L terdiam.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu, Oppa…" lanjut Chanri. "Bukankah kau mendengar sendiri seluruh perkataannya?"

"Aku tahu…" Jawab L. "Seandainya aku bisa merubah hatiku, maka aku ingin sekali hatiku untuknya… tapi aku tidak mengerti…"

"Mianhae…" kata Chanri.

"Ini bukan salahmu, tapi salahku… Mianhae…" bantah L.

"Seandainya aku bisa menolak kissu itu dulu…" gumam Chanri.

"Seandainya aku tidak melakukan hal itu padamu…" tambah L.

"Kau salah pengertian waktu itu…" kata Chanri sambil mengingat kejadian kissu pertama mereka. Lalu keduanya tertawa.

"Terima kasih telah mengembalikan senyumanku, Oppa…" lanjut Chanri. Lalu L tersenyum.

"Seandainya aku mulai sekarang akan melupakanmu, apakah kau menerima hal itu?" Tanya L. Chanri terdiam.

"Jika itu yang terbaik untuk kita semua…" jawab Chanri.

"Jujurlah, aku mohon…" pinta L. akhirnya Chanri tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Maafkan aku egois…" gumam Chanri. L langsung memeluk Chanri.

"Sebenarnya aku senang bisa mengobrol biasa berdua denganmu seperti ini…" kata L. "Aku merindukanmu…"

"Nado…" jawab Chanri tersenyum tidak melepaskan pelukan L.

Akhirnya L menghabiskan malam itu menemani Chanri di rumah sakit. Keesokan paginya Chanri membangunkan L agar dia segera kembali pulang ke dorm, awalnya L menolak tetapi Chanri bersikeras menyuruhnya pulang sebelum ada yang datang ke rumah sakit, akhirnya L pun mengalah. Sementara itu Chanri belum bisa kembali melakukan aktifitasnya dan akhirnya dia tetap di rawat dirumah sakit. Keesokan harinya Sunggyu menghubungi Chanri dan akhirnya Chanri mengatakan bahwa dia dirawat. Sunggyu bergegas menuju rumah sakit setelah mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Kamu kenapa bisa masuk rumah sakit lagi?" Tanya Sunggyu setelah sampai di kamar Chanri.

"Aku cuma kecapean ko Oppa, tenang aja…" Jawab Chanri.

"Terus itu kepala kamu kenapa?" Tanya Sunggyu lagi

"Ah, ini? Kan waktu aku pingsan deket meja, jadi pas jatoh kena deh…" Jawab Chanri sambil ketawa.

"Duh kan… udah aku bilang kemaren dirawat aja, suka maksain deh!" kata Sunggyu sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Chanri. Chanri hanya nyengir.

"Oppa… mianhae…" kata Chanri.

"Eh, Kenapa?" Tanya Sunggyu bingung.

"Aku membuatmu khawatir…" Jawab Chanri.

"Iya nih, akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sulit tidur…" gumam Sunggyu

"Sini…" kata Chanri sambil mengajak Sunggyu duduk disebelahnya.

Akhirnya Sunggyu duduk disebelah Chanri dan ikut merebahkan badan. Keduanya berpegangan tangan dan Chanri meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Sunggyu dan Sunggyu megelus kepala Chanri. Tidak lama keduanya tertidur. Sunggyu merawat Chanri dengan baik, dia datang setiap hari walau tidak diizinkan menginap karena disuruh untuk istirahat di dormnya karena Sunggyu pun memang sedang sibuk comeback. Empat hari kemudian para member serta para yeoja menjenguk Chanri karena hari weekend…

"Chanri-aaah~!" teriak Miyoung, Haein dan Hyesoo. Lalu ketiganya memeluk Chanri bergantian.

"Maaf kami baru menjengukmu sekarang…" kata Miyoung

"Tidak apa-apa Eonni, aku tahu kalian sibuk." Jawab Chanri

"Gimana kabarmu sekarang?" Tanya Haein

"Aku lebih baik sekarang, Eon!" Jawab Chanri senang.

"Syukurlah, kudengar kau belum bisa banyak gerak ya?" Tanya Hyesoo

"Iya, masih agak sulit, tapi sudah lumayan sekarang…" jawab Chanri

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, Myungsoo, mana Naeun?" Tanya Hyesoo

"Iya, kenapa dia tidak menjenguk Chanri?" lanjut Tanya Sungjong. L hanya terdiam

"Coba ajak dulu kesini…" sela Woohyun.

"Dia sedang sibuk…" jawab L. Namun tiba-tiba hpnya berdering.

"Dari Naeun…" intip Sungyeol ke hp L.

"Haa… kau berbohong…" ejek Dongwoo dan Sunggyu

"Tunggu sebentar, aku mau bicara dulu dengannya…" kata L sambil keluar dari kamar dan mengangkat telepon.

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini hubungan mereka semakin memburuk…" gumam Sungjong.

"Kasihan Myungsoo…" tambah Hyesoo. "Padahal kan Naeun cantik…"

"Justru kasihan Naeun," sela Sungjong. "Permasalahannya kan justru di hyungnya, bukan Naeunnya…"

*Sementara itu diluar kamar pasien

"Ada apa?" Tanya L

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Naeun balik.

"Aku di rumah sakit. Kenapa?" Jawab L

"Siapa yang di rumah sakit?" Tanya Naeun

"Chanri." Jawab L

"Ngapain kamu bersama dengannya?" Tanya Naeun kesal

"Aku disini bersama para member lain, para Noona juga disini…" jawab L.

"Terus kenapa kamu ngga ngajak aku? Ngga nyadar aku pacar kamu?" Tanya Naeun kesal.

"Yaudah kesini aja kalau mau, ngga usah marah-marah…" Jawab L lalu dia menutup teleponnya dan kembali ke kamar.

"Gimana… Naeun mau kesini?" Tanya Haein

"Gatau, aku nyuruh dia kesini, tapi tadi dia marah-marah, jadi kesel…" Jawab L.

"Kenapa dia marah-marah hyung?" Tanya Sungjong.

"Entahlah, setiap aku bilang kata 'Chanri', dia pasti langsung marah…" Jawab L. Semua hanya diam.

"Kamu serius ngga sih dengan Naeun?" Tanya Woohyun.

"Awalnya sih aku serius, hyung. Tapi sepertinya aku udah gabisa…" Jawab L.

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang gara-gara gabisa lupain Chanri?!" Tanya Sunggyu serius.

"… ada hal lain selain itu…" jawab L. Chanri memberi isyarat pada L untuk tidak memberitahukan apapun.

"Jangan mempermainkan hati cewe, Myungsoo! Mentang-mentang kamu visual!" sepet Miyoung.

"Bukan begitu Noona… aku sama sekali tidak berniat mempermainkan Naeun, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku kecewa terhadapnya…" jawab L.

"Jadi… kelanjutan hubunganmu gimana?" Tanya Hyesoo.

"Sepertinya… akan berakhir…" Jawab L.

"Apa?! Kamu mau mutusin aku?!" Teriak Naeun tiba-tiba yang ternyata sudah berdiri di depan pintu tanpa yang lain sadari.

Semua nampak kaget ketika Naeun datang disaat yang tidak tepat terutama L dan Chanri. Naeun hanya diam mengepalkan tangan lalu menangis pergi dari situ, yang lain tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tetapi Chanri menyuruh L untuk mengejar Naeun, tetapi L hanya diam saja akhirnya yang mengejar Naeun adalah para yeoja yang lain. Saat ketiganya mencari Naeun, mereka melihat Naeun sedang menangis di aula rumah sakit, lalu mereka mendekati Naeun.

"Naeun-ah…" kata Hyesoo.

"Sabar ya… Myungsoo ngga serius ko ngomong gitu, kita tadi cuma bercanda…" tambah Miyoung.

"Kita dukung kamu dengan Myungsoo ko Naeun, kalian cocok!" lanjut Hyesoo.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naeun sambil menghapus air matanya. Ketiganya mengangguk.

"Kamu kan sayang sama Myungsoo, kita menghargai perasaanmu ko…" kata Haein.

"Jangan terlalu ambil hati kalau Myung masih suka ngomongin Chanri, dia mungkin masih aga susah buat move on…" lanjut Miyoung.

"Ini semua hanya nunggu proses ko, Naeun-ah! Semangat! Kamu pasti bisa mengambil hati Myung!" tambah Hyesoo.

"Terima kasih Eonni..." respon naeun. Akhirnya keempatnya berpelukan.

Tidak lama kemudian keempat yeoja itu kembali ke kamar Chanri. Semua menyambut mereka dengan senang, bahkan seluruh member menyuruh L untuk meminta maaf pada Naeun dan akhirnya L pun meminta maaf pada Naeun. Semua pun mengobrol sambil bercanda lagi seperti biasa, Chanri nampak senang dengan kedatangan mereka menghibur dirinya. Naeun memperhatikan Chanri, namun Chanri tetap tersenyum padanya, ia sadar bahwa tidak ada yang mengetahui kejadian itu selain Chanri sendiri. Naeun hanya terdiam. Tidak lama karena semua cape mengobrol dan tertawa, akhirnya Woohyun dan Naeun pergi membeli minum untuk member lain. Mereka pun berjalan menuju tempat minum di sudut rumah sakit. Rumah sakit nampak sangat sepi.

"Oppa…" gumam Naeun.

"Ya?" jawab Woohyun.

"Menurutmu aku ini cantik tidak?" Tanya Naeun.

"Cantik. Kenapa?" jawab Woohyun.

"Kalau kau melihatku apa kau ingin menyentuhku?" Tanya Naeun sambil menatap mata Woohyun dalam. Woohyun tertawa.

"Kamu ini kenapa?" Tanya Woohyun. Naeun memegang kedua pundak Woohyun dan mendorongnya sampai sudut ruangan.

"Kiss me…" kata Naeun sambil mendekat pada Woohyun, tetapi Woohyun memegang balik pundak Naeun.

"Mianhae… aku sudah menyayangi Miyoungie, dan aku serius dengannya…" sela Woohyun sopan. Naeun langsung melepaskan tangannya pada Woohyun.

"Mianhae…" gumam Naeun.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritalah, aku terbuka untuk siapapun ko…" sela Woohyun. "Bukan berarti kau tidak menarik, hanya saja kau salah orang. Kau bisa melihat aku senang melakukan fans service tetapi aku tidak akan mengkhianati orang yang aku cintai…"

"Aku kagum padamu… aku juga envy pada Miyoung Eonni…" gumam Naeun.

"Hahaha kau boleh envy pada kami, namun menurutku Myungsoo itu orang yang baik dan penyayang… kau beruntung memilikinya…" kata Woohyun.

"Ani… aku tidak memilikinya…" gumam Naeun. "Hatinya masih tetap untuk Chanri…"

"Hey…" sela Woohyun sambil memperhatikan Naeun serius. "Kau tidak boleh berfikir seperti itu, meskipun mungkin kenyataannya seperti itu, coba kau lihat apa yang membuat Myungsoo seperti itu, kau tidak boleh membenci Chanri, tapi kau lihat baik-baik apa yang lebih dari dia sehingga Myungsoo tetap hatinya pada dia, lalu kau perlihatkan bahwa kau punya kelebihan yang lebih baik dari Chanri maka Myungsoo akan menerimamu dan melupakan Chanri…"

"Lalu menurut Oppa, apa kelebihanku?" Tanya Naeun.

"Hmm…" Woohyun berfikir. "Kau cantik, seksi, baik dan ramah."

"Lalu kelebihan Chanri dibanding aku?" Tanya Naeun lagi.

"Dia menjaga perasaan orang lain, dia terbuka untuk mendengarkan cerita siapapun…" jawab Woohyun. "Mungkin karena aku belum terlalu kenal kamu juga, dan aku sudah cukup kenal dengan Chanri."

"Jangan melihat kelebihan orang lain, lihatlah kelebihan dirimu sendiri!" kata Woohyun sambil mengelus kepala Naeun. Naeun tersenyum.

Lalu keduanya kembali ke kamar Chanri. Saat kembali, Woohyun bercanda dengan yang lain seperti biasa, dia tidak membicarakan hal tadi dan seakan melupakannya. Naeun hanya memperhatikan Woohyun, dia nampak sangat menyayangi Miyoung. Naeun hanya tersenyum melihat kedua pasangan itu. Naeun memperhatikan semua orang yang ada disitu, mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang baik, dan dia merasa satu-satunya orang yang jahat disana. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Saat hal tersebut terjadi, semua mengisyaratkan L untuk mengikuti Naeun, termasuk Chanri. Akhirnya L pun keluar dari kamar dan melihat Naeun sedang diam bersandar di tembok. L berdiri disebelah Naeun dan ikut bersandar di tembok.

"Kenapa, mengikutiku Myungsoo-ah?" Tanya Naeun.

"Aku… sedikit mengerti perasaanmu…" Jawab L.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naeun lagi.

"Kau merasa seluruh pasangan didalam begitu dekat kecuali kita kan? Maka dari itu kau keluar…" Jawab L. Naeun tertawa.

"Kau ini suka sok tahu…" sela Naeun. "Aku merasa kalian semua orang yang baik, dan aku tidak begitu…"

"Ah… itu." Gumam L. "Tapi tidak ada yang bilang kau jahat kan? Bahkan Chanri sendiri tidak pernah menyalahkanmu atas apa yang terjadi, jadi, menurutku kau hanya perlu merubah sikapmu, aku tahu ini semua salahku…"

"Kau sadar ini kesalahanmu?" sepet Naeun. "Kukira kau tidak akan mengakuinya didepanku…"

"Seandainya dulu aku tidak melirikmu untuk melupakan Chanri, kau tidak akan melukainya, karena melukainya adalah luka untukku juga, dan melukaimu bukan hal yang aku inginkan…" kata L.

"Huh, jadi aku ini memang pelampiasan yah? Aku merasa bodoh…" gumam Naeun kesal.

"Mianhae…" kata L. Naeun hanya diam menahan tangisnya.

"Masuklah, aku ingin sendiri…" sela Naeun. Akhirnya L pun masuk kedalam.

"Gimana Naeun?" Tanya Chanri

"Dia pengen sendiri dulu…" jawab L.

"Kenapa lagi kalian? Perasaan tadi kita udah ketawa-ketawa…" tanya Sungjong.

"Entahlah, hubungan kita memang sedang tidak baik, mungkin dia masih kesal denganku…" jawab L.

Tiba-tiba saat mengobrol seperti itu, Hoya berjalan menuju keluar kamar, semua nampak bingung, namun dia bilang dia ingin ke kamar mandi bukan ingin menghampiri Naeun. Saat Hoya keluar dia tidak melihat Naeun, lalu Hoya pergi ke kamar mandi. Saat dia selesai dia melihat Naeun sedang duduk di ruang tunggu sambil menangis. Awalnya Hoya bingung karena dia tidak biasa untuk menghibur orang yang dia kenal tapi tidak dekat dengannya, namun tidak ada yang menemani Naeun saat itu, akhirnya Hoya mendekati Naeun.

"Kenapa nangis?" Tanya Hoya.

"Ah? Hoya Oppa, ngapain kamu disini?" Tanya Naeun balik.

"Aku baru saja ke kamar mandi dan melihatmu…" jawab Hoya.

"Oh… kukira kau memang mencariku…" balas Naeun

"Ani… Myungsoo bilang kau sedang ingin sendiri bukan? Tapi aku merasa tidak enak ketika kau menangis sendiri seperti ini…" kata Hoya. "Kau ingin aku memanggil para Noona untuk menemanimu?"

"Jangan pergi, aku ingin oppa menemaniku…" jawab Naeun sambil memegang tangan Hoya untuk menahannya. Hoya merasa sangat canggung, tetapi akhirnya dia duduk disebelah Naeun.

"Kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu?" Tanya Hoya.

Sementara itu, Haein dan Hyesoo pergi mencari Naeun, mereka melihat Hoya dan Naeun sedang duduk berdua, keduanya nampak kaget.

"Eonni, Hoya selingkuh!" gumam Hyesoo

"Dia tidak selingkuh, aku tidak berpacaran dengannya! Yang selingkuh itu Naeun!" balas Haein. "Tapi mereka berdua duduk bersama bukan berarti selingkuh, kan? Lagipula sepertinya Naeun sedang menangis…"

"Jadi tadi Hoya berbohong soal ingin ke kamar mandi?" Tanya Hyesoo.

"Entahlah, tapi kalau iya untuk apa? Mereka kan tidak dekat…" jawab Haein. "Dan Hoya bukan type cowo yang biasa menghibur orang yang sedih seperti ini…"

"Ayo kita menguping!" ajak Hyesoo. Akhirnya keduanya mendekati tempat Hoya dan Naeun secara bersembunyi, dan duduk didekat mereka menghadap arah lain agar tidak diketahui.

"Aku merasa aku ini orang yang sangat tidak beruntung…" gumam Naeun. Hoya hanya mendengarkan. "Aku sudah melukai orang lain karena seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi, tetapi orang yang aku sayangi itu tidak menyayangiku sama sekali…"

"Jadi… kau yang melukai Chanri selama ini?" Tanya Hoya kaget.

"Aku ingin membunuhnya, aku sangat membencinya…" jawab Naeun. "Tetapi aku merasa menyesal ketika ternyata dia tidak membenciku sama sekali… dia terlalu naïf…"

"Jangan melakukan ini lagi, Chanri tidak bersalah! Lagipula dia memilih Sunggyu hyung kan bukan Myungsoo, jadi kau jangan membencinya karena Myungsoo masih mencintai Chanri!" respon Hoya tiba-tiba kesal.

"Wow, kau berubah menjadi sangat emosi ya… Oppa sahabat Chanri, ya? Pantas saja langsung marah, apalagi Sunggyu Oppa kalau dia tahu…" respon Naeun.

"Pantas saja… ini sangat aneh, dia biasa menceritakan semua hal padaku, tapi kali ini sia benar-benar menutupinya…" gumam Hoya.

"Dia… tidak menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun ya? Aku terkesan…" sela Naeun. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau ingin memberitahu yang lain?"

"Tentu saja tidak…" jawab Hoya. "Aku menghargai keputusannya, dan aku tidak mau ikut campur dengan urusanmu…"

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas pengertiannya, dan terima kasih telah mendengarkanku…" respon Naeun.

"Iya, setidaknya aku tahu kebenaran yang terjadi…" kata Hoya sambil berdiri. Namun tiba-tiba Naeun berdiri dan memeluk Hoya. Hoya nampak sangat kaget.

"Oppa orang yang baik… aku ingin mencintai Oppa dibanding Myungsoo…" gumam Naeun. Hoya melepaskan pelukan Naeun secara baik-baik.

"Aku tidak sebaik itu, lagipula aku telah menemukan orang yang benar-benar aku cintai…" kata Hoya.

"Haein Eonni ya?" Tanya Naeun. Hoya mengangguk.

"Meskipun kami memang belum pacaran, aku akan selalu menunggunya sampai dia bisa menerimaku. Kau pasti tahu perasaan seperti itu kan?" Tanya Hoya.

"Sepertinya kita ada dalam keadaan yang sama…" jawab Naeun. "Baiklah, semoga kau dan Eonni bisa bersatu, aku mendukungmu…"

"Te-terima kasih…" jawab Hoya ragu, lalu dia pergi. Tidak lama Naeun pun pergi dari rumah sakit dan akhirnya Haein dan Hyesoo pun kembali menuju kamar Chanri.

"Kau dengar tadi? Yang melukai Chanri ternyata Naeun! Bahkan dia ingin membunuhnya!" gumam Hyesoo. Haein mengangguk.

"Dia memeluk Howon… bahkan akupun tidak senekat itu…" gumam Haein kesal.

"tetapi setidaknya Hoya menolaknya kan? Aku juga jadi tidak terlalu suka dengan Naeun, selama ini dia hanya berpura-pura baik…" sela Hyesoo.

"Iya sih, tapi, bayangkan saja jika itu Sungyeol, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Haein. Hyesoo langsung terdiam.

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mendekati Yeolli sedikitpun!" jawab Hyesoo kesal. "Bagaimana ini Eonni, apa kita beritahu yang lain?"

"Sebaiknya jangan… karena dia tidak tahu kita tahu, nanti bisa Chanri atau Howon yang disudutkan…" jawab Haein. "Kecuali kalau dia menyakiti Chanri lagi atau macam-macam dengan Howon, tidak akan aku biarkan!" Hyesoo mengangguk.

Akhirnya keduanya sudah berada di depan kamar. Keduanya memutuskan untuk tidak membicarakan apapun mengenai hal yang mereka ketahui, begitu pula dengan Hoya. Saat yang lain menanyakan pada Haein dan Hyesoo dimana Naeun, keduanya bilang mereka sudah tidak menemukan Naeun lagi di rumah sakit. Tidak lama malam pun tiba, akhirnya semua bubar kecuali Sunggyu yang awalnya ingin menjaga Chanri, tetapi kali ini Hoya bilang dia ingin menemani Chanri, akhirnya Sunggyu mengalah, Chanri pun menyuruh L untuk tinggal sementara karena ada hal yang ingin dia bicarakan.

"Tumben sekali kau mengajak Myungsoo ketika aku ingin menemanimu." Kata Hoya.

"Ada hal yang aku ingin bicarakan dengannya…" jawab Chanri. "Bisakah Oppa keluar dulu?"

"Sejujurnya aku tahu kebenaran yang terjadi…" sela Hoya. "Aku menemukan Naeun saat selesai dari kamar mandi tadi, lalu dia menceritakan semuanya padaku…"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?" Tanya L kaget.

"Aku mendekatinya ketika dia menangis, awalnya ragu, namun dia menahanku untuk pergi karena ingin ditemani lalu dia menceritakan semuanya…" jawab Hoya. "Dia ingin membunuhmu, Chanri! Bagaimana kau bisa tidak menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun?"

"Dia tidak berniat seperti itu Oppa…" sela Chanri

"Aku mendengarnya dengan telingaku sendiri! Dia bilang dia ingin membunuhmu… tapi itu tidak terjadi karena kau terlalu naïf…" gumam Hoya kesal. "Kenapa kau tidak melawan? Kau bisa beladiri, kan? Kenapa kau membiarkan dirimu terluka?"

"Karena dia tidak benar-benar jahat Oppa… dia sedang terluka, emosinya tidak stabil. Aku tidak akan melukai orang yang tidak jahat… apalagi perempuan…" jawab Chanri.

"Tapi kalau kau benar-benar mati saat itu bagaimana?" Tanya L khawatir. Hoya mengangguk tanda menyetujui pernyataan L.

"Kenyataannya tidak kan?" jawab Chanri. "Sekarang, kita harus menolongnya… aku takut terjadi sesuatu…" L dan Hoya terdiam.

"Terima kasih kalian tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada member lain terutama Gyu oppa…" lanjut Chanri. "Aku tidak ingin membuat Gyu Oppa khawatir…"

"Kami mengerti…" respon Hoya. "Lalu kenapa kau ingin membantu Naeun?"

"Eonni sedang dalam keadaan depresi yang cukup tinggi, aku takut dia berbuat nekat…" jawab Chanri.

"Dia sudah berbuat nekat dengan memukulmu memakai gelas…" sela L.

"Apa? Dia mukul Chanri pake gelas?" Tanya Hoya kaget. L mengangguk.

"Aku takut dia melakukan suatu hal pada dirinya, aku tidak menginginkan hal itu…" kata Chanri. "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya Oppa sehingga dia menangis?"

"Sebenarnya aku bilang jika dia melukaimu maka aku juga akan terluka… dan dia menyadari bahwa dia menjadi pelampiasan, sehingga aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun…" jawab L. Chanri dan Hoya nampak kaget.

"Wajar saja kalau dia menangis, kau ini… pabo-ya!" sentak Hoya kesal.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal pabo seperti itu…" lirih Chanri saking kesalnya. "Kalau aku jadi dia pun aku pasti sudah menangis…"

"Aku tidak bisa berbohong padanya, kalau aku berbohong aku bilang aku mencintainya, aku takut dia semakin terluka…" gumam L. "Sudah saatnya dia menyadari kalau aku memang tidak bisa melupakanmu, Chanri-ah…" Chanri pun terdiam.

"Kau ini Myungsoo… aku tidak mengerti lagi dengan jalan pikirmu…" gumam Hoya.

"Bayangkan saja jika Haein Noona berpacaran dengan Dongwoo atau Sungjong, bagaimana perasaanmu?" sepet L.

"Untung saja hal tersebut tidak terjadi…" jawab Hoya. L kesal dengan jawaban tersebut.

"Mengertilah perasaanku sedikit…" gumam L. Hoya tertawa.

"Iya, maafkan aku… tapi salahmu juga tidak mengenal benar-benar karakter cewe yang kamu pacari…" kata Hoya.

"Iya, salahku hanya melihat fisik saja…" jawab L.

"Tapi yang pasti, orang yang aku benar-benar sukai itu orang yang memang baik kan?" lanjut L sambil melirik Chanri. Namun ternyata Chanri sudah ketiduran pulas.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan hari ini… kasihan sekali…" gumam Hoya.

"Iya… kita disini seharian sehingga dia tidak sempat istirahat…" tambah L sambil mengelus kepala Chanri.

"Pulanglah Myungsoo, kalau kita berdua menunggunya tempatnya tidak cukup…" kata Hoya.

"Aku bisa tidur di ruang tunggu…" jawab L.

"Jangan, nanti kamu sakit. Percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan melakukan hal apapun padanya…" kata Hoya. L tertawa.

"Aku tahu hyung…" jawab L. "Baiklah kalau begitu, jagalah dia baik-baik."

"Iya… besok pagi aku pulang… Sunggyu hyung akan kesini." Kata Hoya. L mengangguk.

Keesokan harinya Sunggyu datang menggantingkan Hoya untuk menjaga Chanri. Untuk sementara masalah Naeun akhirnya mereka semua tidak membahasnya dulu sampai Chanri benar-benar pulih. Mereka pun tidak memberitahu hal itu pada member lain, begitu pula dengan Haein dan Hyesoo yang hanya berjaga-jaga jika Naeun akan melakukan hal aneh lagi. Empat hari kemudian saat Sunggyu pergi menuju rumah sakit, dia bertemu dengan Naeun di jalan. Akhirnya keduanya berjalan bersama dan mengobrol.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Setelah kemarin kita bertemu di rumah sakit kudengar kau tidak memberi kabar pada Myungsoo." Tanya Sunggyu memulai percakapan.

"Aku seperti biasa saja. Aku bukannya tidak memberi kabar hanya saja Myungsoo tidak menanyakan kabarku, untuk apa aku harus memberitahu kabarku?" jawab Naeun ketus. Sunggyu tertawa.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang dalam pertengkaran yang cukup parah ya…" gumam Sunggyu.

"Kami tidak bertengkar, Oppa. Myungsoo sejak awal hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan saja atas kekasihmu yang dia sangat cintai itu." Sepet Naeun. Sunggyu terdiam.

"Apa Oppa ingin mengobrol denganku sebelum ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Naeun. Sunggyu berfikir sesaat lalu tidak lama mengangguk.

Akhirnya keduanya berhenti di sebuah café lalu mengobrol disana.

"Apa Oppa tau kalau Myungsoo begitu menyukai Chanri?" Tanya Naeun to the point. Sunggyu mengangguk.

"Terus, ngga risih apa?" Tanya Naeun lanjut.

"Sebenarnya setelah kami jadian, mereka bahkan tidak pernah mengobrol sama sekali sampai ketika kita melakukan double date. Saat kejadian itu… akupun berdebat dengan Chanri." Jawab Sunggyu. "Tapi aku percaya dengan mereka."

"Semenjak saat itu… Myungsoo berubah. Dia seringkali bilang kalau dia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan Chanri. Tapi… aku sangat menyayangi Myungsoo, bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih percaya kalau dia akan bisa menyayangiku…" gumam Naeun mulai menangis. Sunggyu merasa iba pada Naeun.

"Kalian pasti akan menemukan jalan keluar atas masalah ini… apapun hasilnya itu pasti yang terbaik untuk kalian…" sela Sunggyu sambil menghapus air mata Naeun.

"Terima kasih Oppa…" kata Naeun sambil tersenyum lagi. Sunggyu pun menyemangatinya.

Setelah mereka selesai makan akhirnya Sunggyu pun berniat kembali menuju Rumah Sakit, tetapi saat mereka berpisah tiba-tiba Naeun mencium pipi Sunggyu. Sunggyu nampak shock dan tidak bisa berkata apapun. Naeun tersenyum manis padanya sehingga dia tidak bisa marah padanya. Sepanjang jalan Sunggyu nampak shock sehingga dia melamun sepanjang jalan. Sampai rumah sakitpun dia sangat takut jika Chanri mengetahui apa yang terjadi, tetapi dia juga tau semakin dia khawatir Chanri pasti akan mencurigai ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dia mencoba biasa saja di depan Chanri dan dia merasa lega ketika Chanri tidak mencurigai apapun. Keesokan harinya Chanri akhirnya pulang dari rumah sakit, dan semua member serta para yeoja berkumpul di dorm infinite untuk merayakan kepulangan Chanri.

"Chanri-yaa~ senang sekali akhirnya kau sehat!" kata ketiga Eonni sambil memeluk Chanri erat.

"Noona jangan terlalu erat! Perutnya masih belum sembuh banget nanti sakit lagi…" omel Sunggyu.

"Iya iyaa… kita kan cuma seneng aja, duh kamu ini bawel banget sih Gyu!" gumam Hyesoo.

Setelah mereka mengobrol, tidak lama Naeun datang. L dan Hoya nampak kaget ketika Naeun datang, lalu Sunggyu bilang dia yang mengundangnya karena Naeun juga merupakan bagian dari mereka. Hyesoo dan Haein nampak cukup tidak senang ketika Naeun datang. Hari itu Naeun memakai baju sangat seksi sehingga membuat para yeoja cukup risih. Tidak lama kemudian akhirnya para Yeoja pun menyiapkan makanan ke dapur, kecuali Chanri karena ketika dia mau ikut semua melarangnya agar jangan terlalu banyak beraktivitas. Akhirnya Chanri pun mengalah. Ketika memasak di dapur, Hyesoo dan Haein mulai curiga ketika Naeun menawarkan diri memasak untuk Chanri karena dia tidak boleh memakan beberapa bumbu, diam-diam Haein membuat yang baru dan membuang makanan yang dibuat Naeun. Saat makanan sudah jadi dan semua makan, Naeun memperhatikan Chanri dan semakin membuat Hyesoo dan Haein curiga, untung saja mereka sudah menukar makanan tersebut. Tidak lama mereka mengobrol dan bercanda seperti biasa, tidak ada raut kesedihan di muka Naeun membuat Chanri cukup senang. Tidak lama Naeun menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum, tepat saat Sunggyu juga sedang berada di dapur. Sunggyu sedikit panic ketika dia harus berhadapan dengan Naeun berdua.

"Oppa… bolehkah aku berkata sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Naeun. Sunggyu mengangguk ragu.

"Terima kasih… karena mu aku bisa tersenyum kembali…" lanjut Naeun. Sunggyu mengangguk ragu lagi. Naeun tersenyum nakal dan mulai mendekat pada Sunggyu.

"Oppa… kau ini kenapa? Kau nampak sangat gugup…" goda Naeun semakin mendekat. "Apa karena aku ini seksi?"

Sunggyu semakin mundur dan mereka stak di tembok. Naeun mengelus dada Sunggyu membuat Sunggyu merinding, lalu Naeun mulai mendekat dan akhirnya mereka berciuman. Tepat saat itu, L, Chanri dan Miyoung berjalan di depan dapur dan mereka berdiri tercengang melihat kejadian itu. Miyoung dan L seketika menarik Chanri dari dapur namun tangan mereka dilepas begitu saja oleh Chanri.

"Gyu Oppa…" kata Chanri lirih.

Sunggyu yang awalnya menutup mata nampak sangat kaget ketika melihat tiga orang sudah melihat dia disana terutama Chanri. Dia hanya terdiam membeku disana. Naeun tersenyum jahat melihat ekspresi Chanri yang begitu nampak shock dengan kejadian itu. Namun dia kesal melihat L yang hanya memperhatikan ekspresi Chanri. Miyoung yang melihat kejadian itu melihat pada Naeun begitu kesal, lalu dia kembali ke ruang tengah dan menceritakan kejadian di dapur pada semua member yang ada di ruang tengah. Semua nampak kaget dan mencoba melihat keadaan di dapur, tetapi tiba-tiba keempat orang yang di dapur berjalan menuju kamar Sunggyu. Chanri berkata bahwa mereka berempat akan berbicara dan jangan ada yang ikut ke kamar. Chanri nampak sangat serius saat itu. Mereka memperhatikan muka Sunggyu yang nampak benar-benar sangat khawatir dengan kejadian itu. Lalu saat pintu kamar ditutup, mereka semua mencoba menguping percakapan yang ada di kamar sehingga ruang tengah benar-benar sepi. Sementara itu di kamar…

"Kita mau ngomongin apa disini?" Tanya Naeun ketus. Hal itu membuat L menjadi sangat kesal.

"Kau sadar apa yang telah kau perbuat, Naeun?" Tanya L kesal.

"Aku? Berciuman dengan Sunggyu Oppa, emang kenapa? Kau tidak masalahkan dengan hal itu?" Jawab Naeun kesal.

"Aku emang ngga masalah, tapi apa kau tidak memperhatikan perasaan Chanri?!" jawab L semakin kesal. "Hyung juga, kenapa? Aku saja bisa untuk tidak kissu dengannya, sementara kau? Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" Sunggyu hanya terdiam tidak dapat menjawab.

"Dia itu normal, karena aku ini memang menarik, sementara kamu, hah! Kau itu hanya visual saja tetapi tidak mengerti perasaan orang! Kau sendiri menyuruh orang menjaga perasaan orang lain tetapi kau sendiri tidak menjaga perasaanku kan?!" sentak Naeun.

"Okay, aku memang salah! Tapi bisakah kau tidak menyakiti Chanri lagi? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya terluka lebih parah lagi setelah kau menghabisinya kemarin!" sentak L. "Tidakkah kau cukup puas melihat kepalanya berdarah, perutnya luka dalam?!" Sunggyu nampak kaget dengan pernyataan L.

"Myungsoo Oppa!" lirih Chanri. "Jangan berkata apapun lagi…"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau masih membelanya? Dia sudah terlalu menyakitimu Chanri-ah!" kata L kesal. "Aku salah mengenalmu selama ini Naeun! Kau ini sangat picik!"

"Kau tidak sadar aku ini menjadi seperti ini karena siapa? Ini semua karena kamu! Sebenarnya kau yang menyakiti Chanri bukan aku! Apa kau tidak sadar?!" sentak Naeun. L terdiam.

"Apakah sudah selesai bertengkarnya?" Tanya Chanri. "Bisakah kita membicarakan ini baik-baik?" L dan Naeun terdiam.

"Sekarang, apa sebenarnya maumu, Eonni?" Tanya Chanri serius. "Apakah kau benar-benar mencintai Sunggyu Oppa?"

"Iya!" jawab Naeun. "Aku sudah tidak mencintai Myungsoo dan aku mulai menyukai Sunggyu Oppa…"

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Chanri pada Sunggyu. Sunggyu nampak kaget dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku… masih mencintaimu, Chanri-ah. Aku tadi hanya terbawa suasana… Mi… Mianhae…" jawab Sunggyu ragu. Lalu Chanri tersenyum.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Myungsoo Oppa?" Tanya Chanri.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan keputusan Naeun. Aku memang dari awal mencintaimu. Aku sudah bilang padanya kalau aku memang tak bisa melupakanmu." Jawab L.

"Eonni… apakah kau benar-benar mencintai Sunggyu Oppa dan tidak menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasan?" Tanya Chanri.

"Molla… aku hanya mencoba berciuman dengannya, lagipula aku sudah mencoba hal yang sama pada Woohyun Oppa dan Hoya Oppa. Tetapi keduanya menolakku. Hanya Sunggyu Oppa yang tidak menolakku." Jawab Naeun. "Aku hanya lelah dengan semua ini." Chanri memperhatikan Sunggyu kesal. Sunggyu menunduk tanda bersalah.

"Jadi?" Tanya L.

"Kenapa kau tidak marah padaku, Chanri-ah? Kenapa kau begitu tenang? Apa kau tidak mencintai Sunggyu Oppa?" Tanya Naeun. "Kenapa kau begitu so baik!"

"Pernahkah aku bilang aku tidak marah pada Eonni? Aku hanya bilang aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas tindakan yang kau lakukan." Jawab Chanri tenang. "Aku mencintai Gyu Oppa, itu sebabnya aku tidak ingin kau memainkan perasaannya…"

"Kau ini membuatku muak!" teriak Naeun.

Lalu tiba-tiba Naeun keluar dari kamar tersebut dan mengagetkan semua yang sedang menguping. Dia menuju dapur dan membawa pisau menuju ruang tengah mengagetkan yang lain. Tidak lama Chanri, L dan Sunggyu keluar dari kamar dan nampak kaget melihat Naeun yang berdiri memegang pisau.

"Eonni… tenanglah!" pinta Chanri pelan.

"Aku tau yang kau inginkan! Kau ingin aku mati!" teriak Naeun. "Kalian semua membenciku dan ingin aku mati!"

"Kita tidak begitu, Naeun-ah! Tenanglah…" pinta Woohyun.

"Kalian semua terlalu baik… dan aku merasa sangat buruk, sangat jahat! Aku melukai Chanri namun kalian tidak membenciku… tapi aku tau kalian ingin aku mati pelan-pelan…" kata Naeun sambil menangis.

"Aku berbohong jika berkata aku tidak merasa bersalah ketika memukuli Chanri, itu membuatku merasa aku sangat buruk…" lanjut Naeun. "Namun jika aku melihat Chanri yang tidak memperlihatkan kebencian padaku semakin membuatku muak…"

"Eonni… mianhae…" kata Chanri lirih. "Aku tidak masalah jika kau melukaiku, tapi aku mohon jangan melukai dirimu sendiri…"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau minta maaf padaku?! Aku yang telah melukaimu selama ini!" teriak Naeun kesal.

"Okay, okay, aku tidak akan meminta maaf pada Eonni, tapi aku mohon letakkan pisaunya…" pinta Chanri sambil mendekati Naeun pelan-pelan. Naeun mengarahkan pisau pada Chanri.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Naeun. Semua nampak sangat panic.

"Tenanglah Eonni, aku tidak akan melukai Eonni…" kata Chanri tenang.

"Kau tahu? Aku masih mencintai Myungsoo… aku hanya ingin dia cemburu… namun walaupun aku melakukan apapun dia tidak pernah peduli denganku! Aku ini begitu menyedihkan…" kata Naeun lirih.

Lalu Naeun pelan-pelan mengarahkan pisau itu pada jantungnya, semua nampak panic disana, tetapi L segera berlari dan melepaskan pisau dari tangan Naeun. Kemudian Naeun duduk menangis lalu Chanri segera memeluknya. Naeun terus menangis tidak berhenti, membuat seluruh member yang ada disitu nampak sedih melihat keadaannya. Akhirnya Chanri dan L membawa Naeun menuju seorang psikolog yang bekerja di rumah sakit. Setelah Naeun sadar kembali Naeun resmi putus dengan L. bukan L yang memutuskan tetapi Naeun. Semenjak saat itu Naeun tidak pernah muncul lagi didepan anak-anak. Chanri terkadang sering menghubunginya tetapi Naeun tidak pernah mengangkat telepon dari Chanri. Sunggyu dan Chanri tidak mengalami pertengkaran yang hebat, mereka tetap berpacaran seperti biasa. L akhirnya dapat berkomunikasi seperti biasa dengan Chanri, Sunggyu pun tidak menghalangi hal tersebut karena dia percaya dengan keduanya serta takut bila L mencari pelampiasan lagi dan akan melukai Chanri nantinya. L dan Haein pun kembali dekat lagi. Semenjak kejadian itu, Sungjong dan Dongwoo berhenti membicarakan keluhannya mengenai kejombloan (?) mereka. Mereka lebih menerima para yeoja yang ada.

Banyak kejadian telah berlalu semenjak itu, seperti enam bulan kemudian ketika Haein dan Hoya akhirnya jadian, dan setahun kemudian Chanri lulus dari program sarjananya. Semua member juga para yeoja mendatangi wisudanya Chanri, disitu akhirnya mereka bertemu orangtua Chanri. Sunggyu nampak sangat gugup ketika menemui orangtua Chanri, ternyata orangtua Chanri sangatlah baik dan mereka merestui hubungan Chanri dan Sunggyu. Keduanya nampak sangat bahagia. Sebulan setelahnya akhirnya salah satu member pun menjadi sepasang suami istri untuk pertama kalinya, yaitu Sungyeol dan Hyesoo. Namun kali ini terjadi pertengkaran yang cukup besar antara Chanri dan Sunggyu. Chanri begitu senang ketika dia diterima di TODAI (Tokyo Daigaku: Tokyo University) namun ia harus pindah ke Jepang, sementara Sunggyu tidak menginginkan hal itu. Selama ini mereka sudah saling bisa memanage segala permasalahan yang ada, namun kali ini keinginan Chanri begitu kuat karena dulu saat S1 dia mendaftar juga di TODAI dan tidak diterima. Maka dari itu dia ingin sekali untuk kuliah disana. Apakah hubungan Chanri dan Sunggyu akan berakhir begitu saja?

To Be Continued…


End file.
